How Lame
by triggerspec
Summary: I'm bound to secrecy of who and what I am. To make things worse, I'm teamed up with the village idiot and a boy I have more in common with then anyone could know. The sad part, I don't even wanna be a ninja. I'm Ameki Amaya, NOT, I'm a green eyed Uchiha. -ReWritten!-
1. The Academy is STUPID

*2013 Update!* As of now, all chapters are re-done and fixed up. There are probably some mistakes I didn't see, or couldn't fix, but other then that I hope it's easier to read. I have changed some parts, but I'm not sure if many will notice or re-read this. I am currently trying to work on the Sequel and I apologize profusely about the time it has taken me to do this. I thank all who have decided to stick by me in this 3

* * *

_**R&R **__**C:**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ITS PLOT, OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE ANIME/MANGA!  
**CLAIMER**: I DO HOWEVER OWN AMAYA AND HER MOTHER!

* * *

"Amaya-san, wake up this instant!"

**mumble mumble**

My hand rises to dismiss the shouting.

**CRACK**

A stick crashes to the desk beside a girls head. She sprung awake, falling off of the bench, hitting her head on the desk behind. Laughter filled the classroom, except for a couple of the quiet kids. The ones she favoured but still had nothing to do with. The girl lay on the ground looking up at the ceiling, her head throbbing. A face with messy hair, and two triangles on his cheeks peeked over a desk and down amused.

"You're a baka Amaya-chan. Haha. Need help?" A white dog jumped on his head. "Bark!"

Her lips twisted into a little fake smile. She just shook her head and slowly got up from the floor. The two people beside her both looked over with snobby smiles, and raised brows. Annoyed, the girl growled at both of them, and they quickly went back to their work.

"Amaya-san, you'll be staying after hours." Iruka-sensei scolded.

"The only reason were still doing this is because Naruto can't grasp it..." She grumbled back at the teacher.

"HEY! What is your problem!?" the said boy jump up from his seat; the girl paid no mind to his outburst, but just sat staring at her assignments.

"Shut up Uzumaki." She quietly snarled.

"Well I otta!-" He shouted before getting cut-off.

"Naruto sit down. Amaya leave."

"Hn." She got up grabbed two sheets and handed them to Iruka-sensei.

"Here's the work and our assignment... Gomen Iruka-sensei." He took the work and looked back at her retreating figure; he watched her with a worried expression. There was always something different about the girl but he could never figure it out. The girl smiled triumphantly, proud of her smart-ass attitude. After she left the class was quiet except for the blond complaining about how his ego got stomped on.

The sun shined brightly down on her as she walked out of the academy doors. The skies were baby blue, the clouds a fluffy white and small sparrows gliding through the air. She let out an annoyed sigh, but her eyes showed sadness as she glanced from under the hood of her cloak which blew in the spring breeze.

I'm 11 years old. I have long, straight, jet black hair that goes to the midst of my back. I have bangs that half cover my bright green eyes. This is the only physical feature I inherited from my mother, which I am very lucky to have. As I age the presence of my mother seems to fade away as I grow into my father's daughter. My father's family has strong genetics. But hey, every brunette family has a blond kid.

I wear white shorts that end at the top of my knees. The normal ninja shoe. Bandage wrap around my feet and ankles to my mid shin. I have a high collar, black tee-shirt. Bandage wrap over my elbows halfway up and down my arm. Over all of these things I wear a long sleeve, light weight, jet black cloak with a hood.

This is my 2nd year in the academy. I was trained and taught all that fancy ninja crap by my father at a younger age. He felt it would be best for me to stay close to home. He was very protective of me, and of my identity. There were a great many of things that only he could show me, and secrecy was always a big rule in the clan.

My mother was a well-trained ninja as well but, she was assassinated a year and a half after I was born. My father always told me stories about her, the things she did, the things she has accomplished. I feel like I've known my mother my whole life.

I had always felt guilty though, as if I was burdening my father at such a young age. He was only 16 when I was born, 17 when he was forced to take care of me. My father was a deeply devoted and an extremely talented ninja. It took a lot out of him, plus he was so loyal to our clan. It was held high and he pushed himself harder so that I could live up to my name. He taught me so many things, told me so many stories. He was my idol, my best friend, my everything.

I was walking down another street, munching on a bag of chips I had recently purchased. There really wasn't much I could do being only 11 years old and not officially a ninja. Well, there was a lot I could do, if I had any motivation left in life. My peers could tell I was skilled, but had no idea how I became skilled, they just put me in a similar boat with Uchiha Sasuke, who was just naturally talented. But my lack of social skills worried them. They kept me back to see if I could learn to get along with other people. I didn't really care much at all; it gave me something to do to waste my time and kept nosey adults from pestering me.

I was walking by the Konoha Memorial Stone, so many names were engraved into that stone, so many names that weren't on that stone, forgotten. I stood aimlessly, reading the names over again for my undoubtedly hundredth time. I bowed my head, praying for the fallen members of Konoha. A rush of lonesomeness rushed over me, I walked off to the first tree I saw. Jumped up and perched myself on a branch in the midst of the tree. Hidden from view above and below the tree.

I spent about 60% of my time sitting here. 15% at the academy. 20% sleeping. 5% training. It's hard to live a life like the rest of them in Konoha, running around blushing over boys, gossiping over cool thing some ninja has done, when you know the secrets of the very town you live in.

I don't want to be a ninja for this village. I don't want to run around doing missions for some Hokage who's just being told what to do by higher ups. I'm unaware of how my father knew such things... or why he thought someone my age should know them… But there is no use trying to figure it out. I have learned of them, and am unable to forget. But whatever his motivations were…

They don't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore because my dream died 2 years ago. My dream of becoming the greatest ninja, to become Hokage myself... No, that dream died when my clan realized what was happening. That dream died, when Uchiha Itachi, killed my father... That dream died when Uchiha Itachi, killed my entire clan... for the sake of this... precious village. That dream died along with my faith in humanity. I knew the dark past of the Uchiha clan, the bloody secrets that are hidden within only 2 remaining people.

My father told it all to me, story after story. I thought they were just fairy tales until the day I found his corpse in the bottom of a river, with a suicide note that I couldn't help but question he actually wrote. It wasn't until Itachi slaughtered the entire village that I put two and two together. I could never understand why Sasuke and I were spared.

I threw a kunai into a nearby bush. A rabbit jumped running as fast as he could. I sighed. Being a ninja is so lame. Especially since it causes so many traumas in so many lives. I haven't quite resolved why I'm protecting those who wanted me dead, but I have a sense it's out of fear, or apathy. I clenched my eyes shut as a tear fell from my eye. Just a single tear for a single hero.


	2. Silly Rabbitsan, Trix are for Kids!

*2013 update*_  
_

* * *

_Italics mean memories / flashbacks !  
_**Bold will usually stand for sounds** (i usually screw up soud effects in stories so forgive me if I have or do!)  
P.S. I would liek to thank YAGHTG (hope i got that right XD) .. for her loverly reviews and followings of my stories! and helping so much for getting me over those writing speed bumbs! :D !

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters or any Naruto plot lines.  
Claimer: I do own Amaya, and the idea of Sakura falling down a well so is unable to make it in this story. (Sorry Sakura fans!)

* * *

2 Years later

The exam for graduating to Genin is almost up. Everyone has changed, grown, become themselves. Including myself.

I now wear 2 weapon and 2 scroll pouches. I wear tight black shorts, now with a loose fitting white and red belt over my waist. I still wore the t-shirt, the bandages and cloak though. Soon enough I'll be done with this place and I can just sit back and do nothing. Nothing has really changed other than people have been making an impact on me. I tend to be noticing people and the things they do more and more. People have become slightly intriguing to me now. I still prefer to keep my distance though, watch from a far.

"Tomorrow is the final exam. You will have to display chakra control. In other words you have to create a perfect clone," whines and cries could be heard from the whole class as Iruka-sensei explained the exam. "Now, let's practise the Transformation Jutsu. Line up let's go."

The class went ahead and lined up. Person after person managed to get by. Ino googly eyed Sasuke as he performed his jutsu. I rolled my eyes. Of course the Uchiha passed flawlessly. I leaned against the wall my hands behind my head, eyes shut.

"We always pay for Naruto's mistakes..." I heard Ino complain as she accomplished her jutsu. Dumb girl, we never got along, and I mean never, the moment I walked in this class room I found myself having a glaring competition with her. More people, on, and on, I was almost sleeping on my feet when I heard Naruto's large mouth. I cringed at the sound of his voice. I opened an eye to watch him try. A poof a smoke than, bam. A nicely shaped blonde now stood there with smoke covering the right places. Iruka-sensei's nose began to bleed, and he threw Naruto out with a long string of scolding. I let out a small chuckle to myself as I kicked myself off the wall.

"Free class, right on." I began to walk out.

"What, running away cause you can't perform the jutsu?!" I heard Ino caw.

"Stuff it Princess." I took a glance over my shoulder winking at her; I saw her face, all red, and a deadly glare piercing me. "Haha... Baka!"

I waved and walked out of the class, listening to the whispers of the classmates behind me. I sighed and took my time once again wandering through the streets. It was hot out; I jumped up to my little branch and took a nice nap, covering my eyes from the light with my hood.

A bird squawked, flying from the tree I was perched, startling me out of my peaceful nap. I snorted, and pulled my cloak together more to roll over…

**SMACK CRACK THUNK**

I hit the ground with such grace, a fish out of water would be jealous... I scowled at myself and the ground I hit. Turning to curse the branches I hit on my way down. I stretched looking up seeing Uzumaki wiping off graffiti from the Hokage Mountain. I laughed to myself; the kid was actually entertaining when you think about it. The small adventures he gets to go on in that messed up head of his. He would never be bored, I'm sure he has those little people on his shoulders telling him what or what not to do. I snickered and began my journey home.

The sun was going down slowly, showing off the amazing colours it could turn the world with just a simple movement. The reds, oranges, pinks and purples, like a flame dancing across the horizon. I yawned once again, deciding on a detour. With a handseal I vanished, appearing in the Training Field.

The first thing my father has ever taught me was the Body Flicker Technique. It took me a year to accomplish doing so normally without draining all of my chakra. When my father wasn't helping the clan, he was training me, morning to night. He pushed me to my limits. At the age of 4 I had a pet rabbit...

_ I was running around pretending I could fly like the birds above me, zooming around, swerving right to left. As I ran by a bush a small sound caught my attention, I went to look behind it and saw a small grey bunny pulling itself around with his front paws. His back legs seemed to be badly injured. My eyes watered at the sight of the helpless creature trying to drag himself to safety. I slowly walked over to the animal, it looked at me. He looked like he was in so much pain. I picked him up slowly and ran back home._

"_Shishi is at work rabbit-san... But I'll help you! He won't mind." I heard a small sound like an acknowledgement from the creature. _

_As I pushed my way into the front door I set the bunny on a cushion in the sitting room. I ran and grabbed the bandages and medicine from the bathroom. I also grabbed a small blanket from my room. I threw the stuff beside the table and began to organize it all out. I grabbed a small veil of liquid father always used to put on my cuts to stop bleeding and to clean the wounds out._

"_Now this might feel funny rabbit-san but it will help you okay?"_

_I poured some on a piece of cloth and rubbed it over the cut along one of the thighs that were injured. The bunny kicked at the icy feeling of the medicine putting a long cut down the back of my hand. I squealed in pain and pulled my hand back to my chest. I grit my teeth together trying to hold the pain back. I shook my head._

"_I'm sorry rabbit-san. Let's try again okay? I'll fix you all up!" I grabbed the bandages and added some more of the medicine on it; I began to wrap it around the bunny's leg, making sure it was tight but not too tight. I've seen father do this multiple times on my wounds and his own. So I knew somewhat on what to do. After three more kicks and two new cuts I had the first leg cleaned and wrapped. I looked at the second leg. It seemed to be broken; I tried feeling around and could feel the splinter of the leg. I cringed as I felt it. "Poor rabbit-san... What could have done this to you?"_

_I began to tear up once again. The bunny just laid there looking up at me. His small little nose twitching, his whiskers dancing with the movements._

"_Maybe I should wait for Shishi... No. I need to help you! It's my job as a ninja and a future Hokage! Right rabbit-san?" I smiled and gave my most determined look to the bunny. He laid there nose still twitching. I giggled. I grasped the bunny's leg. _

"_Okay rabbit-san... this is going to hurt a lot so bear with me please?" I looked at the bunny sympathetically then closed my eyes and I pushed on the leg. I heard a sickening crack and felt a sharp pain shoot up my arm. I opened an eye to see the leg was back in place, as I opened the other I saw a large amount of blood and a red nose twitching at me. The bunny had his teeth in my arm._

"_I'm sorry rabbit-san..."_

_My face began to cringe in pain and tears flow down in streams. The bunny let go and blood pooled out. I sobbed as I took my good arm and grabbed the other bandaged and a small stick. I aligned the stick and began to wrap it around the leg. My one hand trembled horribly as I tried to use it to bring the bandaged around and around, holding the stick in place. I continued sobbing trying to focus on my task. After a long painful time I finally fastened the bandage. The bunny didn't move. I began to try and treat my own injuries, I got the medicine on before my mind went fizzy and blackness took over._

_ I was woken up by father shaking my shoulder lightly calling my name._

"_Amaya. Amaya wake up. What happened? Amaya!"_

_I blinked my eyes slowly opening to look into red and black orbs. I smiled lightly._

"_Shishi..."_

"_Amaya... Why is there blood everywhere?!"_

_I went to move but noticed warmth by my stomach. The bunny was curled up and passed out beside me. I smiled at the little animal._

"_I saved rabbit-san Shishi..." I pointed to the bunny. He gave me a worried look. "I had to bandage up rabbit-san. The medicine scared him that why I have this, this and this," I pointed to my three cuts along my right arm. "Then I had to snap rabbit-san's leg back which is why I have this."_

_I sat up showing him the two large holes in my left arm. He looked down at me with concern, but loving look in his eyes. His eyes morphed into soft, coal orbs and I smiled brightly at him._

"_Let's get this cleaned up.."_

_I nodded and softly picked up the bunny in the blanket I brought out. I walked carefully and set him beside my bed. I patted the grey ball of fur and hopped back to the room father had already begun wiping up. I grabbed a rag and wet it, beginning to help father clean up the blood. I went to lean on my arm and cringed, squealing in pain._

"_Amaya!" He quickly came to me picking me up and setting me in his lap. I looked up at my father._

_ He had dark rims around his eyes that went up like long lashes. His Konoha headband sat on his forehead which was surrounded by short, messy, black hair. He wore the simple dark blue, high collar shirt. He had a black, long sleeve underneath. He wore black shorts also with tight black pants underneath covering the rest of his legs. He had armoured shoes and gloves with armour plates. Along his hips he had 6 pure white shurikens, three on each side. I have always admired those shuriken. They looked so pretty._

"_Shishi... I can keep rabbit-san right?"_

"_It's a wild animal you can't keep him if he wants to leave, you know that."_

"_But... if he stays than I'll care for rabbit-san! I promise!"_

_He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead; I closed my eyes and pushed myself into his chest, snuggling against his being. Father was a feared ninja. I never understood how someone so sweet could be feared._

_A year later_

_ I was running around in the sunlight. Rabbit-san and I always raced and played games when father was working. He was gone since early this morning. I ran around as a bird, like the day I found the little grey bunny._

"_Rabbit-san! Let's play hide and seek! You go hide and I'll come find you okay?!" I heard the usual snicker from the small animal and I ran to a tree covering my eyes. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15!" I turned around looking all around me. "Here I come rabbit-san!"_

_I ran around the small forest area that was at the back of my house. Father and I lived on the edge of the small area the Uchiha's lived on, at the outskirts of Konoha. I heard the bushes move behind me and I sprang. The bush was empty and I looked around closer... nothing. I stood up scratching my head._

"_Where are yooouuu rabbit-saan!?"_

_I narrowed my eyes and focused on my hearing. I heard slight twitching not that far to the left of me. I ran and jumped over a stump to see the little bunny sitting behind the stump. His little nose twitching, whiskers dancing. I laughed and picked up the little bunny._

"_Silly rabbit-san. You need to be quieter!" I hugged the bunny and patted him on the head. He jumped from my arms running back to where I stood against the tree. I took that as a go and ran off to a bush to the right of the tree. Soon enough the rabbit was hopping around, sniffing the ground and the air. I began to giggle and his ears twitched toward the sound of my voice. He hopped slowly toward the bush I was in. I silently walked back and behind a tree, still keeping a close eye on the little grey ball of fluff. I giggled once again at the silly twitchy nose. _

_Then that's when his ear twitched in a different direction and I heard a loud screech. Before I could even react a large hawk came down snatching the rabbit. At that moment I took off chasing the predator on the ground, not even thinking. I began picking up and throwing anything I could find at his large wings. After about 3 minutes of this, a stone I threw hit the large bird in the leg, making him cry in pain and drop his prey. I pushed myself faster and jumped, catching the poor critter in my arms as I roughly hit the ground. The blood poured out, dripping over my arms and on my lap, I stroked the small animal's ears back._

"_It's okay rabbit-san.. I'm here... I'll get Shishi to fix you all up."_

_I began to sit up but the small creature made sounds of protest. I sat back down with him on my lap, my legs were warm from the blood, I watched it pool around me. My eyes swelled up, water flooding from them. I sat crying over the dying critter, stroking his ears back, cooing him._

"_It'll be okay rabbit-san... I promise... I'll care for you." I stared into the bubbly grey eyes of the grey bunny. I watched as the twinkle began to slowly dim. The puddle from his sides grew bigger and bigger. The red took over my eyes. Soon enough I could see the chakra in my own hands. I could see everything so much clearer. I watched every little twitch, the slowing thumping of his little chest._

_ I continued to cry and sob, my tears mixing with the blood in the grey fur. Soon enough the twitching and dancing of the whiskers ceased. The small thumping of his little chest took its last beat. The twinkle in his eye fades to black soulless orbs, which slowly closed. I sat the rabbit on the ground and cried over its body. That day... at the age of 5... I activated my Sharingan._

I knew I was destined to do great. It's not every day a 5 year old child, a female child even, is blessed with talent that surpasses even adult ninjas... But with talent comes sacrifices. I stood, my hand performing a seal, meditating. Hearing every sound that carried off the wind. Birds, animals, leaves, grass, the wind itself. I opened my eyes, Sharingan activated. I began a long string of choreographic styles of fighting. Fending off an imaginary opponent, thinking of anything they could throw at me, and finding a way around it. I jumped, I ducked, I kicked and plunged at invisible people surrounding me. I continued to watch everything in my surroundings, listen to every movement around me, and of myself. I watched myself carefully, making sure I wouldn't trip myself over my own robe. I didn't focus much though; I've grown accustomed to wearing it after 3 or so years. I ended the imaginary match with a spinning head kick to my invisible opponent, ceasing in the position, and spot I began in. Standing with a straight posture, eyes closed, hand seal up. I took a large breath in and exhaled slowly. My arms dropped, eyes fading to a bright green. I sighed.

**GURGLE GROWL GURGLE**

My hand went to my demanding stomach. I stretched than began my walk home. I still live in the same house. It's nice and quiet. I shuddered at the thoughts. It was dark out; shadows took over the ground, the trees, the world itself. Darkness surrounded me as I begin my slow, dazed walk.

I almost reached the outskirt of town when I heard my name.

"Akemi Amaya..."I turned to see a very old man in robes.

"Isn't it dangerous for the Hokage to be out at night?"

"Hahaha... There is a reason I'm the Hokage!"

My lips twitched up ever so slightly.

"Amaya-chan, why don't you come stay in the Hokage Building, or I could find a nicer place-?"

"No... I'm fine."

"Amaya..."

"Night gramps." I turned and began to walk away, waving back at the Hokage who looked at me with concern and worry.

As the night continued on I reached the small little house I once shared with my father. Uchiha Shisui. Shisui of the Body Flicker.


	3. Shisui, you're corney!

*2013 update*

* * *

_italics mean memories_**  
Disclaimer**; I do not own naruto's plot or characters!  
**Claimer**;I do own Ameki(Uchiha) Amaya!

_ENJOY and leave some opinions yeah? :D_

* * *

I woke up; the sun was up high in the sky, shinning down on my sleepy face. I yawned than curled myself further into my blankets, trying to find the darkness of my peaceful sleep once again. I laid there; sleep avoiding me like a rat to a snake.

I sighed in defeat, and sat up, dragging myself outta bed and to the kitchen. I grabbed a rice ball out of the fridge and stuffed it in my mouth. It was plain, cold and not what I wanted. I took a drink of the jug of orange juice and stared out the window, looking at my reflection in the window. I stared at the backward clone of myself... clone. Clone.

"Damn!"

I bolted to my room throwing my clothes on in a hurry; I just threw my hood over, patting down my disastrous hair. As I fell out of my front door I took a deep breath in. I put up a seal and disappeared in a mist. I reappeared just outside the exam room. I walked in and Naruto was in there, he had this purple paint, coloured over his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uzumaki... What is wrong with your face?"

"WHAA-!? How did you get in here?!" I saw a light pink form over the blonde's cheeks.

"I walked in… obviously..."

"Amaya… please step out, Naruto is about to do his exam. You may enter afterwards."

I looked over and bowed to the Hokage and Iruka-sensei. Mizuki was there as well. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

"Good luck baka." I winked at the blond who was growling at me with a fist, in a threatening manner. I smirked and walked out of the room. I had a feeling the kid liked me. It just seemed obvious; it's just hard because I know what buttons to push to piss him off. You could tell from the light pink that covered his face when I was around. It was kind of cute really, could be maybe I was becoming full of myself as well.

I pushed my back against the wall beside the door and slid down. I was still tired. I rested my head back eavesdropping on the group in the room. It seems Naruto was last, I couldn't notice anyone else. I heard the bicker between Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-san. I frowned slightly, poor Naruto... My own thoughts boggled me. Poor Naruto? Since when did that loud-mouth need my sympathy? He goes through the same crap we all put up with... Well not ALL of us, but still. Of course if everyone shunned you for no reason would be difficult to understand. I let out another sigh. This village is quiet ignorant...

The blond walked out, his head bowing in defeat. He slammed the door and just walked by. I watched him go down the hall and out the door. I stood up, entering the exam room myself. Anyone could tell this is the last place I wanted to be.

"Go on Amaya-chan." The Third instructed, I nodded and did the three seals.

"Clone Jutsu." Two illusionary clones formed and bowed at the examiners. Soon after I dispersed them, sending back to their smokey ways. I grabbed my headband from Iruka-sensei who congratulated me and I walked out. I tied it around my neck over my collar.

I walked out to see crowds of parents, and loved ones showering the young new Genins. I rolled my eyes, I was about to jump away when I noticed two women gossiping, I followed their eyesight to Naruto.

I finally began to take notice to his appearance more. He was a blond boy with bright blue eyes, and a pair of goggles on his head. He had 3 lines on each side of his face, like whiskers. He wore an orange zipper jacket with a white collar and dark blue over the shoulders and along the bottom hem. He had the same orange colour pants with his shuriken holster on his right thigh.

I saw him sitting on a swing looking like he lost his pet. A pain pulled at my heart from the reference. I flickered myself behind him.

"Cheer up Uzumaki... it could be worse." He kicked at the ground as he dangled over the swing.

"I never knew what it was like to have a family... and I'm too weak, I can't even become a ninja."

I barked out a laugh. He twirled his head to glare at me. His glare washed away when he saw the hurt and sadness in my own eyes that my fake laugh did not touch. His cheeks went a little pink once again.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are my least favourite person second to Ino. Not because I don't like you, but because it's good for your character. I ask you this. You run around pulling pranks, messing everything up in the town right?"

"Tsh..."

"The amazing part is you have enough energy to run around this town until every authority is tired, you can even camouflage... though with that orange thing you wear, I don't know how..." He laughed quietly as memories probably flowed in his mind. "Not everybody has a family, not everybody is as happy as they look Uzumaki, the next Hokage needs to stand strong for those guys." He opened his mouth but I had already flickered away in a mist.

My name, Ameki Amaya. The brilliant red of the night rain. It was pretty ironic since I was born into two opposite chakra elements. Water and Fire. Ameki... well it's my mother's last name. Of course with the Sharingan, I can probably muster up any elemental jutsu, I just have to keep my mental and physical strength up so I can accomplish mimicking them.

Tomorrow, we get put into our teams. I forgot about that, I thought I was so close to finishing with this stuff. I had a feeling, life isn't going to get any slower for me. I let out a deep sigh as I stared at the abandoned Uchiha town I found myself wandering through. Thinking back to the days my father taught me Fire Ball Jutsu...

"_No, no, no, Amaya, watch my hands."_

_I watched closely at my father who was patiently trying to show me the seals for the famous Uchiha technique... Fireball Jutsu. I took note. Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, than tiger. I repeated it over and over in my mind. My father stood beside me his body turned toward me, watching my concentration. I took a breath in, and began the seals. Snake, ram, monkey, horse, boar, tiger._

"_Wrong."_

_My eye twitched as I glared at the space in front of me. It's been 2 hours already and I still just can't get the seals. I dropped myself to the ground cross legged and armed, pouting._

"_This is stupid Shishi... seals are a waste of time. I'ma learn how to do jutsus without these stupid seals..."_

_He chuckled and ruffled my hair._

"_Oh Amaya, this ninja life ages you fast. Don't try and grow up faster. You're only 6 years old. You already know the Body Flicker technique and you activated your Sharingan. That is more impressive than me and even Itachi-kun. Don't worry."_

"_I need to be strong! I have to lead the Uchiha Clan to the top! I'm going to be Hokage and I'm going to put the Uchiha's to the top! We will protect Konoha to our up-most power and we will bring peace to the world! No doubt about it Shishi!"_

_He smiled down at me as I ranted on about my exaggerated dream for myself and our clan. Pride was clear in his eyes, as he watched me._

"_Why don't we practise throwing weapons for a little while, give your chakra a rest..."_

"_No! I'm fine I have tons of chakra!" I jumped up my fists in the air. My breathing was irregular though._

"_Foolish girl. You can't fool my eyes. Now let's go, being a ninja isn't just about jutsus."_

"_Hmph."I crossed my arms and pouted, glaring at the ground to my right._

"_If you want me to train you Amaya, you'll have to act a little more grown up than this."_

_He winked as he began to walk to the left, toward our home made target area. Our house had everything. Well everything to train a young ninja… well in my mind. I smiled brightly to my father._

"_Shishi... Tell me another story!"_

"_What would you like to hear?"_

"_Tell me one about mommy."I sat down on the ground in front of my father. I looked up at him with gleaming eyes. He sighed and rubbed his neck, walking to a stump of an old tree._

"_I'll tell you about how I met her... okay?"_

_I nodded with a smile on my face._

Shisui's flashback

_ I was on my way to a mission in the Land of Water. It was to retrieve a ninja suspected to be preparing an attack on the people of Konoha. It was me and 2 other guys in the platoon. I looked at both of them on either side of me. They nodded and disappeared to either side. I stopped and put my back to the tree I landed on. I glanced around it searching for the threat that we all could sense was near. I noticed a green eye peeking from behind a tree a few yards ahead. In an instant I was in front of the ninja with a kunai to her throat._

"_What is your reason for being here?"_

_Her face showed surprise which quickly turned into a smug smirk. The woman than disappeared and I felt a sharp point at the base of my neck._

"_What's your name outsider?" She questioned me; her voice had a leader's tone._

"_I have no obligation to tell you my name." Mine on the other hand was playful._

"_Hm. That's unfortunate. I like to know the name of the people I kill."_

"_Well, sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart. But, you're a thousand years too young to be killing me." tilted my head back, and smiled. She removed her kunai and I waltzed around, putting her in the position she once held me in._

"_I'm looking for someone... Care to tell me the direction he's in?"_

"_I have no obligation to tell you anything." Anger rolled off her tongue, it was intriguing the way she played her words._

"_Pity. Well, good day sweetheart."I disappeared like a leaf on fire. I soon appeared with my squad._

"_Nothing. Let's continue." They nodded and we continued our search._

_ It wasn't too much longer that we found an underling of our target. Kenta took the hostage back for questioning as Ren and I continued on with our search. This coincidentally didn't take much longer before being interrupted by two more ninja. Ren and I looked at each other and nodded. He took off after the black haired ninja on the left where I kept to the right. I could tell right away it was the same woman from before._

_ I grinned to myself, liking her style. I kept on running acting like I didn't know she had clones surrounding me. Until one clone jumped out and I dispensed into a pile of leaves to wind up in front of a different clone and turned it into smoke. I quickly danced back and took out the other one as if I didn't even leave. I smiled and began to continue my journey, these childish games aren't enough. Kunai were than thrown toward my body and I twirled to dodge them with a shuriken in my hand. The girl came charging at me with a small sword. I continued blocking her blows, ducking her strikes. Soon enough I landed a kick to the ribs and she fell on her knee only to disappear. A smirk twitched at my lips as I flickered away only to land behind her watching me from behind a tree a couple yards away._

"_Why don't you just tell me where he is?"_

_She flinched at my voice but twirled and readied herself for any sort of attack. "Tsh! I don't betray my village!" The hissing sound of her voice was clear that she was annoyed with me._

"_So you agree to attacking harmless children and villagers who have nothing to do with what we do?"_

_She went silent, glaring at me with enforced hatred. Her bright green eyes mesmerized my own._

"_If it's for the safety of my own village I will stop at nothing."_

"_It's not safety he's after. Its power, all he wants is power and all he's going to get is dozens of injured or killed ninjas and innocent people." My voice was serious now; I couldn't stand the fact of the worthless bloodshed. There has been enough tragedy with the recently passed war._

_I stared at her, boredom showing in my eyes, even with the Sharingan activated. She didn't shy away from my eyes though. She boldly stared back at them. I inwardly smiled._

"_What are you intentions?"_

"_My intentions? What do you mean? I just wish to protect what's left of the innocence of my own village. To do that I need to question this man." Silence stayed between us. I sighed and continued. "...If you're not going to help I'm going to be going. I'm sure my partner has captured your friend by now. So either tell me where he is or let me take you to dinner after I capture him myself."_

_She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and confusion on her elegant features._

"_Well whad'ya say?" A smirk tugged at my lips as I tried to resist the temptation to touch her._

"_If you capture him I'll let you take me to dinner. You have until dawn tomorrow."_

_I knew she didn't think I would survive, she thought highly of this man it seemed. Sarcasm was seeping from her words and features._

"_Meet me at the edge of the Land of Fire boarders." I bowed my head and once again disappeared._

_ After night fall I ran into Ren. He got some information out of the ninja he fought. We were running out of time so we picked up the pace and raced to the so-called hide out. With the traps around the underwater hideout we assumed it was the right place. Ren stayed back waiting to ambush them after I scared them out. I smiled as I flickered into the hideout._

"_Now boys, this is a proper ambush." I smiled as the group of ninja jumped back throwing random projectiles. I blocked them and poofed behind them. I grabbed the target from behind and disappeared to the outside. I smacked him in the back of the head and his body went limp._

"_Ren, take care of them, there's 5. Have fun." Ren smiled devilishly giving me a thumbs up. Bringing two weapons out, standing ready for the attack. I took off back to Konoha. Ren was an excellent fighter, top class in combat. There was no need to worry._

_ Once again mission complete thanks to the Uchiha clan. It was getting light out as I returned to Konoha, handing over the unconscious body over to the Ibiki. Poor guy, I don't think he really deserves to get greeted from that brute. I reported to the Third and with bags forming under my eyes I went to my rendezvous point with my newly found friend._

_ I took my time, enjoying the scenery of the forest as the sun slowly made its way up, peeking just over the horizon. I didn't really believe she would come; it was so close to Konoha, very unsafe for an enemy ninja. I had hoped though. I stretched my arms up as I yawned. It's been just over 48 hours since I've last slept. At the boarder just a bit West from the North exits. It was closer to Kirigakure. I slumped down against the tree._

_ I waited patiently. It seemed like she wasn't going to show up at all. I let my blinking carry on longer and longer before I found myself drifting to sleep. I was awoken by a hand shaking my shoulder. I jumped awake, only to open my eyes to see bright green ones inches form mine._

"_You know, I could have killed you all too easily right?"_

"_Why didn't you?" I asked, pushing myself up, yawning once again. I noticed it was getting darker out._

"_What time is it?"_

"_Almost 7."_

"_I thought you told me dawn?" I teased_

"_I said you had till dawn, but dinner isn't till now. With your intelligence I'm surprised you caught him."_

_This woman had some wit. "There is no need to start questioning each other's intelligence. Ready?"_

_She raised an eyebrow._

"_Well, you owe me a date so let's go." I held out my hand and I took a step back toward Konoha._

"_How am I supposed to trust you? You could be taking me back to be interrogated."_

"_You're a lady. Call me old fashioned, but I'm too chivalrous for that. Plus why would I want to share something as gorgeous as you?"_

_I smiled seductively at the women; I saw her eyes soften for a moment._

"_Does that corny stuff work on the women in Konoha?"_

"_Why yes it does, along with my charmingly good looks, and cheeky sense of humour." I winked at her, I saw the light pink dance on her face as she huffed and looked away. I laughed, it was so cute. I grabbed her hand dragging her along toward Konoha. "Now let's go. I know a perfect little restaurant."_

_She gave me a worried glance but followed nevertheless._

_ We sat in a private booth a little barbeque restaurant at the edge of the village. We were waiting for our food to finish frying as we stared at each other._

"_What's it like being part of the famous Uchiha clan?"_

"_It couldn't be any better. This clan is my life. They're my brothers, my friends, they're my family. I'd die to protect them all." She looked in my eyes with her probing green ones, looking for something. I innocently smiled at her, tilting my head to the side. She smiled back. I took chopsticks and separated the food on the barbeque in front of us, without the slight movement of my eyes from hers._

"_Kirigakure... What is it like?"_

"_It's tough, it really is, and we have a bad reputation and all. But I wouldn't change it; it's how we've grown. Our ninja take pride in what we are trained and paid to do."_

_I nodded, putting some food in my mouth. I swallowed._

"_Would you ever leave your village?"_

"_Never."_

_I repeated my actions once more._

"_I should go. I could be in too much trouble being in this village, eating with the most feared enemy."_

"_The most handsomely, feared enemy." I winked. She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less._

"_It's been hours and I still don't know your name. May I ask it before we take our paths?"_

_She looked me over and stared at my Sharingan coloured eyes. She didn't even notice the jutsu she was under. I felt bad, but I knew without it I wouldn't get her name. We both stood beside our table._

"_It's Ameki Natsuki.""It's been an honour Natsuki."_

_I bowed grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it. I saw the pink put a beautiful glow over her face. I couldn't help but stare at her lovingly._

"_And yours?" She questioned. I stood back up._

"_Uchiha Shisui." I walked her to the gates, avoiding people from seeing us. She began to leave but I grabbed her hand. I was young I couldn't help myself._

"_The same time, the same place, next week."_

_She nodded and took off. It was the most amazing thing that has happened._

_Back to Amaya's Memory_

"_You're so corny Shishi! And a baka!"_

_He looked down at me shocked. "What?"_

"_You didn't kiss her bye! You're supposed to! It's how fairy tales work Shishi..."_

"_Yeah I guess I should have eh? Well, let's get back to training, I've wasted enough time rambling. Hurry up Amaya."_

Present

Remembering it now, looking back on all the past stories, I could see the hurt in his eyes talking about her. He was so young back then. They didn't even get the chance to say everything. Life is too vulnerable, it's just too fragile. I sighed and walked back to my empty home. It was just getting dark, still early though but I had no motivation to do anything tonight. I walked down the road, kicking pebbles along the road. Having my Sharingan activated always hurt a little; it reminded me of how my father always seemed to have it activated.

I walked in to my door and went straight for my room. I collapsed on my bed and laid there with my eyes shut. I thought of all the possibilities of where I could be placed.

There was Shino, I liked him, he was quiet, skilled and liked bugs, which I thought was pretty cool, creepy, but still cool. Shikamaru is also a favourite. Lazy and brilliant. It's a perfect combo. Kiba.. He wasn't too bad. He's really cool and the whole tough guy with a puppy thing works for him. I could even say he's adorable. Naruto on the other hand, I would kill myself listening to him rant on about whatever went through his over active head. Hinata was quiet, keeping to herself, she was a cute girl. I don't really know Choji, he's just kind of there eating, though I know he's good buddies with Shikamaru. I could probably chill with him. Then there's Sasuke... It would be the easiest to be teamed up with him, but then again... It would be hard since he can't know who I really am or anything, he can't know I'm a Uchiha... But yet, it would be so much easier since we have so many things in common, except my motivation to train died, where his grew. It would cause just too many problems.

I growled in frustration. I wonder what they will do. I forced thoughts out of my head to try and force myself asleep, which worked after about an hour.


	4. Rat vs Tiger As Wolf Sits & Watches

*2013*_**  
**_

* * *

_**R&R **__**C:**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ITS PLOT, OR THE CHARACTERS IN THE ANIME/MANGA!  
**CLAIMER**: I DO HOWEVER OWN AMAYA AND HER MOTHER!

* * *

I woke up bright and early which was most surprising. Got washed up and dressed, because... It was the _big_ day and I found myself wishing for my body to randomly implode as I stared at myself in the mirror, at my own Sharingan. All three tomoes stared back at me like 6 different little eyes. I closed my eyes deactivating it and walked out, heading toward the academy.  
I walked through the town, my eyes half closed from being tired. Looking at the people, the stands and houses I strolled by. It really was a peaceful town if you just look at it. I pondered more about the new groups. In the end, I decided I want to be grouped with Kiba and Hinata. They seemed like an easy-going pair. During my thoughts I was interrupted by aggressive stomping from behind. I looked back and was pushed to the side of the road by Ino... I gave her a dirty look.

"I can't believe someone like you can wear a Konoha headband." She spat at me in a tone that clearly said, _"I'm the all mighty Ino, and you're dog crap on my shooooooe!"_

I replied slyly, "I can't believe you came outside with your hair looking like that."

I smirked as her eyes opened wide and her hands went to pat down her hair to sense if it was ever so messy. I laughed and she stormed off once again mumbling some playful words.  
I walked in the front doors. A group of girls were fighting over who sits beside Sasuke. I pitied that poor guy, being followed and harassed like that all the time. Bunch of morons, do they really think that all that bickering and controlling will win him over? I sighed; they continued to bicker until I walked past them sitting beside Sasuke. I felt my grave being dug.

"If you bickering bunch of bakas don't mind I'll take the initiative to sit here..." They continued to stare. "So... you can leave now."

I could feel my body get cursed, hexed and mutilated in their very minds, so many different glares pierced into my skull. What happened next was just ridiculous though. Naruto, being the obnoxious moron he was, jumped on the desk squatting and glaring at Sasuke, centimetres from his face. Sasuke had a look that seemed like a glare met a pile of dog crap... It was actually quite amusing, so of course I began to laugh.

"Naruto, stop staring at Sasuk-kun!" I could hear Ino shouting. I looked over at the girls wanting to pounce and rip Naruto apart. I sighed, looking back over to see sparks fly between the two rookie ninjas. I raised an eyebrow. A kid in front stood up, hitting Naruto with his elbow.

"Gomen..."

... ... * pause for dramatic effect * ... ...  
Naruto's lips met Sasuke's. Everyone gasped as did I but my after reaction was much different. I grabbed my face and stomach and began laughing until my ribs felt like they were being ripped apart. I couldn't believe it. It was priceless. The two broke apart holding their throats, wishing they could puke those last few seconds out.

"Naruto... I'm going to kill you..."

"Was it my fault?" The poor unsuspecting kid who bumped Naruto asked. I just looked at him and nodded, "I suggest you look out..."

He nodded to me and ran away from the two. Sasuke was still trying to pry off his own lips when all the girls stood with their claws out and fangs ready. Their eyes pierced a hole in Naruto. The poor guy, I shook my head and watched the beating come closer to beginning.

"Naruto you..."

"It-It was an accident... I swear!" He tried to beg himself out, hands waving in front of his face. He was rat surrounded by a pack of hormonal female lionesses. Nothing could help him now.

He now sat beside me with bruises covering his face. Sasuke went back to his monotone posture glaring at the world from behind his hands. I sat leaning back onto the desk behind me. Iruka-sensei began.

"Starting today, you are all officially ninjas, but... You are all still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You are all going to be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher. We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." He went on and on, calling off all the names of the other students...

"Next, the 7th group. Uzumaki Naruto, Ameki Amaya, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Fantastic... I pretended to shoot myself in the head and watch the brains leak out. A couple of the kids behind me chuckled at my gesture.

"8th group, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino"

Tsh. Screw you Shino...

"10th group. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

"Iruka-sensei!" I plugged my ear from the shouting of the dumb blond beside me. "Why is a top student like me teamed up with a guy like him?!"

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores, where you, Naruto, had the lowest. This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups."

"Don't pull my leg, blockhead." I looked over at Sasuke, whom just... and you have to believe me... talked!

"What did you say?!" I looked back to Naruto in reply.

"You want to fight blockhead?!" Sasuke...

"Blokhead!? Why you...!" Naruto...

I interrupted, "Uzumaki... Calm down..."

He looked down at me then back up glaring to Sasuke. He sat down but most defiantly not calm.

"I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting Adjourned."

I walked out of the academy heading off to my favourite napping area when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Amaya-chan! Why don't we go eat lunch together since were in the same group now?"

"I have things to do. I can't be bothered."

"But... You need to eat Amaya-chan."

I waved him off and disappeared in a gust.  
I stood in front of the Memorial Stone. Staring absently at the stone. Both Naruto and Sasuke eh? I wonder what strange force is playing this sadistic trick on me… I let out an annoyed sigh, what a time this will be. It's like putting an over confident rat in a box with an over confident and highly annoyed tiger. Then having a wolf sit there and watch the pathetic struggle as the tiger plays with the rat. But being too small of a dog to chase the overly sized cat...  
Such a long moment had passed as I stood at the stone. Soon enough I could feel a presence behind me. I turned to see a spiky, silver haired man. He wore a standard Jounin outfit but his headband dropped down covering his left eye. I recognized him but I couldn't remember where from...

He started, "shouldn't you be waiting to meet your sensei?"

"Shouldn't you be there waiting for me to come meet you?"

"Touche. How about we make a deal?" His lips pulled in a coy smile. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You go back now, and I won't get you in trouble for being late?"

"Sounds good."

I smiled and waved, vanishing in another gust of white smoke. I have noticed, I tend to do that vanishing act very much. I suppose wanting to be as good as my father, maybe even pass on his name inspired me to be accustomed to just use it. Amaya of the Body Flicker, it has a nice ring to it. I appeared behind Naruto who was standing on a chair putting a chalk brush in the door way.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing?"

"Wahh!" He fell backwards off the chair and onto his ass. He sat there looking up at me, blushing.

"It'll teach him to be late..."

"What if I walked through the door Naruto?" I crossed my arms looking down at him, disappointed.

"Well... I- uh- I knew you wouldn't fall for a stupid prank like this Amaya-chan!" He stood up rubbing his ass.

"And somebody of a Jounin class will?" Sasuke butted in.

God, what have I gotten myself into? I shook my head as the masked man's hand was on the door, his head peeking through. The slight touch caused the brush to fall, hitting the baka sensei on the head. I bowed my head in disappointment, as Naruto laughed his ass off.

"He fell for it! He fell for it!"

I began to snicker at the scene and looked up at the older man, "I'd apologize for his actions but, one, it was funny and two... Well, there is no two..."

"How should I say this...? My first impressions of you guys are... I hate you." I chuckled. I could feel the gloom from the two boys beside me. We left, walking behind the boring teacher. We ended up on a building with trees growing on it.  
Naruto, Sasuke and I sat on a cement ledge while Kakashi-sensei leaned on the railing across from us. He started off this already, off-on-the-wrong-foot, meeting.

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Why don't you…? Since you're the teacher and all." I countered him.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dream..." He strolled off only to continue, "I have a few hobbies."

Baka-sensei... this group sucks.

"Now you, starting with Naruto-kun."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen..." He sat there playing with his head band, like a small child. Sasuke was in the middle and I beside him. "...But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence." I smiled at the last part. At least he kept his dream of going somewhere.

"Alright, you're up Amaya..." Kakashi-sensei dragged on.

"Well. I'm Ameki Amaya. I like to sit around. I hate having to do things. I have no motivation in life. My dream is none of your business. My hobbies are loitering, sleeping and thinking of ways to avoid doing things." I could feel everyone's eyes one me. I shrugged and looked to Sasuke. He turned his eyes back to Kakashi-sensei and began.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there are not many things that I like... Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man."

Naruto gawked at the evil sounding Uchiha beside him. I just looked at him with a side glance. Sasuke, the man left to revenge the Uchiha clan. The man who only lives because of the one he wants to kill.

"All right! You three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

"What kind of mission sir!?" Naruto asked with glee.

"First were going to do something that we four can do, survival training."

"Survival training?"

"What's the point of training during the mission? We've trained enough haven't we? Well, I don't know about Uzumaki there..." I complained, throwing a joke at the blond.

"Hey!"

"This is no ordinary training."

That distracted Naruto's attention once again, "than what kind of training is it?"

The spiky haired man began to laugh. It scared me honestly. Men like him shouldn't be allowed to laugh to themselves. It's not safe for the mental security of surrounding people.

"What's so funny?!" Naruto shouted.

"What I'm going to say is going to surprise you all."

Silence...

"Out of 27 graduates, only 9 are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words this training is going to be a very hard test, with a dropout rating of 66%"

Our faces dropped. Third, you jerk... You left me with this pain-in-the-ass sensei!?

"See! You guys are surprised."

"No way! I went through so much trouble! Than what was the final exam for?" I asked.

"That? It just picks out those who can become Genins."

"Whhhaaattt!?" Naruto obnoxiously gasped.

"Anyways, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail at the Training Grounds tomorrow. Bring your ninja equipment and meet me at 5a.m!" He turned around and stood up on the railing. He looked back over his shoulder. "Well then, meeting over. Oh yeah! Don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw it up if you do."

"That's what you think... You're just being an ass Kakashi-sensei." I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Aren't you young for those words?"

I shrugged and vanished, being a little angry at what's happening. I tried getting an early start for training. I had no motivation to even be in this group. But, I don't really want to go back to the academy either.  
I stopped at the Training Grounds after stopping and grabbing a snack from a random store. I had a good few hours before it would be getting dark. I stood meditating, once again beginning my taijutsu training from a couple days ago. Activated Sharingan, and began. Kick, twirl, jump, and punch. I focused on all of my senses as much as I could, hearing, seeing, and feeling everything. I remembered the times I trained with my father.

_ I lay on the ground panting heavily. Sweat was rolling off of my skin. I was 7 years old. My father stood over me, looking down at my flushed face._

"_Let's go Amaya, enemies won't wait for you to regain your strength!"_

_Before I could complain, I saw a foot come flying down toward my face. I rolled out of the way pushing myself on one knee._

"_Shishi... I'm only 7!"_

"_So! I wasn't that much older when I was fighting in the Ninja War! Most ninjas don't care about age or gender, Amaya. They care about getting the mission completed as fast as they can! Now get up and fight!"_

_He took no mercy on me. More ruthless every month. He came charging at me and I blocked a series of punches. I had just got my first tomoe of the Sharingan in my right eye. I started out with two in my left, and none in my right. Things kept getting clearer and clearer. When I'm over tired I can still see the attack but my body won't move as fast. I jumped back from a punch to the stomach; I did a string of seals and put a circle around my mouth._

"_Fire Style! Great Fireball Jutsu!" A medium sized ball of fire shot toward the armour wearing man. He jumped over the ball and threw 4 shurikens at me. I stopped the jutsu and jumped back. I fell to the ground once more on my knee, panting._

"_You're... cheating... you are... armoured..."_

"_Not every ninja wears the same outfit Amaya." I rolled my eyes and fell back, laying down looking at the blue sky._

"_I can't any more Shishi... I just… can't..."_

_I heard him walk closer to me, sitting next to me._

"_You did a great job Amaya, no doubt about it; you'll lead our clan to glorious days."_

_I turned my head to look at him and smiled a weak smile. I had no energy left._

"_Do you believe in Madara's ways Shishi?"_

"_I do. But, like the rest I can't say I would have followed him. Not now, now that I have you. A war would cause too much damage. Though he was right about it all, he was right about the betrayal of Konoha."_

"_I believe Madara had a good heart. Even if the only thing to do was kill, what he fought for, it's good. His brother, even his clan that pitted against him. I want to be a fine leader like him!"_

_A small smile played on Shisui's lips as he watched me ramble. I almost forgot how weak I was from fighting._

I stood there, my hand forming a seal, eyes closed. Uchiha Madara, the founder of Konoha, the once amazing leader of the Uchiha clan. I still wish I could be as strong as him. But, he was weak in ways; I fell to the ground lying on my back. I was sick of training. I was sick of being a ninja. I was sick of being who I was. I punched the ground below me with the side of my fist.

"Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, lame, LAAME!"

I took a deep breath in and out. I could see the sun beginning to settle down, to start a new day on the other side of the world. I stood up and vanished from the field. Appearing at my own home. I got changed and went to bed. We have survival training in the morning. I sighed as I plopped myself on the bed. I had no motivation to actually go at all. But maybe if I pass I can just go around being a Genin. Not having to do anything else.


	5. Stupid Sensei

*2013 update*

* * *

I woke up with the sun in my face. It was 7. I sat up yawning and slowly left my bed to wash up and get dressed in a similar fashion as to how a zombie would. I was tossing and turning from nightmares all night, so I was exhausted. We were supposed to be there for 5 but I just didn't care enough. I decided I would run to the Training Grounds, but I took a detour around to the Memorial Stone, surprise surprise, Kakashi-sensei was there staring at the stone. I wonder how I never ran into him before without noticing. I shrugged and took off. In a mist I appeared by the two boys I was teamed with. Naruto was sitting half asleep while Sasuke stood with a hand on his hip waiting.

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty!"

Naruto jumped up looking around.

"Why weren't you here at 5!"

"I didn't want to. Plus, what's it matter, Kakashi-sensei isn't here anyways."

"Hm." The cocky Uchiha turned with his arms crossed facing the other way. He's just mad because he never thought about it.

"Uhh! I'm tired!" Naruto fell down on his back trying to sleep. I went and sat on the blond's stomach, it was much softer then the grass. He lay forcing his eyes shut with a deep red across his face. I laughed to myself. After about an hour or more Kakashi finally arrived.

"Hello fellows. Good morning!"

Naruto jumped up throwing me face first to the ground. I heard a snicker from the coal eyed boy behind me.

"You're late!"

"Well a black cat crossed my path so..."

He shook his head looking at our faces, which clearly said, finish that excuse and you will die a slow death. Well, that's what my look was trying to say.

"Let's move on..." He set an alarm clock on a stump. "...The alarm is set at noon."

He pulled out two bells from a pouch and dangled them in front of us.

"Today's lesson is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there and eat it in front of you."

As if on cue, Naruto and Sasuke's stomach growled. I however used to intense training ate breakfast. Small but breakfast none the less.

"There are only two bells..."

"Since there are only two bells one of you will be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. It might be just one or maybe all three. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get these unless you have the will to kill me."

"Tsh. What if we do kill you?"

"We'll have to just wait and see Amaya."

"Tsh, you couldn't even block that chalk eraser! Haha!"

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score. We're going to start after I say 'Ready...'"

"What?!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged at the silver haired man. I shook my head. He didn't even say go. Kakashi-sensei caught his hand no problem. The only thing was that Kakashi-sensei was behind Naruto before he could even move two steps. Holding Naruto's own hand and kunai at his own head.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say 'start' yet. But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. Heh, I think I can finally start liking you three. We're going to start. Ready... Start!"

Sasuke and Naruto jumped away, I vanished into a nearby tree, sitting on a branch. I didn't know where Sasuke went and Naruto… Well, he was standing on the other side of Kakashi now.

"Let's have a match fair and square!"

"Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?"

"What's weird is your hair style!" I chuckled. I liked his hair, it was pretty cool. Naruto charged at the man, but he put his hand in a pouch. Naruto was smart enough to stop.

"Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first." I sighed in annoyance, Kakashi-sensei pulled out a book, from the Ichi-Ichi Series. He takes Naruto so lightly. Though I don't blame him.

"What's the matter? Come and get me?"

"But... uh... Why did you take the book out?"

"Why? I got curious as to how the story is going to develop. Don't worry about it. It's the same whether I read it or not."

Naruto charged screaming at the guy. He was going to get himself hurt. But for the time being I left him. Punch, block, kick, duck, punch, and gone. He was actually behind him, crouching. He had a seal up. I raised an eyebrow.

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times. Baka."

He looked back to see Kakashi-sensei.

"Ahhh!"

"Hidden Village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art! A Thousand Years of Pain!"

Kakashi-sensei stuck his hand seal in Naruto's butt and Naruto went flying through the air... Maybe if I do something Naruto or Sasuke will come up with a plan so I can leave. I poofed into the field.

"Kakashi-sensei... Is that appropriate to do to students?"

He turned around beginning to read his book once again. I disappeared, reappearing behind him kunai at his back.

"A ninja should never let the enemy behind him... That's how it went right?" I heard him chuckled and he vanished. He was on a different side of the field; two shuriken then flew out of the water aiming for him. Naruto then climbed out of the river, soaking wet. I took off back into a different tree. I had my fun, now to sit and watch.

"What's wrong? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon."

"I already know!"

"You said you're going to exceed the Hokage, but your actions say otherwise."

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I can still fight even if I'm hungry! I was off guard a while ago. Damn it! I'm hungry so my powers are... But I have to get a bell no matter what. I can't... I can't fail at a place like this no matter what! I'm going to become a ninja!" A few Narutos jumped out of the river behind the blue eyed boy, charging at the man with the book.

"Security is your greatest enemy! This is my best technique the mass shadow replication!"

"A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him twice? Right Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto had clones covering Kakashi-sensei, making sure he couldn't get away. He was trying so hard, even against someone so strong. I let out a conflicted sigh. His inspiration pep talk got to me a little. I took the opportunity to take a bell from the distracted ninja.

"I let one clone sneak from the lower part of the river and made it sneak out behind you. I'm going to pay you back for that attack on my butt!" Naruto yelled as he flew toward Kakashi-sensei's face.

"I'm going to punch you!" The problem was, Naruto ended up punching himself. Kakashi-sensei used a substitution with a Naruto clone.

"You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed didn't you?!" I shook my head. I wonder where he went. I looked around scooping for chakra.

"You are!" "You must be him!" "You smell of Kakashi-sensei!" The group of Naruto's began to fight amongst themselves. I stared in amazement of how stupid this blond was.

"Hey why don't you just undo the replication?"

Finally a clone who took some of his brains. After a large argument of why didn't he or them think of that sooner or something Naruto undid the jutsu, leaving him standing there. A sparkle caught the blond's attention... that is just a given diss to him. I shook my head as he ran for it getting caught in a rope which swung him in the tree upside down.

"What's this?! Hey! Hey!"

Kakashi-sensei walked back over picking up the bell.

"Use your techniques after thinking carefully. That's why it was used to your disadvantage. Don't fall for such an obvious trap, baka."

Naruto scrambled around, hanging upside down from the rope. Poor guy. He has tried the hardest so far. Sasuke hasn't even moved. I just went out to make an appearance because I felt left out as well.

"Ninjas need to think underneath the underneath."

"I already know!" Yeah he knows he just doesn't have the capacity to do so. I laughed to myself. Ahh... I make myself laugh.

"I'm telling you this because you don't, got it? Your movements are filled with unnecessary motions."

I heard a shuffle. I took a side glance to a nearby tree. Sasuke had thrown a barrage of weapons. Maybe it's a Uchiha thing to hide in trees. The weapons took a curve then striking the silver haired man on the right, sending him flying.

"He-He got hit! Sasuke over did it!" No, he couldn't have, he had more unguarded moments then lecturing Naruto. Plus he noticed last second. Kakashi-sensei hit the ground as a log. Substitution. So where are you hiding now Kakashi-sensei? I heard Sasuke jumping around, I stayed where I was.

"Tsh..." I looked over to see Naruto struggling. "'Underneath the underneath.?! What a moron! Dammit! I'm not going to fall for his stupid traps again."

"What's up Uzumaki?" I appeared below the boy with a smirk on my face.

"Waah!"

"How's it hanging?"

"Stop making fun of me dammit! I can do this myself!" I shrugged and jumped on the tree holding myself up with chakra. He cut himself down and landed on his feet, I sighed. The rope pulled and once again he was caught in another trap.

"I fell for it again! Ahh!"

"Uzumaki, you remind me of a dodo..."

"Hmph." He crossed his arms and turned his head. I smiled closing my eyes like Kakashi seemed to do. I cut the rope, and Naruto fell on his head. I chuckled to myself and flipped down.

"Where's Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Fighting somewhere in that general direction." I pointed to the left of me, deeper into the forest.

"I have to go get a bell!" He began to run off I just grabbed his collar, making him fall on his ass.

"Don't worry Naruto. Sasuke won't get it. Plus there's lunch behind the posts back there."

"Think underneath the underneath... Haha!"

Naruto and I made our way over to the lunch boxes. I heard a loud scream from Sasuke. I set my lunch down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not hungry, Sasuke can have mine. I'll be back." I ran off into the area I thought I heard Sasuke. I figured, if I can get Naruto and Sasuke to pass, I'd fail and can get back to my boring life. I sat in a tree looking out I could see Sasuke's head. He was underground. I laughed and jumped down.

"Amaya..."

"You look a little down, Sasuke-san?"

He scowled at me.

"Need a hand?"

He continued to look away from me. I sighed and began digging him out.

"What about Naruto?"

"He's probably tied to a log right about now. By the way, there's not much time left you better get going."

"What about you?"

"Meh, I couldn't care whether I fail or not, I'm just here for assistance." I smiled and he continued to walk off. The bell went off. I chuckled.

"Time's up Uchiha. See you at the finish line." And I was gone, standing in front of the tied up Naruto. I sighed.

"This was your fault! You told me to eat the food then ran off so you wouldn't get caught."

I scowled. "No I told you where the food was. Then I went to help Sasuke."

"Hmph." Naruto's and Sasuke's stomach were making many noises. Mine even began.

"Oh, you guys sound really hungry. By the way something about this training... Well there's no need for you to go back to the Academy."

"Yeah! All three of us..."

"Yup, all three of you... should quit as ninjas!"

Naruto stopped cheering then.

"Quit as a ninja! What do you mean?! Sure, sure, we weren't able to get the bells, but why do we have to quit?"

"It means you all are brats who don't deserve to be ninjas." Sasuke got pissed and charged at Kakashi-sensei. He was then pushed on the ground and sat on by the Jounin.

"That's why you're brats. Are you guys disrespecting what it means to be a ninja? Why do you think we're training in teams?"

"So we can learn to use our teammates in advantage and work together to get the mission done safely and effectively."

"So why didn't you do anything Amaya?"

"Hmph." I turned away with my arms crossed.

"You guys just ran around. Naruto, you ran off on your own. Sasuke, you thought the others would get in your way so you went at it alone. And Amaya, you don't even want to be a ninja. This mission was to see who would sacrifice their own well-being for their team. Selfish actions that destroy teamwork bring danger to your teammates, and that can get them killed. For example..."

Kakashi-sensei pulled out a kunai and put it to Sasuke's neck.

"Amaya, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies. That's what can happen. Not only is a hostage taken, but you can be forced to make impossible choices before you die. The missions are all life threatening jobs." He put his kunai away and walked off. He walked to the front of the Memorial Stone. "Look at this... All the names carved into this stone, these are all ninjas of the village who are called heroes."

I looked to the ground. Not everyone who was a hero is on that stone...

"That, that, that, that's great! I've decided to get my name carved there too! Hero, hero! I'm not dying a loser!"

"Baka..." He looked over at me confused, I had my head turned. "But they aren't normal heroes."

"Oh, what kind of heroes are they?"

There was silence...

"Heroes that were lost while serving."

"Lost while serving?" He still had a smile on.

"They died to help their teammates survive or to sacrifice for the missions success. You baka!"

His face dropped and he looked away from me.

"This is a memorial, and my best friend's name is carved on here. I'll give you one final chance. But after lunch it will be an even tougher battle for the bells. Those who want to challenge eat lunch, but don't feed Naruto. It's punishment for him trying to eat by himself. If you feed him... you will be failed immediately. Here, I am the rules."

"But... Kakashi-sensei, I'm not judging your skills as a ninja, but aren't you missing a bell? Plus, Naruto... he was only eating because he had the bell... Wasn't that a rule too?"

"Whaat?!"

Kakashi-sensei looked down to see a bell missing. I walked up to him putting my hand in his pocket, pulling out a shiny silver bell. Naruto looked more confused than Kakashi-sensei. I smirked to myself.

"Fine." Kakashi-sensei walked over and cut Naruto from the pole, he then grabbed me and began to tie me up.

"If anybody feeds Amaya, they will fail."

Naruto was already drooling over the food; I closed my eyes and focused on everything else around me. Which back fired after they opened the boxes. I began to want to drool now. They sat there picking at their food; well Naruto was well... scarfing most of his down.

"Here..." Sasuke handed me over the plate of food. I looked at it then at him.

"Sasuke! You're going to fail!"

"And you would be starving without her you blockhead!"

Naruto looked down, ashamed really. He looked down at his more than half empty box. He stood up and walked over with chopstick of food.

"Plus... if she's hungry, she won't help and we'll all fail."

"Here... I'll... help..." His face was a deep red, as the food shakily went closer to my mouth. I got in one bite, it melted in my mouth.

"YOU GUYS!"

I inhaled my food, chocking and coughing; the food was stuck in my throat.

"Disobeying the rules eh? Prepare to pay the consequences."

I continued chocking as Kakashi-sensei did some handseals and formed a thunderstorm above us.

"Anything you have to say for yourselves?"

I began to go blue in the face.

"But, but, but... Sensei you said it! That's why we..."

"We are a three-man team right?"

Sasuke looked over at me, I was still chocking and to a point of passing out. His eyes widen and he jumped up and smacked me on the back a few times. I coughed out the food that was lunged in my throat and I took a large gasp for air. My head was very light; the air seemed to sting my throat.

"Screw... you... Kakashi... sensei..." I spat out with a slow raspy voice.

"Hm. You pass!" His serious face melted into a smile, you could even see it through his mask.

"What is your deal Kakashi-sensei?" I questioned, he straightened up.

"You guys are the first. The others up until now were bakas, doing everything I said. A ninja must read underneath the underneath. In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are trash. But, you know... Those who don't care for their friends... are worse than trash!"

Sasuke actually began to smile, and Naruto actually teared up.

"He's... so...cool...!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Good job! All of you pass! Team 7 starts its missions tomorrow!"

He gave us a large thumbs up. Naruto jumped around like a maniac, screaming. I just stared with a deadpanned look. Missions? Tomorrow?

"YAY! YAY! YAY! I'm a ninja! A ninja! I'm a ninja!"

I thought this was it, we were Genin and we could continue with our lives? I felt the ropes loosen and looked over to see Sasuke had cut me from the pole. I smiled at him; he just huffed and turned away. I chuckled at the ego maniac. I was still pretty hungry.

"Let's go!" We began walking off.

I had this false sense of accomplishment. I wanted to be happy, but it was hard. All I had to go home to celebrate was an empty house.


	6. Freakout, Welcome The Drunk

*2013 update*_  
_

* * *

_reminder... italics are memories !_

* * *

We had the rest of the day left so I did something out of character.

"Ramens on me, you guys up for it?"

"YEAH!" Of course Naruto cheered. Kakashi put up his hand.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do, you guys go ahead."

I looked over at Sasuke; he was not falling for the ramen idea.

"C'mon Sasuke, it's the least you can do since I dug your butt out of that hole."

"Hm."

"That's a yes!" I began to walk toward Ichiraku, the two boys following me. Naruto had a huge smile on his face and Sasuke; well he just looked like Sasuke, expressionless.

We got there at took our seats, me in the middle. I ordered 3 large bowls. We got served and Naruto swallowed his whole pretty much. I just stared at him. I shook my head and focused on my own food. I noticed Sasuke wasn't eating his really. I kept to myself. Naruto ordered 2 more bowls then said he should get some sleep. I waved at him and he walked off. Sasuke sat, picking at his food still.

"Sasuke..." He continued to look in his bowl. "You know, you're not the only one without any reason to smile." I looked over at his sad looking eyes as I tossed my money down and left.

"Keep sharp tiger." I laughed at myself and vanished in the night. I found myself at the Memorial Stone. I read over the names once again. I wonder which one was Kakashi-sensei's friend. It was pitch black out. The moon wasn't out. I read over the name Uchiha and my eyes began to tear. I hated crying, it was useless and weak. I couldn't do anything to stop it though. I just wrapped my arms around myself. The cold sunk into me like roots.

"Shishi... Why...?"

I felt my eyes burning, my head tearing itself apart, my ribcage snapping in pieces. I crouched down trying to keep myself together. The night got darker, the world silent except for the voices in my mind. Glowing red eyes, glares from weapons, red and black. A dark voice whispered about a dark past. The pain grew. I miss him. I want my father back! I want to see his face once more! Just once more… I looked at my own hands. But... My throat tightened up. What is there for him to see? I'm nothing he said I would be, I'm 12 and just turned a Genin. I should already be a Jounin.

"I'm letting you down Shishi... I'm letting our clan down..." What's the point of being a Uchiha if I have to lie about it? "I hate lying Shishi... I don't want to hide from this village."

I heard a hawk call and fly out of a nearby tree. I quieted down my sobbing.

"What's the point of being a ninja anymore? There is nothing left for me to save. I have no clan to lead, no family to protect, I have nothing left. Just these stupid red eyes!

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

I screamed with everything I had. Many birds flew out of the surrounding trees, squawking in fear. I felt my blood run cold and my eyes rolled back in my head as my consciousness kicked me out.

I woke up with sun in my face and birds chirping. My eyes blinked and I sprang out of the bed and against the farthest wall. I had no idea where I was. All I remembered was being at the stone. The door to the room opened. Naruto walked in the room with a cup of ramen, that's when I noticed Sasuke sitting beside the bed.

"What? Where?" They looked at each other and then back at me. Naruto looked hurt.

"Well, Sasuke noticed you passed out at the Memorial Stone. He didn't know what else to do so he brought you to my place.

I looked around and shook my head.

"Tsh."

"Are you okay Amaya?"

I scowled at them both.

"I'm none of your concern. Keep your noses out of my business!"

"Where are you going? We found you passed out in a field. I'm not letting you just leave."

"Naruto..."

I put up a seal and Naruto dove at me. I was already gone.

I was at my house. I walked around in circles in the main room, my hand covering my face. Baka, baka, baka... How could I let myself break down like that? I shook myself. I still had my cloak on, so my identity should still be hidden. That's it; I'm not doing this mission stuff. I'm a Genin that's fine, nobody should bother me anymore. I'm of no one's concern anymore. I sat on my bed, my head in my hands. I decided I needed a shower to cool off. This ninja stuff ages you too fast.

I walked out to see Kakashi standing in the middle of my house.

"What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?"

"I had suspicions you weren't going to come on this mission without force."  
"You have no right to force me on this mission."

"You're right. But can you live with knowing that if you quit now you're ruining not only your own dreams…"  
I let out a growl of frustration. This isn't fair.

I was walking to the Hokage building. I had my cloak hood, up over my face. I stared at the door and took a deep breath in. Kakashi-sensei nodded and we entered the room.

"About time you guys showed up! Let's get started!"

"It seems we got carried away on our pathway of life."

The three began to walk out of the room. I just stood there glaring at the ground.

"If you don't hurry up, you can carry the cat." I heard Sasuke try and lighten the mood. I glanced at the boy. Is this what you want for me Shishi?

"Heh, Naruto looks more like a cat person." I mumbled.

Naruto put his arm around my shoulder, blushing. I half smiled at him, looking over at the Uchiha. He had a cold look on his face, his eyes, and the soft coal. I almost chocked up. He side glanced at me. I just turned and forced a smiled.

"Hm."

I sighed.

We were in a forest, mics on out head.

"This is Sasuke, arrived at Point B."

"This is Amaya, arrived at Point C."

"This is Naruto, arrived at Point A."

"You're slow Uzumaki."

"Okay, Team 7... The target has moved. After it!" Kakashi ordered.

"Okay, he's there." We moved in closer, as quiet as we could be.

"What's the distance from the target?"

"Five metres, I'm ready to go."

"I am too."

"Aye Aye Captain."

"Okay... Go!"

We jumped from behind the trees, diving toward the target as fast as we could. This thing has been giving us the slip, he was a crafty fellow. But now...

"I got you!" Naruto captured the target with ease as it scratched the life out of his face. I laughed at the target.

"Does it have a ribbon on the right ear? Is it out target Tora?"

"Hahahahaha..." I was on the ground laughing at the cat beating the crap out of Naruto. Sasuke answered for me.

"It's the target for sure."

"Okay. Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet complete."

"Isn't there a more exciting mission we could work on?!"

Our headphones went out of whack. I smashed Naruto over the head.

"Baka! We have headphones on!"

I got a mad glare from Sasuke for myself yelling in the headphone as well. I shrugged and walked off toward our Captain. We went back to the Hokage building.

"Oh! My cute Tora-chan! I was so worried about you!"

I stared at the women... That poor, poor cat. If I ever get this mission again I'll let it get away. That is animal cruelty I think...

"Now than Kakashi's 7th unit next mission is... babysitting Yojyo-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighbouring town. Helping dig up potatoes at..."

"Noooooooo! No thanks to all of those. I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else."

"As much as I enjoy watching Uzumaki here get his ass kicked by woodland creatures... I agree with him." I heard a chuckled from the two men on either side of me, and got a glare from Naruto himself.

"Baka! You're still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!"

"But, but... We've only been doing dumb missions lately!"

Kakashi-sensei smacked Naruto over the head, causing him to fall on his face.

"Cut it out."

"Naruto! It looks like I need to explain to you what missions are. Listen a lot of clients come to the village every day..."

With the cue from the Third that he was gonna give a lecture I tuned out. I knew how this went. Naruto was just a baka. I sat and thought about other past time moments

_ I woke up bright and early; I was used to doing that now. I was 7 years old and it was just a new day. My father promised we would just sit and tell stories today. I wanted to learn more about my mother. And what happened when I was born. So I jumped out of bed and searched for my father._

"_Shishi!"After checking the house I walked outside. He was standing outside, watching the sunrise from the horizon peeking beyond trees. I looked at him confused._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Your mother and I... when we got the chance, would always watch the sunrise. It seemed more practical than watching the sunset. You see, your mother was a morning person; she would always try and fill her day with anything she could. The only time she would sit still was to watch the sunrise. It was amazing really. The way she glowed like an angel in the risen sun." He looked back at me._

"_You look so much like her. You have her exact eyes. They sparkle brilliantly in the rays."_

_I ran up to him and grabbed his hand, standing watching the sun._

"_Why weren't you and mommy together when she had me?"_

"_It's hard to explain. We were from very different times and different countries. It would be discriminated as betrayal to our villages." I could notice the different tone in his voice._

"_It's not fair Shishi. People shouldn't stop people from loving who they want."_

_He stroked my hair. I smiled at him. He forced a smile on his own face._

"_How did I get to you then?"_

"_Well, when your mother found out she was pregnant, she came by once unexpected and told me she couldn't see me anymore. She said she was being followed and that it wasn't safe for me. Just kind of a quick goodbye, she didn't say much, just here and gone. I didn't believe her. I tried to follow her and find her again, but she erased all trails. It was painful."_

_He walked over to a couple stumps that were in the yard. We sat down and I stared up at my father. The short ruffles of his messy hair blew around in the wind. The shine of his headband and the Uchiha symbol shirt he wore so proudly. He had his armour on, so that means he wouldn't be around too long. It was hard being young, and fending for myself. But, he couldn't tell the village about me. And no one in the Uchiha clan would understand. He continued his brief story._

"_Well, after about a year or so after she left. She showed up randomly, holding a one year old child in her arms. She was covered in blood and looked beaten up. She left you in my arms and left with little explanation. Apparently the people were actually after her from the mission she failed a while back. They got too close so she thought you were safer here, and brought you to me. I was to protect you with my life. And with that she vanished. I tried to help her but she forced me not to. After a few days have passed I went searching for her. She was dead. I was 17 and had a 1 year old child. I really didn't know what to do with myself. But, I stared in your eyes. The bright green just like your mothers."_

"_Did you ever find out who killed mommy?"_

"_No, I didn't have much to go on. Itachi-kun tried to look for me but came up with nothing."_

"_It's okay Shishi, mommy would want you safe. I know she loved you, and wanted you to be safe."_

"_Yeah…"He hugged me and kissed me on the top of the head. "I gotta go Amaya, I have a mission. I should be back tonight. Remember you'll be safe. I love you."_

_I nodded and smiled at my father. I was so proud of him._

"_I love you Shishi!"_

_He waved and then vanished in an instant. I sat there, looking at the sun._

"_I'll protect him for you mommy!"_

As I snapped out of my memory Naruto was rambling on about what ramen he was going to eat.

"Listen!"

We all turned to the Third who noticed how we weren't paying any attention to his rambling about missions and ranks.

"You always lecture me like this, pops. But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" He turned on around, why he was sitting on the floor still, I didn't really know. Anyways, he was pouting like a child. I crouched down, poking at his cheeks that he was puffing out. He glared at me from the side of his eyes. I smiled.

"Okay, I understand. If you insist. I will allow you to take a C-rank mission. It's to escort a certain someone."

"Really?! Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?"

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?" The doors off to the side opened up. An old guy with grey hair and beard, a random pack on his back and a beer bottle shoved in his mouth walked in with a scowl.

"What? They're all kids!"

"Hey, is the smallest one there, with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

He had a pink across his face. Great he was a drunk.

"Haha! Who's the small one with the idiotic face?" Naruto took a few seconds then clued in, he was the short one. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kakashi-sensei grabbed him by the collar making sure he didn't screw up his first mission.

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, baka."

The old man took another swig of his booze.

"I'm the bridge building expert, Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

"So... Because Uzumaki here is a whiner... We have to babysit an old drunk guy instead of a little kid?"

"Pretty much."

I looked over to Sasuke who was walking beside me.

"Kill meeee." I whispered loudly to the coal eyed man. He chuckled.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, standing at the front of the group. He was too happy.

"Why are you so bloody happy Uzumaki?"

"Because I've never been outside the village before."

He ran around looking over everything. I fell to the ground. I couldn't believe it. I lived on the outskirts so I guess I had my chance to adventure.

"Hey? Will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?"

"Haha. I, a Jounin, will be accompanying you. There's no need to worry."

I sighed, Naruto heard him. I know he did.

"Hey geezer! Don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day. The name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a guy like you can become one."

"Shut up! I will overcome any hardship to become Hokage! If I become Hokage you'll have to take notice me!"

"Heh. I won't, kid. That is, even if you become a Hokage."

Once again Kakashi-sensei grabbed Naruto's collar, stopping him from trying to kill the old drunk.

"Uzumaki, give it up. He's just a baka. You'll be a Hokage and then you'll have the right to decline his requests!"

He calmed down and looked at me. I smiled. He did too. We all began to walk and start our journey to the Wave Country.


	7. Row Row Row Your Boat, You LIAR!

*2013 update*

* * *

We were walking down the road to the Wave Country. We just had a discussion about the 5 countries and their ninja military force and such. We just passed a puddle. I heard a drop of water. Kakashi-sensei turned to see two ninja attacking. A large spiked wire came flying at us. The wire was connected to both of the ninja and it wrapped around Kakashi-sensei.

"First one!"They pulled back and Kakashi-sensei split into multiple pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The ninjas then appeared behind Naruto. Shit!

"Second one." They begin to wrap their wire around when Sasuke jumped up throwing a kunai and shuriken. The wire was now bolted to the tree. They tried pulling on it but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't come out!"

Sasuke jumped on their arms, put his hands down, and kicked them both in the face. It was intense. The wires broke off and the two ninja went after Naruto once more. I decided I needed to show off a little as well, and jumped in front of the paralysed blond. I blocked one but the second pulled a fast one and ran toward Tazuna. Shit, shit shit! Sasuke bolted in front of the man, and readied himself for the blow. I stood at ease, Kakashi-sensei had already taken the ninja I had blocked and clothes lined the second. I sighed in relief.

"Hey."

"Tsh. Well aren't you mister cool."

By the look on Sasuke's face his thoughts weren't far off from my words.

"Then that was..." Naruto turned to see a pile of logs where Kakashi-sensei's body was supposed to be in pieces.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping right away. I got hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move. Anyway, Sasuke, good job."

"Yeah Uchiha, that was a sweet kick to the head you pulled off." I walked over, and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Amaya, you did a good job as well." I bowed to the silver haired man.

"Hey..." Sasuke looked back toward Naruto. "...Are you hurt... Mr. Scaredy Cat?"

And with that Naruto once again burst.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi called. "There's poison on these guys nails. We need to take out the poison right away." I looked confused, I looked back to Naruto, and he was looking at the scratches on the top of his hand. I didn't notice when did that happen?

"We have to open the wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move too much or the poison will spread through your body. By the way Tazuna-san..."

"W-What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." Kakashi-sensei tied the two ninja to a nearby tree. We all stood around looking at the attackers. I stood beside Naruto, he seemed awfully upset. Kakashi began.

"These two are Chuunin from Kirigakure. They are ninjas who are known to keep fighting no matter the cost."

Kirigakure eh? My mother was from that village. What father has told me, she was a real fighter. I smiled.

"How were you able to detect our action?" One of the masked ninja questioned.

"It hasn't rained in the past few days, and its sunny today, a puddle shouldn't exist."

"Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?" The old man questioned. I glared at him from the side of my eye.

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in a blink of an eye. But... I needed to know the target these two were after."

"What do you mean?"

"In other words, were you being targeted or somebody from our ninja group? We have not heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission above a C-rank. Our job was to support and guard you until the bridge was complete. If ninja were attacking you this mission would be an expensive B-rank. It looks like you have your issues, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission."

"So you're saying we need to quit and treat Uzumaki?"

"This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village and heal Naruto." I looked over. Naruto looked awfully pissed. He pulled out his kunai and stabbed it in his hand. I stared at him wide eyed. This kid thrives on tough love.

"Uzumaki! What the hell are you doing?!" I ran up to him, he just turned away.

"I should be stronger... I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practised techniques everyday... I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai!" He turned around, a twisted smile forced on his face. "This mission is still on!"

"Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly... But you're going to die from loss of blood if any more comes out." He seemed to be right; there was a puddle of blood, still growing under his arm. Kakashi went behind the blond.

"It's not good if you don't stop it right away, seriously."

Naruto began to run around, throwing his hand in the air like a maniac.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't die like this!"

"Show me your hand."

"No! Help me!"

"Naruto, you have a self-absorbing personality."

"Uh- um... Am I okay? ... You have a serious look on your face."

"You should be okay."

I walked over to see his hand. The bleeding has already ceased. I looked over to Kakashi-sensei, he knows too. It must be really amazing to have such a force inside of you, letting you exceed everyone around you. We continued our journey. Naruto seemed to be fine, and there was no way Sasuke or I would quit.

We were crossing the river on a small paddle boat. The mist was so thick you couldn't see anything in front of you. The man steering the boat spoke up.

"We should see the bridge soon. The base of the bridge is the Wave Country."

"Wow! It's so big!" I smacked Naruto over the head.

"Hey! Please be quiet! Why do you think were hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if they find us." The man whispered loudly to the baka blond.

"Tazuna-san, there's something I need to ask of you before we reach the shore, the identity of those after you. If you don't tell us, then our mission ends when the boat reaches land." Kakashi-sensei questioned the old drunk.

"Looks like I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know. You're right; this is probably beyond your mission's scope. It turns out a real dangerous man is after my life. You've probably at least heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate... A man named Gato."

"Huh?! Gato is.. From 'that' Gato company? He's said to be the world's few extremely wealthy people."

"Who? Who? What? What?" I raised an eyebrow at the blue eyed boy.

"Yes... Officially he runs a large shipping company... But secretly, he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty businessman. It was about a year ago he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through financial and violent means, he quickly took control of the county's shipping industry. Since he controls the shipping routes, which are the life of a small island country, Gato now has a monopoly on all business traffic. The only thing Gato has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."

"So... You're in the way so he wants you gone..."

"I see, so the two ninjas from earlier were hired from Gato?" I stated with Sasuke following.

"But, what I don't understand is... if you knew ninjas would be after you, why did you hide the fact when you hired us?"

"The Wave Country is super poor. Even the Daimyo has no money. Of course we don't have much money either, not enough for an expensive B rank or higher mission. Well... If you quit the mission when we reach shore... I will defiantly be killed... before I even reach my home. But, don't worry about it... If I die my cute 8 year old grandson will just cry uncontrollably! Yeah! And my daughter will live a sad, sad life hating Konoha ninjas forever and ever! But, it's not like it will be your fault or anything."

Kakashi-sensei scratched his head. I crossed my arms with my eyes closed, shaking my head.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We will continue to protect you."

"Oh, Thanks a lot!"

We continued our boat ride. I couldn't believe this old man, throwing such a guilt trip like that. Ridiculous.

"Tazuna-san. It looks like we've avoided detection so far, but..."

"Thanks."

We went through a tunnel under some kind of bridge and entered the bright area at the end. It was such a bright peaceful looking place, the town surrounded the area, and trees were even growing from the water. I could hear many birds chirping in the skies. I stood up and gawked at my surroundings. We reached the dock and walked off the boat, I continued to walk, looking around at everything. I looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Right! Now take me home safely."

I turned back, and glared at the old man. We began our walk to his house. Kakashi-sensei had this look on his face. I kept my eyes on him; I was a little worried really. If this guy is so rich and powerful I couldn't imagine what kind of ninjas he could buy. I shivered and put my hood up. We were walking in a wooded area now, Naruto was up front, I was beside Tazuna on the end, and Sasuke walked faster to catch up to Naruto. I watched the two boys. Naruto sprinted up and threw a kunai in the bushes. He stood up, a smug look on his face.

"Oh…, Just a rat."

My eye twitched.

"Uzumaki, you baka! Sasuke hit him for me."

Smack, Sasuke actually did hit him over the head. I chuckled as Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna began scolding him. Kakashi-sensei's eyes moved to a bush, Naruto's followed, right away throwing a kunai in the bush as well. I raised an eye brow and watched the situation. Naruto was arguing with Sasuke as Kakashi-sensei investigated. There was a small white rabbit leaning against a tree with a kunai just over its head.

"Oh my, Uzumaki won't stand to being beaten by woodland creatures again will he?"

I heard a chuckle from Sasuke and Naruto ran over to comfort the scared critter. Kakashi-sensei was off looking around.

"Everyone get down!"

I threw myself on my stomach, listening to the ground now. I wanted to so badly activate my Sharingan... I clenched my eyes shut to make sure I kept it under control. A large blade came swinging over our heads. It lunged into a nearby tree, a ninja than appeared, standing on the handle.

He had brown and white pattern leg warmers. Light grey or maybe, very pale purple pants with stripes going vertically. His arms had the same brown and white cow print pattern, arm warmers. He was shirtless and had bandages over his lower face and neck. His ninja headband had an extremely large ribbon to it. He had really short spiky hair and small dark eyes. He had a suspender band wrapped around his neck attached to his pants.

"Hey, hey! Well... If it isn't the Kirigakure's Missing-nin. Momochi Zabuza-kun eh?"

Naruto went to run toward the now named man. Kakashi-sensei put out a hand to stop him.

"You're in the way. Get back."

"Why?!"

"This one's on a whole other level. Against him. It will be a little tough unless I use this."

Kakashi-sensei lifted his headband from his left eye, revealing the eye with a large scar over it.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi... Sorry but... hand over the old man."

"You guys... surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here."

He opened his eye. The red and black orbs stood out.

"Fight me."

"Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honoured."

"Sharingan, Sharingan! What the hell is that?"

The blond was so lost. Sasuke took this one. I thought it would be suspicious if I answered.

"Sharingan... A power borne in the eyes and released from the pupils. Some have abilities in their eyes called Doujutsu that can read all kinds of genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu and can defeat them. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you that power. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has."

Zabuza took over the explanation.

"Exactly. That's not all... What's even scarier is that you can read your opponents techniques and copy them."

The area began to fill with a thick fog.

"When I was a member of the Kirigakue's assassination squad, I kept a handbook. It included information on you... and this is what it said: The man who has copied over a thousand jutsus... Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"Wow!"

"Now let's put an end to the chatter. I have to kill that old man." Zabuza crouched down; the three of us circled the old man, kunais out.

"But... Kakashi, it seems I have to beat you first."

He jumped, pulling out the sword landing on top of the water. He put his hand up in a seal, chakra was spinning around him. I couldn't help it I felt to insecure; I pulled my hood over my face. I activated my Sharingan and watched the new opponent, as well as Sasuke.

"Water Style, Hidden Mist Jutsu."

"He vanished?"

"He'll come after me first."

"Who is he?" I questioned.

"Momochi Zabuza... As a member of the Kiri assassination squad, he was known as an expert in silent killing. As the name indicates, it's an ability to kill your opponent instantly. You don't even notice until you're already dead... It's not like I can use all aspects of the Sharingan perfectly. So, you guys be careful too."

"Aye, aye Captain. And Uzumaki, calm down, you'll be fine. I promise."

"Well, if we fail, it's only death."

"Exactly!" I tried to cheer up the gloom team, I think Naruto was more white then the mist around him.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto was freaking out still. The fear from the boy seemed to leak into me at an alarming rate. I tried shaking it off.

"Eight choices."

"Guys..."

"Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart. Now which critical hit should I go after?"

"Go for the carotid artery Zabuza. I dare you!" I shouted out, his enjoyment of the hunt always swirling through me. It felt good.

"Amaya!" Kakashi-sensei scolded my lip. I scowled.

"So we have a brave little kid here do we?"

"Tsh, you have no idea..."

A sharp sound could be heard and Kakashi-sensei was surrounded by a blue chakra that blew the mist from us and surrounding area. I looked over from the corner of my eye. Sasuke was shaking; the chakra from the two Jounin was getting to him. I don't blame him; the intent to kill flowed through the air.

"Sasuke. Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi looked back to us and smiled.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza appeared in the midst of us and Tazuna. Holy, mother of pearl!

"It's over."

I turned stabbing the man in the stomach, Kakashi-sensei jumped toward us pushing everyone away while tackling Zabuza with another kunai in his stomach. Water dripped down from his wounds. A new Zabuza was now behind Kakashi-sensei.

"Sensei! Behind you!"

Naruto yelled pointing. Kakashi-sensei turned a bit too late; Zabuza twitched his muscles and swiped his blade through the Sharingan eyed man. But of course there was a trick up his sleeve, Kakashi already had him caught. A puddle splashed to the ground. Where Kakashi-sensei appeared behind the shocked man's body, a kunai at his throat.

"Don't move. It's over."

"That's real impressive. You used your clone to distract me while you hid in the mist." A new Zabuza formed behind Kakashi-sensei once again.

"Unfortunately for you, I too, am not that easy." He swung, Kakashi-sensei ducked, Zabuza used his sword and kicked him across the field. They both were now in the water.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He popped out from the water but not for long.

"Water Prison Jutsu" And with that Kakashi-sensei was in a ball of water. We all stared wide eyed.

"I now have you in my inescapable prison. But Kakashi, we will finish things later. It's time for them."

A clone formed from the water a couple meters away. I kept my face hidden as much as possible, Naruto looked like he was going to crap his pants if he hasn't already.

"Wearing headbands and running around saying you're a ninja. But you know what? A ninja is someone who has had numerous brushes with death. When you're good enough to be named in my bingo book, you can call yourselves ninja. But now... you're just kids playing games."

With the mist thickened he kneed Naruto in the face, sending him flying back and his headband to fall off. Zabuza landed, stepping on the headband.


	8. Zabuza and the Hunternin

*2013 update*

* * *

"You guys! Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance against him! He can't move keeping me in this jutsu, the clone won't be able to follow too far!"

I looked over to my teammates, Naruto looked like he has watched his own death on repeat, and Sasuke, well once Kakashi-sensei mentioned running away, Sasuke has this severe look of determination.

"We have to do it!" Sasuke yelled charging at the man, sending kunai and shuriken right after another. With one swipe the clone sent them flying, Sasuke tried to jump down at him. It was a stupid move, the clones hand was now around Sasuke's throat, which he was than thrown to the ground skidding metres across the hard surface.

"Sasuke!"

Shit, Naruto... Zabuza was now standing over him, but what freaked me out the most was Naruto standing up. Fist clenched ready to fight against the water Jounin.

"Uzumaki... Don't be a hero..."

"AAAHHHH!" He charged straight at him, no weapon or anything. Blood flew and so did Naruto... I clenched my teeth in anger as Naruto laid in the dust. I held my position guarding Tazuna.

"Uzumaki, I can't see us winning this thing, charging recklessly won't help. Baka..."

He slowly staggered to get back on his feet; I saw his headband in his wounded hand. How did he...?

"Hey you freak... put this in your handbook, the man who one day will become Konoha's Hokage... Uzumaki Naruto." Blood was dripping out of the side of his mouth. I'll admit he looked pretty badass. I smirked to myself.

"Sasuke, lend me your ear…"

"What?"

"I have a plan."

I raised an eyebrow, Naruto has a plan? We surely will die than the world will explode... It's the only explanation.

"Teamwork from you? Heh."

"Now, let's get wild!"

I shook my head. What a pair of bakas.

"Heh heh heh... You got energy, but do you have a chance?"

"What are you doing!? Run away!" Kakashi-sensei still tried to reason with the stubborn brats.

"Listen! Our mission was to protect Tazuna-san! Or did you forget that?" Naruto scolded.

"Mister..." I turned to him.

"Well... I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say now that I desire to I've so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys... Fight as much as you want!" I snorted a laugh. Crazy old goon.

"You guys still going to play ninja... When I was your age, these hands were already dyed in blood..."

"Long ago, in Kirigakure, which was once known as Blood Mist Village. There was a final obstacle of becoming a ninja..." Kakashi started to explain.

"You even know about the graduation exam."

"Graduation exam?" Naruto asked.

"Heh heh heh. Fights to death between students. Friends who trained and ate at the same table are pitted against each other. They go at it until one loses his life. These people are friends who helped each other and shared their dreams until this point."

"Terrible..." My mother, had to kill her own friend to be what she was, she was forced to see the blood of her comrades spill from her hands and others. How can someone live through that? I couldn't think of watching the light face out of another person's eyes. I bit my lip, trying to focus myself once again.

"Ten years ago the graduation exam was forced to change. This change came from the previous year, where an evil appeared." Zabuza continued.

"What?"

"Without thought or hesitation, a young boy who wasn't even a ninja, killed over a hundred of that years students." Zabuza looked down at us, blood lust in his eyes was so clear even my own blood ran cold. "Haha. That sure was fun."

With that he shot forward sending Sasuke in the air and hitting the ground, as he bounced up he brought his elbow down on Sasuke's stomach, hitting him with such force a large splash of blood shot out of his mouth. He stepped on his pushing him more into the ground, grabbing hold of his blade.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Dozens of Naruto's appeared around the Zabuza clone. Sasuke moved out of the way as the Naruto clones piled over Zabuza, but with a simple boost the clones all went flying along with the real Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto threw a windmill shuriken, which Sasuke caught. What was he doing? It's only a simple shuriken...

"Evil Wind Shuriken... Shadow Windmill!"

"Heh, a shuriken won't work on me."

A jump, a fancy twist and a flick of the wrist and the shuriken was spinning at an amazing speed. The shuriken went around the clone aiming for the real Zabuza, but it was useless. He caught it mid-air. It was amazing if I had to admit it. But that wasn't what impressed me; it was the shuriken that was in the shadow that whipped around going for Zabuza. Seconds passed, passing, passing. A quick jump and the shuriken was now flying beyond Zabuza. I shook my head. We have no chance.

"Hm."

I peeked over to see a smirk on Sasuke's face. I looked back to see the shuriken poofing into a Naruto. No way... Naruto thought this all this way through. Everyone's face was in complete shock. It was genius! Naruto threw a kunai at the unsuspecting man's back. I watched every little move carefully; I didn't even notice Naruto's chakra in the shuriken. I smiled to myself; these two are an amazing team. The only way to dodge that kunai was to let go of Kakashi-sensei. That was the plan all along, to save Kakashi-sensei. As Naruto fell Zabuza went after him in a fit of rage with the windmill he caught from earlier, he was about to strike when blood spurted out. Kakashi-sensei blocked the weapon with his own hand.

"Naruto, your plan was most impressive. You all have surely grown."

Naruto stayed floating in the water.

"Hahahahaha! I used the shadow replication to hide the fact I transformed into a shuriken. The plan wasn't to defeat Zabuza. Sasuke realized it was me that was thrown and took out his own so we could use the shadow shuriken. I knew just that wouldn't beat Zabuza. But I thought if I could break the prison things would turn around."

"It was luck." Sasuke explained

"It was just luck?!" The old man shouted.

"I lost myself temporarily. So I cancelled the technique."

"No, you didn't cancel it; you were forced to release it."

Zabuza's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Amaya! Keep guard."

I nodded and Sasuke and I stood protecting Tazuna. I watched both Zabuza and Sasuke due to the fact my Sharingan was still on. After deflecting the shuriken away the two men jumped back giving each other space. They landed in the water both doing seal after seal. I watched carefully. Zabuza was done for. I knew this for a fact.

"Water Style. Water Dragon Bullet!" The two men said in sync and two dragons formed out of the lake snaking around each other. Climbing farther and farther up. They charged, colliding and attacking each other causing large waves and splashing of water everywhere. The water rushed out, soaking us all. When the water ceased the two were at it, sword VS. kunai. Kakashi was mirroring every move Zabuza made.

"Predicted by him..?" The look on Zabuza's face was fear.

"...has such unpleasant eyes, right?"

"Heh. You're just copying, nothing original." Zabuza scuffed.

"You can't beat me, you monkey!" The two men said in sync once again. Kakashi-sensei had this down perfectly. He continued to match his every movement.

"I'll make sure you never open that copycat mouth again!"

He seemed to stop just before his called out his technique. Kakashi-sensei had him hypnotized.

"Water Style. Great Waterfall Jutsu." A large body of water went torpedoing toward Zabuza sending him flying with great force. The wind was even almost blowing us over. Naruto was being swept away in the currents. A tree a ways off was where Zabuza was now against, kunai thrown striking him in the legs and arms. Just before Kakashi-sensei finished the job, blood spurted from his neck. A small person with a mask was standing off on a branch. Kakashi-sensei checked the pulse of the said deceased man.

"Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"That mask, if I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from Kirigakure."

"You are very well informed."

"A hunter-nin?!" Naruto slipped in front of me and Sasuke. I felt it safe enough so I cancelled Sharingan. My eyes began to squint.

"Baka, hunter-nins search and kill rouge ninja who for some reason go against their village."

He then took off to try and stand face to face with the kid on the branch who claimed to be a hunter-nin. He looked from the kid to Zabuza back to the kid back to Zabuza finally keeping eye contact with the kid.

"Who the hell are you?! Who are you!?"

"Naruto, calm down, he's not an enemy." Kakashi explained.

"That's not what I'm asking. Zabuza was killed! By a kid not that different from me! We… We look like bakas! I just can't believe it!"

I don't really understand why Naruto was so upset, we still had our lives.

"I understand why you can't believe it. But... In this world, there are kids younger then you, yet stronger than me."

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair a little, and the hunter-nin flickered from the tree to Zabuza, picking him up and flickered away. Naruto ran after him.

"He's not around here anymore."

Naruto fell to the ground; fists clenched, then began to punch at the ground repeatedly.

"What was that? What were we...?"

He was pissed... I thought about it more, I felt a little down now too. I just got shown by a mere kid... Who was already a top ninja... I looked down. Kakashi-sensei grabbed Naruto's elbow.

"Things like this happen when you're a ninja. You just have to make it up next time. Our mission isn't over yet. We have to take Tazuna-san back to his house."

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry about this everyone! Let's rest at my house!"

I turned and began to walk without the group.

"Right then, let's look up and head out!"

It's been a long day already. I was tired. I heard the others gasp. I looked back to see Kakashi-sensei fall to the ground. He was out of chakra. I ran up to them.

"Kakashi-sensei..?"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

We stood around the unconscious man. I was actually beginning to become scared.

A while later we were in the old man's house. It was a very nice house actually. His daughter was a very pretty woman, with long black hair and very dark eyes, her name is Tsunami. Her son, his grandson was pretty cute, very mouthy but cute. He had the same hair and eyes as his mother, but his hair much shorter, worn under a fishing hat. White with a blue line around it. He stood strong, but his eyes looked weak. I sat beside Kakashi-sensei's head as he lay unconscious, but he finally woke up. The lady walked up as he groaned from his slumber.

"Are you okay Sensei?"

"No, I'll barley be able to move for a week..." He tried to sit up and he gasped in pain from using his muscles prematurely.

"Then you shouldn't move around for a while." The women prescribed. He nodded and lay back down.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He turned his head to face me. My face was emotionless; though I was more than pleased he was alright.

"Are we going to be alright here? What if more come looking? And Naruto, he's well... him." He chuckled but cringed ever so slightly from the pain, I bit my tongue in guilt.

"Don't worry."

I heard footsteps from around the doorway, I turned my head to see Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna-san walk in.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei is awake!"

"Really Kakashi-sensei, your Sharingan is strong, but causes so many problems..."

"I'm sorry."

"Ahh ah! You defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while." The old man spoke up, wiping his head with a towel. I continued sitting, watching my sensei, questions swirling in my brain. Sure I knew almost everything inside and out of my own village and most the clans within it, but I was almost a dunce when it came to the outside world.

"The boy in the mask, what was he really?" Naruto moved sitting beside me. Kakashi-sensei began his explanation.

"He had a mask of a pursuing ninja from a special squad from the Kirigakure's ANBU."

"A special squad?" Naruto chirped in.

"They are also known as the fire extinguisher unit, and their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive. A ninja's body will give away the secrets to a ninja technique and chakra of the village it was in, any specific medicine used on the body and a various of things. For example, if I died, the secret to the Sharingan would be examined, and in the worst case scenario, there's a possibility that my techniques, including the Sharingan would be stolen. In other words, pursuing ninja will kill exiled ninja who have abandoned the village, dispose of the ninja's body... And stop from any secrets of the village from being revealed. They are specialists of the field."

A few moments of silence clouded the room. Everyone was now sitting around the silver haired man, except for the women, who stood with her pink shirt and navy blue skirt. Hand on her hips. Kakashi-sensei had sat himself up, his hand covering the rest of his face, holding up his head.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

"Mm?...Oh, about what I was talking about before... Pursuing ninja are supposed to eliminate the corpse on the spot."

"So?"

"What did the boy with the mask do with Zabuza?"

"Well, obviously, he took him away..." My voice faded at the end, I think I was starting to get what he meant.

"That's right. All he needed was to bring back the head as proof. Also the weapon the boy used to kill Zabuza is questionable."

"It was just a long needle." Sasuke finally brought himself into the conversation, his eyes widen in realization. He knew too. "Could it be that...?"

"Yeah, it's just what you're thinking."

Naruto cocked his head like a confused puppy. The old man spoke up.

"What are you guys talking about?"

I dropped my head and closed my eyes as I spoke.

"Zabuza is still alive."

"WHAAAT?!" Naruto and the old man yelled in shock. The women repeated much more calmly after.

"What? What does that mean?"

"It seems when I confirmed his death, he was merely in a near-death like state. The weapon the boy used has a very low fatality rate, unless it hits a critical spot. It's mostly used for acupuncture healing and such. Pursuing ninja know the structure of the human body very well. It should be easy for a pursuing ninja to put a person in a near-death state. First, he took home the body of Zabuza even when it was obvious the body was heavier than him. Second, he used a weapon with a low fatality rate. From these two points, the goal of that boy wasn't to kill Zabuza, but help him."

"Maybe you're just thinking too much."

"No, once a ninja feels that something's weird, he must prepare for it before it's too late. It's one of the ninja's iron rules."

Naruto's fist was up and his teeth bared, he trembled in... fear? No, excitement. What a baka.

"How are you going to prepare for this Kakashi-sensei? You're a cripple."

He just chuckled lightly. "I'm going to put all of you through some training."

"Heh.."

"You three are growing at a rapid rate. Especially you, Naruto. You've grown the most."

"You know your things Kakashi-sensei! Now things are getting interesting."

"Pff, as if. It's Uzumaki you're talking about here..."

"HEY! Amaya-chan! It was my plan that saved Kakashi-sensei! I will be the best ninja! Believe it!"

"You said it yourself. It was luck, not skill. You jeopardized our lives on a whim." I didn't look up as I ripped on the poor blond. I stared at my hands that were clenched in my lap. Kakashi-sensei sighed at the bickering.

"No, it's not..." We looked back to see the young boy.

"Who are you?" Naruto pointed with squinted eyes.

"Inari! Where were you?"

"You're home Grandpa!" The young boy ran to hug the old man around the neck, his mother walked over with her hands on her hips.

"Say hello to these people, they are the ninja's that escorted Grandpa"

"It's okay. Right Inari?" Tazuna-san stroked the kids head as he clung to the old man. He pulled away from his grandpa to look at his mother.

"Mom, there all going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gato."

"What did you say, you brat!?" Naruto jumped up, shouting at the kids comment. I chuckled to myself and shook my head at the blond's reaction. Naruto rambled on.

"Listen up! I'm a super hero that's going to become a great ninja known as Hokage. I don't know who this Gatoh or Chocolat is. But he's no enemy of mine!"

I sighed at the baka's name mix up. The boy's head dropped and his eyes were hidden by his hair and hat.

"A hero? How stupid. There's no such thing as a hero."

"Whaa... What did you just say?!" Naruto began to storm toward the boy; I held out my hand and grabbed his leg, causing him to fall in front of me.

"Uzumaki, stop being a baka. Just calm down will ya?"

"If you don't want to die, you should go home." With that the boy just walked out of the room.

"Where are you going, Inari?"

"I'll go watch the ocean."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto still trembled in rage, his teeth clenched and eyes squinted. He had a very short fuse. It's such a hassle. After a few moments he calmed down a tiny bit and took off to go talk to the boy. I stayed seated with Kakashi-sensei. The women and old man showed Sasuke the room we'd be staying in for the while we stayed here. Tomorrow we begin our training.


	9. A Real Ninja Doesn't Use Hands !

*2013 update*

* * *

We stood in a small clearing, in the middle of some place. I wasn't very sure what to say, I really didn't know where I was. Kakashi-sensei stood in front of us; the poor guy needed crutches to keep himself up. Naruto stood to the right of me, and Sasuke the right of him. It was a very nice day out, like a day in Konoha. Kakashi-sensei began to speak.

"We will now begin the training."

"Roger!"

"But, before that, let me once again talk about chakra, the base for the ability of a ninja."

"At a time like this?" Sasuke questioned.

"I already know that!"

"Stop lying to yourself Uzumaki." I said under my breath, too bad the blond heard me.

"Shut up Amaya-chan! I bet I have better chatara control then you!"

"It's chakra." Kakashi-sensei corrected him. I laughed at the stupidity. I didn't know how someone could fall that far. "Amaya-kun..."

"What a hassle... Alright, here it is... chakra explanation for dummies..." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, my hood falling down covering them more. I began my explanation. "Chakra is the energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a technique. That energy comes from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body and from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience. In other words you squeeze the two energies together to mold what we call chakra. By using seals one can use the chakra that is molded and preform a technique." I nodded my head as I finished my explanation.

"Correct. Iruka-sensei was blessed with such a nice student, I see."

"What's with that? You can just learn that with your body even if you don't understand the hard stuff."

"Exactly what Naruto said. We're able to use techniques anyway." Sasuke stated.

"No, you guys aren't able to use your chakra completely." Kakashi pointed out.

"What?!"

"Just listen up, like Amaya said, molding the chakra means to extract energy from both the body and the spirit, then mixing them up in your body. And the amount of each energy will differ for the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your chakra effectively. Even if you're able to mold a large amount of chakra if you don't control the balance your technique will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time."

"So, what should I do?"

"You're going to learn how to control it with your body. You must go through rigorous training where you put your life on the line."

"Alright, so what are we doing? Running a rope over a shark pool? Or maybe we can jump along a lava pit?! That's be fun!"

"I enjoy your enthusiasm Amaya. But, what you will be doing is... Climbing a tree."

"A tree... Really?"

"That's right, but not ordinary tree climbing. You're going to climb without using your hands."

"How do we do that?"

"Just watch."

Kakashi-sensei put up a seal and you could see the small amount of dust blow away from the chakra being formed. He grabbed his crutches and went to the tree. He put his foot up and just began walking up the tree horizontally. Tsh, this is daycare crap!

"He's... He's climbing... vertically with just his legs."

"Good observation there champ. Would you like a cookie for that accomplishment?" I snapped at Naruto.

"Why do you have to be so mean?!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Entertainment really."

"Hmph." He huffed and crossed his arms, turning away.

"Enough! This is how." Kakashi-sensei stood upside down on the branch from the tree he just walked up. "Gather your chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use your chakra."

"So, were going to beat a Jounin rogue ninja by climbing trees?"

"Now we get to the main topic. The main purpose of the training is to accumulate the right amount of molded chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for a well-trained ninja. The amount of chakra needed for the tree climbing is quite subtle. And the most difficult place to concentrate chakra is said to be behind the feet. In other words, if you're able to master this, you can learn any kind of technique. In theory that is. Second purpose is to maintain that molded chakra. Most of the time ninja mold their chakra during battle. In that situation, it is even more difficult to maintain that chakra. Welll, it's not like anything is going to happen even if I give this lecture. I need all of you to learn it with your bodies." He threw three kunai at us, landing at our feet. "Use these to mark where you are able to climb up to with your current ability. Then, try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to do this by walking, so try running to give yourself a boost and get used to it. Got it?"

I put up my hand like I was in an actual class.

"Amaya?"

"What if you already can do this?" Naruto grabbed the kunai from the ground.

"Yeah! This training is too easy for me!"

"Practice anyway, you can always get better."

"Since I'm the guy that is growing the most right now."

"Okay, be quiet and try to climb up any of these trees."

I sighed and we all put up a seal. After getting our chakra in order Naruto yelled like the baka he was.

"Alright! Let's go!"

I walked behind the two boys as they ran. Naruto didn't even get a step before he slipped and fell on his head. Sasuke made it up a good few feet before he put too much pressure and repelled from the tree. I just continued to watch the boys as I walked up the tree as easy as Kakashi-sensei managed. I could never be more grateful to my father for teaching me so much. I stopped at the first branch I felt Kakashi-sensei's stare as I sat down. Looking up at the sky I smiled. I then looked down at them all.

"Well, this is very easy if you ask me."

They all looked up at me in shock. I giggled and waved my hand like some kind of princess. Mocking the boys below me.

"Amaya-chan! How did you get all the way up there!?"

I pulled down my eyelid and stuck out my tongue.

"Ooh? It looks like the one who is best at controlling her chakra is Amaya, the girl."

"Wow! That is so amazing Amaya-chan!"

"Your knowledge of chakra was splendid, but your control and stamina is good as well. Maybe Amaya and not someone else is closer to becoming Hokage right now. The Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought either."

Heh, jokes on him... I AM the Uchiha clan.

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei..."

I was looking down away from the boys. _Maybe Amaya and not someone else is closer to becoming Hokage right now._ At that moment, my heart skipped a few beats. At that moment, I thought I saw Shisui's face. I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths. A breeze caught my cloak and threw me off the branch as my guard was down. I landed on my back pretty hard.

"Urrghhhh..."

"Amaya-chan!?"

"I'm fine... Just a little winded..." I coughed a couple times as I waved off the blond. "Hurry up and climb you're tree baka!"

He brought up his fists and turned to the tree in determination.

"Ahhh! Alright! I'm going to catch up to Sasuke first! I'm going to do this!"

Hours later, I had climbed to the top of the tree, I sat, looking down, watching the boys try and try again. They were panting like crazy; marks covered the trees, along with some footprints of forced chakra. They were filthy and covered with bruises. I bet Naruto's head is pounding, from all the times he's fallen on it. Naruto began studying his improvement, which really wasn't that much.

"Damn it!"

I felt a little bad for the boy; he did have a lot of determination. I was actually very envious of him. No matter how I thought of it, all of this felt so, pointless.

"Amaya-chan?!"

I looked straight down to see Naruto looking up at me. I jumped down, branch to branch, eventually reaching the ground in front of the boy.

"Can you give me some tips? Don't tell Sasuke though, kay?" He whispered to me and I just stared at the squinting boy. He had this cute little smile on his face.

"Hm. I guess I could. It's simple really, just stay calm, it's the number one rule of being a ninja too. If you stay calm and focused you won't lose control and use too much chakra. After you have a clear mind, just picture swirls on your feet. Picture an even amount of chakra going in the swirls, kind of like a hose with water. It's really simple, soon enough it'll come natural to you."

A large smile was on his face with his squinting eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. He jumped up fist in the air and went back to his tree trying again. Sasuke just watched, gazing from Naruto to me. I winked at the black haired boy; he just huffed and went back to his own training. I stood up straight stretching. It was still sometime in the afternoon. We did begin pretty early.

"Amaya..."

I walked over to Kakashi-sensei who was observing us from a small distance.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"Why don't you go guard Tazuna-san for a while? I knew you already had this mastered."

I nodded and put up a seal, soon enough I was at the bridge the men were working on. I took a seat in the midst of where Tazuna-san was working and sprawled out all nice and comfy like. Tazuna-san was walking by carrying a large beam.

"What are you doing? Where's the blond kid and arrogant guy?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me to come guard you. The others are still doing a tree climbing exercise."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. Boys, just can't grasp things fast enough." I saw his eye twitch and he began walking off to where ever he was taking the beam. It was extremely warm around this place. I was so tempted to take off my cloak, but I didn't need anyone sneaking up on me and noticing my shirt. Sometimes, I think I should just wear a normal shirt; it would be so much easier and less suffocating. But, as much as I don't care about this ninja stuff, I can't disrespect my clan like that. I would just have to tough it out.

"Tazuna, can I have a word with you?" I began to eavesdrop into the conversation not far off.

"What is it Giichi?"

"Well, after thinking about it... Can I quit this bridge building?"

"W-Why all of a sudden?! Not you too..."

"Tazuna, I've known you for a long time. I want to help, but if I get too involved, Gato will come after me too. Everything will lose meaning if you die. Why don't we stop building this bridge?"

"I can't do that. This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge we've been building with the people of the town in the hopes that distribution and transportation will increase to the poor Wave Country, which produces few resources."

"But if we die..."

"Ha!" I pushed myself up, walking up to the men. Hands in my pockets. "If we die... Oh no scary Gato. Tsh. You guys call yourselves men? Quit if you have to. I'll take your place." I turned to Tazuna-san. "I'll help, this shouldn't be too hard." The two men just stared at me. A small smile was on Tazuna-san's face.

"It's time for lunch anyway. Let's go." He walked a little ways, Giichi following him slowly. Tazuna turned around, holding his hard hat.

"Giichi, you don't have to come back."

I followed Tazuna-san to a small area of grass just off of the bridge where he left his box of lunch. He pulled out a small bag where a sandwich was being held. He pulled it out and handed me half of it. I smiled and nodded thanks. I was pretty hungry. Kakashi-sensei had me running up and down the tree for a while before he sent me out here. I ate the sandwich happily as a few of the guys gathered around to eat their own lunch. There weren't many people here. It seems that Gato guy has scared most of the help away. I wanted to really kick this guy's ass. Stupid money hungry, selfish, heartless jerk. I sat quietly as did most of the guys.

After lunch Tazuna-san handed me a hard hat, I pulled down my hood and put it on. It was slightly big, but it worked none the less. I stood up and cracked my knuckles.

"Alright, are you sure you're up for this? It's tough work."

"If I can walk up a tree with no hands, I think I can manage this."

"Hm."

We began where he left off, carrying the beams to the other pile so that the crane can pick them up and ease them in the right area. After finishing that up it we began hammering nails into wood to form the frame of the bridge so we can work on extending it out. It didn't last too long, the sun was going down and everyone else had already left. I was sweating like mad too. This cloak was getting to be a pain at this place. I sighed as I removed my hat to wipe the sweat from my forehead before it dripped in my eyes. Tazuna-san followed my moves and set his hard hat under his arm.

"Alright, that's enough for today; we have another stop before we get home as well."

We began to walk into town.

"Now what are we doing?"

"I was asked to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner."

I looked around the town. It saddened me to see the kids, sitting around, homeless, some even stealing from the stands. Some men walked around with signs, offering to do jobs for food or money. This Gato guy was not going to be living after I leave here. I swear I will not leave until this man is dead. The store we walked into had nothing... A few vegetables and things scattered around on the shelves. It was pathetic looking. Walking back I felt a hand on my butt. I quickly took a jump forward turning around in a defensive position. A small girl with scared eyes stared at me. Her eyes were so bright blue and sparkly, but yet she was so dirty and dingy. I almost cried.

"Give me..."

I took a carrot from Tazuna-san and gave it to the girl. I didn't have anything else. I'd have to pay Tazuna-san when I got back. The girl's face lit up as she held the carrot to her chest.

"Ahh... Thank you!" She turned and ran off. I just watched as she disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Ever since Gato came here, it's been like this. The adults here have all become cowards. That's why we need that bridge right now. It will be a symbol of courage. We need it to get back the spirit in this country, for the people who have decided to do nothing. If only... If only that bridge can be finished... This town will turn to how it was before. Everyone will return to normal!"

I looked up at the old man. He had so much determination to help this town. Even after everyone has given up. I don't understand people, what causes so much hope and will to fight for whatever they fight for.

We sat around the table, Naruto and Sasuke finally came back from the tree climbing training. I was a little surprised it's taken them so long to figure it out. I picked at my food, hungry but not really in a mood to eat. I was actually pretty tired from helping at the bridge. Naruto and Sasuke were having some kind of testosterone battle and trying to scarf down as much food as fast as possible. It was disgusting.

"This is really fun! It's been a while since I ate with this many people!"

"Seconds please!"

Coal eyes met with blue eyes as they called out in sync. It didn't take more than 5 seconds before they had to turn and barf out the food that they prematurely swallowed whole! My eye twitched.

"If you're going to barf, don't eat and get the hell out! You two sicken me!"

"No, I'll eat."

"I have to eat, even if I have to force myself. I have to get strong quickly."

Kakashi-sensei nodded in agreement. "But, barfing isn't good."

"Stupid bakas. Keep this up and you'll need a tube to eat after I finish with you."

They finished their seconds, with much more grace. Not really graceful or polite but from before it was much more graceful. We all sat drinking a cup of nice tea.

"What's with the torn picture?" I noticed it a little earlier. It was a family picture; the old man, Inari, and the mother were all in it smiling. A large arm was still there, his hand on the kids head.

"Looks, like someone intentionally tore the other person out..."

"It's my husband."

"He was the man known as the hero of this town."

Inari had a dark look on his face, his hair and hat shadowing his eyes. He pushed himself away from the table taking off.

"Inari, where are you going?" The boy slammed the door and his mother took off after him.

"Father, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!"

I took a glance over at the Tazuna-san, he seemed to be trembling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir things up."

"Inari had a father that wasn't related to him. They were very close, like father and son. Inari used to laugh a lot back then." The old man began to tremble more, tears falling from his eyes. "But... But… Inari changed, after what happened to his father. The word courage was forever taken away from the people on this island and Inari. After that day, after that incident."

"That incident? What happened to Inari?"

"To explain the incident, I will need to talk about the man who was known as the hero on this island. It was about three years ago when the man and Inari met each other..."

He began his story, without looking like I was; I actually listened intently to the words he spoke. I loved hearing stories. How I missed hearing the stories of my mother, of the Uchiha clan, of the missions my father accomplished. Apparently the boy almost drowned from some bully's. The man Tazuna-san was talking about saved him. He talked about courage, about pride, about fighting for what you believe. He was man of inspiration. He did a lot for little Inari.

"His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman that came to this island seeking his dream. Ever since that incident Inari became attached to Kaiza. He probably became attached because he lost his father before he could remember. He followed him all the time, like a goldfish's feces. And they became just like father and son. It didn't take long before Kaiza became part of the family. Kaiza was also a man we needed in this town."

It was hard to keep my head clear as he told his story. I could tell what was going to happen when he continued on. My throat began to choke up, and my heart and stomach began to tug. Apparently, one night a large storm raged in the town. Because of all the rain, one of the dams broke, causing flooding. Kaiza was the go to man. So him and Inari ran to the scene with rope. With no surprise, the man risked his life for the town, willing to jump in to the suicidal current to attach the rope, to fix the dam, and to save Sector B of whatever Sector B was. He did it, he reached the dam, and it was fixed, the ending I predicted was wrong. My body began to loosen up, the strain ceasing from my throat and stomach.

"After that, the people here started calling Kaiza a hero, and he became a father Inari could be proud of. Gato turned his eye on this town around that time. And one night..."

My stomach turned at the sound of that name, I clenched my fists harder around the cup of tea I held in my hand. The others seemed oblivious to my reactions though, which was good. If I didn't hate him now, I sure did after hearing this. I could skin this man alive. He took Kaiza and whipped him, tortured him just because he did something courageous. Gato lied and brutally hurt Kaiza, breaking his arms totally. He strung him out for the whole town to witness. Apparently Kaiza was going against Gato Corp. Inari was forced to watch his own father be executed.

"Inari changed ever since that time. Tsunami and the people of this town as well."

I broke. I slammed my fist on the table and stood up. I had water threatening to fall from eyes.

"Tsh. How ridiculous! Heroes... Inari has the right idea. There is no such thing as a hero, they always die. They talk about living to protect the ones they love, talk about how they'll protect you but just go and die. They leave you left alone, with questions pouring in your mind."

I walked out, shadowing my face with my bangs and just collapse outside. I crawled over beside the door, trying to stop the sobbing that tried to break through me, trying to remove the knot in my throat and stomach. I heard a chair move and a loud thump on the ground.

"If you're trying to train don't bother. You've molded too much chakra. If you move much more, you're going to die."

"I'm going to prove to them... That there are heroes in this world. I'm going to prove it to them!"

I listened as the weakened blond fight against the horrible pain he was probably feeling and stood up for his beliefs of heroes. I let a small smile twitch onto my face. Uzumaki, you baka.


	10. Cue Dramatic Entry !

*2013 update*

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, or the plot similarities.  
Claimer: I do own Amaya and her mother. And rabbit-san.. :P

* * *

I stretched as I walked into the kitchen after walking up from a restless sleep. Memories haunted my dreams, memories twisted and turned. Forming unpleasant images through my head. Everyone was already at the table, except the blond one. I figured he just slept longer than I did.

"Yo."

"Here you go."

Tsunami placed a plate of rice and fish in front of me. I've never had fish for breakfast. I poked at it a bit with my chopsticks.

"Naruto never came back last night."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Tsh, baka is probably just stuck in a tree, or maybe he knocked himself out." I began to actually eat the food.

"Is Naruto-kun okay?"

"Don't worry. He's a decent ninja, even if he doesn't look it," Kakashi tried to sooth the worried woman.

"I don't know about that. Maybe the baka really did get himself killed." I retorted blandly.

Sasuke stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"For a walk."

"Hm."

He just walked out. I continued with eating once more. Kakashi-sensei looked a lot better in my opinion. I only looked at him through a side glance from under my hood. I chewed my food viciously, just staring at the man.

"Amaya?"

"Mm?"

"Is something bothering you?" I took a nasty bite of the final piece of food on my plate.

"Hmm."

"We are your teammates now Amaya, you can talk to us."

"Talking is for wimps."

The way his one eye looked at me, even with the lazy expression it held. The black orbs staring at me. Trying to get into my head, trying to plead with its gaze. My face softened and I found my head turning on its own to stare more into the calming black. I caught myself and put the glare back into my own eyes, crystal green shifted to the young boy across the table. He looked so depressing.

I hated this mission. I hated this ninja crap. I'm quitting when I get home. I'm losing my mind around these people. I'm a soon to be 13 year old going through a mid-life crisis. Tsh. Figure that one out. As my father used to say though. _This ninja life ages you so fast_... _Most ninjas don't care about age or gender, Amaya. They care about getting the mission completed as fast as they can! _Ninja's they just see obstacles and power. Tools for people with money. I finally got up and took my plate to the sink where Tsunami stood, washing un-finished plates from the night before.

"Do you want help? I can finish those."

She smiled ever so sweetly and giggled.

"No, no I don't mind. You should go wash up for the day."

I just stared at her for a few seconds before nodding and leaving to go wash up.

Kakashi-sensei and I walked out to the area we trained in. Sasuke never came back from his walk, which was expected. But they weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Baakaa! Saasukee!"

A kunai flew down and landed in front of us. We looked up to see Naruto on a very high branch, lounging like a sloth.

"How do you like that? I can climb this high now."

"Congra-"

I cut myself off as Naruto tried to stand up, but ended up slipping. Baka! I crouched down just about to spring to save him when he stopped on the branch. He was standing upside down like a bat.

"Not. Hahah! You feel for it!"

My eye twitched and I picked up the kunai he had thrown down. I threw it back up landing centimetres away from his foot. He moved hit foot and yelled in shock. That did it; he began to fall down from the branch.

"That'll teach ya!" I shouted as he fell.

Much to my demise, Sasuke popped out of a tree to the rescue hanging upside down he caught Naruto by the ankle.

"Damn..."

I cursed under my breath. But a small smile twitched on the corner of my mouth, they really progressed, they even worked together. Well Sasuke grew up and helped the dunce out. I wonder what that says about me? Meh, he had it coming. After finding the two, Kakashi-sensei decided to head back to rest a little more, he was almost recovered. I stayed back to watch the boys a bit. They got to the first branch though it was very high up, how long till they reach the very top?

I flickered to a nearby tree branch to lounge in. The two didn't even notice. Sasuke threw Naruto onto the branch as he spun himself up as well. The two jumped down and began again. Higher and higher, harsh fall after some quick recoveries. It was entertaining watching them train.

I dug through my pouch until I pulled out a white shuriken. I always kept one with me. I left the other five in a display at home. I examined it like I always did when I zoned out. Flipping it around and spinning it on my finger. It kept my mind at ease. I smiled gently as I stared into the reflection of the weapon. With my eyes I traced the lines of the Konoha symbol in the reflection from the headband around my neck.

"_What are your dreams Shishi?"_

"_Why do you ask Amaya?"_

_ I continued to pull the flowers from the ground around me. I love spring time, the animals that ran around, the warm breeze that blew, and the flowers that grew._

"_It's fun to know people's dreams. Cause sometimes you can help them make them true! I want your dream to come true Shishi!"_

_ He looked up into the sky, his hair blew in the wind, the sunlight dancing on his fair skin and sparkled his dark coal eyes. I smiled brightly at the man before me._

"_Well Amaya. My dream is for peace. Like so many other ninjas, and with that peace, I want to see you at the top. My daughter. Uchiha Amaya, Hokage. I want to see you live your dream, and to see you bring the peace the world needs. Only you could do such a magnificent thing."_

_He stroked my cheek with the back of his finger. My large smile still on my face._

"_Your mother would be so proud of you."_

"_I'll bring peace to the world, so everyone gets their happy ending! Uchiha Amaya! Hokage! Ruler of the world! The bringer of peace!"_

_ I jumped up and began to dance around. I threw the flowers around me and in the air. My father laughed at my ridiculous outburst. It was nice to hear him laugh._

"_Don't worry mommy. I'll make everyone's dream come true!"_

I broke apart from the memory in my head. Is it even worth it anymore? My dream was to make my father's come true, but he's gone, what dreams do I have left to make true? I have no guide, to keep me on track when I zoned out. I watched as Naruto fell to the ground once again, he hissed and groaned in pain. Seeing how easily people just fall apart, seeing how easily people can fail in the world. Is humanity worth saving? With all this evil in the world. Even my idol Uchiha Madara fell down the deep end. Helping slaughter his clan that pitted against him. There are always people that will stop at nothing to destroy anything...

"Shishi, what do I do now?"

How can I just move on? I wonder if there is a place to go when you die. I wonder if he found mother, and they finally get their happy ending? So many questions... I jumped down from the tree and began to walk around. I don't know where, but I needed to walk. I let everything in my mind vanish and I just hummed a melody in my head. I walked in a daze, a lifeless roaming of the area around me. I sighed. I just need to get back home and back to my old routine. Sleep and train. I was doing good for the past 3 years.

I sat at the kitchen table once again; it was getting to be such a routine. Naruto and Sasuke were still gone, still training. I finished that thought and the door opened, showing the two boys dirty and beat up as ever.

"What's with you two? You look dirty and tired." Naruto lifted his head to look at the old man.

"We both climbed to the top."

"Okay. Naruto, Sasuke..., you two guard Tazuna next time as well."

Naruto shouted and cheered, causing the two to fall over. I chuckled at the clowns.

"You baka." We all then began to laugh and dinner was served.

"The bridge is almost complete. It's all thanks to you, but don't push yourselves so much. I wanted to ask you this before, but why are you still here even when I lied about the request details?"

"Not doing right when you know it is right is the coward's way. There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander. They're the teachings of the previous Hokage."

I looked over to see tears on the table. Inari was crying.

"Why?"

Naruto looked up at the questioning boy.

"Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that?! You can't beat Gato's men even if you train! No matter how hard you train, and say those good looking words. Weak people are going to lose against strong people!"

"Shut up. I'm different from you."

"Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this country, and you're so nosey! I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain, who just sits and laugh all the time!"

I looked at Naruto. There was a look in his eyes.

"Is that why you're pretending to play the main character of a tragedy and just cry? A baka like you can just keep crying. You crybaby!" We all stared stunned at what just happened. I knew what Naruto was saying. I'd never know what he truly felt, but I know the feeling. The loneliness. The pain and hate, the anger and grief. _...just sits there and laughs all the time! _It's true, I don't think I've ever seen Naruto really cry or let things get him down. Just the once, after the exams. I never did find out how he got his headband. Maybe Naruto was right. I pushed myself away after Naruto left. I walked to my room and just laid in my blankets. Tomorrow I have to start fresh. Maybe I'll make progress with something. But, when I get home, I'm still quitting this ninja junk.

We woke up, washed, dressed, had a quick breakfast and were walking out the door. Everyone was feeling better except Naruto who was left sleeping. I stood in the doorway watching Naruto sleep while the others finished readying. Creepy yes, but what did I care? He was sprawled out, the blanket wrapped around one leg and somehow now underneath him. He wore a cute little dog like sleeping cap. He kept padding with fishnet on under his light blue pyjamas. I smiled at the blond, he was adorable when he slept. He was surprisingly quiet, only having a light snore. Sasuke came up behind me.

"We're leaving."

"I'll catch up."

He nodded and hesitated leaving for a moment. Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who has nothing, yet he has something no one could ever understand. You fascinate me to no end. If only people knew the real you.

"Please take care of Naruto." I heard Kakashi-sensei talk to Tsunami as they left with Tazuna-san.

"He used his body to the max, so I think he won't be able to move for today."

"Kakashi-san, is your body feeling better now?"

"Heh, yes, somehow."

"Bye!" I sighed and pushed myself off the door frame heading out the door. I passed Tsunami on my way out.

"Amaya-san, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

She smiled sweetly at me.

"Don't hesitate to ask for help. You're still just a kid."

I smiled as I put up my hood. I nodded and put up a seal, quickly vanishing in a mist. I reappeared at the bridge; everyone that was working on it was sprawled out on the ground. I checked their pulses. A couple just barely had one.

"What the hell happened here?" I whispered to myself.

"What is this?!" I turned my head to see Tazuna-san, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke standing behind me. Tazuna-san looked horrified.

"What's wrong? What happened?!"

"I have a bad feeling Kakashi-sensei..."

A thick fog soon covered the bridge area. My blood began to run cold. I was scared.

"This mist... Sasuke, Amaya, he's coming!" We jumped in a triangular formation around Tazuna-san. We pulled out our weapons and prepared for the worst, at least I was preparing for the worst. The mist was so thick I couldn't believe it.

"Mist Concealment technique right?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi. And you're still carrying those kids. He's shaking again, how pitiful."

I took a peek back to see Sasuke's hand trembling. Zabuza clones now surrounded us all.

"Heh, shaking with excitement."

"Go for it Sasuke."

Zabuza charged and in an instant all the clones were then slaughtered. He did so amazing. I was impressed.

"He can defeat the water clones. That kid got stronger. A rival has appeared for you, Haku."

"It seems like it"

We faced the two enemies across from us. Zabuza has changed his outfit. A black sleeveless shirt, black pants. His arm and leg warmers were now light purple with pin stripes along it. The small boy had the same outfit as before. His hair up with two long strands tied in the front. He has the white and red hunter-nin mask. He wore some kind of green clothing underneath that had a high collar, a blue kimono with white trim over top. It was some old fashioned outfit, but very nice looking.

"Oh my..., my prediction was right."

"Your prediction?"

"The masked guy..."

"Just as I thought too..."

Sasuke and I filled in our sensei's predictions.

"So it was a lie that he was a pursuing ninja from Kirigakure?" The old man seemed left behind.

"Who does he think he is dressing up like that?"

"I hate conceited kids like that..."

"He's better then you in that field Kakashi-sensei."

"Really?"

"I'll fight him." Sasuke claimed.

"No. I should, you'd be better to protect Tazuna-san." I glared at Sauake

"I will. He pulled that stupid act on us. I hate conceited guys like that."

"Hn. Hypocrite."

The smaller boy seemed to flicker out of sight. He was spinning, and soon enough he had a tornado forming around him. Blocking the boy kunai versus senbon needle. I held two shuriken in my hands, hidden beneath my sleeves. Sasuke's speed is increasing. His coordination was perfect. I knew exactly what was happening to him.

"Sasuke..."

"Amaya, stick with Tazuna-san, don't stray too far from me. We'll let Sasuke deal with him."

More attacks and blocks from the two boys. They were talking about something. I couldn't really hear them. But the thing that frightened me most was what the boy was able to do. He was preforming seals with only one hand. He finished chanted and splashed the water up with his foot. The water hovered around him and Sasuke. I had such an urge to jump in and help him. I had to. My eyes felt like they were spinning in anger. I inched forward. Kakashi-sensei, held his free hand out in front of me.

"Don't, he can handle this on his own."

Hundreds of needles of ice formed around Sasuke. All my muscles tingled. I can't sit and watch, I could never just sit and watch. The last time I did nothing... they died! I growled to myself as my Sharingan activated. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I peeked from the rim of my hood, and making sure my eyes were hidden at all times. Tazuna-san's hand was on my shoulder. I took a few deep breaths and nodded to the old man. Even he could sense the tension in my being.

I didn't like this situation at all. But, yet I was calm knowing Naruto was safe. For the time being. The needles shot down, the boy pushed himself away from Sasuke and a cloud of smoke formed from the impact. The smoke fell fast and Sasuke was gone. I looked all around just to spot him a few good feet in the air. He sent shuriken flying at the masked boy's feet. He flickered behind the boy as he jumped back. I began to smile. Sasuke was learning to be a Uchiha. A charge, a hidden weapon thrown, the boy ducked just to get kicked in the face by Sasuke.

"Heh." I chuckled.

"Haku lost in speed."

"Looks like my speeds better."

"You can't make fun of our team because we have children. Sasuke is the village of Konoha's top rookie. Amaya is the villages top smart ass. And the other one likes to show off and is number one in surprising people. He's the noisy ninja Naruto."

Once again, we stood on our own sides, I was feeling more confident now. A small smirk was on my face. Which was short lived when Haku stood up, a blue glow snaked off and around his body.

"It's a shame..."

He did a strange seal and a large block of ice formed behind Sasuke. For the slightest moment, I saw a man with armour and short black hair. I saw red and black eyes with dark lash like rims. I went to jump toward him, but was once again caught by Kakashi-sensei. I was pulled backward almost slipping on my butt. I quickly caught myself. I turned to snarl at Kakashi-sensei. I lost my own thoughts and mind, my eyes glowed in rage and the black dots in my eyes spun in chaos. I stared into Kakashi-sensei's eyes, he flinched back, frozen. After a few seconds I snapped out of my faze and my eyes went into the usual bright green colour. I just turned to see the man gone and Sasuke enclosed with a dozen or more ice blocks around him. I didn't know what to do; I've never seen anything like this. I began to hesitate. The boy walked into one of the large blocks of ice. His reflection was now in them all. Kakashi-sensei snapped out of his daze. I wasn't even aware that I was the one to daze him.

"Dammit..."

Kakashi-sensei noticed what was going on and he ran toward them. Zabuza flickered in front of him, blocking the path.

"I'm your opponent remember? He's a goner now that Haku has used that technique."

I heard screams from inside the dome. My mind was losing focus.

"Sasuke!"

"If you move without thinking, I'll kill the two behind you."

I shifted my eyes to the older man standing before Kakashi-sensei.

"Tsh... Try it! I'll tear you to shreds Zabuza!"

I heard more cries from behind the ice. I looked in and my throat chocked up. Sasuke was laying on the ground, blood pooling from everywhere. His clothes were shredded.

"Tazuna-san... I'll be right back." I pulled a kunai from my back pouch and jumped into the air, I tossed the weapon to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Catch!"

He sat up, his arm ready to catch it. In a blink, Haku was leaning out and caught the weapon in mid-air.

"Damn!"

He faced Sasuke and I growled. I saw a flash of light and a shuriken flew hitting Haku right in the face. He fell out of his mirror and a poof of smoke appeared. Naruto stood there in all glory.

"The noisy ninja that's number one in surprising people... Uzumaki Naruto is here!" I sighed. With that much surprise he could have taken out Haku totally and maybe even distract Zabuza long enough for Kakashi-sensei to get advantage. But NOOOO... He had to have a big, showy entrance. I small smile pushed itself on my lips, I couldn't help but be glad we had another one on our side. Even if he was a dunce.


	11. Ego Maniac

*2013 update*

* * *

"Now that I'm here, everything's going to be just fine."

"Uzumaki! You're a baka!"

"The main character of the story usually appears like this and defeats the enemy in a flash. Ahhh! Alright! Let's do this! Shadow Replication..."

Zabuza turned quickly throwing shurikens at the blond.

"Hurry! Naruto Dodge!"

The blond was stunned and couldn't move, he just put his hands up in the air. Haku threw senbon needles, stopping the shuriken in the air. We all gasped.

"Haku.."

I breathed the name of the masked boy. What was he doing? Everyone else had shock on their face. I could even tell the confusion in Zabuza's eyes.

"What the hell you dunce!"

"Yeah, what kind of ninja tries to execute a technique right in front of an enemy."

Kakashi-sensei and I scolded the boy.

"A ninja's essence lies within deception. It relies on your ability to deceive the enemy. When you execute a technique, you must still do it while the enemy is not looking. You must take them by surprise, and think beyond the normal boundaries. The way you came in just makes you target practice!"

"Waah! Crap... I came here trying to help though..."

"Haku, whats the meaning of that?"

"Zabuza-san, leave him to me. Please let me do this fight my way."

"What did you say?"

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku... As usual, you're too easy on the enemy."

"I'm sorry."

I looked around, Tazuna-san was still behind me. Kakashi-sensei stood right by Zabuza, just off to the left of us. Sasuke was now sitting up more; he seemed to have more strength back. Naruto was setting off his short fuse as usual.

"Then I'll just have to beat you first!"

Kakashi-sensei made a slight movement to go help Naruto, but Zabuza caught him.

"Hey, don't think of anything weird now. If you move, you know what's going to happen to that geezer, right?"

"I can fend for myself! I can fend him off while you help Naruto!"

"Let's observe how the young ones will fight shall we?"

I growled to myself, they were ignoring me. I grabbed a normal shuriken and threw it at the feet of the two men. They both turned their heads towards me. I crossed my arms facing them with my eyes shut.

"I don't mind if you don't want me to do something because well, what would everyone say when a girl showed you up and kicked your butt... But, I refuse to be ignored!"

Zabuza's face didn't really change, Kakashi-sensei just stared at me in astonishment.

"You are one loud mouthed kid. It's strange, I get this weird de javu when I look at you."

"Not, Uzumaki is a loud mouth."

I looked over at the boys. Naruto and Haku were chatting, I couldn't hear them though. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and chucked it at the masked one. He simply moved his head, dodging it with no effort. He turned his attention back to the injured boy. He sunk back into his mirrors. I watched in horror as a barrage of needles came plummeting down slicing through Sasuke's flesh. I cringed as I saw small spurts of blood spry from the black haired boy. The look on Naruto's face was pure fear. They both sat around thinking of what to do, Sasuke, probably thinking of what Haku was doing, Naruto... Probably a way to screw everything up. I was still shocked when I saw Naruto crawl into the dome... Sasuke even jumped back in shock at the stupidity of the blond.

"You baka! If you're a ninja then be more careful!"

"What's with that attitude? I came to help you!"

"If you come into the mirrors as well... Damn it! Forget it! Baka.."

"Baka?! What do you mean baka?!"

"He is no doubt the number one ninja in surprising people. He came to help but he only made the situation worse."

"I should have switched groups when I had the chance... Why couldn't I be with Kiba and Hinata... At least they have brains." I sighed, my hand covering my face. "Kakashi-sensei... I say we go get some lunch, maybe have a game of cards. We can bring Tazuna-san and Zabuza... The more the merrier..."

The silent assassin chuckled. Kakashi-sensei seemed to be distracted with the show in front of us.

"I'll just destroy the mirrors myself!" We put our attention back to the boys. Sasuke was standing up, shouting. He did some seals.

"Fire Style! Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke let out a large breath, blowing a blazing flame toward the mirrors. The flames subsided and the mirrors still stood, as solid as ever. Impossible.

"It didn't work at all!"

"They won't melt with that kind of firepower."

Haku pulled out senbon needles and a bright light flashed through the mirrors, Naruto and Sasuke flew back, dozens of cuts covering their flesh. Naruto put up his seal.

"Shadow Replication!"

"Naruto no!"

A series of Naruto's went after each mirror. I watched carefully, I couldn't see anything. I once again tried my Sharingan. Pulling my hood back up and covering my eyes.

"Just as I thought! That must be a bloodline technique!"

Kakashi-sensei finally figured out the puzzle.

"What's that sensei?"

"It's something like my Sharingan. They are techniques that are only passed down through deep blood relations and through a genealogy of those with superior body structures."

"So in other words…"

"Yes, even I cannot copy this technique. And there is no way to get past that technique."

"Dammit! I can't die here... I still have a dream I need to achieve! The dream to make the villagers recognize me and become Hokage!"

"It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja. If it's possible, I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you are gonna fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade and become a ninja. This bridge is a battleground that leads to the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream. And you will fight for your own dream. Please do not hold grudges. I want to protect an important person. I want to work for him, fight for him, make his dreams come true. That is my dream, in order to make it come true... I will become a ninja! I will kill you!"

I lost myself. The weapon I held dropped to the ground as I stared at Haku. He was somebody I should have been…. Somebody my father could have been proud of me becoming. Naruto and Sasuke stood in determination, as Haku stood in his own. Kakashi-sensei looked at me from the side of his eyes. I continued to stare down to the ground._ I want to protect an important person. I want to work for him, fight for him, make his dreams come true.!_ The words echoed through my mind. Stinging a little. Tsh, alright, if it's a fight for dreams, I think that's a good enough reason.

"Go Uzumaki! Get em Sasuke!"

"Amaya! Don't humor them! Even if they pass the one in a million chance of beating that technique, they don't stand a chance against that boy."

"What are you talking about?"

Zabuza began to shake with laughter.

"They don't have the mental capacity to suppress their emotions and kill someone. That boy knows a ninja's agony quite well. He is different from Naruto and Sasuke."

"That's correct."

"Tsh! I told you I should have battled him! I could win this! Let me!"

"Move girl, and the old man dies."

"Tshh..." I held my ground. Looking back to see Tazuna-san standing, hands in fists. He didn't seem all that scared.

"Heh... A real ninja is not trained in a peaceful village like yours. You can't experience the most important thing to a ninja, the experience of killing." Zabuza had the same snaking chakra around him.

"What, I'm supposed to sit here and wait till Naruto and Sasuke die before I can come shave the skin off your bones!?"

"Amaya.. Calm down."

"Tsh."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to finish this quickly." He lifted his hand, threatening to use his Sharingan once again. How I envied him. I craved to be able to use my eyes, to show this arrogant jerk that a real ninja can be trained anywhere!

"The Sharingan eh? How unoriginal." His hand moved to a pocket and he pulled out a strangely shaped kunai, charging at the patient man. They made contact and Kakashi-sensei protected his eye with his hand, taking the impact of the kunai into his flash. The blood dripped, I began to have a slight panic once again.

"Even if you say that it is unoriginal, are you still afraid of my Sharingan, Zabuza?"

"Hehehehee... You're not supposed to show your master technique more than once to another ninja."

"Be thankful you're the only one to see this eye more than once. And there will not be a third time."

"Even if you beat me, you can't beat Haku."

Hmm. I'm missing something; even an arrogant man like Zabuza is willingly saying that the boy can even beat him... Is he really that good?

"I've taught him fighting techniques since he was a little boy. I taught him everything I knew. And he proceeded in improving his own techniques. As a result, he was able to produce results in any difficult situation imaginable. He threw away his belief in a heart and a life. He is a fighting machine labelled as a ninja. On top of that, his techniques surpass mine. He had that dreadful ability, the Bloodline Limit. I got myself an advanced tool. He's different from the scraps you carry."

With that he pulled out the kunai from Kakashi-sensei's hand. Tsh, just a tool... I brought the shuriken back out, hidden behind my sleeves. I clenched hard, leaving cuts across my palm. The blood droplets snuck out, hitting the cement beneath me. I heard shouting from the boys once again.

"I'm going to try as many times as I need to! Shadow Replication!"

Another swarm of Naruto's jumped up in the air, and as soon as they were called, they were destroyed as well. This guy was amazing. Sasuke just stayed there crouched, watching the blond.

"What the hell..."

"One more time... Shadow Replication!"

As the Narutos ran, Sasuke kicked up a large amount of water.

"You still don't understand that it's futile."

The two boys screamed as more senbon needles flew around, slicing at their skin more and more. But, that's when I saw it. What Sasuke was thinking. The droplets of water that were in the air, being cut through and absorbed as the boy dashed from one mirror to another. He was a genius. I heard a dark chuckle, my eyes shifted to the corners to glance at the two men beside me.

"Even if scraps attack in numbers, they can't defeat Haku. He is the best tool."

"There's nothing more boring than hearing someone brag. Let's begin."

He finally pulled up his hand, revealing the Sharingan hidden beneath the headband.

"Wait up, let me brag to you about one more thing." He put away his kunai. "I didn't simply get defeated by you in the last battle. I made Haku observe the battle as he hid. Haku is smart as well. With his analysis skill, he can create a counter for any move he sees just once. I've been eager to copy what you said. 'Let me tell you, that the same technique won't work on me twice,' was it?"

"Mist Concealment Jutsu."

The already thick fog just got abnormally thicker. I could see nothing. Zabuza disappeared as if he turned invisible. As strange as it was I found myself getting more angered then scared.

"Sensei..."

"Amaya, please just stay with Tazuna-san..."

"Fine..." I growled. I ran back a bit, closing my distance between me and Tazuna-san.

"Tazuna-san, don't wonder off..."

"Yeah, I know."

I looked over to the ice dome. I could sense the presence of their chakra, but I could no longer hear the words they spoke. Just the sounds of yelling. I tried my best to watch both the chakra of them and Kakashi-sensei. I gasped as I saw a bright light coming from the dome, and orange tint. A fire technique. Sasuke was making progress. I smiled. We can do this! I heard the clashing of metal. I couldn't see Kakashi-sensei, nor hear anything. I wasn't trained that well in stealth killing, nor killing in that matter. I heard mumbles, but couldn't understand what they were saying. I was getting pissed. Another clash, and something skidding across the ground. I was beginning to panic. I heard more cries of pain from the two boys. I growled and clenched the weapons in my palms tighter. I hissed from the sharp pain.

"Amaya..."

I didn't acknowledge the man behind me. I just took a deep breath in and out. I felt the presence reappear just then, I heard Tazuna-san gasp. I flickered and reappeared in time to catch the sword against my shuriken. He was extremely powerful, he pushed harder, causing my arm to shake a little and fall a bit, and the blade came closer to my head. I hissed at the man. The metal screeched as he over powered me, it slipped and a body pushed me out of the way.

"Too slow!"

Blood sprawled out from the silver haired man.

"You were too slow guarding yourself Kakashi. Your wish to save those kids made you lose your cool and further fog up that Sharingan of yours. Even if you have nice eyes, your ability to read and enemy's ability it numbing."

I crouched down on one knee and holding myself up with my already wounded hand. Blood pooled out from the reopened wound and the strain I was now putting on it, I looked up to see Kakashi-sensei holding his chest.

"Come on, entertain me some more Kakashi. I want to pay you back in a more fun way. Haku will beat those kids soon, so there's no need to worry about them."

"Ahhhh!" I jumped up charging at the arrogant jerk, a pulled a kunai out and had it ready.

"Amaya! No!"

He brought his sword around to block the attack I sprung at him. He used very little strength to push me away, I skidded across the ground, catching my balance. I threw a few shuriken he just smacked away. I growled as I jumped at him, he brought his sword back and pulled out the kunai. A close combat battle sprung. In a fit of anger I rushed him, pushing myself, using my own hidden Sharingan to read his moves. I sliced at his left arm he leaned back to dodge twisting to send a kick to my ribs.

"I'll kill you Zabuza! I swear it!"

I used my arm to block it and tried to stab down, he pulled back throwing a fist with a kunai at my throat, I ducked in time and twirled attempting to kick out his feet, he quickly jumped over and back. He then put up a seal and disappeared back into the mist.

"Hehehe... Cry, cry about your lack of power in the other world."

"I have no reason to cry. Sasuke and Naruto will kick ass! And then, while you run and coward away like the pitiful demon you are… I'll find you, and I'll show you true fear Zabuza!"

"Hehehe... Big mouth for such a small child, I bet you've never even seen death. I bet you've never had to watch the life fade from the eyes of an opponent. You're just a brat."

"Heh. You're all talk and no action! Fight me Zabuza!"

"My next strike will kill you. Are you so quick to die?"

"Stop prolonging your death!"

Anger spat out at every word, my hand shook in rage and in fear. I dug myself into a very deep hole. I was good, but did I really have the skill to fend off a Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the Demon of the Mist?

"I guess I have to put an end to this as well…"

My heart, it thumped out of its normal pattern. Something pulled at my heart in such a pain I hissed. I looked back. I could sense a chakra level, it was fading. Already low, it was becoming hard to find even. I heard a scream I heard Sasuke's name. As the one chakra faded, one seemed to sky rocket. I felt such an evil presence, my own heart seemed to freeze, my blood stopping in my veins.

No, Sasuke... A large swirling red form of chakra exploded through the top of the dome. In a specific area. I couldn't recognize the chakra, but I knew exactly what it was from. I stared at it in amazement and in fear. I could hear yelling, I could even feel the wind coming from them. It didn't take much longer to hear shattering of the ice mirrors. I glanced over, Kakashi-sensei was doing something I could feel the chakra fluctuation.

"Can you hear me Zabuza? Were both running short on time. This may go against your style, but let's stop having fun. How about deciding everything with the next move?"  
"Interesting, but what can you do in this situation? Show me Kakashi."

The chakra was climbing, so much blood lust, such a high pressure. It was incredible! I could hear the rest of the mirrors break and shatter. A body flew and crashed across the ground. The chakra was fading, he didn't have much time. He was still alive. Naruto's evil form seemed to disappear. I could hear murmurs, but not comprehend the words. What was going on? I hated this mist! Soon enough I could feel water forming in my eyes. There was this feeling, some feeling that I have felt so many times. I felt like my heart was in my head and it was ripping into pieces. I fell to my knees. It took me a moment, but then I realized it was coming from Haku and Naruto. I could feel everything they felt. I dropped my weapon and held myself up with my hands. A feeling of worthlessness and failure soon swept over me. I felt like nothing. Like the dirt I was on. I ignored Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza as they continued. This feeling over whelmed me. I sobbed quietly as I slowly got used to the feeling that evaded my body. But what snapped me out of it completely was the electrifying feeling coming from Kakashi-sensei. I turned my head to see the mist was ever so slightly fading, and a bright blue was coming from where the former ANBU member stood.

"Lightning Edge!"

I continued to watch the blue glow as the feelings tried to push their way back into my mind. I focused on the chakra and pushed myself slowly up off of the ground. It took a lot, but I managed to fight off the feelings. They weren't as strong. I didn't know what was going on anymore. My Sharingan deactivated and I just stood there limply. My gaze moved away from the entrancing blue chakra. I stared off in front of me, staring blankly in the mist. What is this Shishi? Why am I having these feelings? I'm scared Shishi.

_ I sat in the corner of my room crying. Tears poured out faster than I could wipe away. I sniffed and sobbed as the feelings continued. It didn't take long after my father returned to rush in my room. He picked me up in the ball I was scrunched up in and set me on his lap._

"_Amaya, what wrong?"_

"_I- I don't… I don't know Shishi..."_

_My voice was catchy and muffled from the crying._

"_I- I didn't listen to you... I went into town... I was looking at all the shops and people. I we-went to the park. Little kids were playing. I kept my distance though. Suddenly I felt tears in my eyes and I was crying, and then I felt angry and annoyed. Happiness tried to break through too, but-but so many things were going through my body! I ru-ushed home. It, it was like the people around me took over me Shishi. I was so scared!"_

"_Oh Amaya-chan... It's okay now... It's okay." He cooed me as he brushed my hair with his hand, rocking me lightly._

"_Wha-what's wrong with me Shishi?"_

_ I heard him chuckled and I looked up at him, sniffling and wiping away from my leaking face. He looked down at me with an innocent smile. He had dirt on his face from the mission he was just on. I was only 6, but I knew how to care for myself. Shishi showed me how to be a big girl._

"_There is nothing wrong with you Amaya... You're just a very talented girl."_

"_Huh? What do you mean Shishi?" I sniffled and wiped more. My crying had ceased, just sniffles and sobs were left._

"_It seems you just absorbed the feelings of the people around you Amaya. It's called empathy. It's a great talent Amaya, you can tell what the people around you are feeling. It's a very special gift."_

"_Bu, but I don't like it Shishi! I don't want to feel these things!"_

_ He pushed me back to his chest stroking my head once again._

"_You'll have to learn to control it Amaya, you can use it to help people Amaya. Another extraordinary thing from my special girl."I giggled at the man and pushed myself away to stand up._

"_You're right Shishi! When I feel someone is sad... I can cheer them up! I'll make them happy again!"_

"_That's the spirit!"_

_I laughed as I punched the air._

"Empathy..."

I clenched my fist. I'll figure out how to control it! A flicker... I shifted my eyes from where Naruto and Haku were, to where Kakashi-sensei was now charging at Zabuza... The body moved. Standing in front of Zabuza... No, Haku.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

I screamed, but it was too late. I felt a burst of power surge away from the men. Then the blood splashed across the ground. I could see everything now. The dogs that held Zabuza still disappeared in smoke. The feelings that rushed through Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza were the next to hit me. I swallowed them down. The glowing chakra ball in the Kakashi-sensei's hand was inside of Haku. They stood there, stunned.

"...stop..."

I bit my own lip. Dammit!

"My future is death? Heh, wrong again Kakashi."


	12. I Decline

*2013 update*

* * *

The boy was dead. I could sense that, the feelings of despair were gone, and the sudden sense of determination washed away.

"Splendid, Haku..." A battlecry and Zabuza charged at the blood covered man once again. "Haku, you gave me this perfect opportunity!"

The man swung down, Kakashi grabbed the boy and did a back flip away just in time.

"I see. You were able to dodge that because Haku's dead."

"That bastard...!"

"Naruto! You stay there and watch!" Kakashi ordered.

I looked over to see Naruto staring death at the darker man. What did Haku say to him? I could feel the hate rise. Then it hit me.

"Oi, Uzumaki! Where's the other baka?!"

The feelings of everyone were getting to me, it left me numb. I couldn't understand why his face dropped. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Everything from before seemed to be missing from my thoughts. His eyes were clenched shut, his teeth grinding. I thought back.

"Kakashi! You don't have time to look away!"

Zabuza charged, Kakashi kicked him in the chest. Tazuna-san was behind me again. His hand on my shoulder, he nodded to me. I liked how he kept the silence. I was still thinking back through the match, before Naruto broke the technique. I remember the chakras that I felt. I remembered a chakra that faded, one lost amongst the rest before Naruto exploded. My mouth dropped. I looked over in a trance at the two men fighting. It was obvious, the Sharingan user had him beat, Zabuza was bleeding and panting. I looked over, I couldn't see Sasuke. The fog was still too thick. I began to walk over.

One step at a time, hoping if I took more time the ending will change. Naruto didn't open his eyes as I walked past him. The closer I was the more pain I felt. I thought it would leave as I walked away from him, but it just deepened. My feet scuffed as I dragged them along. One foot at a time. This was only supposed to be a Rank C mission. Another footstep closer. Take the old guy to the bridge, and then go home. That's all it was supposed to be. I could see the dark form of a body lying on the cement. Another footstep closer. I could hear Tazuna-san behind me. I looked down at the body; blood was running down his mouth and from the dozens of wounds. His body was covered in needles like a porcupine. I feel to my knees. The scene kept morphing before my eyes. The cement turned to water, the wounds faded, hair shortened clothes changed. Then it would morph back to the scene I was now in. At night I would lay in my bed, alone once again. I would lie in bed and cry over my father, over my mother, over the clan I was never introduced to. I was so alone, it scared me. When I saw Sasuke for the first time, I saw the red and white fan on the back of his shirt. Things brightened just a little. The nights I cried his face would come in my thoughts. And I would say to myself. I'm not alone. I may not be able to share my feelings, the hurt we both felt. But, he was the same as me; he lost his family all the same. I was never truly alone. My breath stuttered as I held back the feelings that rushed through me.

"It's alright to cry. It's alright to cry at a time like this."

I laughed. A little louder than necessary though it wasn't right to laugh at all.

"My father once told me, emotions are a ninja's greatest weakness, but greater strength." I began to sob. "A ninja shouldn't cry over a fallen comrade until your mission is complete. It's the 25th how-to of being a ninja." Kakashi explained.

"So... This is what a ninja is...?" I began to cry uncontrollably.

"Just because of this lie… Just because of this stupid lie... I could have saved them! A team should know each other's secrets! That is what makes them bonded, what makes them strong. Because of this stupid lie, I let him die..." I clenched tightly to the dark blue shirt of the Uchiha. "Sasuke… I never liked you. I almost hated you. I thought the girls who drooled over you were stupid... You were such an over confident fool. Baka..." I let out more cries, they echoed out over the bridge.

"You can't leave. Your dream, my dream. Please, don't leave me alone…" I whimpered in his chest.

"Amaya... you crybaby..."

I instantly stopped crying, breathing, and my heart even froze. I lifted my head to see the Uchiha's head move ever so slightly, his breath coming back.

"You... You... You Baka!" I grabbed his collar, lifting him ever so slightly. I glared daggers in his faded eyes. The soft coal eyes I thought I'd never see again..

"How dare you do that?! You had Uzumaki all upset! He almost killed a guy! I thought I had to be stuck with him all by myself! Baka! Baka! Baka!..."

"Amaya-chan... stop it hurts..." He whimpered.

I continued my rambling beginning to cry again as I shook the near dead boy. Stringing on all the made up reasons I would be pissed about if he died. I rambled about everything but the truth really. How he gave me hope, he gave me the secure feeling that I wasn't alone. He was like the family I lost, a brother I never had. He was the soft coal eyes of my father I needed so badly to see. His hands moved to mine, releasing them from their angry grip. He held them as he pulled himself up.

"Baka, don't move!"

"Where's Naruto? What happened to the masked guy?"

"Uzumaki is fine… Haku... he… died."

"Dead?! Did Naruto kill him?"

I shook my head. "He couldn't... Haku ran, and jumped in front of a fatal blow from Kakashi-sensei. He died protecting Zabuza..."

"Here, I'll help you up." I noticed that the Uchiha still had a hold of my hands. I smiled lightly and tugged at them. His face was blank, like he was thinking of something. I wrapped my arm around his torso, helping him stand.

"Oi! Baka! Sasuke is alive!"

He turned around, Sasuke waved. Tears filled the eyes of the blond. I could feel the overwhelming joy and relief. It made me smile.

"Oi, oi, oi! You guys are feeling too safe!" "Damn ninja! You killed our source of revenue!" "Now we have to attack the town and steal all the valuables!"

I scowled at the men who once stood with Gato. Low life scum... I looked over at Kakashi, he was too weak, even if they were just people, they could easily put up a good fight, especially the number of them. I looked at Sasuke. I should get him somewhere safe. I put up my hand in a seal. A saw a glare in the sky that fell down in front of the charging men. I looked back to see Inari with the whole town dressed for battle behind him.

"Anyone who gets any closer to this island will die by the force of this island!"

"Inari!" I looked back to see a huge smile on Naruto's face. Haha, so that's why he was late...

"Heros are supposed to show up late!" That boy is going to grow up doing great things!

"Alright I'm going to help too!" Naruto put up a seal. "Shadow Replication Jutsu!"

A handful of Naruto's showed up in a large area of the bridge. Kakashi-sensei followed the boy, summoning dozens of clones. The thugs and thieves all ran with their tails behind their legs, screaming, crying.

"Haha! Run you no good scum!"

I shouted in a cheer. Everyone followed with a cheer as well! I looked over, Kakashi-sensei was talking with Zabuza... The demon is still alive... I chuckled; he had a lot of heart for a bad guy. He began to pull the weapons from out of his back, he picked him up, moving him over beside Haku. I almost teared up again. Man, I'm such a female... Snow began to fall. It was so pretty. I loved snow. It was so innocent, soft and you could make anything out of it. It was a scene out of a sad fairytale. It seems to be the only fairy tales in this world. The only time people realized there feelings, the only time they can be with each other in a happy state seems to be in death. I shook my head and stared up into the clouds that were now parting away, letting the sun shine through. Is that that only way to be happy Shishi?

"Is death the only escape for a ninja?" Sasuke turned to me.

"What did you say?"

I looked over to see the boy, his eyes half closed, he was so weak. I smiled.

"Nothing... Nothing at all."

Naruto stood a bit a ways, he was crying his eyes out. Mumbling about something I couldn't understand.

We were standing out on a hilltop, overlooking the city. There were two wooden crosses, with flowers, headbands and a sword. We gave the two a proper burial. It was the least we could do. As I knelt over them, placing the headbands properly on the crosses, I turned to the silver haired man.

"Hey... Kakashi-sensei... Does it have to be this way? Is a ninja's only escape death?" I should have kept my questions to myself, but, Kakashi reminded me of my father in ways. I felt safe to ask him.

"Ninja, are not supposed to seek the reason to exist. It is important that a ninja exist as a tool. That idea exists in Konoha too..."

"I see..." I began to walk away from the group. Naruto then questioned our sensei.

"Does becoming a real ninja really mean that? I.. kind of... don't like that."

"Do you think that too?"

"Well, no. That's why ninja unconsciously suffer from that idea. Like Zabuza and that boy."

"Alright! I've decided! I'm going to follow my own 'way of the ninja'! I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!"

I smiled at the boy standing in the sunset. He was a baka. But there was no doubt he was a baka that will accomplish so much! I looked over the other men. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe there was a reason I was put with these guys. Maybe... maybe my dream can still come true?

We stood at the end of the completed bridge. It didn't take much time at all with everyone helping. A group of the towns' people gathered around to wish us farewell.

"We've completed the bridge thanks to you, but we're going to miss you."

"Be well." The old man said, Tsunami after him.

"Thanks for everything." Kakashi said with a genuine smile.

"Now, now, old man Tazuna, we'll visit again one day."

Inari began to sniffle, trying to hold back tears.

"Promise?"

"Inari, you're going to get lonely aren't you?" Naruto began to tear up as well. I sighed. "You can cry you know... Cry..."

"I'm not going to cry! Naruto you can cry too!"

"Is that soo..."

I put three fingers up, every second I put one down. As the last one went down, Naruto shouted a goodbye and turned around, tears streaming unwillingly down his face. Me and Sasuke just chuckled. We began our walk down the rest of the bridge, heading home. I walked with my hands behind my head.

"Alright! Once I get home, I'm going to have Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen to celebrate the completion of the mission! Also I'm going to make Konohamaru listen to my tale of bravery!"

"Then... Then... I'll go home and have a nap... Yes. Great idea." I countered.

"Amaya-chan... Do you want to come with me to get ramen?!" He asked.

"I'll go if Sasuke goes."

"I decline."

"Nope, sorry Uzumaki."

"Aww maan! Come on! Please Amaya-chan!"

"Naah, I think I'll nap. I liked that idea most."


	13. Sabaku no Gaara

*2013 update*

* * *

It's been quite a time since our mission. Things have been pretty good, nothing spectacular. Boring actually. I decided by force that I would give this ninja thing a shot. I suppose it wasn't the worst of things.. The only thing that bugged me was I now stood on the bridge of town, with Sasuke, waiting for the baka blond and baka sensei to show up. I sighed as I sat on top of the railing, looking down at the water.

"Amaya... Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I continued to stare down at my reflection, my hood hanging over my bright green eyes, which look translucently blue in the water.

"That day, in the Wave Country. You were rambling about things..."

I looked over at him, he had his elbows leaning on the railing, and he just stared off into space. He looked so, well, bored.

"...You said something about needing me, and your dream. What do I have to do with your dream? Or are they two different things?"

I stayed silent. I wasn't aware he was conscious then. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what to say at all. It was impulse rabble as far as I thought as I pushed it into the back of my head. But, him dying, it did really scare me, scared me more then anything in the past 3 years. I guess I can't really explain my words to him. Oh, hey Sasuke, I'm a long lost Uchiha, hidden because I know your secrets... or maybe... Oh, your brother killed my dad, I'd like revenge. Can you take me to him? I laughed to myself.

"Tsh, it was just an emotional moment. Don't think I like you anymore then baka there."

I nodded my head toward the one end of the bridge, where Naruto was now just running over.

"Good morning Amaya-chan!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, giving Sasuke a very unneeded glare. Sasuke gave him the same idiotic look. I shook my head. These two would hardly look at each other since we got back. If they did it was some stupid looking glare. It was awkward and annoying.

"Kakashi-sensei... I'm going to kill you..."

I said under my breath annoyed at the silver haired man.

Many, many, many minutes passed by. As many minutes in an hour and a half exactly passed by. Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the railing, looking like they were melting in the sun. I continued to sit at the railing looking into the water. I was leaning on Naruto's head and shoulders. I sat up and pulled a shuriken from my pocket. The silver haired man landed on the gate of the bridge. The instant his mouth opened to say hello, I threw the weapon landing centimetres away from his feet. I looked up to see the man's eyes wide open, like he just saw a ghost. The two boys beside me stared at me with their mouths a gape. I chuckled to myself as I hoped down on the bridge.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei!" I cheered in an overly happy tone. He cleared his voice and began again.

"Hello! Good morning everybody! I seemed to have gotten lost today, so..."

"You're late!"

Naruto scolded the older man. He jumped down on the bridge and Naruto instantly started his, well Naruto ways.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei. We, the 7th squad, have only been doing easy missions right? Isn't there a mission where I can play an active role and something that's more... exciting?! Something that makes my 'way of the ninja' you know and my heart you know, like this!"

He burst up, you can see the fury of energy flowing out of his pores. I think this kid has a problem.

"I see, I see, I see what you're trying to get at..."

"How about you play a role in the recent movie. It's called My Fist Meets Your Head..."

I dropped my fist down on the blond's head and he hit the ground rolling back and forward holding his head. Sasuke and I chuckled. Naruto jumped up and gave Sasuke this evil blank look. I stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Sasuke looked at him like he was a fish with a tootoo. Naruto began to go off in his own little world. We began to walk away, since we had a mission and all. But, as I said in the beginning. I bet he has fantasies growing out his ass from his head. I bet he's fighting with the people on his shoulders right now. I chuckled to myself. Kakashi, just gave me a creeped out look. I suppose he thinks people like me shouldn't be able to laugh to myself either. How ironic. He turned back to call out to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing? We have a mission."

"ROGER!"

I cringed as his voice echoed through my head.

We were in a lady's garden, our mission was to pick weeds. Sasuke and I began, considering we knew what we were looking for. I kept my eyes on Naruto. I had a feeling his obsession with beating Sasuke is going to be the end of us. He began tearing out everything in his path. I just froze staring at him in disbelief. I can't do this...

"Hey Miss, I finished pulling out all the weeds!"

Her eye twitched as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Wha-What?"

"Those weren't weeds."

"Huh?"

"Those are herbs that I've been cultivating!"

She began her assault on the baka blond. I shook my head in disappointment.

Next was a mission of cleaning out the river. We all stood in the water with baskets on our back and garbage picker upper things. Kakashi just laid under a tree with his adult novel. I glared at the man until I heard a splash from behind me. I had a sickening feeling I knew why. My question was answered when I heard the blond screaming.

"Someone! Help meeee!..."

I didn't want to but I did anyways. I looked back to see Naruto being swept toward the waterfall just down the river.

"Free falllll!"

I shook my head as Sasuke suspended himself down on a wire to catch Naruto by the ankle. Heh. De ja vu.

Mission number 3... Walking dogs. Naruto being the over confident, show off decided to take the largest dog. In other words, he was being walked BY the dog. The dog dragged him into a restricted area with traps set up everywhere. It was for training only. Sasuke and I stood there watching the boy get dragged into the forest.

"That baka."

I nodded agreeing with Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei, of course sat in a tree, reading, surprise, surprise... his stupid novels. We stared in awe as the traps in the field went off like fireworks. It was sort of pretty, in its own sick way.

"I can't work under these conditions anymore. Either Uzumaki grows a brain, or I'm quitting!"

"Hm. He's just a guy that need help all the time."

"Ahhh!" Naruto had that look in his eye, he let go of Sasuke and was about to dive for him. I just grabbed his collar.

"Try it Uzumaki... I dare you..."

He sighed in defeat and began to trudge along depressed looking. Kakashi just sighed at our no longer functional team.

"The teamwork is out of order lately."

"Yeah! And you're the one who disrupts our teamwork, Sasuke! You always stick your nose into everything!"

"That's you baka. If you don't want to owe me anything... become stronger than me."

The stood stood apart from each other. Glaring at each other with determination. I stood staring in between them. My eye twitching in annoyance.

"Shall we call it quits for today? I have to go submit the mission reports now."

"Then I'm going home."

He began to walk home. I heard Naruto sing song my name. I twitched and flickered away in a mist. I didn't wander too far. I had a weird feeling so I stuck around watching the blond. There was a strange chakra around. Knowing him, he'll get himself in trouble with them.

I watched from a tree a few yards away. I could just see them. He was running around with 3 kids. After running off without paying attention they found the weird chakra for me. A guy about my age give or take a year or two. He wore a black suite with a hood with little ears on it. He wore a Suna headband. On his back he carried a bandaged wrap something or other. He had purple paint on his face. I raised an eyebrow. Who the hell did this guy think he was. Beside him was an older girl, she had blonde hair tied back into 4 ponytails. She wore a Suna headband around her neck, a light purple outfit with a wide neck ending in a skirt. Fishnet underneath. She had a darker purple kinda red colour sash that held a large black rectangular thing on her back.

The guy held Konohamaru up by the colour, just because he accidentally ran into him. I scowled. I wasn't liking these guys at all. I could sense Naruto was getting riled up so I decided to see what the ruckus was for. With a hand seal I appeared with the group of kids in a slow mist. My glare was already set on the cat eared man.

"What kind of guy picks on a child? Why don't you fight someone more your age?" I laughed, putting my hands on my hips, my hood covered my eyes. "I'm sorry, by the looks of you; you can only stand against kids."

"Oh, I just wanted some fun. Maybe you need to be shown your place girlie."

Naruto trembled in anger.

"Why you!"

"Baka..." He charged at the clearly larger man. I watched him; his fingers moved ever so slightly and with that Naruto tripped falling down flat on his back. I growled.

"What was that?"

"Konoha's Genin are weak."

"Oi!" Naruto jumped back up. "If you don't let go of him you're going to get it from me, you baka!"

I slapped Naruto over the head causing his head to fall down in a bow.

"You're the baka, please for once trust me and shut up..."

I looked at him in the eyes; he blushed lightly but kept his mouth shut. I took a couple steps forward.

"Put down the kid, there's no need for him getting involved. If you want some fun we can go somewhere else..."

"You piss me off. I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me." His grip around Konohamaru tightened. I sneered at him. Making sure he heard me this time. "It makes me want to break you."

The two other kids behind me were crying by now, Naruto clenched his fist in anger.

"I'm not going to be responsible for what you do." The blond turned ignoring the whole thing. I wanted to knock her out just as much. I took a step toward the purple painted man.

"After this short kid, the other short kid is next."

He held out his fist and I flickered over to him in less then a blink. I held a pure white shuriken to his throat. I pushed my mouth closer to his ear.

"Maybe you'll hear me now." I could feel the chill run down him. "I'll say this once more. Leave the kid alone."

With that an object flew by hitting his wrist. Konohamaru dropped to the ground and I ducked under and his other hand went to his wrist. I smirked at the chump. He turned around to see Sasuke in a tree throwing a rock in his hand. I waved to the boy as a 'thanks for the back-up', he nodded.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?"

I looked around, Naruto's glare was back, even the new blond was blushing at the look over the Uchiha boy. I didn't blame her, he was pretty badass. It's a Uchiha thing, I thought, trying to boost my own self esteem. The ego maniac crushed the stone with his hand.

"Get lost."

Everyone but Naruto, Konohamaru and I stared in awe. Konohamaru and Naruto went into a conversation about being cool or uncool or something I tuned them out. Something bigger caught my attention. I looked off into another direction.

"Hey, kid! Get down here. I hate brats like you who think they're so clever." He grabbed the bandage thing around his shoulder and pulled on it, the ribbon floated around it in the wind. What looked like hair was on the top of the bandage bag thing.

"Hey… You're going to use Karasu?"

"Kankuro, stop." The spot that I was watching soon spoke.

A boy with the intense sea foam eyes stood upside down in the tree on the other side of Sasuke. His hair was a brilliant red, and he had some kind of tattoo on his forehead that read love. He had a dark brown shirt with fishnet on the end of the sleeves. A white sash around his shoulder and a thicker leather one across the other. He wore a giant gourd on his back. His Suna headband was along the leather sash. My mouth dropped. I stared at him in awe...

"You're a disgrace to our village."

I could feel the fear intensely building in the two newcomers beside me. I wonder what he could do that has made them so afraid. In all honesty I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"G-Gaara..."

I stared at his eyes. They were so... cold... like they were frozen. His eyes had a dark rim, similar to my fathers. I was entranced.

"Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?"

"Li-Listen Gaara... these guys started it." The once tough guy was now sweating and stammering his words, just of the sight of this boy.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." His eyes, once frozen now burned with hatred and disgust. I stood awestruck. Forgetting to breath.

"I, I was at fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Excuse them, you guys."

With that the man disappeared in a barrage of sand. It fell from the tree and in front of the two foreign ninja. I watched without a single blink of an eye. He was much shorter than the other two. Younger as well.

"Let's go. We didn't come to fool around."

"Right." The trio began to walk away. I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Hey… Wait…"

They stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What is it?"

"You're from Suna, am I correct? The Fire and Wind country have an alliance, but do not allowed ninja to enter without permission. So, in a blunt term. Why are you here?"

They turned around. My gaze directly into the sea form eyes I now had an obsession over.

"What you're looking for is closer to you than you think. You don't know anything." The female answering my questions held up a card. "This is a traffic pass. As you guessed were Genins from Suna of the Wind Country. We came to this village to take the Chuunin selection exam."

"What's a Chuunin selection exam?" I Naruto questioned, I smacked my face with my own hand.

"You really don't know anything." I grumbled.

"Naruto, you can pass from a Genin to a Chuunin if you pass the exam."

Konohamaru answered that one. I couldn't believe it. I began to blush in embarrassment of the blond. Those eyes, they stared right into my own bright green ones. But the gaze was soo distracted when Sasuke interrupted; all the attention went to him. I growled. I now knew how Naruto felt. I didn't like it very much.

"Hey, you there. What's your name?" The blond stopped and turned with a girlie presence.

"Me?"

"No, the one next to you with the gourd."

The other two stopped and turned. The red head staring right at Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Gaara. I am also interested in you. What's your name?"

Gaara of the desert eh? My heart stopped for a moment there. Envy flowed off of me, with no control at all.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hey, hey. What about me?" Naruto tried to enter himself in the intense situation.

"I'm not interested. But..." He turned his gaze back to me, my cheeks deepening a few shades of red. I thanked god for the hood shadowing my face. "You..."

"Ameki Amaya..."

"Hm." With that the trio took off once again, disappearing behind a fence, with no more interruptions. I just stared off at them. Sabaku no Gaara.

Once again we stood at the bridge, waiting for Kakashi since he called us down. I would have been annoyed but my mind was clouded. I couldn't get that guy out of my head. His read hair, the rings around his eyes, the tattoo on his head, the way he held himself up. I could picture him so clearly. I could hear Naruto chirping in the distance of reality. It began to wash away the pictured of my imagination. My eye twitched.

"Amaya-chan... Why is your eye twitching? Are you sick?"

"URAHHHHG! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! SHUUUTTT UUUPPPP!"

He was on the other side of the bridge cowering in a ball, his arms and hands up in a protective stance. My eye continued to twitch as my patience was at its very end today. Kakashi-sensei flickered to the bridge gate as usual. He waved to us and he crouched down on the high post. Too far for my hands to reach his neck. Now that I was snapped out of my thoughts, I was pissed, annoyed and fed up with people.

"Hello gentlemen. I got lost on the path know as life today..."

I glared at the man. He jumped down landing in front of the three of us.

"I'll get right to the point..."

"Tsh, coulda already been done the point if you weren't so late..."

"Amaya!"

"What?!"

The teacher flinched back at my horrible tone. His eyes wide in shock. I took in a deep breath and slowly released.

"Alright... Go..."

"I recommended all of you for the Chuunin selection exam so, here take these applications. However the recommendation does not force you to take it. You can decided if you want to take it or not."

"Alright! I love you Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto jumped attaching himself to the man's neck. I sighed.

"Cut it out, get off me!" He put the boy down and handed him the piece of paper.

"Only those who wish to take it are to sign the applications, and five days after that get to school by 3 P.M and go to room 301. That is all."

Naruto giggled in a very childish way.

"The Chuunin Exam. The Chuunin Exam."

I was fed up with his jibber jabbering so I put up a seal and vanished, returning to my house. It was getting a little late anyways, plus I haven't had a proper meal or good night's rest in days. I sighed as I fell back onto my bed. The Chuunin Exam... I don't have any stories about it. I don't know what to expect. I didn't like the idea of that. Plus all the different chakras and feelings throughout the town now freaked me out. There are some tough people out there. But... His image danced in my mind once again. I didn't know what attracted me to him so much. He said he was here for the Chuunin Exam, and it was clear he wanted to fight me just as much as Sasuke. Which I took a lot of pride in. I chewed on my lip until I heard the growl of my stomach. I sighed in annoyance as I pushed myself off the bed. I wish I didn't have to eat.


	14. Room 301

*2013 update*

* * *

I tried keeping my mind blank as possible. I was fed properly and well rested. I felt pretty good. But I had this very uneasy feeling as I walked around in circles on a random roof top.

"Stupid ninja junk... I don't see a point in it... All it's done is mess with my mind. I'm paired up with the two biggest bakas in the WORLD!"

I kicked a pebble off the roof. I heard a hiss of pain from someone below. I ran to the edge to see Sasuke rubbing his head from the pebble I just kicked.

"Sorry Sasuke, didn't mean to actually hit someone!"

"Amaya-chan... Walk with me." He looked up at me with an annoyed look, his cold stare softened and I raised an eyebrow but shrugged my shoulders. Why not? I jumped down from the roof and followed the Uchiha. He led me out to the river where it was quite foggy. I chuckled.

"The fog, doesn't it remind you of our mission."

"Hm?"

I shook my head. I grabbed a shuriken and threw it into Sasuke's head. He fell to the ground. I pointed to a stump not far away.

"Quit your childs play. Your technique is less the satisfactory. Especially for someone with a sense like me."

"You kill your comrade so quickly without any evidence of him being a fraud?" A man rippled into a sight, he had a pointed straw hat and some fancy garb outfit. His face looked fake.

"Evidence is clear as day, can't you see it? All I needed was the fact he called me Amaya-chan. Plus his eyes weren't the same."

"Hm."

The body rippled out of sight just as fast. Something was up, I didn't like it one bit. Maybe I spoke to out of confidence... I saw the shuriken in the ground, where Sasuke's head once laid. I plucked it out and flickered out of the area. I reappeared on the roof tops. Kakashi-sensei was sitting there staring out in the sky. I saw Iruka-sensei there as well, but he vanished almost as soon as I showed up. I jumped over to the roof.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Ah, Amaya, what's the problem?" I stared at the teacher, his eye just looking at me with his bored expression. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. But, I didn't have my father, I couldn't talk with Sasuke, I didn't trust Naruto… I needed somebody to speak with or I was going to explode.

"Do you have secrets?"

"What?"

"Do you have a secret you keep from everyone around you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't think I can take the Chuunin Exam..."

"Why? You are my most qualified student."

"I don't think I really am ready. But, if I don't what's going to happen to Sasuke and Naruto?"

The sensei sighed and closed his eyes, turning his direction elsewhere. I walked over and sat beside him.

"They won't have a three man team, they'll be disqualified."

"Oh..."

"Is this secret really worth it?"

"This secret would destroy lives Kakashi-sensei."

He gave me this look of worry; I just stared out over the setting sun.

"Do you love this village?" I asked.

"Yes. But, Amaya, what is with these questions?"

"I'm scared Kakashi-sensei, I have no one to answer my questions anymore. I have no body to talk to anymore."

"You are never alone Amaya, we are a team now. We will all be here for you. Tomorrow, go to the Exam, if you pass then come talk to me, maybe you'll trust me enough to talk about your secret."

I chewed on my lip, but nodded. It felt nice talking with him. He seemed trust worthy. He has his own secrets; I could at least notice that. Plus, the sympathy and understanding rolled off his presence. Maybe... Maybe he can help me; maybe he can guide me back to my path. I looked up to the sky. Shishi... Is this the right thing?

"Amaya, get some sleep. You'll have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I flickered away and found myself in my front yard. I might as well do some training before I go. Just a little bit.

I woke up with the sun in the air. Birds chirping away. I stretched out and yawned. I lad lifelessly in my bed, staring at the ceiling. The house was so quiet. Getting sick of the silence, I got up and went to wash and dress. I walked out of my house with a piece of bread hanging from my mouth as I pulled on my cloak. In 3 hours the Chuunin Exam will start. I sighed as I swallowed another bite of my toast. I wondered if I'd run into Gaara once again. I was hoping to find him on social terms but, it seemed he didn't get out much. That or he just stayed well hidden. I guessed a little of both. I swallowed the last of my toast and decided to do target practice. I might as well get used to fighting without my Sharingan if I can. I wandered to the small area me and my father practised all the time. I sighed, trying to avoid the memories right now. I had to keep my mind clear and focused. I gathered a bunch of weapons and placed a few in my hands. I took a deep breath in and let myself loose.

I walked up to the black and blond boys of my group.

"Good morning Amaya-chan!"

"Hey Uzumaki... Morning Sasuke.."

I avoided eye contact with both of them as I walked up. Keeping my eyes either on the ground or off in the distance. I couldn't help but notice the strange glare I got from Sasuke. I was so tempted to glare back or smack him, but I settled for turning my head. I looked at the two boys finally and they nodded. We took our leave to go inside the academy. There was a large group with two boys guarding room 301. Which was a lie... The one boy had a bandana head band covering his long brown hair. He had something that covered his chin and his neck. He wore bulky sweater with a few different colours of grey. Normal black pants. The kid beside him, Had long spiky hair, with the Konoha head band on his forehead. He had squinty eyes and three bandaged on his face. One on each side of his cheeks and one over his chin. His nose was a different colour, reddish. He had a sweater with a sash like neck. Two large weapons on his back. The looked awfully familiar.

"A Chuunin is a squads commander." "It's a commanders responsibility for failing any missions and the death of their subordinates. And to think these kids are trying too..." "What's wrong with shifting out those who won't pass anyway?"

We stepped up to the jerks.

"That's a sound argument. But I will pass. And undo the field you've created with an illusion technique. I want to go to the third floor."

I chuckled, what a pair of goofballs.

"Oh?" "You've noticed?"

"Amaya, you should have noticed it first... Your analysis skill and illusionary techniques know-how is the best in our squad."

"Yeah, I could smell it from a mile away. This is only the 2nd floor."

"Hmm, you're pretty good. But just being able to detect isn't enough..."

With that the bandaged guy jumped to Sasuke, they both setting up themselves for a kick. The guy that was on the floor in the green jump suit and strange hair cut jumped up, catching them both. He let go of their feet and the two boys stepped down. Two others walked up to him. A girl with pig tails, and a pink outfit, and another boy who had long brown hair, and pupil less eyes. I knew right away he was from the Byakuagan family. He had a simple sand colour outfit.

"You broke our promise. You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out."

"Hey, you there." The Byakugan guy turned his attention to Sasuke. "Identify yourself."

I felt Naruto's anger and jealousy rise as they once again ignore him as any threat or competition. I sighed and patted the poor blond on the back.

"You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask."

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that."

"What?"

The two just stared down each other for a moment before Sasuke turned and walked back toward us. I sighed, I wonder if he did this on purpose or if he really was just born to be mister cool.

"Wow. If this Exam judged by smugness and confidence. I'm sure you'd win hands down Sasuke... Hell, they'd give you an award for how egocentric you are..." I got a cold glare from the boy. I just put my hand out and smirked.

"I kid with you. I know deep down you're just a little scardy caat!" I pinched his cheek as I baby talked the Uchiha. His anger flared. A small twitch played at the side of my lips. I shook my head and began to walk off to the set of stairs.

"Let's go, Sasuke, Uzumaki..."

"Right."

The three of us left, on our way to the Chuunin Exam. I felt a little more confident and sure about myself. I could do this. We could do this.

We walked through a large room, until we heard a voice from a top the balcony behind us.

"You, with the sharp eyes."

"What do you want?"

"Will you fight me, right here, right now?"

"Fight you right here, right now?"

"Yes."

With that he jumped down with ease, lading softly at the bottom. He pointed at himself with his thumb.

"My name is Rock Lee. You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for another's name right?... Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

"So you know my name."

"I would like to fight you! I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendant of the genius ninja clan." Lee got himself in a fighting pose. Different from any pose I have seen.

"So, you're challenging me knowing my name is Uchiha? I'm sorry to say this but you're ignorant. Do you want to see what this name Uchiha is capable of fuzzy brows?"

"Please."

"Wait!" We all looked over to Naruto, who seemed to need some attention as well. "I'll fight the fuzzy eyebrow guy."

"Uzumaki... I have nothing to say to you..."

"Don't worry. It'll only take five minutes."

"I don't want to fight you. I want to fight a Uchiha."

"Geeze, everyone is annoying me with this 'Sasuke, Sasuke' thing!"

With that the baka blond charged at the strange hair cut man. It was funny though, just a step forward and little swipe of the wrist and Naruto was sent flying into the ground, but he pulled a fast one and tried to kick him in the head. Lee ducked and did a quicker fast one twirling kicking Naruto's hand from underneath him, sending him into a spinning frenzy right to the wall.

"I will declare this now. You cannot defeat me. I am the strongest of the Konoha Genins right now."

A twitch played on Sasuke's lips.

"Hm. Interesting, I'll accept this."

I rubbed my hand down my face, stopping half way.

"We have less than 30 minutes to hand in our applications."

"Don't worry; it'll only take five minutes."

With that plagiarismof Naruto's line he was charging at the green man. I couldn't be bothered to watch this.

"Natutooo-kunn! Walk with me pllease!" I said in a sing song voice. The blond instantly followed my words, not even bothering with the Uchiha. "Sasuke. I swear on Uzumaki's life, if you are late, I will grind your body into cubes for soup!"

Fear was plastered all over the blond's face; he inched away from me as we walked. Sasuke just waved a hand and I scowled at the over confident jerk. I heard a thumping of a body and turned to see Sasuke on the ground already. I froze; I had a sudden urge to watch this fight.

"Oh well, I'll use this time to get used to using my things." I sickening smile was on Sasuke's face. "I'll show you..."

His eyes faded into a dark red, black dots playing on both. He had two tomoe on each side. He was progressing a lot faster than I expected. I growled in anger. It took me much longer to achieve my second tomoe in both eyes. Of course, it is different for each wielder. I pulled up my hood and hid my eyes from the people around me. I activated my own Sharingan and moved back to one of the large pillars in the room. I might as well pick up some techniques. Sasuke once again charged, and once again got a kick to the face. He flew in the air crashing down painfully. Lee got him good with a high kick to the chin.

"Yes, my moves are neither ninja nor illusionary techniques." It was Lee's turn to charge, the hand to hand combat then began. A barraged of punches and kicks from Lee, Sasuke desperately trying to dodge. He failed once again, getting a hard upper cut to the stomach.

"Yes, my moves are just taijutsu. Sasuke-kun..." Lee disappeared, reappearing behind the Uchiha, with no sigh of flicker movement, just pure speed. "...You may not be able to believe it right away, but..."

"Damn it!" Sasuke tried to punch the man behind him, but simply missing as he jumped away.

"I heard that the Sharingan has the ability to see through, ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu abilities. You can defiantly see through and deal with genjutsu and ninjutsu that require forming seal and kneading chakra. But for taijutsu, it's a little different."

"What do you mean?"

It's understandable, I have all three tomoe, Sasuke only has two... I have developed the skill to see through Lee's moves, which is why I could tell it was just speed, no secrets.

"Even if you can see my movements, your body doesn't have the speed to keep up with mine. There is no point if you can see with your eyes but not keep up with your body."

That is a very good point, Lee was extraordinary when it came to speed, and Uchiha's are usually quick footed. The guy continued.

"Did you know there are genius types and hardworking types amongst the strong? If your Sharingan is the genius type that carried in the blood of Uchiha... I am the hard working type that continuously improved my taijutsu technique."

The Uchiha was furious... He charged at him recklessly. Lee simply dodged his strikes as he continued his theories.

"Your Sharingan and my ultimate taijutsu skills are a bad combination." Another kick to the chin sends Sasuke flying, Lee not far behind, floating underneath him; the bandaged around his wrist loosens and floats around the two. "And I will prove to you with this move... that hard work surpasses geniuses."

I glared at the scene before me, until a pinwheel flies, capturing Lee's bandage to the wall.

"Stop right there Lee!"

Lee pulled himself with the bandage, sending him to land safely on the ground. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't so lucky. I flickered over to where he would land, deactivating my own Sharingan before hand and caught the Uchiha bridal style. I shook my head. The Uchiha just pushed me away landing on his feet.

"Sasuke. The Uchiha name is a very proud name... But that doesn't mean you should let arrogance blind you. Your eyes see everything Sasuke, but you mind will only show you what you want. You have to realize, you're not the strongest man out here. Know your limits."

"Why don't you shut up..." The venom that seeped through his words caused me to flinch back. The anger that rolled of his being was over coming me. It all vanished very quickly with the next few moments. First, a more 'unique' guy then Lee popped out on the tortoise. Then they gut punched Lee in the face, then, they had some crazy, pupil sense moment, with tears and hugging... and well... let's just say, walking and talking eggplants looked normal right about now...

"I can't believe my eyes..."

"I want to scratch out my eye balls..."

"So, what's with the turtle?"

Sasuke and I looked at each other... We both dropped out head and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Before we go Sasuke-kun... I wanted to tell you this. I lied before. The strongest of the Konoha Genin is in my team. I entered this Exam to beat him. And you are one of my targets as well! Prepare yourself for the exam!"

I looked over to see Sasuke's fist trembling with anger. His hate was over whelming.

"Heh, looks like the Uchiha clan isn't so great after all."

With that said from the blond I lost it. My fist met with his face and he was back to the other wall. My mouth twisted in anger as I held my fist up. I waited for the blond to look up, to make sure he was conscious.

"Don't…"

I bite my tongue and brought down my fist. Sasuke's hate was taking over. Naruto walked back over, his face bruised, and his hand rubbing the sore area.

"What's it matter to you. You're not part of the clan... Plus, Sasuke's the one that got beat so badly."

"Shut up!" Sasuke ordered the blond, but he just put his hands behind his head, acting like it was a walk in the park. I understood what he was doing now...

"You saw fuzzy brows hands right? He must have trained really hard every day. Even more than you."

"Tsh."

"That's what it all comes down to."

"Save your breath. Next time I face him. I'll slaughter him!"

He took a few steps away. His anger had subsided, a new emotion took its place.

"Heh. This is getting interesting... This Chuunin Exam..." I smirked at the Uchiha. Naruto even had a smile of determination. I slapped the boy on the back and we took off toward the classroom to hand in our applications. We didn't have much time left.


	15. Congratulation, We Are Now Targets

*2013 update*

* * *

We stood in the hallway, room 301 just off in the distance. A man stood in our way, his hands in his pockets. His un-covered eye half closed in a bored expression. He stared at us all.

"I see, so you all decided to come. You can now officially register for the Chuunin Exam."

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"To tell the truth, this exam can only be taken with teams of three."

"Yet, you told us we could decide whether or not we could take it... What's your deal Kakashi-sensei?" I questioned.

"I lied. If I said that, Sasuke and Naruto would force you to take it."

"What?! You didn't want to some Amaya-chan?! But you're so strong..." Naruto exclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to listen to our sensei.

"Even if you didn't want to take the Chuunin Exam, if either one of them asked, you would give in and take it anyway. Am I wrong?"

I looked over at the two boys, the soft coal eyes, the bright blue eyes. I couldn't say no to them.

"So if I decided to not bother with this Exam..."

"Yes, I would have prohibited them from taking the Exam and not allow them through these doors. But the three of you came on your own free will."

"Too a point..." I whispered under my breath.

"Hm?" Sasuke turned to me. I shook my head like it was nothing.

"Amaya... Naruto... And Sasuke. Well done. I'm proud of the three of you. You're my team. Now go."

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the doors, slowly opening them and walking in. I stayed where I was.

"Amaya?" Kakashi questioned.

"The people in this Exam, they are strong right?"

"Yes."

"They are going to push us to our limits aren't they?"

"Yes, this is a very dangerous Exam."

"It's about that secret..." I hid my eyes beneath my hood but activated my Sharingan. "Do you know Shisui of the Body Flicker?"

"I know of him yes, but..."

I lifted my head the red over took the green, yet tears filled the brim of my eyes. Kakashi gasped.

"What..."

"I was kept a secret from the Uchiha clan and from the village. The Third is THE only one who knows about me... My father was Shisui, he fell in love with a girl from the Kirigakure... Before she was killed she brought me here. My father taught me as much as he could in the 8 years he raised me, which is how I know so much more. He told me so many things, so many secrets... but, they I can handle. I can't face Sasuke with these eyes. I can't face anyone with these eyes unless I know they will not live to tell my secret. Sasuke and I have the same dream. His brother killed my father for his eyes..."

I took in a deep breath; I think I said too much. I deactivated my Sharingan and looked at the ground.

"Amaya... It's not too late to turn back, I can take them out.."

"They aren't the whole reason I changed my mind... There's somebody in there I need to see. But... What do you think the chances are I can get through this without using these curses?"

"Amaya, I believe in you three. You are my subordinates. And if a man like Uchiha Shisui raised you… You'll do more than fine." He put his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head... I didn't know what to really think. I just spilled all my secrets to a man I just met.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, it's my birthday tomorrow. If I survive this thing, I want a gift."

His eyes creased up as he smiled. I just winked and walked into the room, though I wish I didn't, a large group had already surrounded the blond and Uchiha, I snaked in trying to get in without detection.

"Where is your third member? You cannot register with them."

"Amaya-chan! Wow! You look amazing! How are you?!"

I flinched and pushed myself against the wall like a scared cat.

"Bark, Bark!" A small little white dog jumped up on my legs wagging his tail. I smiled and grabbed the little puppy.

"Aww Akamaru! Naww, you're such a cute little puppy!"

"Hey Amaya-chan, it's been quite some time." Kiba stood there with a large smile, his large canine fang showing quite clearly. He wore a grey jacket with fur around the hood and cuffs. He wore a pair of black capris. He was still the same ego loser I knew in the academy.

"Kiba, my, my, you've grown over the past few months."

I smiled at the fanged boy, his cheeks blushed an ever so light pink. I could hear Naruto growling in the background. I passed Akamaru back to Kiba and looked around. All nine Genin seemed to have made it, and as if he was reading my mind Shikamaru spoke.

"I see, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam."

"How far do you think we can get Sasuke-kun?"

"You seem confident Kiba?"

"We trained like hell. We won't lose to you. Even if you have the talented Amaya-chan on your team." I chuckled at the compliment throwing boy.

"Shut up. Putting Sasuke aside I won't lose to you!" Naruto hollered.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way." Hinata, the poor girl, she sat there fiddling with her finger with a deep blush on her cheeks. She was so into Naruto it hurt at how oblivious he was. Choji began walking toward Kiba when Shino stepped in front of him. He looked down and there was a small insect crawling on the ground.

"Don't step on it."

"What?"

"I said, don't step on it."

"Are you going to eat that?"

My eye twitched at the question, there should be limits. A boy with silver hair tied back and glasses walked over. He had a dark purple outfit white sleeves and cream sash that separated the purple sort of jump suit. He seemed like a nice guy, I didn't like his eyes though.

"Hey you guys. You should quiet down a little. You're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy right? You're all fooling around with those cute faces. This isn't a field trip."

"Tsh! Who the hell are you to tell us that?" Ino spoke up. Her voice made my skin crawl.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you..."

With that the group did, seeing the large amount of tough looking guys. They had defiantly seen their fair share of years.

"The guys behind you are from Amegakure, they are short tempered. Everyone is tense since its right before the exam. I warned you so you won't get picked on. I guess it can't be helped since you're all rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old me."

"Kabuto-san... right?" I questioned from the back of the group, I walked through a couple people, showing myself to the new guy. I hide my face behind my hood.

"How many times have you been here?"

"This is my seventh time. This exam takes place twice every year. This is my fourth year."

"So, it's safe to say you know enough about this exam eh?"

"Yeah."

"Ahh! So you must be an expert, Kabuto-san." Naruto cut in.

"But, he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru stated a good point.

"Heh. Yeah, that's true."

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He was stronger than he looked. His muscles showed more as he showed off his arm without notice.

"Is the Chuunin Exam that difficult? This is getting more troublesome."

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information then..." From the pouch on his left, he pulled out a deck of cards. "With these recognition cards."

"Recognition cards?"

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my chakra. I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. There are about 200 cards total."

I watched him as he knelt down on one knee, setting the cards face down on the ground. He was being too nice for being in the chuunin exam so many times. Plus… He's too smart to fail it so many times as well. I kept my mouth shut and watched as he flipped one...

"It looks white but... To get information from this card. I simply input my chakra like this..."

A small poof of smoke and a picture of a map.

"Whoa! What kind of information is that?"

"The total number of examinees and participating countries. It also give the amount of people from each country participating. Let me ask. Why do you think we do the Chuunin Exam together?"

"Because on missions we deal with ninjas from everywhere, we need to overcome any sort of situation, bringing together a large amount of talented people, lets you see how well you do in the outside world..."

"Good point." The silver haired man nodded to me. "First off, it's to strengthen the relations with the other countries. Second, like you pointed out, is to heighten the level of the ninja. So they say."

"There's an alternative motive?"

"Yes, the real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power."

"Power? Balance?"

"So, why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asked.

"If they don't the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong countries. So they need to check and restrain each other's power. It's my guess though."

"Are there any cards with detailed personal information?" Sasuke stepped up to ask the next question.

"Yes. Is there someone that interests you?"

"Yes."

"The information on the examinees are not perfect but I've burned and saved them. They include information of only 8 of you though. Tell me whatever you know about the person that interest you. And I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from Suna."

I looked over to Sasuke and moved up slightly.

"He interests you as well?" I nodded from beneath my hood. It seemed to stay safe; you need to act calm and tough. I tried my best to stay out of attention. Sasuke continued.

"And Rock Lee from Konoha."

"Oh, you know their names; it won't take much time then."

He did some strange shuffle and card like things, it seemed more like a magic trick then information gathering. Also, he only had 8 of us, I wonder who was the one with no information.

"Here we go... First let's see Rock Lee."

A poof of smoke and the card showed his stats.

"He's one year older than you. Mission experience 20 D-rank, 11-C-rank. His taijutsu ability has increased drastically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He caught everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but did not take the Chuunin Exam. This is his first time taking it like you. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. Next let's see Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience is 8 C-rank ones and this is amazing a B-rank as a Genin. He's a foreign ninja and this is his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any information on him. But... It seems that he has returned from all his missions, unscratched."

"He did a B-rank mission mission as a Genin and was unharmed?"

I stared at the card, his little picture seemed to turn, which amazed me. Unharmed eh. He is truly amazing.

"Wait… What about the ninja you don't have information on here..."

"It's the ninja I don't even have her name. It seems she has no records of being a ninja in Konoha at all."

"What?!"

Most of the group questioned. I hissed at the man in front of me. I did not need this now. And how would he know if I have records? And… What the hell are you doing Third... How can I not have records...

"Yes, the pretty girl with the hood. I don't even know her name."

"But how? Amaya-chan has been in this village forever!"

"Hm. Really?"

I did not like this guy at all anymore. He was too nosey, and stuck his tongue into conversations that had no need to be talked about.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you. Amaya-san."

"Tsh." I turned on my heel to walk away from the four eyed rat. That's all I needed.

"Well, it looks like this year's Exam is going to be tough."

"Wow, that's enough to make you lose confidence."

"Tsh. It's no time to be talking like that!"

I looked around at the group, you could see the fear slowly brimming up, I could feel it as well. Except for of course the baka blond who has no sense of limitations. I walked over to the trembling boy. I knew it was excitment.

"Uzumaki, please, don't do what I know you're about to do..." He clenched his fists and shouted in the air. I dropped my head in disappointment. Sometime, I believe I have no voice. I think I'm talking but really no one hears me...

"Waaahhhh!" He pointed to the large group of mature ninja. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to beat every single one of ya! Believe it!"

"HEY! What's that baka trying to do?! Get us killed?" I heard Ino shouting.

"Probably, but it's your voice that's going to kill us." I growled.

"What did you say you freak?"

"How the hell am I a freak?"

"Look at you, you walk around acting like you own everything, hiding under that ugly cloak! Who do you think you are?!"

"Says the girl who thinks Sasuke has any sense of recognition or care about who you are! You're just a smug princess who plays ninja trying to impress a boy..."

"And acting all cool and sly like is any better?!"

"No, but at least I have what it takes to be a ninja!" My hands clenched into tight fists, my nails digging into my skin. Apparently this empathy is just getting stronger… and apparently.. I can't figure out which emotion is mine. The skin broke in my hand from my nail, and drops of blood dropped to the ground. Ino flinched when she saw the blood, but her glare still held.

"You're just a no good orphan!"

And with that I let my fist go, sending the girl flying into the wall. Her hand held her face where I hit her. I could see the bruise forming. I had nothing to say. I don't know if there was anything I could say to justify what I just did. I stared at my hand; it was now trembling, blood still slowly leaking from it. The whole room just stared at me.

"Amaya..."

I was shocked to hear Sasuke's voice. I just looked over and put on a half-smile. I knew for a fact it wasn't convincing at all. I looked around. I saw the Suna trio. I stared at the sea foam eyes that stared back at me.

"Hah! That's my Amaya-chan! We'll beat these fools!"

I walked over to Naruto with a twitch in my eye. I pulled him down in a head lock pinching his cheeks.

"Uzumaki you baka! Shut up! We have enough attention drawn to us now! We don't need your big mouth as well!"

"A-Amaya... I, I can-can't breathe..."

"Good! If you can't breathe you can't speak!"

"Umm. Amaya-san..." I looked back the Kiba who was pointing out toward the other ninja... They all glared at me and Naruto. It was clear; we had targets on our head now.

"We're all gonna die... This is so troublesome."

As I fought with Naruto who desperately tried to release my arm from his airway. Some ninja jumped out, attacking Kabuto-san. I squinted my eyes as I watched the dark eyed man get pushed back while another guy, hunched over with a sort of fur draped over his shoulder and back. He sent a punch which was easily dodged by the man with the glasses. The pride of dodging the swift man was short lived when his glasses cracked and fell from his face.

"I saw it with my own eyes, he dodged it... How did that happen?"

"It must have been closer then it seemed"

"Tsh, look at him acting like a tough guy."

I watched the silver haired man, seconds later his eyes widen, he fell to his knees in pain. He was coughing. I let go of Naruto and he ran over to Kabuto.

"Hey, Kabuto-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wiped his mouth and Naruto helped him sit back up.

"Write this on your little cards, punk. The Genin from the Sound, will be Chuunin after this."

If everyone was tense before, they were defiantly tense now. My body was trembling slightly from the tension in the group. A large poof of smoke appeared at the other end of the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Morino Ibiki."

I looked up at the brute of a man, scars covered his face. He wore a bandanna over his head. A large, black trench coat over his outfit as well. His eyes, they frightened me. I remember hearing his name from my father. He was a ruthless interrogator specialized in all forms of torture, be it physical, psychologically and emotionally. He pointed to the group in the back. Just a little to the left of me.

"You three, from the Sound Village, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

"I'm sorry, I was excited this is my first exam."

The man with the fur on his back apologized; I took a longer look at him. He had a bandaged wrapped right around his face only showing his right eye, he stood with a large hunch, his hands dragging like a gorilla. He had a grey coloured cameo scarf around his neck. His outfit seemed to be based on a grey colour. I liked it. These guys had some creative outfits. I'd have to think about changing mine. I looked back at the brute man, that's when I took notice to the large group of Chuunins that followed behind him. He continued.

"This is a good chance to say this... You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission from the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill each other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

"This exam seems so soft and easy." The hunched man's partner stated. The brute and the Chuunins behind him chuckled and laughed at the statement. The room kept getting more uneasy and uneasy.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags and sit where your number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

"Written?... Paper...Paper..."

I looked over at Naruto who seemed so frightened. One of the Chuunins brought out a large stack of paper. I cringed as the boy exploded.

"A written test?!"

I shook my head. We walked up and grabbed our numbers. We were all separated. I could see Naruto just a couple rows down from me.

"This First Exam has some important rules. I will not accept any questions so listen carefully. First rule, you are all given 10 points in the beginning. The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you lose one point. Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be decided by your teams total points."

I began to smack my head off of the desk then put a fake gun to my head and pulled the trigger. I dropped my head to my desk and groaned.

"You, shut up! There is a reason for this! Now that you know let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you've cheated or do something similar during the test. Each action will cause you to lose two points. In other words there will be people in here forced to leave without their tests being graded. Those who try and cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

One of the men on the left spoke up, he was slouching in his chair, acting tough, bringing tension to the Genins around him. He wore a bandage over his nose. A patch on his chin. His large black spiky hair was what tipped me off. He was the small guy from the beginning. It was a camouflage jutsu.

"We'll 'check' you at any time?"

"You are all trying to become Chuunins. If you are a ninja, act like a first-rate one. Also if anyone on the team gets a zero, the whole team will fail."

"WHAT?!"

I shouted as my eyes glared a powerful red death at the blond not far away. He shrivelled up into a very scared ball. I could feel Sasuke's glare toward Naruto as well.

"That last problem will be given 45 minutes after the test has been started. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!"

Alright, breathe, breathe, breathe. I could do this no problem. I looked down at the paper, but the words made no sense right now. I was to out of focus. I had to believe in Naruto, I know he'll figure something out. I looked around at the Chuunins that sat watching us. They looked very intent on finding cheaters. I could see a couple of them already writing down names and marks. Hmm.. These questions aren't meant for us. They are questions no academy would teach. There's a catch. I re-listened to the ruled through my head. I thought about the one examiner who disguised himself as kid... Camouflage... I snapped my finger. I got it! It's not just smarts, its cunning. I smiled to myself. It makes perfect sense why it deducts points, not just instant fail. Think underneath the underneath. Oh Kakashi-sensei, you are brilliant.

I could feel the suspense of all the people, it was making it harder to focus. The emotions flooding off of Naruto were making is the worst. I felt so bad. I had to know some kind of Jutsu to help... but first, I was running out of time. I needed to get my own answers first. A kunai was thrown, almost striking Naruto in the face. The guy stood up yelling.

"You screwed up 5 times, you fail." The man pointed. "Teammates of him get out. Now."

The two guys walked out, there heads down in disappointment and shame. The man who failed was just shocked and well shocked. After that, numbers were being called out for failures. Team after team walked out in fury and shame and disappointment. People were getting pissed and yelling at the examiner. I had to hurry up. I only had 3 answers down, there was 20 minutes left. I chose my next target and began copying his pencil movements. I kept my hood low, there is no need to have the Chuunins knowing my secret. Having the Third and Kakashi-sensei know is enough. I was finally done. I turned my paper over, trying to avoid my answers being copied. I deactivated my Sharingan and let myself get comfortable as I listened to the pencils and the numbers being called out to fail. Too bad I couldn't get Naruto to look at me. I could get him to write down my answers.

"Alright. The tenth question will now be given."


	16. It's A Shame

*2013 update*

* * *

I took a deep breath; it's already been 45 minutes. We get another 15 to finish this question. Naruto, you have to get this right. I know you will.

"Yes, but before that there's one thing I must say... There will be one special rule for this last question. This is... a hopeless rule. First you are all going to choose if you wish to take the tenth question or not."

I bit my lip. Shit. We have to choose before we hear the question... there's a catch.. there has to be a catch...

"What is we choose not to take the tenth question?"

I looked over to see Temari shout a question.

"If you refuse your points will be reduced to zero. In other words you will fail, and your teammates along with you. But, there's another rule. If you choose to take it and get it wrong, you will... Lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exam forever!"

My own body crippled under the weight of the pressure in the room. Sweat began to form on my head as I tried holding myself up with my hands which were shaking uncontrollably. Why can't people just be drones?

"What kind of crap rule is that?! There should be people in here who have taken the Chuunin Exam before!?"

Kiba shouted at the man. This just caused the brute to laugh. Another person on the list who should not be allowed to laugh.

"You are unlucky. This year I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exam next year or the year after that. Let us begin."

I stared at my desk, my body still trembling. I've been able to calm it ever so slightly, but it still shook my bones. This is mind terrorism!

"Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hand."

I began thinking about myself. If I get this wrong, I get what I wanted, to be a Genin forever. No worried about anything, just live my life as is. So, no matter what, I'm not really losing anything. I cannot just not take it, and then I'm letting down Naruto and Sasuke. So, my best bet is to just sit here, and act cool. It's what I do. I slowed down my breathing and the trembling stopped. I could feel the emotions swirl in the room, but it was just a fog in my mind. I think I know how to keep this thing under control. I watched Naruto... I didn't know what to think. Would he be smart enough to raise his hand? Or is he too stubborn? I squinted my eyes. His hand began to rise. I shook my head. I knew it would be better for him, safer, but I wasn't expecting it. He could do this I know it! It began to shake, and then he slammed it to the desk. I smiled.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a Genin for the rest of my life. I'm going to be Hokage no matter what anyway! I'm not scared!"

I began to laugh to myself, shaking my head. You baka Uzumaki. I looked over to Sasuke, he had the same smile as I did for our baka comrade.

"I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quick, now is your last chance."

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my way of the ninja!"

"Nice determination. Then... For the First Exam, everyone here... Passes!"

"That's it?! What's the last question?"

The brute began to laugh, he had a large smile on his face. It was a nice smile.

"Heh, there was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two choice question the 10th question."

"So? What were those previous nine questions?! They were all a waste."

"No, the nine problems served their purpose. The purpose to test each individuals information gathering skills. First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule. Your pass-fail decision is based on your three person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team. But, the test problems cannot be solved by you Genins."

"That was an obvious in my opinion..." He nodded toward me.

"Like number 18, most of you probably came to that conclusion... that you have to cheat to get points. In other words, the exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So we snuck two Chuunins who knew the answers to become the targets of cheating."

"Ahahaha! It was so obvious! It would be weird not to notice. Right, Hinata?"

I threw my pencil hitting the blond in the back of the head. He shrunk back down where he should be from being such a liar.

"Those who cheated like a fool, failed, of course. Why?"

He untied his bandanna showing more scars. He defiantly has seen more than anyone could dream in their worst nightmares.

"Information can have greater value then life at times and in missions and battlefields... Information is contested with the lives of people. The information that an enemy gets after noticed by a third person will not necessarily accurate. Remember, getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what we went on."

"I still don't agree with the 10th question."

"But this tenth question was the main question for the First Exam. The tenth question was a take or not take question. Needless to say it was a painful two choice question. Those who did not take it failed with their teammates. If you chose not to take it and could not answer it. Your right to take the exam would be taken away. It was a very insincere problem. Let's assume you've become a Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy, their abilities and their armaments are unknown. And there maybe traps that the enemy have set up. Now, will you accept the mission or not? Just because you're lives and the lives of your teammates are in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is... No. There are missions that carry heavy risks and cannot be avoided. The ability to show the courage for your teammates when it's needed and the ability to get through a bad situation... That's what we look for in a Chuunin. A squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation... Those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year and let their minds sway over an unseen future. Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to be a Chuunin. That is what I believe."

Wow... This guy talks... a lot. But he is very inspirational, and made a great point. What kind of person can call himself a ninja if he runs at a dark situation? What kind of ninja saves them self over their team and village? I looked to the ground. What kind of person gives up because it's dark...? I am the kind of person who does. I scowled to myself in shame. What have I become? I shook my head. There is no need for thoughts like that now. What's done is done. I have to look up; it's about Naruto and Sasuke right now.

"The First Exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam ends now. I wish you luck!"

"Alright! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Alright, alright alright! I did it! I did it! YES!"

Naruto cheered jumping up and down, punching the air. He was so happy, I couldn't help but smile sweetly at the boy. I looked over to see Sasuke looking at me. The smallest sense of smile on his lips. The window broke and a ball of cloth flew, kunai sticking in the ceiling, revealing a sign and a girl. She was… crazy. She wore just a fishnet shirt; the only thing covering well her was a light brown jacket. She wore her dark blue hair in a ponytail. She had a short caramel brown skirt. Shin guards and normal ninja sandals. The sign read Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here.

"Alright! There is no time to be happy! I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko! Let's go to the next exam! Follow Me!"

She threw her fist in the air; excitement flowed out of her like a drug. I was beginning to like her. She felt like a nice person to be around.

"Grasp the atmosphere."

The girls face dropped along with her spirits. She looked over the class.

"78? Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass? The First Exam was too soft."

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time."

"Oh well... I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam. I'm getting excited. I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jounin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed."

I walked by myself along roof tops. I wanted to avoid people. Not that people were around, it's night by now. I just couldn't calm my mind enough to sleep. I was happy that I passed, excited for the next exam, but yet I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen next. Tomorrow I'll be 14. I'm getting too old. I chuckled to myself as I sat on the tip of one of the tallest buildings 2nd to the Hokage building. I laid back looking at the stars. They were so pretty at night. Along with the bright white moon, that seemed to illuminate the world.

"You… You're Amaya right?"

I heard a dark voice. I jumped up, a kunai at hand. I stared into the shadowed figure; his eyes glowed in the moonlight. They looked like an illusion. Something so beautiful that they shouldn't be real.

"Don't bother, if I wanted you dead you would be already."

"Who are you?"

My subconscious already knew, the butterflies in my stomach proved that. He took a couple steps, his arms crossed across his chest. He just stared at me with some sort of feeling in his eyes. I couldn't even get a sense of emotion from him. It was like some force blocked it.

"Sabaku no Gaara. What are you doing?"

"I was wondering the same thing..."

"Oh... Well, it's my birthday tomorrow, since we have that exam, I thought I'd celebrate by myself now."

"Hm."

I let myself fall back on the spot I was once sitting. I figured he would just jump off anyways. Though I really wanted him to stay. I let out a deep breathe. The night air felt so good in my lung. I heard footsteps I looked over to see Gaara standing beside me. I was confused but I just continued to stare up at him. He looked so young, but his eyes felt so much older. Reminded me of my own.

"You know, so many people have very different reasons, yet still have the same eyes."

He looked down at me, staring into my sparkling green orbs.

"Tell me Gaara, what is your purpose with Sasuke and I?"

"My reason to exist... You two look like valuable opponents."

"Your reason to exist eh...? It's good to have a reason to be in the world."

Silence took over us once again. I had a feeling I was lucky, He seemed like a boy of very few words, unless he's about to kill you. Blood lust seemed to be leaking out of the boy.

"Do you have a reason to exist Amaya?"

"No. My reason died years ago."

"It seems we have some things in common."

"Hm. It's a shame really."

He turned to me once again. "We get along, we could even be friends, yet only one of us will survive. Right?"

"Yes. It is a shame."

I stood up, it was getting later. Plus, the blood lust in the boy was very unnerving, as much as I didn't want to leave him, it frightened me. I took one last stare into his sea foam eyes. I had a feeling this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He was godly in the moonlight.

"I like your tattoo on your forehead... It's ironic really. Goodbye Sabaku no Gaara."

"Farewell Amaya."

He nodded and I flickered away. Not to my home though. To the Memorial Stone. It's been a while since I paid my respects.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver haired man looked back; he was also paying his respects.

"Oh, Amaya. Congratulations again."

"Thanks."

"So, there is another sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. I don't understand one thing though..."

"The eyes?"

"Yes."

"They're my mother's eyes. My father told me it was a sign. A sign that I would do great things. Lead the world to how it's supposed to be. Free. Peaceful. Before he died... Before he died...

"_Amaya! Come here!"_

_I ran inside to see my father sitting there, just looking at me. He was not himself, but I thought nothing of it. I thought maybe his mission just didn't go right._

"_What is it Shishi?"_

"_You're growing up to be such an amazing girl. Your mother would be more then proud of you, just as I am." I smiled and ran over to sit in his lap. I sat there leaning the back of my head on his chest, feeling the fall and rise of his breath._

"_Your eyes are a sign Amaya, you will surpass any Uchiha. You will bring a new dawning to this clan. One to erase our blood stained past." I sat there smiling continuing to listen to my father. "You could be so much more if I could be here for you more Amaya. I'm sorry."_

_I shook my head._

"_Don't be silly Shishi. I could have never asked for a better life. I have a mother who was noble and proud. I have a father who is the most respected ninja. I have a father that taught me to be great, someone to be proud of!"_

"_Never forget your dream Amaya, never forget that you are the dawning of a new world."_

"_Shishi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why can't the Uchiha clan know of me? Why can the village not know of me?"_

"_Soon Amaya... Can you promise me something Amaya?"_

"_What is it Shishi?"_

"_Don't live as a Uchiha, don't let our name, our eyes taint your dreams."_

"_Shishi?... Why? I thought the Uchiha was a proud clan? One to be proud of."_

"_Please promise me Amaya..."_

"_Alright... For you Shishi!" I turned around to hug my father. I wrapped my little arms around his neck. I kissed him on the cheek. It tasted salty. His soft coal eyes have never looked so cold._

Tears fell silently from my eyes, hitting the ground beneath my feet. Kakashi just stood beside me, watching the Memorial Stone as I did.

"Before he died... He told me to hide the Uchiha name. The proudest Uchiha I knew... Wanted his own daughter to forget her father's name. I never understood why. Even with the things I know, I still don't understand. I was supposed to never use the Sharingan again. He told me to train harder, not to depend on my eyes. When he died Kakashi-sensei, I learned something no other Uchiha knows. When he died, I refused to use my eyes for a year and a half. After I joined the academy, I began to use them again. Soon enough I was paired with this team. I don't think I would live without my eyes. You people attract danger like a bee to honey. I've grown accustomed to being able to figure out everything with them. I have lost my dream and broke the very last promise to my father. And as I tell you this now... I think to myself, why am I rambling on and on about this? I was supposed to carry these secrets to the day I die. and yet, I find myself wanting to spill everything to you Kakashi-sensei. It feels nice though. I don't have anyone to talk to anymore. I've been alone for so long."

"Amaya... You are no longer alone. Your secrets are safe with me. I promise."

I smiled into the moonlight. I have never felt so good, so safe in years. I felt like a child again. I looked over at the shiny object in my peripherals. Kakashi was holding out a small box wrapping in shiny silver paper.

"Happy Birthday Amaya, congratulations on passing your first exam."

I took the box and pulled the ribbon off, carefully unwrapping the gift. It was a wooden box, I opened it up to see a mask. It was of an ANBU mask of a cat. Except the left side went down to the middle of my cheek in a sharp curve it came up to just under my eye, on the side of my nose. It stretched over to the right side of my face. It had swervy eyes, outlined with red. A single red wavy line crossing the longer piece of the mask. It was seemed to be the corner of the mouth that had be taken off. It also had two more lines across from the edges going toward the middle. I guess he had to customize it since I wasn't an actual ANBU member. I wonder if it's actually his.

"Amaya. I have never done this for anybody. But, I have a feeling your father is right. To help his wish use this. Then nobody will see your Sharingan."

I looked over, Kakashi kept his glance away from me. This was so out of character. I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're like the big brother I never had Kakashi-sensei. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He chuckled and wrapped one arm around me. He set me on the ground and patted my head. I put the mask on and it was so amazing, I could still see everything.

"Go home Amaya. You have a very hard exam tomorrow."

I nodded my head and flickered home. A large smile on my face. Things were turning around. All these years, I've stayed away from people, not wanting to bother with stupid feelings, or having to do anything really. But, now... Naruto, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei... They were amazing!

"I'm sorry Shishi.. I broke your promise. But I will promise this.. In the Uchiha name, I will change our past, I will protect these people until my eyes bleed. I will bring peace, even if it's just for a single soul! It's not as big, but it's a start. Shishi... Thank you."

I smiled and a single tear fell from my eye, I laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep, with the mask box and all.


	17. The Forest of Death

*2013 update*

* * *

I stood beside Naruto who was beside Sasuke. I had my new mask on, but my hood was up so the boys didn't notice yet. We stood in front of the largest forest, and the darkest area I have ever seen. The gate was covered in locks and a seal. This place was insane!

"What is this place?"

I heard Naruto ask.

"This is where the Second Exam will take place. The 44th training area... Also known as the Forest of Death."

"The Forest of Death?"

Naruto seemed scared. I don't blame him. A rectangular box with a very bad rock pattern crawled up beside Naruto. You could see the two holes they used for seeing. I looked at Naruto who was giving it a very priceless glare. At least he wasn't stupid enough to think it was an actual rock. Naruto was in front of the whole group. Everyone just stared at him... He began to walk away, the rock crawled toward him. He began running, the rock galloping after him. Back and forward back and forward. I sighed in annoyance. What a baka. The group and I just continued to watch the baka pair. He finally stopped, pointing a finger at the rock, his other hand on his hip.

"Hey, Konohamaru! What are you doing here?"

"I should have expected that from the man I look up too. Good job detecting me!"

I cringed at the name, every time that kid is around, Naruto finds more trouble and embarrassment. The bow began to glow a bright yellow and then three different smoke bombs went off, revealing three small kids chocking on the fumes. I sighed and shook my head once again. The three jumped up, doing there strange little entrance? I don't know what to really call it.

The small girl with rosy cheeks jumped up. "The one who possess the sex appeal of an adult and the female ninja of the senior group, Moegi!"

A taller boy with a booger on his nose and glasses added. "The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon."

And of course the brunette version of Naruto. "This village's number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!"

"The three of us make... the Konohamaru Corps!"

My head just dropped.

"What do you three want? I'm about to take the Second Exam for the Chuunin Selection. I don't have time to play with you."

Naruto just stood there, his hands behind his head, acting all cool... well as cool as you can act being Naruto and talking to children.

"We didn't come here to play." "Yeah! We came here on a story," "Yes, yes."

"A story?"

"Yeah, we were asked to do am exclusive story on the Chuunin Selection Exam for our school newspaper." "So we came to ask you some questions. Please cooperate." "Please."

They seemed to always talk in some order of Konohamaru, Moegi then Udon. It was strange.

"Hey there! What are you doing?!"

"Konohamaru wants to do an exclusive for his school paper or something."

"Oh!... Yes, I forgot, Hokage-sama mentioned something like that."

"You forgot?"

This examiner was an absent minded, over excited sadist... I liked her, but she creeped me out a little.

"Alright! We're going to have a 10 minute break now! If you are asked any questions just concede and cooperate quietly."

"What the-"

"Naruto-niichan! I'm counting on you!"

"Fine! I'll tell you all the good things about me!"

The group went on to chat about whatever it was they needed for the paper, and probably the lies or over exaggerations of Naruto's stories. I stood back with Sasuke.

"Hey, what's with the mask?"

"Oh, it's sweet eh? It's a birthday present."

"When was your birthday?"

"Now."

"Hn."

He leaned against a tree, the intense stare gazing out into the distance, his hands in his pockets. He was so cool looking. I envied his natural way of coolness.

"Well, happy birthday then."

I smiled. "Thanks Sasuke."

I looked out from the group of people around us. Some of them just creeped me out. I really hated these feelings going through me. I felt so, vulnerable. Soon enough the trio left and we were back waiting for our orders.

"You will be able to experience why this is called the Forest of Death."

Naruto stuck out his butt and pranced around mimicking the examiner. I wanted so badly to kill him right there.

"There is no point into scaring us like that! I'm not scared at all!"

He pointed an ego maniac finger at her. She just smiled sweetly.

"Really? You're so energetic."

A quick flick of her wrist and a kunai flew by Naruto's face, landing behind us and another group of Grass ninja. I just stood there amazed at her speed, for now she was standing behind the blond.

"Boy like you die the fastest. After spilling out all the red blood I love all over the place."

She grabbed Naruto's face, then another swift movement she had a second hidden kunai to the tongue of the grass ninja who had the kunai wrapped in his overly long tongue. My face twitched in disgust.

"Here's your knife."

"Thank you. But don't stand behind me like that. That is, unless you want to die young."

I felt so bad for Naruto, he was standing there like he was pissing his pants. The guy with the tongue gave this sickening feeling. I was a distance away, but it defiantly wasn't far enough! I wanted him gone!

"I'm sorry. I get itchy around blood. Also my precious hair was cut so I got excited."

The man walked away, Naruto began sticking out his tongue trying to make it as long as the creep. The baka wiped away the sick feeling that was stirring in my stomach. I chuckled.

"It looks like there are a lot of hot headed people here today. This is going to be interesting." The sadistic side smiles that always played on the examiners lips showed how much she really did enjoy the eagerness and blood lust of the group.

"Before we begin the Second Exam, I'm going to pass these out to everyone." She pulled out a large stack of papers. "These are consent forms. Those taking the exam must sign these."

"Why?"

"From here on, people will die. Therefore we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible."

She just began to laugh. I have made a conclusion. Konoha is just filled with people who should not laugh. We should be a very gloom village with no laughter. Honest.

"Now, I will begin the explanation of the Second Exam. To be concise, you will all go through extreme survival match."

The forms were passed out, and people began to read it over while listening to the crazy person in the front.

"First thing..." She unravelled a map. "I'll explain the training area's geographical features. The 44th training area is a circular region with 44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately 10km away from the gates. Inside the limited space, you will have to go through a certain survival program. The program consists of..." She put the scroll away, revealing two new ones. "A competition where anything goes... Over these scrolls."

"Scrolls?"

"Yes. The Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of Earth. You will fight over these scrolls. 26 teams in total passed the first exam. Half of those teams will get the Scroll of Heaven, the other the Scroll of Earth."

"And? What's needed to pass?"

"Bring the Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of Earth to the tower with your teammates."

"In other words, 13 or half the teams that get their scroll stolen will fail."

"But it needs to be done within the time limit. The second exam has a limit of 120 hours. Or exactly 5 days."

"Five days?!"

"What about food!?"

"Scrounge it up yourself. The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food."

"However, there are a lot of man-eating beasts, poisonous bug and poisonous plants."

"Also it's not possible for 13 teams or 39 people to pass."

People seemed to be just adding their own facts to the rules.

"As time passes, you will be required to move more. So the time to rest your body will become shorter. This seems quite rough."

"And we're surrounded by enemies. We won't be able to sleep in peace."

"People will get hurt in the process of fighting for the scrolls and those who cannot bear this programs strictness will emerge, as well."

"Excuse me, can we quit in between?"

"As a rule, you are not allowed to quit during the exam. You will spend the five days in the forest. While we're on the topic, here are the conditions that will fail you. First, a team that does not bring both scrolls to the tower and 3 teammates will fail. Second, a team that losses a teammate and produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. You are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What happens if you look at it?"

"That's a surprise you have to find out when you look. If you become a Chuunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That is it for the explanation. We will exchange 3 consent forms for a scroll at the hut... And after picking your gate entrance everyone will begin at the same time." She let out a sigh, she looked bored of this already. "Here's a last piece of advice. Don't die!"

I took my consent form and began to wander off, our team seemed to split up to decide what we were going to do. I walked and read, checking my shoulder and my surroundings every once in a while.

"Look it here, it's the sensitive little orphan."

My eye twitched and my hand clenched the paper with a white knuckle grip. I looked up to see Ino in here stupid girlie purple ninja shirt and skirt. Shikamaru and Choji stood behind her.

"I thought you went home to cry."

"Well, if it isn't the easy little blond. I'm sorry I don't have time, I have to go on a survival mission with little ol Sasuke-kun for a long five days."

She stomped a foot forward, fists up glaring at me. I stood glaring back at her. Sparks and flames flared from our stare off. Shikamaru and Choji stood there flinching back in fear.

"Go home Amaya! You'll break down and cry or something."

"You're scared that I'll come find you... You know, it's everything goes."

"Hmph!"

She turned around in a huff and began to walk away.

"Watch your back Yamanaka Ino."

Shikamaru and Choji looked more scared at my threat then Ino, who was turned around so I couldn't really see. I shook my head and signed my name on the sheet. There was no turning back now. I walked back to the main area where the majority of people stood.

"Alright, it's time to trade your consent forms for scrolls."

I met up with the others and we walked behind the curtain. Naruto handed him the forms and he handed up a white scroll with the word Heaven written on the front. Our goal, find the blue Earth scroll.

"If you have received a scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your designated gates. We will begin in 30 minutes!"

We walked over to gate number 12. Why, I wasn't sure, Naruto picked it out. I honestly didn't like the number. I wanted 18, which was my favourite number. But, some stupid waterfall ninja stole it before we could get there.

"All right! I'm not going to lose! We'll beat those who come near us first!"

Naruto chanted around, getting more pumped up, which I figured would be impossible. He jumped up and down, boxing the air. The 30 minutes clicked on very slowly.

"We will now begin the Chuunin Selection Second Exam!"

With that the gates flew open. We walked in calm and collected. Well, me and Sasuke calm, Naruto was itching with anticipation.

"Alright! Let's go!"

We began our journey, taking our time, checking out the area, watching our step and our backs. We heard an agonizing scream off in the distance. I turned to Sasuke, he sensed my gaze and looked over at me.

"You know, just because of you, we are a main target from 15% of the teams. Because of Naruto the other 25% will go after us due to the fact he's a hot headed baka. The fact were rookie Genin add another 25% to that... 65% chances are, they will line up to kill us. Plus a random 50% for people who just want a scroll. We need to be careful and even that is an understatement."

A grin spread across his face. I looked over at Naruto. He stood there nervous and proud.

"It's nothing Amaya-chan! Urg! I need to pee!" He turned around and found the tree right behind him. He unzipped and started right there. My eyes open wide and I kicked a rock at his head.

"Uzumaki you sick baka! Get the hell behind the tree!"

Moments later he returned.

"Ahh! I peed a lot! That felt great."

I glared daggers at the blond. His emotions were off. My eyes flickered to Sasuke who then dashed behind him back handing him in the face. Sending the abnormal Naruto flying. Naruto rubbed his face as he pushed himself up against the tree behind him.

"Why did you do that..."

Sasuke went right back into attack the blond, sending a kick to his face. The blond tried to dodge, but he couldn't he was sent crashing to the ground.

"What are you doing all of a sudden?"

"What, you ask? That's my line."

They both pulled out a kunai and went at it once again. It was weird watching them fight, felt wrong really. Those two just shouldn't fight, even if it wasn't the real Naruto.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't waste energy fighting our team."

"Look at him closely..."

I flicked behind the boy, kunai at his throat.

"I've seen him close enough. Where's is the real Naruto?"

The blonde gasped. "What? What are you talking about?"

"What happened to the wound on your face?" Sasuke questioned him. "I'm asking what happened to the wound on your face that the examiner made!"

"Hehe... Also, what kind of ambush can't even understand mirror images. When the shuriken holster is on the left, when you look at them it means they're right handed. Even the real Naruto can transform better than you."

He poofed back into the person he really was. An Amegakure ninja. He had mechanical mouth piece over his mouth and nose, He reminded me of the guys from the Wave Country mission. I jumped away from the rain ninja

"How unlucky. I guess I have no choice since you found me out. Which one of you has the scroll? If you give it quietly, I'll spare your lives."

I spun my kunai around my finger, smirking. He had a strange garb on, it was a sandy colour one piece suit, it seemed to be too tied together. He looked pretty intense, like many of the ninjas around here. We stood our ground, which was no surprise really.

"I see. I have to use force now!"

He charged running at us with intense speed. But not fast enough. Sasuke jumped up, did a string of seals and shot out a barrage of fire bullets. The guy dodged them all just in time and the two collided a clang of metal echoed through the air. They ran off in a distance.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

I could see him scowl in annoyance and throw his kunai at the tied up blond.

"I see a weak spot! Lucky me!"

He throw a half a dozen weapons at the Uchiha, he ducked behind a tree branch, on for a large explosion to catch him. He spun down, landing on his hands and feet. He was such a cat, always landing on his feet. The Uchiha tiger. I chuckled. The man flickered behind him, kunai at his head.

"Lucky me, move and I'll kill you."

I ran around to get a better view. A dark grin on the coal eyes man's face. A kunai flew down and Naruto jumped up over a branch for the rescue. About time he finally did something productive.

"You're not getting away!"

As mine were already, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He swung around, attaching the kunai to his foot with his chakra. He kicked the kunai at the fleeting man who just barley dodged it only to be caught with a stab wound to the chest by the red eyed man flying at him. The man pushed Sasuke away, retreating as fast as he could with the bleeding wound. I sighed pulled down my hood, brushing my hair back with my hand. I walked to Sasuke, Naruto close behind me. The Uchiha wiped the blood splatter off his face. We sat around in a circle, or triangle, whichever you wanna see it as.

"Alright..." Sasuke started. "If any of us get separated, do not trust anyone, even if they look like us. There is a possibility an enemy will transform and approach us."

"So, whats the plan?"

"Let's decide on a password. If a different password is given, assume that he is an enemy no matter what he looks like. Got it? I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. First you'll ask the ninja song 'Ninki?' The answer following is... It is a good chance when a large enemies are making a scene, there are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired and his guards down. That's it."

"That is a stupid password Sasuke. But alright."

"Uhhm. Can you say it one more time?"

"I said I'm only going to say it once."

"Can you not remember it you baka? Even I could remember it."

"I can remember it just fine! I just wanted to make sure!"

"I'll keep the scroll." Sasuke stated as he stood up.

"Wait, Sasuke..." Something flew, hitting Naruto in the face. "Ouch, what's that?"

We all stood up and a vicious gust of wind.

"Another enemy?!"

The wind ceased and three ninja stood at the source of it. It was the creeps from Kusagakure. They wore there silly straw hats and details outfits. Their aurora creeped me out. I would not want to be stuck around these guys.

"You two go have fun somewhere else. I will go in alone from here."

We all got separated from the gust; I looked around to see Sasuke hiding behind a bush. He jumped at me with a kunai, I blocked him with my white shuriken. I figured it would have been enough of a hint, but of course he didn't even know about it.

"Amaya... Get back, say the password first. What is the ninja song 'Ninki'?"

I put my weapon away and sighed in annoyance.

"It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hide outs even in a quiet place. It is important that a ninja know the right time. The time when an enemy is tired and has his guard down."

"Good..."

"Owww! Hey, everyone, are you alright?"

"Oi, baka, password."

"I know, It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time when an enemy is tired and has his guard down."

I raised an eyebrow, Sasuke let out a chuckle, throwing a kunai. Really... Why does everyone transform into Naruto? The quiet ones are easier to impersonate. Naruto quickly dropped to the ground dodging the projectile.

"What are you doing?!"

"This time we have someone good enough to dodge my attack."

"I think you just want an excuse to charge at Naruto. I can see the 'Transform into me' sign on his back already from you... He said the password."

"That's the problem."

"I know, Naruto is a baka, he can't even remember how to spell his name..."

I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Really, if I asked 'What was the password?" What do you think he'd really say?"

"He'd laugh and joke how he forgot."

"Plus, the way he moved to dodge my attack, it's different then Naruto. Show yourself, faker."

The creep chuckled as he licked his lips. He returned to his normal form, straw hat and all. Man, I really do hate those hats.

"Heh, I see. If you knew he'd forget the password... Why didn't you use a shorter password?"

"I knew that you were eavesdropping on us in the ground. That's why I made a long password.

It pulled its hat off, I really couldn't tell what he, she was. But anyways, the creep pulled its hat off, shadowing it's face.

"I see. So you don't let your guard down. Looks like I can have more fun than I expected." It moved its hand, pulling out a Scroll of Earth. Laughing in all call it a him... Laughing in his overly creep way. "You need the Scroll of Earth right? Since you three have the Scroll of Heaven."

Wrapping his tongue around the scroll, it slid down his throat. A look of pure disgust was on my face. It ate the scroll.

"Dude... That is so wrong on so many different levels!"

As it went down his throat he looked down, evil lingered around his being.

"Now, let's begin... The fight over our scrolls. By putting our lives on the line!"

His hand pulled down on his face, exposing his eye, he looked up at us and my blood froze instantly, fear overwhelmed me, and through my very being, not just from my own emotions but the fear that overwhelmed Sasuke too. I dropped to my knees instantly. I could see the role playing out. Blood was everywhere. Us, mutilated so fast we couldn't hit the ground. Sasuke dropped, puking, but at least tried to get back up, he failed but at least he tried. Me, I couldn't move. I didn't want to move, if I moved I'd draw its attention and I'd have to look in his eyes again. I don't want to see those eyes. I could feel the tears slip from underneath my mask. I could hear the unsteady beat of mine and Sasuke's heart, and the rasp of our breathing. I could even hear the stutter of my name coming from his voice. But... I still made no move. For the mother of God. Shishi... Save me.


	18. Who Needs Eardrums Anyway?

*2013 update*

* * *

"Heheh... You can't move already?"

I could see Sasuke pull out a kunai and slowly crawl his way up. Trembling, but still moving. He stood there, shaking, glaring at the thing in front of us. There is no way it is human. It's a beast. No... It's to evil to even be a beast. It spoke once again.

"What are you going to do with that?" It walked toward us, in a sly but slow movement. "Relax, I'll end it in a flash. You won't have time to suffer. I wanted to have a little more fun, but..." He lifted the two kunais he pulled out over his head, readying his throw. "Now I'm a little disappointed."

The kunais were thrown and I just continued to stare at the ground a few feet in front of me. I could see blood splash across, even feel the warmth of some of it on my cheeks. Before I could recall what happened I was in whole different scenery. I blinked a few times and saw Sasuke sitting up against a tree. He held a kunai in his thigh. His voice still raspy, his body still trembling.

"Sasuke, thank you-"

He covered my mouth. He was looking over his shoulder; so much was going through him right now. I didn't like the contact. I could feel his insecurity more, his confusion, the pain and fear. A shadow covered us without him noticing. I tried to talk but then realized his hand was there still. I pulled it away.

"Sasuke, a snake..."

He looked back and the thing struck, his odd tongue and his fangs bearing. We both jumped away in opposite directions. I activated my Sharingan, to regulate my chakra control. I didn't have enough time to try and focus myself. The snake curled around a tree, continuing after Sasuke who was still soaring through the air. I have never felt so much fear. He screamed sending a barrage of projectiles into the snakes mouth.

"Don't get near me!"

The snake bite down, flinging up in pain as his insides were cut. It collapsed and blood pooled out over the branch it hung on. Sasuke landed, panting heavily. If I wasn't freaked out enough, something began to push its way through the snakes skin, ripping through it and revealing that bastard of Grass ninja.

"You can't let your guard down, even for a second. Prey need to strain their minds all the time, and run around... in the presence of a predator."

His tongue hung out, it reminded me of a demonic snake. The body began to grow, wrapping around a tree, just like a snake, shooting with great speed toward Sasuke. A series of weapons blocked the path of the snake. We looked over to see Naruto, once again come to a late rescue.

"Sorry Sasuke. I forgot the password."

"Uzumaki! About time!"

"Naruto, you must have come here to show off by helping us, but don't get involved! Run! He's way above our level!"

Sasuke needed to calm down. He's going to kill himself if he tries to do all this on his own.

"You must have defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Look's like you're picking on the weak, eh? Now that I, the great Uzumaki Naruto am here. I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

"Wait. I'll give you the scroll." He pulled out the white scroll. I looked over to him, his Sharingan was deactivated as well. It was a smart move, but... We're gonna fail at this rate.

"Please... Take this and leave us in peace."

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing?! What are you trying to do giving the scroll to the enemy?!"

"You shut up!"

"I see, you're smart. The only hope the prey have from a predator... is to hand over something else to eat to save itself."

"Take it."

Sasuke threw the scroll over to the snake man. Half way through it seemed to disappear, reappearing a little ways away in Naruto's hand. That baka... He jumped back in front of Sasuke.

"You...! Don't butt in! Don't you understand the situation we're in!?"

With a spin on our heel he punched Sasuke in the face. Anger pulsed through him. Determination pulsed stronger. Sasuke flew back on a branch a few feet away.

"Why you... Why did you do that?"

His fists clenched, his knuckles white, his teeth were grinding.

"I... I forgot the password, so I can't make sure of this but... You're a fake Sasuke aren't you?"

"Uzumaki, what the hell? I've been with him the whole time..."

"Baka, I'm the real one."

"Liar. The baka and coward I see in front of me can't be the real Sasuke that I know. I don't know how strong he is, but there is no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we give him the scroll."

That was a very good point. I chuckled to myself. The blond continued.

"You're the one who is scared, who doesn't understand the situation."

"Hehe... Naruto-kun... You're correct. I just have too... kill all of you to take the scroll."

He bit his thumb and stroked the tattoo on his arm with the blood. Naruto brought out a kunai and charged.

"Don't mess with us!"

"Naruto! Stop! Run!"

The snake man did a string of seals and with that a large gust of wind stirred up, and a very large snake appeared beneath the enemy. Naruto having jumped up was now caught in the wind only to be struck down by the snaked head. Naruto landed quite roughly, he crouched there, panting. The large snake standing over him. The man staring down.

"How cute. What a cute prey."

The snakes tail went down to spring back up, sending Naruto flying through a bunch of thick branches, only to hit a solid one, where blood sprung out of his mouth and he fell back down from the force of gravity.

"Eat him for now."

Naruto fell down, right for the snakes mouth. The blond opened his eyes, showing off crimson eyes. His chakra was darkening. He flipped around, kicking the snake in the nose. Continuing it with a berserk of attacks to the snake's nose. Every time he was shot away, he would come right back, like a cat to catnip. As he flew back, the snake man blew a large ball of fire engulfing the boy.

"Naruto!"

He fell, landing still on a branch. This forest was too deep. I clenched my fist. The snake turned to Sasuke.

"You're next. Sasuke-kun. How will you fight?"

The snake charged, closer and closer he got to the Uchiha, but yet he did nothing, just frozen. I saw a blur of orange. He stood there, his back to the snake, kunai stuck in it's nose. He completely stopped the snake 50 times his own size. Something was off.

"Hey. Are you hurt... Scaredy-cat?" His eyes were crimson, his teeth grew into canine fangs. It frightened me. "This baka, and coward I see, isn't the Sasuke I know."

The man's tongue wrapped around Naruto, picking him up. He struggled against it.

"Why you... Damn it! Let go! You snake bastard!"

He pulled him closer, doing seals that brought a purple fire glow on his finger tips. Naruto's scream echoed through my head. I lost it.

"That's it! If you're going to let your friend die so be it you coward."

I ran shoving Sasuke into the tree trunk with a little more force than necessary. I could feel the evil chakra subsiding in Naruto. What was that bastard doing? He pulled out the scroll from Naruto's pouch and threw him away as I jumped at the bastard. I brought back my fist, but I was caught at the throat. I grabbed onto his arms, my nails clawing at his skin. He tightened his grip causing me to choke and grasp for air.

"I won't sit there and let my friend get hurt! I'll take you down you snake bastard! If it's the last thing I do."

I turned my head back as much as I could to try and get a glimpse of Sasuke. He stood there, shaking at his knees.

"Sasuke, what kind of Uchiha are you! Naruto maybe be a baka, but he's no coward unlike you! Run away you rat! Run and cling to your life!"

He flinched back and closed his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. He opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan once again. His emotions have changed, I couldn't sense them really though, the blood lust in the man's being flooded through me. Causing me to struggle more and more. I couldn't run, not now. I had to skin this man of his scales!

"No!"

He smiled down at the Uchiha and just tossed me aside. The strength was amazing I collided into a tree causing my lungs to cease function, the air in them to ooze out of me. I crippled down in a crouching ball, holding my ribs. The giant snake disappeared in a large poof of smoke. I saw Sasuke charge at him with a kunai in his mouth, but had to look away. I cringed, my body buckling into a tighter ball.

I had my Sharingan on still, it was draining me faster, but I couldn't risk the chances. I peeked over to see the two in a close taijutsu match. They seemed to fight at par, neither of them landing a hit, but neither of them receiving one as well. The man ran around in such an intense speed, but Sasuke and I watched him with every movement. Sasuke shot a fireball where the man landed stopping the man in his tracks, then sending a greater flame in the same area. The two went at it once again; Sasuke was the one doing the running around now. They were in the air and Sasuke grabbed the man, he shot toward the next branch, the man's head cracked to the branch, causing a sickening crunch. The body staid standing straight. Sasuke jumped away and the body began to twitched and pulse. It fell into a puddle of mud. A barrage of kunai flew at the Uchiha who jumped back dodging them. I was getting sick and tired of sitting and watching, but when I tried to move my ribs protested with a horribly sharp pain that caused me to hiss in pain.

The small second I looked away the two guys disappeared. I couldn't tell where they were but I did hear a yell from Sasuke. I got up and trudged my way around to the other side of the tree. An explosion went off sending the man to the ground as Sasuke send a barrage of weapons with strings around the snake. He was now tied to the tree he stood on; Sasuke was a pro with the projectiles on strings. A large burst of flames surrounded the Uchiha tailing off on the string, flowing at a speedy rate toward the constricted man. You could hear the scream echo through the forest. It was in so much pain it put a smile on my face. I jumped down and limped over to Sasuke. He was really low on chakra and energy.

"Sasuke... Are you alright?"

I heard lines snap before I could react I was on the ground frozen. It was a paralysis jutsu.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well at your age. You live up to the name Uchiha. I want you after all."

He moved his hand to reveal a Sound headband. The skin melted off his face, showing a porcelain white face, with a golden eye.

"You two are defiantly brothers. Your eyes say that you carry more potential then Itachi."

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Orochimaru. If you wish to see me again, get through this Exam as if your life depended on it. In other words you have to defeat my three subordinates the Sound ninja."

The scroll began to burn in a bright green fire.

"What's your damage you cowardly snake!? We won't wanna see your ugly mug again!"

"It doesn't work that way."

His head shot out and flew to Sasuke, biting him on the neck. What was he doing!

"Sasuke!"

The guy grabbed his neck, I could hear sounds of pain trying to escape his throat. He was crippling in pain.

"What did you do!?"

"I gave him a farewell present. Sasuke-kun will seek me. He will seek me for power. It was fun being able to see a lot of your moves. He sunk away into the tree and Sasuke let out a sickening howl of pain. He was crumpled over, growls of pain coming from him. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know what was happening to him. I was so lost and confused. I couldn't feel anything. I ran over, I could see a seal on his neck above the two holes from the fangs of the snake man. It looked a lot like the Sharingan.

"Sasuke, get a hold of yourself..."

I tried helping him up, he just grasped my hand with a gruesome hold. Another deathly howl came from the boy. I pulled him over to me, wrapping my arms around his head and shoulder. He was shaking violently. The screaming didn't stop.

"Come on Sasuke, pull through. You have too... you're a Uchiha."

His screaming stopped as his consciousness faded.

"You're doing it again Sasuke. You cannot leave me alone in the world. I refuse to be alone in this world." I tightened my grip around the boy. "Uzumaki! Wake up... Sasuke... He's... Uzumaki get up!"

I grabbed the Uchiha and carried him over my shoulder. I found a large tree with roots above ground that could be used as a great shelter. I jumped back and grabbed Uzumaki from the tree he was pinned up on. I shook my head. This is bad. Not only will we fail if one of them doesn't recover. I don't know what I'll do if they don't. My promise I swore on will be broken. I'll be worthless if they don't make it. I'm not strong enough for anything.

They both lay unconscious, Sasuke had a high fever, but both their breathing was back to normal. I took the time to set up traps around us. I have to be on guard especially since I'm out numbered now. I let my lids fall as the night went darker and deeper. Traps were set and the night was silent.

The sun shined through the space of the tree, the rays glowing through my eyelids casing me to stir awake. I blinked and saw the two still lying there unconscious. 4 days left to get 2 scrolls and make our way to the tower. I don't think we're gonna make it. Sasuke was still out of it; his face would twitch in pain, sounds of discomfort grunting from his lips. I took a cloth I had packed away and soaked it with water. I tried lowering his fever. The time was flying by fast yet slow. I could feel sleep wanting to take over once again. I would fade in and out of consciousness. Dawn was taking over the sky and the animals once again began to scurry around, feeling safer in the rising sun. I heard a rustling in the bushes and a squirrel jumped out munching on a nut. I threw a kunai to scare the critter off stopping it from setting off any traps. Moments passed and I was almost out. I've been tending to these guys all night and trying to keep watch the best I could. It took too much out of me. I'd be long gone if I had my Sharingan activated.

"Hahah. Not sleeping and taking watch the entire time. But there's no need to do so. Can you wake Sasuke-kun? We want to fight him."

I glared at the 3 Sound ninja. The fuzzy one, the female one and the smug helmet one. I was starting to understand how Naruto felt... I was sick of people always going after Sasuke.

"Piss off. He's sleeping."

A kunai dropped from the pouch on my arm dropping into my hand beneath my cloak.

"I already know you're Orochimaru's pawns. What is the mark he left Sasuke?" I stood up. "What are you guys so weak that you have your boss weaken him then you come finish him off? You're just a bunch of scum."

"I also wonder what that man is thinking." "But, now that we've heard this, we cannot ignore it. I'll kill this girl too, I'll even kill that Sasuke guy."

The furry guy walked up, ripping the grass patched I had over the trap.

"There is no need for a trap if it isn't placed right." He straightened up. "Let's kill her right away."

The 3 charged and I smirked. I cut the wire that was beside me causing the large log I had tied to collapse on the pursuers. But, with my luck the men broke right through it, no hesitation.

"To be blunt you have no talent at all. People like you need to work harder!"

"Heh. To be blunt eh?"

I stood up my hand on my hip. Baka. A second tree was pulled up out of the ground, swiping the group away. They landed a few feet, back to where they started. "To be blunt, you guys have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Then who are you?"

I flickered behind the furry man kicking him in the head sending him flying to the side. I flickered once again behind him punching him in the stomach he landed a small ways in front of his group. I heard him chuckle. He pulled an Earth Scroll from his pouch and passed it back to helmet head.

"I'll leave Sasuke to you, I'll kill the girl."

The man ran toward me, pulling up his sleeve to show off his strange mechanical thing around it. Like I'd fall for that. I flickered away throwing kunai at his back, he swiped them away and once again charged.

"Stop running you little girl."

I smiled. I jumped in the air doing a fancy twirl so they couldn't see my moves. As I reached right above him I sent an engulfing flame over the fury man. I landed back in front of the tree Sasuke and Naruto were taking cover in. The dust settled and only a light tinge of burning was over the man, small areas of him let off smoke. I looked back to see the helmet guy's hands on the ground. He used the dirt to guard his teammate.

"That was very close. I shouldn't have underestimated you so much."

He jumped at me before I could notice he was standing again. A quick swipe of his arm and I felt a pulse go straight through me. My ears began to ring, my vision blurred. My whole sense of balance was cut. What was that?

"You may be quick on your feet. But our moves are the speed of sound, exceeding yours. I will teach you now, that there is more than hard work to be powerful."

My face was twisted in pain. I had a theory, but I didn't know if it would work… I fell on my hands and knees, puking from the un-balanced feeling I had. I could feel blood leak from my ears. I pulled my hood back, trying to give myself room to breathe. The mask on my face began to feel heavy, but I ignored it as much as possible.

"There's a little trick to my attack. Just dodging it won't help. It's sound. You dodged my fist but not the sound. Do you know what sound is?"

"Vi-Vibrations."

"Correct. Being able to hear something means that your eardrums catches the vibrations in the air. The human eardrum will shatter at anything over 150 decibels. On top of that, by applying a shock to the semicircular canals... An opponent will lose his sense of balance. You won't be able to move your body well for a while."

Helmet head began to talk.

"Your attacks won't aim a direct hit anymore. It's a shame, I've already gave away my technique. I can control supersonic waves and air pressure. And I'm capable of even destroying a rock. I can send air into the ground and make it a cushion as well. It's different from your dumb moves."

He held out his hands, there were holes in the middle of them. I'm guessing what he sends the shock waves from. I wanted to smack the evil grin right off his face. The furry one set off again, his arm ready, I activated my Sharingan, trying to bring my eyes and balance back. It didn't work like I hoped but, I could at least. Stand. So I stood and jumped back onto the tree kicking off torpedoing myself at the man, I sent a couple of shuriken his way and as I planned he dodged with ease, they were off target anyway. I couldn't throw very well in my condition. They did a long curve and begn to come back toward me. I smiled. I kicked the mans arm and he shot back I caught the shuriken and pulled, bringing the wire tighter. Shock was in his eye as he was brought forward in a sudden movement. I brought my leg back up striking him in the face. He grunted in pain as blood began to seep through the bandage around his face. I smiled but that was short lived when a piercing pain went through my head and ear, sending me instantly to my knees. My hands over my ear. I growled in anger and throw a group of shuriken. The helmet man jumped in front, sending air pressure to reflect my weapons, one whizzed by cutting my cheek and slicing through my cloak cutting into my arm. I hissed and my hand flew to my arm as I knelt on the ground. I can't win this. Not with the shape I'm in. The female joined grabbing my hair. Damn it. I knew I should have cut it... I scowled at the girl as she pulled my up by the roots.

"Your hair is glossier than mine. If you have time to care for your hair, train more. Trying to be sexy?"

"Maybe… If you were a better ninja, you could care for your own hair you rat!"

She yanked at my hair more, hissing at my comment. I bit my lip, refusing to let her hear me in pain.

"Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of this pig."

"Ahah. That sounds good."

"Hey now…"

I snarled at the group. My eyes began spinning in rage. The girl stopped pulling at my hair. I couldn't move though. My eyes just spun and spun. Here I am, stuck and losing. I'm supposed to be the advanced one, yet I've been just sitting back, watching them get their asses kicked for me. I refuse to be weak and depend on people. I am a Uchiha and I will prevail over the rest. I will show them true power!

"Then let's do this.."

The helmet head now named Zaku began to walk his way to the two boys I've sworn my life to protect. He has no right to lay a hand on them until my heart stops beating! I felt the satisfaction in the men around me. But, I could feel a light chakra oozing from somewhere. It was so full of hate and anger. Zaku made it past me, and my nails were cutting into my skin once again. That was it, I brought out another hidden kunai from my arm dropping it into my hidden hand. I twirled and sliced my hair off, letting the girl fly back. I threw the kunai cutting her neck slightly hitting the ground right by Zaku's feet. I stood up. I've been strutting around, spitting out words at the boys, like I was their superior. I chuckled to myself. I've just been lazy. I can do better than this. I may not like people, but I made a promise to my father. I will show the world the true meaning of being a Uchiha, not one based on revenge or hate.

"Kin. Kill her!"

The girl jumped at me, I flickered behind kicking her forward. Zaku jumped in.

"Kin, move."

I ran toward him with my kunai, he sent a large burst of air, I just flickered away. He sent another burst to the right where I attacked next.

From above he threw kunai, striking my in the leg and arm. He turned away. Baka. He looked back up in shock as I landed on him. I dug my kunai right through his arm. Blood splashed. I held the kunai in his arm, and my other hand held down his non wounded arm. He used his elbow to repeatedly strike me in the head. From my previous wounds to the head, it felt like a spike going through my head each strike. I sat there cringing in pain, trying to dig the kunai deeper and deeper into his arm. I could feel blood begin pooling from my head. I was losing consciousness. But I couldn't stop, I had to get rid of this arm. My force on the kunai began to weaken. I tried digging my nails into his wrists. Drawing small spots of blood.

"Get off you dumb runt!"

He finally kicked up his legs sending me in the air. I landed in a crouching position trembling, blood pooled down my face. The mask protected me mainly. It was very tough. I'd have to thank Kakashi-sensei. My legs and arms didn't last long and I face planted into the dirt beneath me.

"You bitch!"

The man held out his hands, readying for another attack. I pushed myself up, enough to stare at him in the eyes. My glare was to waste since they were hidden beneath the mask. Next thing I knew three people stood in front of me. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji stood there.

"Heh, some new weird ones are here now."

"Ino.."

"You're my enemy Amaya, I can't show you I'm better if you're already beat."


	19. There's A Medic Of A Chance

*2013 update*

* * *

Choji was on the ground, shaking.

"What are you two thinking!? These guys are too dangerous!"

Shikamaru stood there, holding Choji by the scarf.

"It's troublesome but we have to do this. Since Ino revealed herself, we men just can't run away."

Ino chuckled. "I'm sorry to get you two involved, but we're a three-man team. We do everything together."

"Oh well, what happens, happens."

"No! I don't want to die yet! Let go of my muffler!"

"Shut up! Stop moving!"

"You can run if you want... Fatty."

I heard Zaku, even I knew not to say that to Choji. It's taboo. The squirming man froze and straightened up.

"What did that guy just say? I couldn't hear him to well. If he says it again.."

"I said you can go jack off in the woods if you want... You fat ass."

He turned around, furious. "I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG-BONED! Okay! You two know this is a fight between Konoha and Sound, right?!"

"Geez, this is going to be troublesome."

"That's our line..."

I could feel the chakra growing in Sasuke. It worried me, more than the beast in Naruto...

"Sasuke..."

"Amaya, go take care of those two..."

I chuckled and tried to stand. I limped my way over to the two still unconscious boys. Sasuke's face was twitching in pain, it seemed like he was having a nightmare.

"...The Ino Team will be going after it with all they have!"

"Roger!"

I tried to ignore the commotion behind me, as I checked Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was burning up; Naruto just seemed to be in a deep sleep. The Uchiha's heart rate was sky rocketing. I took a peek behind to see Choji spinning in a large ball, Shikamaru holding a guy with his shadow jutsu and Ino passed out, probably in that Kin girls head.

"Don't move or this Kin girl get's it. Now, put down your scroll and leave, when we can't sense your chakra I'll let her go."

They began to laugh.

"Ino! They're gonna..."

It was too late, Zaku sent a large pressure of air, striking Kin. Blood slipped out of both her and Ino's unconscious body's mouth.

"Oh? I see, your Shadow Bind Jutsu can only be used for 5 minutes at the most."

Shikamaru lost his grip on the furry man.

"It's not Shadow Bind, its Shadow Imitation."

"And that girl. It seems that she can slip into another's mind and take control of their body. By the blood on her mouth, it seems like if we kill Kin, that girl will die too."

"You're going to kill a teammate?"

"If we have to, yes."

Shikamaru sighed. "This is over..."

"Damn it..."

"Close, you almost had us."

"You let your guard down."

"How disgusting." We looked up to see two more people in the tree. "A mere minor Sound ninja acting like victors by beating those second-class ninja?"

"You guys just keep coming out like roaches."

"If you're going to continue to fight, we will have to fight with everything we have."

"If you don't like what we're doing, stop showing off and come down here." One of the Sound ninja growled.

"No, it seems that there is no need for me to do that."

With that said I looked over to the boy below me. His chakra flared, the hateful feeling burned the air. I jumped back a bit as he pulled himself up like a zombie. Like the chakra was making him move. An orange glow of a flame tattooed itself over half his body. Fading into black markings like the seal.

"Amaya... Who did that to you?"

I looked down at myself, I could feel the blood drying around my face, my cloak was pretty torn up along with my other clothes. I was beyond filthy. I looked up at the Uchiha in a pleading manner, something's is wrong.

"Sasuke... your body..."

I stared into his Sharingan. Fear was my first reaction, but the hate in him over whelmed me.

"Don't worry; I can feel the power surging through my body. I'm feeling good right now. He gave it to me... I finally understand now. I'm an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body. Amaya say it! Who the hell hurt you?!"

"I did!"

Zaku spoke up. Sasuke's eyes went straight to the man. I could see the intent to kill in them.

"Ino! You're going to get confused with the enemy! Return to your own body! Choji, come here too! We're going to hide!"

The three helpers jumped into a bush trying to take cover.

The tattoo began to spread farther across his body. At that moment in time. I lost Sasuke. I no longer felt a bond with him. I could no longer feel the real Sasuke inside of that cell. I couldn't blame him... He's following the Uchiha name. I didn't know what went on; I looked over just to see Zaku send off a humongous flash of air! It was so intense it ripped through the ground. I covered my face with my arm. I was picked up and set on the ground in a flash. We were now behind the guy, even Naruto.

"Heh. They were blown to pieces."

"Who were?" With one hit Zaku went flying, skidding across the ground. As soon as he got up, Sasuke sent off bunch fire balls, which was extinguished to reveal the shuriken that were beneath the fire. They cut into the man but nowhere vital. He stood bleeding, but only for a less then a second before Sasuke was back.

"Zaku! Below you!"

Sasuke had his arms and stepped on his back, forcing him to kneel on the ground.

"You seem to be proud of your arms."

"Stop it..."

The man begged, Sasuke just pushed down on his foot, slowly ripping his arms out of the sockets. The cracking of his arms and the cries from his mouth were too much. He turned to the furry man.

"That leaves just you. You better entertain me more than him."

The guy was trembling in fear. His eyes screamed in pain already. He walked to him in a slow manner. The way the snake guy stalked us as we were paralysed in fear. I ran up grabbing Sasuke before he could move any closer.

"Stop..." He turned to glare at me. My eyes hidden from his, but the tears that fell weren't. "Sasuke... Don't do this to me"

The tattoos began to glow orange and flow back into the seal. He collapsed, breathing heavily.

"You're strong." The man with the mask presented us the Earth Scroll. "Sasuke-kun, we cannot defeat you." He set it on the ground. "Let's make a deal. Please let us leave for now. We might be asking too much, but we have something to confirm. In exchange I promise this..." He picked up his two unconscious teammates. "...If we are to fight each other in this exam for the second time. We will not run or hide."

He began to walk away.

"Wait! Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke?!"

"I do not know. We were just ordered to kill Sasuke-kun."

He left. The others that hid went to help with Naruto. Sasuke sat there, clenching his shaking arm.

"What was I..."

"You were everything I'm trying to destroy..."

He turned to look at me. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Are you alright?"

He ignored my question. I heard a loud shout and looked back to see Naruto crawling on the ground.

"Everybody! Get down!"

"You're pretty dumb aren't you? Actually watching you pisses me off."

"Amaya-chan!.. What?!.. T-That..." He was running toward me in a frenzy. I just looked at him like an alien. I pulled off my mask. Exposing my eyes to the day time once again. "What happened to your hair!?"

"Meh." I shrugged my shoulders. "Just thought I'd switch it up a bit."

Shikamaru and Choji walked over to us.

"By the way, why are you guys here?"

"Explaining it to you is too troublesome for me."

"They're here because they helped us."

"Hey! Amaya! I can fix your hair for you!"

I smiled and waved at the blond shouting to me.

"Don't worry Ino. I have a hood!" I pulled the hood back over my head. Her face just dropped. I chuckled. I stood up and walked over to her. "But thanks."

"Hmph."

"But, even if you saved me, you need to improve a lot more to win against me."

We both smirked at each other. Determination in our eyes.

"Now go away blondie before I beat you!"

I sat up on a cliff next to a river. I had a fire going, waiting for the loud mouth and Uchiha below to bring fish. Naruto carried them up and I set the on the stick and by the fire.

"It's been 4 days since the Second Exam started."

Sasuke started.

"Yep."

"The Second Exam started around 3p.m. We only have 25 to 26 hours left."

"Most teams are probably finished. If that's the case..."

We began to munch on the cooked fish. I continued talking.

"It may be possible that there are no more Heaven Scrolls."

"What do you mean Amaya?"

"4 out of 5 days have passed. That's 80% of the time gone, with 26 teams. Only 13 max can pass. On top of that, you remember Sasuke? Our Heaven Scroll was burned. So that means a max of 12 teams can pass. Plus all the scrolls that could have been wrecked, passed or opened."

"After separating from the other Konoha ninja, we took 2 days to recuperate from our wounds. We need to speed things up. The next enemy could be our last. I'll go get some water to drink."

Sasuke stood up and walked back down to the river. Naruto reached over and grabbed the scroll left on the ground where Sasuke sat.

"I have an idea so we don't have to fight."

I looked over at the boy, my eyes half open. He dumped his pouch and about 3 scrolls fell out.

"You're going to make a fake?"

"Yeah, all we have to do is edit one of these, I have a bunch."

"Baka, we don't know what they have written, the Examiner will take one look and know."

"It's probably some password thing!"

"We still don't know what inside, geez, if you're gonna act confident at least have something smart to say."

"But, what if we could predict the contents?" I looked over at the blond with interest. "We'll try opening the scroll."

I sighed and smacked the boy over the head.

"Baka, that was one of the rules."

"But, were doomed at this rate..."

I looked down at the scrolls. He was right. But... I had faith we could do this without cheating.

"I'm telling ya Naruto, don't do it." Naruto's thumb pressed itself in the paper, griping it. A hand appeared over his.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Kabuto-san!" I cheered for some reason. Most likely cause I was too curious to actually stop the blond myself. Sasuke came running at us as he saw Kabuto with his hand on the scroll.

"Sasuke... It's just Kabuto-san." He stopped and finished his distance just walking over to us. We stood around the now burnt out fire, Naruto was being scolded. I laughed at the boy.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized, his head sulking down.

"Those who break the rules will be put into a situation where you'll be forced to retire. In the previous exam the scrolls were made so that those who opened the scroll would see a sleep-inducing inscription. So they'll remain in the forest until the exam is over."

"Kabuto right? What are you doing here alone?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's not like I'm here to steal your scroll or anything?"

"If you wanted to, you could have stolen the scroll from Naruto back there. So are you after the Scroll of Heaven too?"

"No I already have both. See?" He pulled out the two scrolls to show them off. "A lot happened but I was on my way to the tower to meet up with my teammates. Well, excuse me now."

"Wait! fight us."

"Fight?"

"Sasuke... I don't suggest that."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time. I told you this... This is the only way we can survive in this forest!"

"That's a lie."

"What?"

I looked over at the silver haired boy.

"You're not as prepared as you say you are. If you wanted to be more serious about this exam, why did you need to challenge me? You could have just attacked me when I had my guard down instead of declaring a challenge. That's what a ninja is supposed to do. I don't hate you for it though. That's why I will tell you what path to take. But... Let's talk while we walk. The camp fire is carrying the smell of grilled fish. If we stick around, wild animals and enemies will come after us."

We began our journey through the trees.

"Are you sure there are enemies left?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. You just need to think a little to understand. In a jungle battle like this or an open forest, do you know the cleverest way to fight? The goal of the examinees is the tower at the centre of the forest. That means the last day the easiest place to get a scroll is... Around that tower."

"Right, so get there and trap em in other words."

"That's one-third correct. That means you're not the only one thinking that. There are others that probably came up with the same idea. They would have traps already set waiting."

"So that means there are plenty of enemies waiting for us. Haha, I'm getting more excited just thinking of it! All we have to do is beat up these guys and get out of here."

"No, that's still only two-thirds correct. We have to think of the collectors who appear in exams like this. Even if the tower is close, you're still not safe in this Exam. This special situation gives birth to them. In other words if they meet an unexpected enemy. They keep extra scrolls and give one to the enemy in exchange for going free. Or by giving scrolls to their friends in the same village in exchange for information to get through the exam easier. Or crush those strong ones who are gonna get to the Third Exam. They are the guys who are never satisfied."

"I see, I understand the reason now, why you came to us. You're afraid of them too right?"

"Yes."

Ha. Smart-ass Sasuke. We continued our journey through the trees, searching for the tower.

It was night, we were running out of time. We stood on the edge where we could see out clearly.

"There's the tower. This is where things get crucial."

We heard something in a bush, Naruto swung around throwing a kunai, striking a giant centipede in the head.

"Oh, it's just a bug."

"Naruto-kun. I want to avoid careless actions and unnecessary noises from here on out. If we go through this jungle making noises like an elephant, it's the same as signalling everyone that we're coming. We will receive a passionate welcome."

"Tsh, good luck. Naruto can't BE quiet."

He jumped up threatening me with his fists. But, he did stay quiet minus the growl. I smirked. I was watching the forest line. My eyes hidden once again behind my mask.

"We will hide and move slowly, as time allows."

We made around in our own secret ways. Kabuto used a camouflage that made him invisible. Sasuke swam through the river, I crawled through the long grass and Naruto... The baka just made noise and screwed up at every step...

Kabuto stopped Naruto, we looked over to see a group of ninja dead, weapons stuck in their lifeless bodies.

"A trap?"

"Yeah, it gets more intense now."

We began walking and of course... Naruto tripped on a wire, a barrage of kunai heading straight for him. Kabuto was the first to act. Diving over the blond taking the hits. As he hit the ground he turned to a log with weapons.

"That was close Naruto-kun."

We looked up to see Kabuto now standing up in a tree.

"A replacement jutsu?"

"I told you it was getting serious."

It's seemed like hours and the tower wasn't any closer. I collapsed on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"Go on without me. Don't let my death be in vain!"

I reached up to the sky and dropped my hand, my head flopping to the side and my tongue hanging out of my mouth.

"Amaya-chan!"

"We've been walking forever... that tower is the same distance away."

"Indeed."

"It seems were already inside somebodies passionate welcome. See, look."

Kabuto pointed in a direction and we all turned. There was the centipede Naruto took out earlier. I sighed in annoyance.

"What's going on?"

"A genjutsu?"

"It seems so. I was even fooled. It seems we've been tricked into walking in circles in a very careful manner."

"We're being watched."

"They probably wanted us to waste our strength then ambush us when we tired."

"Then we're already playing right into the enemies hand."

"Then they might attack us soon."

Kabuto fixed his glassed and focused his eyes in an area. The trees began to have a strange warp and a man in a black suit; he had the same kind of mouth piece like the first group we encountered. He had a bandage covering his eyes. We were surrounded, by the same man. A clone jutsu most likely. They swarmed toward us like brainless zombies.

"They're here."

"This is a good handicap."

We readied ourselves for the attack.

"There are a lot of them, and they're all replications."

"Like a mouse in a trap."

His voice was metallic, robotic like, beneath the mechanism over his mouth. Naruto ran at one of the clones and punched him in the stomach, his fist went right through him like goo. A second being of goo appeared with a double edge kunai, he turned around to attack Naruto. Sasuke shouted and threw a bunch of shuriken, causing the arm to fall apart. The clones turned to attack Sasuke, throwing the kunai, the Uchiha froze, unable to move. I didn't understand why. Kabuto took a quick action and tackled the boy, causing his arm to be sliced. I crouched down to help Sasuke, the seal on his neck began to glow orange again.

"Since Kabuto-san got hurt, does that mean they're shadow replications made of real flesh? But... but, shadow replications should disappear if hit cleanly. Since they don't disappear are they really illusions? Which is it?"

Naruto went to go attack them once again.

"It's useless! Stop!" The blond ceased his attack. "They are just illusions. A genjutsu used by the enemy."

"But, Kabuto-san's wound is real."

"No, Sasuke-kun is right. The enemy is hiding somewhere. They are most likely attacking us from somewhere else while matching the illusion ninja's movements. This makes it look like the illusion ninja are attacking us."

"Then I'll have to find the bakas hiding in the forest throwing knives at us and beat them up."

"Wait, Naruto-kun. In this situation, the source of the real knife is hidden, so we can't find the exact location. Do you understand now? That's their tactic. According to my data, those who are weak in taijutsu and close combat prefer to attack like this. The real enemy won't come out until we cannot move at all. Listen everyone, we need to dodge their attacks for now."

"Alright, if you're planning to do that..."

Kunai after kunai thrown at us from the illusions. These guys were good at puppet shows. We dodged and we blocked, knives hitting the ground and trees around us, and the clanging of metal against metal sang. We all huffed and puffed, breathing heavily. It was hard to keep my Sharingan activated with exhaustion.

"I'm getting sick of this..."

"Then I'll do this…"

"Stop, Naruto-kun. Don't waste your chakra, there is no point in attacking them."

"If we get rid of all the illusions at once, the enemy can't attack during the time they return to normal. Since they're going to reveal their position. Shadow Replication Jutsu!"

Soon enough there were as many Naruto's as there were illusions. They all sent out a battle cry and went attacking at the black suited men. They reappeared faster then expected, but the blond just kept attacking and attacking.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?"

"That baka... We have to fight too."

"Yeah, he can't handle this situation alone."

I smiled and made my own clones. They're weak, but they can at least do some attacking for us. 3 more clones of water appeared, holding the same seal as me. We spoke in sync.

"Uzumaki, don't think you can steal the spotlight from me!"

At that I charged at some of the clones, giving Naruto some slack.

"Let's go Sasuke, Kabuto-san!"

Slice, kick, punch, tackle and repeat. We kept this up till the sun rose over the horizon. We all collapsed. It was over. I held myself up with a hand and a knee as I crouched down. The illusions blew away in the wind as 3 ninja stood in front of us. The one I recognized from the very beginning. He was the first to speak.

"You. You're the one who wounded my left shoulder right? I finally found you. You wasted our time. How lucky, I finally get revenge."

He held up a kunai like he won this. Naruto chuckled.

"Like a mouse in a trap."

"Good plan for once Uzumaki."

They turned around to see the real us standing behind them. Haha, bakas.

"What... When did they?"

"You bakas finally showed yourselves, damn it. I used shadow replication just to set up this trick. So that I could pretend to be everyone from this team."

Sasuke continued.

"Once Naruto undid his replications, the three of us hid. So a genjutsu user was fooled."

Naruto fell on his knee.

"Naruto, you used too much chakra. I'll do the rest."

They looked back to the black haired boy and Naruto jumped up punching the first guy in the face, sending the three men flying back.

"Sasuke, you're not going to steal the spotlight from me!"

"Heh, good use of my line you baka."

"Good try. But, we're not in an unlucky situation yet."

The three stood in a line, all holding up a seal. Time is running out. I guess we'll show you our jutsus now."

A large army or replications appeared.

"Shadow replications?"

"No, just normal replications, they probably have some strategic plan. Be careful."

"If they are just normal replications, there is only one real one. I'll beat up everyone until I find the real one!"

"Baka, that's a waste of energy."

"I told you not to interfere!"

The blond ran forward, hardly able to keep himself standing. He still managed to punch and kick through the replications. Sasuke seemed to freeze as he tried to move. Kabuto already was out there helping the blond. I sighed. I looked over to see Sasuke try to use his Sharingan once more, after a second he crippled down, the seal on his neck glowing orange and spreading once more.

"Sasuke, stop using your Sharingan!"

Naruto looked back worried, only to be jumped by one of the real men.

"Don't let your guard down."

Kabuto, once again dove, saving the blond, his leg getting sliced in the process. We really owe this man so much.

"Damn it!"

"Naruto! Stop, no matter how hard you try, the real one isn't in those replications."

"Then where are they attacking us?! If they are just replications they can't really attack us!"

"If we knew, we wouldn't need to work this hard!"

I activated my Sharingan, I was sick of their games. I saw the men reveal themselves from the ground, I wasn't fast enough and they struck Kabuto across the face. After surround the man, they froze for a moment, which Naruto took advantage of and kicked the men in the head. The replications dispensed.

"Heh. Don't let your guard down... was it?"

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You saved me."

Kabuto rubbed his neck as he smiled at the blond.

"Great job Uzumaki!"

He laughed as he went to go check the bodies for their scroll.

"Yeah! I found it! The Scroll of Heaven!"

Naruto showed off the white scroll. We ran to the tower as fast as we could, we only had an hour or so to spare, if that. Reaching the door, Kabuto's teammates walked out of the trees.

"You're late Kabuto."

"Hah, I was caught up in some trouble."

"But, but, but... Thanks to you we got the two scrolls."

"No, it's because of your hard work. Especially that last move. It was incredible Naruto-kun. Well go through that door. Good luck to us all!"

Kabuto gave Naruto a cute smile and a thumbs up. Naruto just stood there in his glory, a large smile on his face. We opened the doors to reveal an empty room. I had Sasuke leaning on my shoulder, helping him walk.

"Nobody's here... Hey, hey, what are we supposed to do?"

"Look up there."

I pointed with my free had at the large framed paper on the wall. Naruto read it aloud.

"If you do not possess Heaven...I don't get it..."

"Baka.." I continued. Sasuke, pushing off of me, standing on his own. "...gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn to safe ones. This is the secret of something something... It shall lead you on your way."

"What does that all mean?"

"I think it's talking about the scrolls, and that we should open them."

I took one from Naruto and we both stood there staring at them. Naruto was nervous.

"Then let's do this Uzumaki!"

We opened the scrolls to reveal codes. We looked at them sideways.

"'Person' 'Jin'?"

"This is a summoning inscription. Naruto, Amaya, let go of those scrolls!"

We threw the scrolls and the smoke expanded further.

"You..." I glared at the man in front of us.

"Hello."

"What's going on?! I refuse to stay after hours!"

The man chuckled. "Looks like the three of you went through a lot of trouble."

"Why did you appear through a summoning jutsu Iruka-sensei?"

"We Chuunins are to welcome the examinees at the end of the Second Exam. I was given the duty to pass a message to the three of you by chance."

"Lies, you just wanted to make sure I didn't kill baka over there."

I crossed my arms and huffed as I turned my nose up at the teacher. He grabbed a watch out of his pant pocket. Checking the time.

"Heh. Amaya-chan, you're still as hot tempered as ever, but I know you're a good student. Looks like you made it just in time."

"More lies..."

"Everyone... Congratulations on passing the Second Exam. I'd like to treat you to ramen at Ichiraku, but..."

Naruto didn't even wait, he jumped and tackled the sensei in a hug.

"Hey, Naruto! Let me finish..."

"Yes! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto began jumping around like the fool he was. I shook my head. "I did well! I'm the best! I want to eat ramen!"

Sasuke and I both dropped to the ground as Naruto seemingly regained all his energy.

"What an energetic guy."

"It's against humanity really..."

The Uchiha chuckled.

"Geez, you're still restless as before."

"I see. If we looked into the scrolls during the exam... Iruka-sensei, what were you planning to do?"

"Sasuke, you're as sharp as ever. As you guessed this exam tests your mission completion ability. So, if you break the rules and open a scroll... We were ordered to knock out the examinees until the Second Exam ended."

"Aren't you two glad you didn't open it?"

"Hey! Naruto was gonna open it. I told him he was a baka and shouldn't!"

Naruto prayed to Kabuto-san, as I mentally thanked him as well, since I had no initiative to stop Naruto myself.

"Oh, by the way. I was to explain the text on the wall. The principal that the Hokage-sama wrote for this Chuunin Exam. Heaven represents the head of a person, Earth, the body. In other words, say if Naruto's weakness was his brain, he should study and prepare for his missions ahead. Earth, if you lack strength you should train every day to get stronger. If you contain both, any dangerous mission will be safe. Now, remember those words and move forward! That was all I was ordered to say."

"Roger!"

Naruto saluted the man. A smile of his face, but Iruka... he wasn't as happy.

"Don't push yourselves in the next exam."


	20. Uchiha vs Ameki

*2013 update*

* * *

We all stood in a large room. Our teams lined up. 7 teams seemed to have passed. 21 ninjas all together. It seems that all the rookies made it, even the Suna guys. I was happy to see Gaara once again. I've missed his sea foam eyes. The group of Jounin stood behind the Third, Chuunins lines up on an angle over to the sides. Anko began to speak.

"First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam. We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama! Everyone listen well!"

The old man stepped forward.

"The Third Exam will begin. But, before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do a joint exam with allied nations. 'To maintain a good relation with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of a ninja'... Do not let these reasons deceive you. This "exam" so to speak, is... The epitome of a war between the allied nations."

"What do you mean?"

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were, neighbouring countries that attacked us over and over again."

"To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight... That is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection Exam."

"Why do we have to do that? We're not here to become Chuunins?"

"Yes, this exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chuunin title. But on second hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity. In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who maybe potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the country with the most power will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to adjacent countries. In other words they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight for the risk of losing our lives?"

"A country's power is a village's power. And a ninjas true power is only born in a life or death situation. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has meaning... And your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam because of it. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance... That is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

"No it's not... This is YOUR dream..."

All they want is for us to grow up to be loyal pawns. I should have never taken this stupid exam. I don't care about any of this military power. All the elders lie.

"Amaya! You will watch your mouth to Hokage-sama! We will remove you from this village for doubting our way! Or do you just want to leave this exam now?"

I heard Anko shout at me, venom in her words. I crossed my arms and looked away from the group. Many of the kids were staring or glaring or just gawking at me.

"Anko enough. Amaya-chan has a right to voice her opinion, her life is the one on the line in this Exam."

"I don't care, begin the explanation for the life or death battle..."

I looked over to see Gaara getting annoyed. I suppose it makes sense. Why does he care about villages or balance, his reason to live is to kill... the more unbalance the more he lives... My face saddened. Gaara.

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but…" A ninja soon appeared bowing before the old man.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama. I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge will explain."

"Please do."

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you. Everyone, before the Third Exam..." He coughed a little. He looked so sick. "There is something I want you to do..." He turned around to face us all. "Fight in some preliminary matches to see who advances into the Third Exam."

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?!" Shikamaru snapped.

"Yeah, really... Why can't we just get on to the Third Exam?" I added.

"In this case, it must be because the First and Second exam were too easy, I don't know... But there are too many examinees left. According to the Chuunin regulations we need to decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam. As previously mention by Hokage-sama, there are a lot of special guests, so we cannot have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well. So, those who aren't feeling well..." He went on another coughing fit, I hope he doesn't cripple over. "Excuse me. If anybody wants to quit after hearing the explanation. Please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately. Oh, I forgot to mention this, but you will be having one-on-one matched from here on. So please withdraw if you wish."

Sasuke begin to cringe and grab his neck.

"Sasuke, withdraw. You're going to get hurt even more; I can tell that the seal is hurting even now... Sasuke, please, I don't want to lose you."

"Shut up. What do I mean to you? You're not losing anything."

"You have no idea..." I drifted into a whisper, turning my head away from the stubborn boy. "You're such a baka."

A heard some whispering and looked over to see Kabuto had raised his hand.

"I'll quit."

He had a smile on his face, what a strange guy. The judge flipped through some papers.

"You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun? You may leave then."

"Kabuto-san, why are you quitting?! Why?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my body is completely worn out already. Even before the First Exam, after I had that quarrel with the Sound guys, I couldn't hear anything in my left ear. I can't fight right away, especially if it's a life-or-death battle." He chatted to his teammate and waved at us with such a sweet smile on his face. He walked out of the stadium. I watched him the whole time. I liked the guy, he was cute, but he was most defiantly the last guy I would trust.

"May I assume there is no one else who wishes to retire?"

I shook my head and was about to put my hand up. I'll bring you down myself. He grabbed my hand in a tight grasp.

"You will not say a word."

"I'm the only one who bothers looking out for you!"

"It doesn't matter to you. You're just being nosey!" He let go, I wanted to rip out his eyes from the look I was getting from him. I squinted my hidden eyes. "I already told you. I'm an avenger."

I grimaced at the boy in a disgusted way.

"No, you're a dolt, a baka, a fool, and just plain stupid."

"Shut your mouth you no good rat! I just want to know if I'm strong, and to get stronger. I will not allow even you to change my path."

I growled at the man, and opened my mouth to speak when Naruto interrupted me.

"Sasuke! Stop acting cool, Amaya-chan is worried about you…"

"Naruto, I want to fight with you, too."

I stood there, glaring holes through the Uchiha, I will break every bone in your body you stubborn no good fool. You may want to avenge your clan, but I will be the one to cure it of the curse it had dug itself into. If that means breaking my promise to protect you. So be it. I began to dig my nails in my palm.

"Then, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one-on-one match. In other words it, will be like a real combat. Now that we have exactly 20 people, we will have 10 matches. And the winners will be advanced to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out or admits defeat. If you don't want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I judge that the match is over..." Another coughing fit. "I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny..." A large rock lifted up in the far left corner in the front of the coliseum. It was a large black screen. "Will be this. This electric bulletin board, will display the names of the two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names of the first match."

We watched as the names scrambled and set on two. I heard gasps all through the room. I looked up. A smile that was overly large for the match that was just about to show up. "Those whose names are showing, please step up." Sasuke and I walked up in front of the large group of people. I looked over at him, him looking at me. The intent to destroy the other was clear.

"The first match's fighters are Ameki Amaya and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?"

"Yes! They ar-"

"Shut up Uzumaki, I can handle this scardy-cat."

The blond stepped back, shutting his mouth. Both Sasuke and I smiled at each other.

"We will now begin the first match. Everyone other than the two fighters please go up there."

He pointed up to the ledges on the sides of the room. Some went to the left, some the right. Kakashi walked by, saying some things to him, Sasuke saying things back. I couldn't hear him though. I just glared at the coal eyes in front of me. His hand went to his neck and I smirked smugly. He can't use his Sharingan, nor his chakra. I know all his weaknesses. His glare intensified tenfold as the smirk on my face turned into an evil grin, soon enough a full dark smile covering my face. Other than the judge, we were alone on the battle field.

"Begin."

"Can you beat me Sasuke-kun?"

"I will show you the power of my ambition."

I flickered behind him, putting my mouth close to his ear.

"I will stop you, even if I have to break you."

I twirled trying to kick the boy, his guard went back up as I talked so he rolled to the left underneath my leg. He twisted his body, kicking out my feet sending me to the ground; he wrapped his legs around my arm, holding my wrist with his hands. He had me in a pretty good hold. I smiled at him, and disappeared in a puddle of water. I popped my hand out of the ground beneath me, bringing him into a large hole, leaving his head above.

"How?"

"Kakashi-sensei used it. I'm pretty observant."

"Tsh."

He wiggled a bit and his hand broke through the dirt. I purposely left enough space to get free. I jumped back standing in lazy posture. I had a few shuriken hiding in my sleeve. I threw the weapons as he finally took a stand above ground. He jumped back grabbing a kunai and deflecting the weapons. I appeared behind him in a flash, wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Come one Sasuke, this is child's play."

He brought his elbow back and I disappeared again only to kick him on his now turned back. Sending him flying into the nearby wall.

"What kind of ninja are you Sasuke?! What kind of ninja has to rely on his blood to win a match?"

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

"Then come on Uchiha, show me the truth!"

He growled and ran at me, sending a fury of kicks and punches. He wasn't as fast as he could be. I don't blame him, he does have the handicap. I switched it up, sending him backing up, dodging my own attacks. His lips copied mine as they smiled. I squinted my eyes, and he disappeared. That rat. A hard kick to my chin sent me flying into the air. He was now behind me as I flew into the air. This is Lee's move.

"From here on out, it's all original."

I heard a hiss of pain, I peeked back to see the orange glow over Sasuke. I gasped.

"Sasuke..."

My tone went back to the caring way it usually was. I watched the orange flare out over his face.

"Are you going to prove me right already?"

A smile spread on his face, the orange glow ceased and he went back to the move he was trying to accomplish. He twirled around, kicking me in the ribs, using that force to turn and punch my in the face. I shouted as I felt blood turn down my nose. I began to fall faster and then, as my rib already throbbed he did more fancy twirls and ended with his heel in my gut and my body cracking a crater into the ground.

"Lion Combo!"

Blood flew out of my mouth, splashing beside my head. My ears rang with such intensity, the wound to them earlier came back biting me in the ass. I turned my head to see Sasuke laying on the ground. I shifted slightly, to show I was still conscious. I activated my Sharingan to try and regulate my chakra and get my balance in order. I rolled over on my stomach, letting out a quiet yell of pain. That move was cruel! I could see him pushing himself up as well, blood coming out of his mouth. We both were panting. I was first to stand up, Sasuke stayed on his knees. I walked over to him, almost losing my balance on many occasions. The look he gave me, I think it was disbelief. I put out my hand. He just looked at it before turning back to me. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. I pulled him into me so I could whisper in his ear.

"You've earned this. But... If you leave me Sasuke, I will hunt you, I will find you and you will regret ever being born." I broke a part and left my hand on his shoulder. "It's all out of love Sasuke. I made a promise to protect you." I lifted up my hand. "I forfeit!"

I could hear murmurs through the stadium.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, but maybe you'll notice it one day."

I heard the coughing from the judge.

"Due to withdraw the winner for the first match is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Now that I gave this up, you better win."

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke.

"You did well Amaya, you as well Sasuke."

We both did a smirk. I think it's a Uchiha trait really.

"Sasuke! You won in such an idiotic way! You're all worn out! Baka!"

"Shut up Uzumaki!"

I smiled at the blond. I turned to the masked man that stood by us.

"Take care of Sasuke for me. You can't leave me alone on this team with that baka." I nodded to the blond on the stands. The two chuckled and I closed my eyes. A medic ninja walked up in a white outfit.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Ameki Amaya, we medics will give you the best treatment we can."

"I will be taking Sasuke." The medic turned to me. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm fine, just a couple bruises. The boy went easy on me!"

I head locked the Uchiha and ruffled his hair. We both laughed and I stopped, letting the boy try and catch his breath. I just lost to the boy I just promised to destroy. I guess my resolve to protect him was stronger. I looked up at Kakashi, he smiled at me with his masked ways.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Wait till after the preliminaries are over, I want to see the other guys fight!"

"I won't listen to your selfish demands twice. Let's go."

I nudged the boy with my shoulder, giving him a smile. The two walked out. All cool fashion like. Kakashi was really like a father to him, maybe more of a role model. They were very alike. It made me laugh. I flickered behind Naruto.

"Sup?"

"Amaya-chan! How can you move so much after that?"

"What do you take me for Uzumaki? Some kind of weakling?"

He grinned at me like the dork he was.

"By the way Amaya-chan, did you see some weird wound on Sasuke during the match?"

"I donno, I was too busy kicking his ass" I brought my fist up and grasped my muscle with my other hand.

"Now we will begin the second match."

It was Shino, and that bastard Sound guy. The one with the air pressure arms. I glared at him, but felt my body getting heavy. I suppose Sasuke put more strain on me than I thought.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm going to have to leave, I'll try and be back before your fight. I defiantly don't want to miss it."

I gave him a wink and he rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed. I put up a seal and disappeared from the stadium. I was just outside when I collapsed. Holding my head with one hand, holding my body from falling forward with the other. My head hurt so badly. Maybe I should get that guy to look at my ears. I can feel things broken inside my head. I limped my way to the hospital. I walked through the front doors and a nurse gasped at my appearance.

"I naively denied the Chuunin exam medics. I'd like to check in please."

I pulled my mask off, clipping it to my waist. I could feel my eye beginning to swell.

"Oh dear! Of course right away! Follow me."

That command was a waste; I fell to the ground, losing consciousness. Damn you Sasuke, I'm gonna get you for this!


	21. ForgetMeNot

*2013 update*

* * *

"_Ahh! I love the spring tiiime! It's so pretty!"_

_I danced around the woods as I held the ever growing bouquet of flowers in my hands. I was teaching myself of the plants of the woods, my father would bring me books to study, and I had to go experience them on my own. I saw a bird in a tree just off in the distance. He was bright red, it had a black beak. It reminded me of my clan._

"_Hey lil' birdy! You're so pretty too!"_

_I was still young, maybe around the age of 4._

"_You remind me of my Shishi's eyes! Dey're red and black and pretty too!"_

_The bird sang his sound and flapped his wings. I giggled at the sound and sat on the ground. I picked up a bug, killing it, letting the body lay in my hand. I held it out to the bird._

"_Birdies eat bugs right? Are you hungry pretty Shagan birdie?"_

_My pronunciation wasn't the best for big words like that. The bird turned his head from one side to the other. Weary of whether or not to take the bug._

"_Come on birdie. I won't hurt you." I turned my head and smiled to the bird. It flapped his wings and landed off the branch, still a ways away from me. I shifted on my knees and pushed my hand out further. The bird jumped back but then hopped a little closer than before. Soon enough the bird pecked the small bug out of my hand and turned his head up to swallow it._

"_Animals, they are very smart, they can sense the innocence of a being. They know when to run away."_

_ With that the bird flew off in a hurry, singing as he did so. I curled my knees to my chest and tried to hide behind myself from the mysterious voice._

"_Who-Who are y-you?" I could see the figure in the shadows, I could see the ANBU outfit outline. I saw pictures of them in some of the books Shishi bought me. I couldn't read them, but I looked at the pictures. He stepped out into the sunlight. His black hair tied back into a pony tail. His eyes looked old, but he looked so young. I could see the weapon on his back, it caused me to shuffle back a bit._

"_What do, do you want?"_

"_I was just curious to why such a young girl was wondering out in the woods by herself." I continued to hide behind my knees and hiding my eyes with my bangs._

"_Shishi said our woods are safe, and dat he will protect me! He told me so! I'm trying to be a great ninja! I'm training my brain!" I pointed to my head in determination, my eyes narrowing at the stranger. He tilted his head to the side and smiled at me. A loving smile, like one would give to their loved one. It was like Shishi after he laughed at my jokes. I couldn't help but smile back at the man. I stood up, my hands behind my back, my knees together._

"_Wanna help me find a flower? I don't know where dey grow." I frowned looking at the ground. "I couldn't read de book, I jus saw de picture. It's a light blue flower with dis many petals!" I held up my hand showing the number 5. "It's really cute and has a small yellow bulb! Shishi told me dat's where the seed is! I want to grow my own. Can you pretty please help me!?"_

_ He looked down at me as I had inched my way closer to the man. He had a funny look in his eyes. A small smile twitched on the side of his mouth._

"_Sit here, alright?"_

_ I nodded my head with so much force I could give myself whiplash. I dropped my butt on the ground and smiled at him. My eyes closed in their own smiley ways. I opened them and found that the man was gone. I gasped and turned around, nowhere. I frowned but I kept my ground and stayed exactly where I was told. After a couple minutes I got bored and began picking at the grass around me. I soon enough had a large pile of grass in front of me. I decided I would make a little hut, which was not very sturdy. It fell very quickly after I put it up. I sighed and fell on my back to look up at the sky. It was very blue, no clouds in the sky. I began to hum a song I used to hear Shishi hum all the time. He said it was my mothers favourite song. I can't remember the name of it though, which saddened me. I began to frown at myself. A bouquet of blue flowers soon blocked my view. I blinked a few times before the man's face leaned over looking down at me. I jumped up and cheered._

"_You found dem! You found dem! You're so cool mystery man!"_

_He chuckled a light laugh and handed me the flowers. My smile was from ear to ear._

"_There called Forget-Me-Not. It's a very nice flower."_

"_Ahhh... It's so much prettier dan in the picture!"_

"_You can find them in sunny fields in the spring time." I grabbed the flowers from the man and danced around in circles holding them in the air._

"_So mystery man, what's your name?"_

"_Itachi."_

"_Well Ii-tah-chi. I'm Amaya. It's nice to meet you!"_

_His name stumbled on my tongue, I held out my hand, he took it and shook it. I giggled at the man. I looked at the bundle of flowers in my hand and looked back at the dark eyed man in front of me. I picked one out and set the others on the ground beside me. I stepped on my tippy toes and pulled on the man's vest. He leaned over a bit and I put the flower in his vest pocket._

"_Now you won't forget me! Deh flower is a Forget-Me-Not right?!"_

_He smiled at me and nodded. My green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as I looked up to the man. Itachi, what a pretty name._

"_You should get home now. It can be dangerous in the woods."_

"_I guess so! I have my flowers now! Thank you so much Ii-tah-cheee-nii-san!" I pronounced his name with emphasis. It sounded happier that way. I took off running, waving back at the coal eyed man. The dorky smile on my face still. I looked at the large handful of flowers in my hand. Shishi will be so proud of me!_

I blinked my eyes open. It was dream, or a memory. Can memories be dreams? I rolled over, pulling the pillow from my head and gripping it around my arms. Ever since that day Forget-Me-Nots were my favourite flowers. I could feel myself crumbling a little. Why does the world turn out this way? There are so many things I want to say to you. The good the bad, the downright ridiculous. I never thought I could hate something in the world. Now, I find it hard not to hate things in the world. Can I really make a difference when I myself can get tainted so easily?

"Shishi... What should I do?"

I've seemed to be asking that a lot lately. I suppose it's nice knowing if he's listening and watching over me though.

"So you're awake?"

"WAHH!"

I jumped up, using the pillow as some sort of shield. I saw a silver haired man with a smile on his eyes. I threw the pillow hitting the man in the head.

"Baka-sensei!"

He just laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come see you before I went to check on Sasuke. You missed all the fun Amaya-chan."

"Damn! How did Naruto do!? I promised him I'd come see his match! Maaannn!"

"Heh, he went up against Kiba. It was very close, but of course Naruto pulled through. He is after all the number one ninja in surprising people."

"Ahhah! That's my Naruto!"

Silence took over us.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't know what to do..."

"Hm?"

"Eh, it's nothing."

"I'm sorry Amaya-chan, but I have to go. I'm sure Naruto will be in soon. The matches are over. The Third Exam isn't until a month from now."

I nodded and left. I laid myself back down, putting my pillow back behind my head. I closed my eyes and slipped back to sleep.

I heard mumbling and I began to toss and turn. The rumbling continued. I peeked open and eye to see Naruto, sitting there with his arms crossed and sulking.

"What's your problem now Uzumaki?"

He sprang up and a smile instantly covered his cheeky face.

"Amaya-chan! How are you feeling?!"

"I'm doing a lot better thanks. I heard about your victory against Kiba."

"Yeah! He was nothing! I kicked his ass!"

He was up cheering around now. I smiled and shook my head.

"Urgh! Stupid Kakashi-sensei is training Sasuke for the Chuunin Exam and not me! He left me with the stupid closet pervert!"

"The guy with the funny glasses and was Konohamaru's sensei?"

"Yeah! I'm supposed to be running away so he'll talk with Kakashi-sensei to train me! I figured he's weak so I could stop by to visit my favourite teammate!"

He began to pout once again.

"He just did that because Sasuke needs more training than you. He can't just pick favourites of the strongest team member. Than you and Sasuke would never get any attention. But thanks for that, you're a sweet heart."

I winked at the blond. He laughed and smiled once again.

"You're right! I am the strongest! I'll be Hokage in no time!"

My face dropped.

"I meant more as in I was the strongest!"

"Haha! Yeah, you are amazing Amaya-chan!"

"So do you know who you're up against in the Third Exam?"

"Yeah..." His tone dropped in anger. "Hyuuga Neji."

"What's with the dark tone?"

"His stupid idea that a dropout is nothing and that destiny is set and you cannot change it! I wanna knock some sense into that guy! Plus he hurt Hinata!"

"The Hyuuga's fought each other? These guys planned this..."

"What?"

A poof of smoke appeared and Ebisu-sensei stood there his arm crossed the other pushing up his glasses.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have time to sit and chat. The blonde shouted and jumped on my bed to dive out the window. I sat there wide eyed at the scene that just played out.

"I apologize. Please forgive our evasion and rude behaviour. You're a part of Kakashi-sensei's team right?"

"Mmhm, Ameki Amaya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. If you want you can join Naruto in our training."

"What if Naruto wins this bet?"

"I'm an elite teacher. There is no way he will beat me."

I chuckled and nodded, I waved at the man as he poofed out of the room. I stretched, I guess I should be getting out of here soon enough. As if on cue a nurse walked in with a check board.

"One last check and you're free to go Amaya-san."

I smiled at the nurse. "Good."

I was walking around town, trying to think of what I should eat first. Maybe Ramen? Nah, not the same without Naruto, I sighed and just picked up a few dangos at my favorite stand. They were always so delicious, but today, they were a little dry, but nothing I couldn't handle. I should get some training in soon. If I let them do all the training I'll fall behind for sure! But for now, I'ma relax, ponder over my own thoughts. Which seemed to linger over coal eyes and a blue flower. I shook my head to erase the images; I heard yelling and hollering around town. I looked up to see Naruto and Ebisu running around. They really are just playing tag over this? I laughed as I put my hands behind my head and began walking home. I should get some food then early bed time. I'm gonna get up early and start training. I believe jutsu training is needed. I should come up with my own technique.

I stood in the training room focusing my chakra. I needed to get the feel for Kakashi-sensei's Decapitating Jutsu. I need to find a way to accomplish it in and out of the ground. I glared at the dummy that stood in the middle of the field. I put my first idea to the test.


	22. Konoha is full of Perv's

*2013 update*

* * *

I stood panting heavily as the morning turned into afternoon. After weeks have passed, I finally have half of my jutsu perfected. I cannot manage without my Sharingan, but I think I got it. Thank you Kakashi-sensei, your jutsus are fun to work with. I walked over to the small pond of water on the edge of the training field; I pulled off my mask and splashed the water on my face. I stared at my reflection with my dark rimmed eyes staring back at me. I yawned. On that note, I haven't seen Gaara around. I was hoping to see him once more before the Third Exam, though I guess watching him battle would also be really fun, since I missed his preliminary match. Hmm Maybe he didn't even make it...

"_I'm bored Shishi!"_

"_Go train."_

"_Teach me something new!"I stood my ground, glaring with squinted eyes at the man who sat there reading a book._

"_Master the things I've taught you."_

"_I already did!" He waved his hand at me to shoo me away. My eye twitched as the coal eyed man before me who just brushed my presence off. I stomped off slamming the door behind me._

"_Don't slam doors Amaya, it's rude."_

"_So is ignoring your child but nobodies scolding you. Baka old man." I mumbled to myself as I stormed off into the forest._

"_I heard that!"_

_I snarled and jumped into a tree. Stupid Shishi, thinking just 'cause I'm young means he can boss me around. "Hm!"_

_ I jumped tree to tree, having to catch my balance each branch. I wasn't the greatest at jumping around, which is why I'm thankful for the flicker technique, though it used too much chakra for me since I didn't have much stamina being only 8 years old. Almost 9 though! I smiled to myself at the accomplishment of growing older. I sat myself on a random branch. I didn't know what to do now. Shishi was being mean and ignoring me the past couple of days. Having his nose stuck in a book. He claims it's so he can teach me a new move, but I know he's lying. My father takes me for such a naive little child. Yet he raised me to be intelligent and observant. I shook my head as I sat crossed legged on the branch a few miles away from my home._

"_Oh, I'll come help you in a second Amaya... Oh just give me a few moments, I'll be right there... I promise I'll do something with you tomorrow Ah-may-a..." Venom spat out of the words I spoke, mimicking my father. "Baka old man, sure you're young at age, but your motivation is of an 80 year old! Not even... I know 80 year olds with more motivation! The Hokage is ancient, and he still tries to do things! GAH!"_

_I huffed and tightened my arms that were crossed. I glared holes into the tree that stood in front of me._

"_He expects me to sit around this bloody forest with no one to train with! I want to train you the right way, without pressure of other kids... Blah, blah, blah... Maybe if he got off his lazy butt I could have learned some cool technique... Nobody cares about some stupid fireball jutsu! EVERY ninja can learn that jutsu..."_

_I turned and fell back, lying across the branch, sighing in defeat of my own argument. I suppose he did give up his youth to raise me._

"_I suppose he does earn some slack... He has taught me more than a child can learn..."_

_Something dark caught my eye as it fell toward my face. I sat up and a baby blue flower landed in my lap._

"_Huh?"_

"_You know, talking to yourself in the middle of the forest is a trait to be worried about."_

_I pulled out a kunai and jumped up._

"_Show yourself."_

"_To think, 4 years ago, you used to be such a cute little kid."_

"_Alright you pervert! I won't ask you again!"_

_ A man in a special ops uniform and black hair pulled into a ponytail, walked out from behind the tree in front of me. I glared at him before I looked down at the blue flower. I finally recognized it as a Forget-Me-Not._

"_Itachi-nii san?"_

"_Hello once again Amaya-chan."_

_I sat down, fiddling with the flower, my cheeks covered in a light pink; I tried to hide them with my bangs._

"_Once again, you're wandering around in the forest alone."_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "My father won't bother to train me today."_

"_So what are you doing Ii-tah-chee?"_

"_Guarding the area, when I heard some child rambling to herself. I couldn't help but come investigate."_

_He stood his ground on the other tree, staring at me, never flinching his eyes. I blushed again and rubbed the back of my neck as I giggled in embarrassment. I looked up at him. He wore a blue flower in a pocket of his vest. I chuckled._

"_Why do you still have that flower? Are you actually some kind of pervert?"_

_He didn't even flinch, he just stared at me._

"_I was told to not forget, what better to remember than a Forget-Me-Not. And no, I'm not a pervert, I have a younger brother, so I can understand the annoyance."_

"_What you sit around, avoiding your brother too? Saying 'Oh another time, another time..'?"_

"_Something like that."_

"_Tsh, Uchiha's you're all the same. Bunch of bakas is all you are!"_

"_That's a little harsh don't you think."_

_I shrugged my shoulders. I put the flower I was still fiddling with in behind my ear._

"_So Itahchee, what are you up to these days?"_

"_Work." I stared at him, hoping maybe he'll continue or something. Nothing, just silence._

"_Wow, I never had so much fun talking to someone..."_

"_It seems you've picked up some questionable qualities from your father."_

"_What you find questionable I find amusing."_

_I heard a small laugh come from the man._

"_You should get back Amaya-chan, I don't think you should mention our meetings to your father either."_

"_Why? Scared he'll come beat you up for being such a perv?"_

"_It's just unnecessary."_

_I shrugged and stood up._

"_Good day Amaya."_

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_If things go as planned, than I hope not."_

"_Oh, well..." I looked down, a small pout at my lips. "Well, will you remember me?"_

_He pulled the flower out of his pocket and twirled it between his fingers._

"_That's the reason for the Forget-Me-Not, Amaya."_

"_Alrighty, well good bye Itahchee! I still hope to see you once again."_

The water rippled from a breeze in the air. Itachi-nii-san. Did you already know what you were going to do when you talked to me? Did you even know Shisui was my father? So many questions I need to ask you. A flash image of Sasuke's face went through my mind. I wonder how he's been. I glared at the cold coal eyes in my mind. Why do you all have those eyes when you bottle things up.

"Uchiha's are all the same. A bunch of bakas is all they are..."

I hope Naruto is doing alright, I haven't seen him or Ebisu in the past while. I'm so BORED! With all this excitement just kicking back and doing nothing is much more difficult then I remember it being. Everybody was out, training, trying to achieve their goals and dreams. Why do they try so hard? What do they see that makes them want to do so much?

"Shishi, I'm tired of being a ninja again. It's lame."

I sighed and laid out on the ground, staring up into the brightly lit sky. A bright pink face with blond hair looked down at me, blocking the sun from my face.

"Now if you can stand like that for a few hours while I nap, I'll love you forever."

The face shaded red and the boy began to fiddle with his fingers.

"Amaya-chan.. umm. I..."

I sat up and turned around, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeeeaaassss."

"Well, I've been training really hard with Ero-Sannin and well, he's giving me these weird orders and told me to, well I have to.. ummm."

"Ero-Sannin?"

"Yeah, he beat up Ebisu, so now he's supervising my training. He's an old pervert, always peeking at girls."

He crossed his arms and nodded his head. I stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Alrighty then, so you're here instead of training why?"

"This is my training, apparently.. Ero-Sannin, said I needed to..."

He began to blush once again, I just rolled my eyes. He clenched his eyes together and jumped at me, I took a step back as his arms wrapped around my neck. I stood there blinking.

"Na-Naruto, what are you doing?" He just stayed where he was, gripping me tighter. "Are you alright? You're not dying are you?"

He let go and turned his back to me, continuing with fiddling with his fingers.

"N-No, it's just training! I got to go!"

I stared at the blond as he disappeared, completely dumbfounded. I shook my head, what a strange boy.

"Hm. Just because he's nice doesn't mean I still want to be a ninja... Nice try Shishi..."

"Amaya-chan... Should I be worried about your constant self-chattering?"

"You know, you're not the first one to ask me that."

"That makes me really worry than."

"Old man-sama... What brings you to the training grounds? Loosing up that dust in your system?"

"Tsh! I'm still the Hokage!"

"Yeah, cause like all the men in this village, anyone capable is just lazy. It seems the Will of Fire is just a pile of smoking logs, they're lit, just don't wanna burn."

"That's a lot coming from the girl who slept in on her graduation exam."

"I come from a long line of stubborn, lazy genes. It's inevitable that I've turned out this way."

The old man laughed as smoke was blown out of his pipe and mouth. He stood there in his red and white robes, his hand behind his back.

"Is there a reason for that I get the pleasure of your presence?"

"Just checking up on you. You didn't make it to the Third Exam."

"Nah... Sasuke needs it more than I do."

"Really?"

"Mmhm, maybe if he realizes he's strong enough, there is no need for his stupid Uchiha avenging idea..."

"You blame so much on the Uchiha clan, yet you live to try and fix it?"

"Yeah, stubbornness, Uchiha quality... remember I just said that like 2 minutes ago. Old age getting to your memory?" He scuffed and shook his head. I stood there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"Well, as much as I love the visiting, I'm starving so I'm going to find food. See ya later Third."

He opened his mouth but I was already gone. I was standing in my house, looking around at the empty rooms. The matches are tomorrow. Things will get interesting around here. I hope Sasuke is better by then. Nobody has heard from him for a few weeks now.

I lay in bed, staring out at the moon. I couldn't sleep to save my life; I got up and got dressed once again. I was now walking down the highly lit streets, I wasn't aware anything was going on tonight, but I suppose the matches are a big deal and all, so it's no doubt that they're celebrating the fact a bunch of ninjas have just died and plan on fighting to the death. I sighed, looking at all the people walking around, laughing, chatting. I looked ahead to see Naruto sulking in the road. I ran up to the blond waving my hand. He didn't even look happy to see me.

"Hey, what's up Uzumaki?"

"Nothing, what are you doing Amaya-chan?"

"I couldn't sleep, shouldn't you be resting for that match tomorrow?"

"I've been sleeping in the hospital for 3 days, I can't sleep."

"What?! Why were you in the hospital?"

"Used up all my chakra or something."

"Ahh, well, you're going to kick ass tomorrow buddy."

A small smile was on his lips now; I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You can do it Uzumaki, you have more guts than me or Sasuke could ever have. The most potential too."

"Heh, Thanks Amaya-chan."

"Now go get some sleep."

I removed myself from him and patted his shoulder. He nodded and took off. I smiled and looked up to the sky, maybe he's still up. I jumped up to the rooftops and decided to look around I could see a small figure a ways away, I flickered over there.

"Sabaku no Gaara, so I get the pleasure of finding you once again."

He just glanced over at me before turning to the moon.

"It's a full moon tomorrow."

"Yes, yes it is. So are the matches, stupid question, But, are you ready?"

"I was born to kill, I cannot fail."

"Right, right, monster thing yeah."

He looked over at me, a weird look on his face.

"You do not fear my death threats?"

I could feel sand crawl up my legs. I'll admit, I was now scared. I never saw his match; I've never known him from off these rooftops.

"No, I never said I didn't fear your threats, I just don't know how to show the fear."

"Why not, it's calling for your blood, to kill you right here, right now."

"I'm sorry, but I can no longer allow you to kill me." I splashed into a puddle and reappeared a few metres away.

"ARRHH!"

A spear of sand went through my next clone, turning into more of a puddle. Gaara held his head, like it was about to explode, his eyes looked like the monster itself.

"Gaara… Are you okay?"

"What do you want?!"

"I want to help you."

"Why?!"

He was crippling over, the sand swirling around him. I kept my distance on the roof, using a clone, me staying far enough away so I wouldn't die, well so I hoped. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"It's a complex I hold."

He continued to hold his head, his breathing raspy, but his blood lust though still there flowing like a broken tap, but not towards me anymore. I bit my lip; at least my clones don't act upon empathy.

"I would prefer if I could kill you."

"Hmm, that's a shame."

I went put my hand on his shoulder only to be instantly stabbed by the sand.

"Gaara..."

I looked over to see Temari standing on the balcony. I flickered away before she could notice me. I now stood in my room once again, not tired, my heart pounded in adrenaline and fear. Messing with that guy was a very bad idea.


	23. Let's Begin !

*2013 update*

* * *

I sat in the stages beside Ino, why, cause it was the only good place left, and for some reason she had a place saved, BUT none the less, I came here to see Naruto once again screw things up. Sasuke wasn't even here; I swear if that jerk decides to skip out I'll kill him. I'll make sick people look sane of how badly I'll hurt him! I missed my chance to be a Chuunin and be able to boss people around for this! A dark aurora flowed around my body. Ino looked at me a little freaked out.

"A-Amaya..."

"I'll kill him... I'll hang him by his feet and make him wish he died! I will remove his limbs one by one and then I'm going to feed him to Akamaru!"

"Am-Amaya.. calm down... please..."

My eye was twitching, my hands clenched into white knuckle fists.

"I gave up my chance to be a Chuunin, for some baka who hasn't even showed up! I'll ring his stupid Uchiha neck!"

"Tsh, like you could beat Sasuke-kun."

"I could beat him 3 times over, without even a rest!"

She flinched back and shut her mouth as I sat mumbling dark threats to the raven haired boy that is M.I.A. Soon enough the blond came flying through the gates like he was shot out of a cannon.

"Uzumaki! You are a baka!"

I shouted down to the now red faced blond. The guy with the toothpick turned to say something to him and Shikamaru. The line of ninjas stood, the crowd went wild. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino. I knew I should cheer for when the time came, but I didn't know who I should cheer for with the other matches, or should I cheer at all?

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chuunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches."

The crowd once again went wild, I added a few hollers as well into the shouts. I glared at the field frustrated with the Uchiha.

"You should cheer on Naruto, eh? Not that he can win against Neji."

"Shut up you baka! Uzumaki will DESTROY that ignorant Hyuuga! He can take down every single one of those contestants! Only because Shikamaru will forfeit though... BUT that doesn't matter! GO UZUMAKI!"

The blond in the arena ignored my shouts and glared at his opponent. A few people gave me strange look.

"Tsh. Ignorant fools, just because somebody is a genius means jack shit. I've seen many geniuses fall."

"Amaya.."

"Mm?"

"You're weird."

"And yet, Sasuke still loves me more. Baka Ino."

Her eye twitched as she growled at me. I just laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Ino, I'm only kidding, I think Sasuke is gay..."

"Amaya!"

"Hahaha!"

The others walked off the field, leaving Naruto and Hyuuga standing head to head. The only problem about being here is I can't hear a thing. Unless they shouted or the people around me shut the hell up. I could still feel the anger in Naruto though. Neji stayed calm as usual. The wind picked up, just from the force of Naruto's chakra. He is amazing. The two, stood, watching each other, Neji, shifting his feet ever so slightly as the two waited to see who would make the first move. I already knew who would, and I already knew that the boy would do the first thing you're not supposed to do with a Hyuuga. Jump head first, he threw a few kunai and charged. Neji went easy on him, just pushing him aside, where Naruto jumped and twisted right back into the fight, Neji blocked every punch with such ease, just pushing the boy aside if needed. That was until I guess Naruto got to close and Neji finally let some chakra through, striking Naruto in the torso, and shoulder. A seal was up and the replications started. I don't think Naruto could do anything without his clones. I wonder how life woulda been like if he could do that when he still was a prankster. Hah! That'd be funny. 4 out of 5 Naruto's charged at the white eyed man, it didn't take much to send the Naruto's off course, until one came up and kicked Neji in the face!

"Haha! YEAH! Right in the face!"

I was getting WAY to into this, but it's been so long since I've acted childish and enjoyed something. Ino poked me and pointed to the field. Apparently Naruto missed.

"Oh... Shit..."

She chuckled at my baka ways. I just huffed and continued to watch at the end of my seat. Two more went after him, only to get kicked in the head and face. Man, Naruto wasn't supposed to be hit in the face... That's so uncool. Two more from behind, thrown forward and disappeared in a poof. He has no blind spots...

"Ino... I didn't know Neji was so amazing! It's like a perfectly planned out routine! He fights so dreamy like!"

"What?"

I shook my head, Naruto pulled out another seal, many more Naruto's appeared. I wonder how long this battle will last, knowing Naruto, it's going to be the longest one. The all hollered charging at the opponent, and one by one Neji sent them falling, he stopped and bolted to a single Naruto. Jokes on him, I knew what he was thinking, but Naruto doesn't fear things, he is the number one ninja at surprising people. A load of Naruto's disappeared, giving him some satisfaction, until a smug grin smeared on the blonds face causing Neji to lose his confidence for a second. The real Naruto jumped up and went for him with a fist. I thought it collided, but my Sharingan was watching for me. I could see the chakra that was surrounding the Hyuuga, and soon enough him and the chakra that stood out around him spun in a crazy half a sphere. It caused Naruto to fly back landing awfully roughly.

"What was that?"

"Some kind of unbeatable defence mechanism he's created."

Ino looked at me. I just shrugged. Once again Naruto stood back up, making more clones, they ran surrounding Neji, as they charged he spun once again, causing his flow of chakra to dispense the clones. He releases chakra from his whole body, like some kind of shield, then spin to deflect the attack. It's amazing! He did a stance, then charged at Naruto. It was some kind of technique, I knew that much. Strike after strike he pelted Naruto with chakra piercing blows.

"64 strikes!"

I finally heard the voice of Neji Hyuuga. That is amazing. I hate to admit it but I think he's done for. Naruto laid sprawled on the ground, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth.

"Naruto..."

"I knew it..."

The judge walked up, he was going to declare it over, but Naruto twitched, shifting his body to sit up. I didn't know exactly about the Hyuuga talent, but I knew enough that Naruto shouldn't be moving. His chakra was obliterated. Naruto was on his stomach, trying with everything to get back up, it seems all he could do was twitch and lift his head. But, of course, I underestimated him, the blond slowly and shakily picked himself up. He stood, like a limp doll, just suspended by strings.

"HAH! In your face Ino!"

"Hmph."

The two boy stood there chatting I couldn't take it so I ran up to the front of the stands standing at the railings. I needed to listen, and with my luck, Neji was explaining his story about the head and branch family of the Hyuuga's.

"...About the Hyuuga's fate of hatred! The Hyuuga have a secret technique that is passed on within the head of the family. And that is the cursed seal technique. That cursed seal symbolizes a caged bird and also a symbol of those who are bound with an inescapable destiny."

He removed his headband to show a green seal across his forehead.

"One day when I was four, this detestable seal was carved into my forehead with that curse seal technique."

Apparently, the Country of Lightning signed a treaty with Konoha. The Hyuuga clan did not participate, for it was Hinata's third birthday. I guess she is the successor of the clan. Neji's father and Hinata's father were twins... Just because Hinata's father was born first, he was the head branch member. The day she turned three, I was labelled a branch member, a seal, a caged bird.

"But why? Why separate the head and branch families?"

The seal on his head, it lets the head family kill the braincells of the branch, to make them fear death, for there only reason is to protect the head family. The Hyuuga have the rarest bloodline limit. Which many people want. It's so they can protect the secret of the Byakugan secret, sealing it up with this technique.

"My father was killed by the head family."

I looked about as shocked as Naruto. Can nobody have a decent father in this village? Is it against code or something? My fists clenched tightly. Hinata was almost kidnapped, her father instantly killed the man, turned out it was the Village Hidden in the Clouds head ninja, who just signed the treaty. Their main objective was to obtain the Byakugan secret. With this act, Konoha was blamed for breaking the treaty, and the Lightning Country made a outrageous demand. War almost broke out once again, but Konoha made a secret agreement. They wanted Hinata's father's dead body. Konoha agreed. I could feel the rage and grief building up in Neji. It hurt to be so close to him, knowing exactly how it feels.

"Thanks to Hyuuga Hiashi's double, who died to protect the head family... My father! Death is the only way to escape from this detestable cursed seal. They were twins with almost the same power... But when they were born first and second, their fates were sealed. And, in this match, your fate was decided when I became your opponent. Your fate is to lose this match, that I can guarantee."

"You don't know that till we fight!"

I smiled proudly at the blond, standing there, panting, he was so beating up. Neji put his headband back on. Naruto continued to speak.

"I don't know how bad you had it with your dad getting killed a long time ago, but you've got the wrong idea by using that alone to decide fate is predetermined."

"You're hopeless."

Naruto stood there as Neji charged at him, hitting him right in the chakra centre. Naruto flew back a good few feet, landing in a very painful way.

"Examiner. It's over. You dropout."

"Naruto! Come on get up! You can show this show off what it's meant to be strong!"

I saw him get up once again. I cheered.

"Don't run away... I'm not running away. I'm not going to take back my words... That's my way of the ninja. I won't lose to a guy like you... A coward who blames everything on fate and crap."

"You know nothing. Don't lecture me. People are born carrying unchangeable fate. To carry a seal that can never be removed. A guy like you can never understand what it means!"

"No... I understand. So what about it? Stop acting cool. You're not the only special guy. Hinata... was suffering like you. She is from the head family, but she tried her best to change herself because no one acknowledged her. That's the determination she had, and she fought you even when she was injured. That goes for you as well! The branch family is supposed to protect the head family, yet you did that to Hinata when it was only an exam. You were trying to fight against fate weren't you?!"

Naruto wasn't going to last much longer.

"All your 64 tenketsus are closed. How are you going to fight? You won't be able to use your chakra for a while. In the end you will follow the same fate as Hinata-sama."

"Shut up! Stop talking as if you know everything with that Byakugan of yours!"

"Then show me what you say is true."

"Sure, I'll beat you and prove it to you."

Naruto put up a seal, I could see the different chakra slowly seeping through him. Ahah there it was. I didn't think he should be using that chakra, but by the way he seemed to be pulling it from the fox, I'm thinking that was his training. His chakra whipped around him like the Kyuubi itself. Naruto ran around, faster than ever. The battle was getting interesting now, the two were at it head to head. Pushing each other to limits, the song of metal sang from the two kunai in their palms. The two collided at full power, causing a large burst of chakra, a blinding light and a large amount of dirt and dust blew around, blocking our vision.

I became envious then, how much I wanted to join in the matches, to be able to show off my power. Damn you Sasuke. Two large smoking craters were now in the field. I couldn't tell who was where. A hand broke through, revealing Neji, the guy could barely walk. He stumbled over to look down at the unconscious boy. He actually lost. I felt sadness rush over me, until I could see the ground beneath him crumbling and Naruto jump out hitting Neji directly in the face, full power.

"I failed three times in the academy exam. Unluckily, the ninja technique that was given in the finals was always... the ninja technique I always hated. The Replication Jutsu was the moved I sucked at most. Stop complaining about fate and how it can't be changed. You're different from me, you aren't a dropout."

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

I couldn't resist, I jumped down the far distance of the stands and ran to the blond tackling him into a hug, and with that the crowd began to heighten in volume, turning into shouts and cheers for the blond. Which I bet everyone doubted. It didn't take long before Naruto to get in over his head and begin running around like a fool.

"Yeah! I won! I did it! Yeah!"

Jumping, cheering, fists pumping in the air. I stood there a little embarrassed that I just jumped in the arena. I looked over to see Neji be taken away in a stretcher. Poor guy, he did fight hard, just for the wrong reasons.

"Amaya, back to your seat. Naruto, you can sit in the waiting room."

"Why can't I wait in the waiting room?!"

"Because you're not a contestant."

"I can take Sasuke's place, it's only because of me he's in this stupid match!"

The judge sighed as he chewed on his toothpick in annoyance.

"Be good, no fights are to be started in that area got that?"

"Aye, aye Captain!"

I cheered as I dragged Naruto with me up the stairs where everybody was camping out. Ha, Ino got ditched. I ran up to Shikamaru and Shino.

"Hey guys!"

"Amaya? What are you doing up here?"

"I'm special obviously, plus I want front row seats for this match!"

"Why didn't you want front row for my match Amaya-chan?"

I latched on to the blond's neck smiling to myself.

"Tsh, what are you complaining about Uzumaki, I just knew you'd win."

"Yeah, great job!"

Shikamaru praised the blue eyed boy, patting him on the shoulder. The crowd began to yell and shout complaining on how long the 2nd match is taking to start.

"What is this guy doing? Is he planning not to come?"

"A wise man strays from danger. He made a good decision."

I looked over at the hooded bug user and saw the red head just standing over on the other end of the small cubbyhole of a room.

"Tsh, I don't care if he was fighting the Hokage himself! If he doesn't show up I'll kill him myself!"

"What are you talking about? He'll defiantly come."

I looked down at Naruto who was now leaning on the railing, his eyes were glaring over at the red head. I looked over to see eyes that just saw death staring at the blond. I took a step back, avoid any glaring cross fire. Plus after the other night, I'm sure he still wants to ring my neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen... An examinee for the next match has not arrived just yet. Therefore, this match will be delayed, and we'll begin the next match first.

"Does that mean my match is coming up faster?"

"Tsh, Shikamaru, you lazy bastard."

"This is so troublesome."

"Next match up, Kankuro and Aburame Shino."

"Examiner! I'm giving up!"

Tsh, what a loser! I glared at the purple painted man.

"Kankuro gave up; therefore Aburame Shino wins by default."

The crowd was not pleased, the shouts coming from some of these foul mouthed jerks. I didn't understand her facial reaction, but Temari created a burst of wind and jumped on her, giant fan? To float down.

"Hey! The other one! Get down here..."

"Why is everyone so excited?"

I chuckled smacking the boy in the back.

"Come oon! Show the crowd the man Shikamaru keeps hidden behind that lazy lump we call a body!"

"Tsh. Bitch."

I pushed the boy and he fell over the railing, falling on his face.

"HA! Great entrance Shikamaru! That's the way to impress a lady!"


	24. Bloodlust &Feather DustersRun Gaara Run

*2013 update*

* * *

Without any say, Temari runs straight for the attack, I don't blame her, if a guy laid there for 15 minutes while people shouted and threw garbage at him, I'd get very annoyed as well. She ran at him and slammed down, causing dust and dirt to form a cloud around her, blocking out what just happened to Shikamaru's body. Next thing you knew, he was standing on two kunai on the wall, while Temari stood there looking at the empty ground she hit.

"I don't care if I don't become a Chuunin... But a man can't lose to a women. I guess I'll fight."

An angry growl and a swipe of her fan and a penetrating force blew at Shikamaru with very little time, but of course he dodged it. He camped out in the trees, she stood waiting for him. I guess she wasn't all that stupid, knowing his technique has to do with shadows. I stared dumbfounded on the look of Shikamaru... He was so... out of it. She sent a large gust of wind at him once again, and behind the dust, he began his Shadow Imitation Jutsu, but it only goes so far, and Temari already concluded that much. Marking how far his shadow stretched. Damn, she was pretty damn good. Shikamaru went into a strange position with his own kind of seal, sitting there with his eyes closed. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but noticing Shikamaru like I have, he's thinking. And with another large gust, Shikamaru hid behind some new area, no one really understanding nor thinking he can do this. Which I don't blame em, that wind was vicious. Another gust, a kunai thrown and a shadow springing for action, it made it ever so slightly past the line, almost capturing the blond. I chuckled. I could hear Ino cheering for him back up in the stage as well. All he has to do is wait it out really, well if he can that is.

"Temari! Above you!"

We all looked up to a see a kunai attached to his shirt. I twitched my eye, what was he doing. I looked back down to see Temari jumping around like a rabbit, trying to avoid the now extending shadow. This guy was amazing. She finally got her steps far enough away, hiding behind her fan, she did a few signs. But, it was to late. Shikamaru was 5 steps ahead of her. I smiled proudly. He used the shadows of Naruto's hole from the earlier match. He stepped forward, letting Temari walk toward him too. He was amazing, nah that's an understatement but I can't think of a word to describe it.

"Alright! Get her!"

"Yeah! Go Shikamaru!" Naruto and I cheered in the waiting room. He put up his hand, Temari's mirroring him. They stood like that for a few moment until Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak.

"I lose, I give up."

The crowd went wild, and wild I mean they wanted to come down and ring Shikamaru's neck! It was ridiculous, I feel on my face, dragging myself up to learn limply over the railing.

"What did you say!?"

"I have used up to much chakra using the Shadow Imitation too many times.. I can only hold you for an additional 10 seconds. I thought up of 200 different moves, but times up."

"Winner, Temari."

Naruto and I were both almost hanging off the railing. Was he serious? Did Shikamaru JUST do that? Well, obviously he just did that but honestly?

"Why did he give up?! Now I'm getting mad!"

Naruto was stomping and punching the railing now, I stood up straight and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. It wasn't long before he jumped down shouting about lecturing Shikamaru. I sighed as he began to shout at him.

"You baka!"

"Shut up, you super baka."

"Why did you give up?!"

"That's all a matter of the past, now. It's all good now."

"Not it's not! You almost won that match!..." "Put that topic aside..." "...and you gave up right before you won..." "...and let's get ready to watch the next match." "Totally unacceptable!"

Their sentences all ran into each other, making just a blur of baka words. That was until Shikamaru's sunk into Naruto's head and he just sort of calmed down. Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara.

We sat around, the crowd was bickering and betting on who was going to win. Rable, rable, rable was all I heard really. I yawned and plopped myself on the ground.

"Sasuke... I'm going to damage you boy..."

I sat and I sat staring at the field. My eye twitching in annoyance and my fingers tapping at the cement beneath me.

"Temari, time is almost near. Is he really going to show up?"

"He will. I am sure of it."

"Tsh, his enemy has more hope for him then his own teammate... figure that out."

I laid down resting my head on my hands. Temari and Kankuro turned their attentions to me. Kankuro had a look that obviously spoke 'yeah who the hell asked you'. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes.

"About the final match..." I heard the voice of the judge on the field; I was standing in milliseconds after hearing him speak. "Time is up, so..."

With that being said a whirlwind of a strong gust and leaves appeared. I glared daggers in it, maybe the leaves will cut them. Kakashi-sensei and a new improved Uchiha now stood in the middle of the field.

I had to admit his new garb really complimented his dark emotionless personality. He now wore a black jump suit with short sleeves and shorts. His arms and legs were covered in bandages and black belts. He had guards on his elbows, his hair was even a little longer in the front. Kinda girlie really but oh well.

"See? He's here."

I looked over at the red head behind me for a couple seconds before turning my glares back to the two boys in the field.

"Sorry, we're late."

The crowd went berserk, and I mean the shouts and cheers were just off the hook! Sadly that made my blood boil even more.

"Heh, you were awfully-"

"Uchiha Sasuke! You no good rat bastard!" I flickered down in front of the coal eyed boy. "If it wasn't for your stupid name you would have been disqualified! And don't act so high and mighty with your 'cool' entrance! If you were disqualified and I lost my chance to be a Chuunin for some pansy who decided to skip out on his SCHEDUALED match..."

"Amaya… calm down."

I turned my head to the silver haired man beside him.

"YOU!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. "It's your fault he's late! YOU put him up to this! I swear I will skin both of you alive!"

The two boys just stared at me wide eyes, Naruto was behind me completely freaked out. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Amaya-chan, calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean to be so late."

I closed my eyes and put up a hand seal, I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Kakashi turned to the judge.

"I know this is hard to ask after we entered with a flashy performance... But, is Sasuke disqualified?"

"He must've caught your habit of being late."

"So is he..."

"He's safe. Sasuke's match was put on hold, he arrived just on time so he isn't disqualified."

"Oh, hahaha, I'm glad to hear that."

The Uchiha had a short stare off with Gaara before I interrupted.

"Sasuke... After this match, get a hair cut, you look femalish."

"Tsh."

A sudden rush of pure blood lust ran through me, chilling my veins, I was pretty sure I recognized the intensity. I wrapped my arm around my stomach and crunched over a bit.

"Amaya-chan! Are you alright?"

"Mm? Yeah, just got myself over worked. I'm fine, let's go."

"Gaara come down!"

The judge called out as Naruto, Shikamaru and I began our journey to the viewing area. As we ran up the stairs, well as me and Naruto ran up the stairs and Shikamaru taking one step at a time we made it to the level, but stopped to look over the floor, seeing Gaara and two random ninjas standing in the hall to the waiting room. The closer we got the more the blood lust tried to take over my own body. When the two ninja began to hassle Gaara it intensified more, I couldn't understand how someone could hate so much. Sand began bursting out of the gourd on his back. The look on his face, in his eyes, left me shivering, more of the impact on my whole body. Yet, I was so entranced at the sea foam eyes that I stared into. The sand quickly jolted for one of the man, eating him alive. The second tried to run but the sand caught his ankle, slowly dragging him back into the darkened hallway. He scratched and clawed at the ground, calling and screaming for help. We all just stood there, watching. I could ever so slightly feel the fear that was in Naruto, but when Gaara walked into the small room we were in, I crippled down, almost falling down the stairs. Sweat was forming on my head as my breathing became raspy. Shikamaru bent down to help me and make sure I wouldn't fall more. He pulled me over to the side so the red head can get down the stairs. He paused beside me, looking down at me with just his eyes.

"Ga-Gaara..."

"Amaya."

With that he continued his walk down the stairs to the field. When he left, both Naruto and Shikamaru just sat down.

"If those two weren't there, he probably would have killed us. I've never seen someone kill like that, without hesitation. Sasuke might have trouble with him."

My breathing was back to normal now.

"Amaya, are you alright? What happened?"

"Hmm?" I turned to look into Shikamaru's small eyes. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I hurt myself training or something. I'm fine."

We continued to sit on the stairs; I lied as I tried to hide my trembling from them. Why? Why was this guy putting such a large impact on me! Why are his emotions so severe! I could still feel something bubbling my own blood, I crawled up the stairs giving Naruto and Shikamaru privacy to talk. I struggled as I walked down the dark hallway, a sense of death still lingered, though no blood or body was left behind. Just slight scuff marks from the hands as the man was dragged into the darkness. I could see the light and the two left over Suna ninja in the waiting room. My hand was gripping my head like it was about to explode, I was losing my own mind and body. Maybe I shouldn't take such interest in people anymore... I hissed in pain as I fell to my knees, the two turned to my shaking sweating form. There was a feeling, some sickening feeling, blood thirst and anger, my mind began to shrivel in fear, and sense of disappointing washed over me.

"Don't get so mad at me... Mom... Back there... Back there... I made you absorb foul blood..."

"Temari..."

I tried to stop whatever was happening to me, I didn't like this, I needed to get away from him. This guy's emotions overloaded me... I wasn't used to this... I didn't have control.

"I'm sorry..."

For some strange reason the blood came over to me, her hand on my shoulder, her feeling of fear and worry seemed to calm down whatever was going on with me... It was hard to catch a breath, the mask on my face fell and I looked up at Kankuro, he flinched back.

"What is wrong with you?"

"G-Ga-Ga-Gaara... M-Make it st-stop..."

I convulsed in another fit of shakes and fell on my arms, griping my head. Suddenly it stopped, my mind went back to itself and my body stopped shaking, discomfort was the only thing that could now be felt.

"What is wrong with you?"

I looked up to see Kankuro looking at me in a strange way, like I was some alien that just beamed down in front of him. I shook my head.

"You know that sick feeling you get when Gaara is around you? Intensify that feeling by about a thousand... That is my problem..."

His face changed to some disgusted look. "Tsh, you really are some freak..."

"Says the purple clown who plays with puppets... Can you do balloon animals too?" I stood up and smiled at the blond, she sniggered at me comment, turning her head and coughing to cover it up. I put my mask back on turning my attention back to the cat eared boy.

"You Konoha brats are really pissing me off."

"Like you're so much older you child's mascot!"

"Take that back you ignorant, mask wearing runt" We stood nose to nose, our eyes glaring with such intensity.

"If it wasn't for that stupid brat I could possibly be down there kicking your make-up wearing ass!"

"Those are big words for such a weak little kid!"

"You're only one year older than me you fat headed baka!"

"Thats i-"

"Kankuro!"

We both looked over to the blond looking out on the field.

"Good one, doukeshi-kun... you made me miss the beginning of the fight! I smirked as the guy glared back at me; we walked over to the railing and looked down. Sasuke was standing in between a series of sand spikes as Gaara was inside a large sand circle. I looked over to see worry in Temari and Kankuro's eyes. My body was to numb, I couldn't sense their true feelings. That bugged me, at least I know it has a limit, and that I won't have to worry about Gaara for a little bit. In a barrage of different moves, the Uchiha tried to get through the blockade of sand that guarded Gaara. The sand simply spiked out fending off the jumpy boy.

"Wow… He really is amazing.."

Kankuro turned scowling me, I smiled at him. Maybe I'm bipolar? I blame my father for that one...

"Gaara I mean, and you as well Temari, you guys are very experienced. I'm a little envious."

Now they just looked at me confused. I turned my attention back to the fight; Sasuke was just standing there, so I decided I would find out how Ino was doing. I flickered to the stadium to find everyone slowly gathering up. Naruto was yelling at Kakashi-sensei, Lee and Gai were standing there, and Choji sat beside Ino.

"How rude, you wait till I leave before everyone joins the party." I crossed my arms and huffed. "Fine, I'm not inviting any of you to my birthday. Jerks."

"Tsh, how troublesome..."

"Amaya-chan, where did you go?"

I shrugged my shoulders brushing off the conversation. "What are we all chatting about?"

"Kakashi-sensei needs to stop this match now!"

"Shut up and watch him."

And with that we did. The boy did back flip sand slid up the stadium wall, doing some seals and pointing his palm to the wall. What was he doing? I activated my Sharingan and watched the boy. I really used these things too much, of course it was the main reason I escalated in many things this whole copying thing is real dandy. More people should use them. Bolts began to flicker around his hand, chirping madly. It was the same move Kakashi-sensei used against Zabuza. As the boy ran down the wall, his hand tore a large indent down it as well.

"That is…"

"The Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original move. It's a secret move made for assassination purposes. It's secret lies in the speed of the thrust and the activation of the body to generate a large amount of chakra. Then he concentrates that large amount of chakra into the thrusting arm. And because of the incredible speed he moves at... It emits a distant chirping sound similar to a thousand birds chirping." The Uchiha continued to run at amazing speeds toward the large ball of sand. It began to send spiked at him but the Uchiha easily dodged him. "That is why the move is called... Chidori."

With that his arm was then thrust into the ball of sand.

"AAAAHHHHH! Blood! My blood!"

The trembles came, but light, I couldn't feel the true extent of whatever was going on in Gaara's mind, I was scared if I could though. I walked over to Kakashi, grabbing a hold of his pants. He looked down at me and noticed the trembling. He looked back down and as Sasuke pulled arm out of the sand, a large beast like arms flew out. It was light brown with purple, vein like markings running down it. Large talons as well. The arm retracted in and the ball began to crack and crumble away. Gaara stood there, panting, holding his shoulder which seemed injured. Some strange feeling was going through me. Soon enough my body was feeling heavy, I could see feathers floating around. Dammit, now what? I put up a seal.

"Dispel!"

An explosion went off where the Hokage and Kazekage sat. With that ANBU all through the stadium ran to the Hokage, in a matter of a minute a large purple field was up and one of the ANBU jumped for it, instantly burst into flames as he touched it.

"What's going on?"

Kakashi and Guy began down the stairs to be cut off by an ANBU, he put up a seal and 2 ninja jumped on either side of him. We stared at the 5 ninja.

"What a bummer..."

"I didn't expect an enemy to be disguised as an ANBU member. Was he the one who used the genjutsu?"

"Yeah. No doubt about that."

"They have quite a number of people."

"We were too careless. On top of that, they have Hokage-sama. Oh! Kakashi, look inside the field!"

We all turned.

"That snake son of a bitch!"

I growled and failed to realize the men jumping at me. I gasped and the next thing I saw was Kakashi's ass in my face as he struck down the two ninja. He bent over to look at me from under his legs. My face was covered in a large blush.

"Amaya-chan, stay in that position for a moment while I cut down enemy numbers."

His eyes curved as he smiled at me and disappeared into another enemy. Him and Guy were kicking ass I stood there amazed. Kakashi stood in front of me once again.

"Amaya, your Sharingan gives you an advantage, now dispel the genjutsu and wake up Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto will be happy, it's his first mission in a while. Be careful, it's an A-rank mission like the Wave Country."

"Aye, aye, Capn'!"

I stood up and thought for a moment then called out to Kakashi...

"But, whaa bout Ino and Choji?"

"A platoon larger then the instructed four, makes it harder to conceal yourselves. You're supposed to know that right?"

I waved at the man as another ninja jumped at him.

"Right, right, but if you went back to school, you'd see me, plus, Naruto, plus Shikamaru make three not four. Duuuh..."

I heard the sensei sigh and he did some seals.

"Yes, Amaya, I know you're a smart-ass."

"Oi, these situations do not call for such mean com- AW ITS A PUPPY!"

I jumped over the seat and began to scratch the puppy behind the ear. His back leg began to kick from the touch. "Aww! He's so cuuute! Can I keep him?! Please!"

"Hey... Hey! Stop that!" I looked up at Kakashi who looked very annoyed. "This is serious, we have a major problem right now! Pakkun here will follow Sasuke by his scent. Now go wake up the others."

I sighed, feeling down from my scolding. I flickered to the boys, Pakkun following me. I did a seal and tapped Naruto. In seconds his eyes blinked open and he sat up, rubbing his eye.

"What's wrong Amaya-chan?"

"Shit..." I grabbed his head and pulled him down. A kunai flew by hitting the wall behind us. I chucked a shuriken and forced the guy to jump into Kakashi's kunai. Bullseye. "I'll explain later, just stay down.." I crawled over to Shikamaru... I looked at him with Sharingan eyes... That lazy bastard. I smacked him over the head. He jumped up rubbing his head.

"Oww!"

"You know about genjutsus to you rat bastard!"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to get involved in this. And I'm not, I don't care about Sasuke."

Naruto finally looked up watching the ninja's jump around, striking each other with the sound of clanging metal.

"What's going on?"

A ninja jumped up behind him, ready to strike the boy from behind.

"Naruto!"

That split second Guy jumped forward slamming the man in the wall, almost crushing it, with a little more pressure he sent the guy flying through the wall. I stared in amazement.

"Whoaaa..."

Kakashi, landed in front of us.

"I will now explain your mission. Once explained, go out that hole. Go after Sasuke, and once you meet up with him, stop him. Then await further orders in a safe location."

"What happened to Sasuke?"

Oh poor Naruto, I crawled over to the blond. "I'll tell you on the way." I grabbed him and jumped out the hole, dragging him with me. Pakkun dragging Shikamaru with him. We ran as fast as we could, escaping Konoha's walls.

"Alrighty, well, Sasuke hurt Gaara, who snapped which then brought on an earlier infiltration of Konoha, apparently Suna and Sound are rat bastards. But, anyways, Sasuke went after Gaara and his siblings because they are some secret weapon of some sort."

"I see, so that's what happened. Damn Sasuke, he got too hasty!"

We ran around, chasing after the small pup that had his scent.

"So why did I get sent out here? It's so troublesome!"

"Because I love your optimistic attitude and carefree personality!" I ran up beside the brunet, smiling at him hoping he understood my sarcasm and joking.

"At least couldn't somebody else less annoying come along?..."

I glared at the boy. "Tsh."

"Stop your bickering! This way!"

"Right!"

We took a right, jumping into the trees.


	25. Can an Octopus Breathe Out Of Water?

*2013 update*

* * *

"How long is it going to take us to reach him?"

"I don't know, he's moving pretty fast."

We dashed through the trees, I always enjoyed jumping around in the trees, the breeze, the smell of the leaves and bark as you whizz by, the bright sky. It was nice.

"You guy, increase your speed!"

"What? Did you find Sasuke?"

"No, two platoons, a total of 8 people are behind us... No, I sense another one... Nine men are coming after us."

"What, already? You've got to be kidding..."

After a little further Pakkun dropped down, staring that the ground.

"Hey! Why did you stop?!"

"Be quiet and follow me. Step backwards onto your footprints." The dogs walked backwards copying his own prints, showing an example. "Then it will look like our prints suddenly disappeared."

"That's the oldest trick in the book Pakkun..."

I sighed shaking my head but still following the orders. We made it to a branch behind us and took off in a slightly different direction. We silently jumped around, still pursuing Sasuke... Man, this kid is more of a hassle then the bad guys themselves.

"This is bad, they are gaining on us. Even while looking out for ambushes."

"Dammit. They must all be above Chuunin level. If they catch up to us, we'll be annihilated."

Shikamaru pointed out. I snickered.

"Maybe you guys? I'm sure I could take em out."

"Then, we have to stop and ambush them."

"Hmm, could work, catch em off guard, take out half, and then maybe we have a fair fight."

I added to Naruto's idea. Pakkun disregarded it instantly.

"That won't work; they are men from former Konoha ninja, Orochimaru. Worst case is that there is a Jounin among them."

"I thought that would've worked but... it won't."

"Why?"

"It takes two things, one, to locate the enemy, two secure the location. With the dog's nose it would be easy to locate, but second, we have the advantage of knowing the terrain. But, Orochimaru formally being a ninja here, he probably trained them on the location and have worked out situations just for this battle. Also, they are probably trained pursuing ninja. And us, well we have an idiot, a female with a bursting ego, a dog, and the number one coward, me, there is only one thing we can do."

"What's that jerk face?"

"A feint operation that looks like an ambush. Someone will stay behind and set up a scenario that looks like an ambush."

"So a decoy eh? Sounds fun..."

"Yeah, if someone can stop them, they might lose track of the other three. So we can get away without the pursuers but the decoy will... die."

With that we all stopped, die eh? I don't really feel like dying, not today anyways. That ruins my chances of killing Uchiha. But, I don't wanna be too smug, though I normally am. I could probably handle myself better in the situation...

"So, who wants to take the job?" Shikamaru asked, we stayed silent, he continued. "We need the dog to locate Sasuke, which means..."

Naruto tensed up, he was feeling scared but yet determined. Shikamaru was just annoyed, me, I was scared about the fact I could feel emotions again. Maybe my best chance is to avoid going near Gaara...

"I wa-"

"...the only choice is me."

I looked over at the brunet with hair that looked black in the shade. I sighed.

"Why you?!"

"It's better than being annihilated. also, the only guy who can pull of this decoy perfectly and have a high chance of surviving in this group..." He did a fancy shamcy back flip to the branch behind up. "...is me. The Shadow Imitation was made to stop the enemy anyways. Well, I'll catch up to you guys later. Hurry up and go."

I could feel the fear in him, he talked tough and looked tough, but that was just to use less effort then what he actually felt. That bastard, he took the cool scene from me.

"Alright, we're counting on you, Shikamaru!"

The boy lifted his hand in a wave. I felt like hugging him.

"Amaya-chan..."

I nodded, I quickly jumped over and wrapped my arms around his torso, I chuckled as he flinched.

"If you die, I'll kill you."

He laughed; Naruto and I took off with a spring in our step. Sasuke, you're next! Moments went by; my nerves were all giddy like, I wasn't sure if it was just my own though, I looked over at Naruto, he seemed determined. I couldn't see giddiness in his face. I shrugged.

"The enemy is getting closer and closer... Is he really stopping the enemy?"

"Tsh, I'ma kill him worse if he ditched us..."

"He'll be fine."

I looked down at the blond.

"How do you figure?"

"I said he'll be fine. He's foul-mouthed and he's lazy, but he would never betray another person. He rarely does things on his own, but when he does... He'll do it all the way. I can guarantee that!"

"We're going to raise our speed."

"Bout time, you're a lil' slow pup..."

I chuckled as the dog glared at me. I didn't know dogs could glare. But there it was, little puppy eyes glaring at me. It was adorable! Maybe Kakashi-sensei will teach me to summon something. It would be amazing to have little guys who I could call upon. I wonder what kind of animals I could get? That'd be awesome if I could get some kind of reptile! NO! I want an octopus! Yeah, and Octopus would be amazing... I wonder if those things can breathe out of water? Hmm, if not then maybe a bird, birds are very useful! Nah, I'd prefer a dogs. Like the little wolf that watched the tiger and the rat. Heh...

"The pursuers have stopped."

"Yeah, go Shikamaru!"

Urgh, now back on track... Sasuke.

"I think, when we find Sasuke, I'm going to chop off his legs."

"What?!"

"Well, then that way I don't have to waste time running after his baka behind... I could be doing something, more, well... more productive, maybe helping escort people or something that didn't involve a stupid chase... you two are such a drag!"

"Hey! Sasuke is our friend!"

"Blah, blah, all the more reason to cripple him so he doesn't get in trouble, eh?"

"Why are you so mean Amaya-chan?"

"I'm a bitter old women tired of cleaning up after you hasty testosterone filled brats."

I could feel the sympathy and annoyance coming from Pakkun. Sympathy probably for Kakashi-sensei, who has to deal with my bickering all of the time, which is probably why he avoids us so much. Hmm, he's a very bad sensei. More moments passed and only one thing went through my mind.

Branch, step, branch, step, branch, step, branch, step...

"Hey, can an octopus breathe out of water?"

The two teammates looked at me with concern for my sanity. I stared at them with questioning eyes. Pakkun answered.

"No, they have gills like fish."

"Rats..."

"Why Amaya-chan?"

"Well, all this summoning stuff, I wanted to know if I can learn it. It would be awesome to have an octopus as an animalistic friend."

After my little rant we could hear explosions off in the distance. We stopped for a moment

"Explosions?"

"They were probably set up for Sasuke."

"Is he okay?"

"Don't worry about him, he won't die so easily."

"I know, I tried to kill him... Stubborn boy."

Naruto just gave me this weird look, I shrugged. We took off again. It wasn't much longer before we were informed once again by Pakkun.

"Sasuke has stopped. We have quite a distance to him though."

Maan, this is ridiculous.

"This scent..."

"What is it? Is Sasuke alright?"

"I didn't notice till now but...You, use the same shampoo as me."

My eye twitched and well I couldn't explain it, I felt like just falling.

"The scent is floral green... I'm sure of it!"

"Hey..!"

"But, my hair is much glossier."

I just turned and began to smack my head off the tree beside me. Kakashi scolded me, but then decided to send me with some shampoo loving mutt... This isn't even a mission, this is a joke, I no longer want a dog summoner...

"Don't bring up something stupid like that in a serious situation!"

I could feel the bark imprinting with the top of my mask, leaving three notches, from my forehead and the two cat ears from my mask. Smack, smack, smack, smack.

"Die, die, die, die..."

"Amaya-chan?"

I just sighed and began to head out to Sasuke... A dog uses the same shampoo as me? How lame. Running and running, jumping and jumping. I was about to just say screw it and leave the guy to defend himself, he was a big boy now, if he wants to chase after shit, all the bloody power to em.

"This smell..."

"If it's perfume, I'll neuter you..."

I could feel his being fall. I chuckled inwardly.

"No, it's Sasuke. It seems others are with him. We've caught up."

"About time, I was about to lose faith in your nose there pup."

"Don't call me that."

"Alright pup."

I heard the dog growl, I just snickered at him.

"There is someone other than us after Sasuke?"

"Who?"

"Good guy or bad?"

"I don't know but... It's not human."

"Lets hurry."

And so we did more running and jumping.

"This is bad."

Pakkun stopped, I copied him, Naruto went on, being a baka and running into a tree.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden?!"

"They're getting further at a rapid rate... The scent of Sasuke and two others that is. It seems like Sasuke is going after those two. The others show no sign of moving. But..."

"We can't waste time here. Let's go after Sasuke!"

Naruto complained, gripping on the tree he just recently ran into.

"Ignore the baka, go on Pakkun.

"But the others show sign of battling. We must take a longer route to avoid them."

"Urgh! I don't mind running through the battle..."

I sighed... more damned running. If I was on my own, I could just flicker my way there, hell, I'd already be there! Dammit Shishi... why must I be cursed with such baka teammates...? Wwhhhyyy? I began to sulk and cry to myself in a corner while Naruto and Pakkun talked.

"If we do that, it'll take longer to catch up to Sasuke! Let's go with Amaya-chan's idea and go through them!"

"No, we could be dragged into battle without wanting to get involved. Our mission is to get Sasuke back. If we are to do that, we must avoid engagements as much as possible until we complete it. Now let's go!"

He took off to the left, I sighed as I watched the two jump away. I trudged, pulling myself along to follow behind them. We got up quite a ways before a shiver ran up my spine. This is not good. I could hear voices whisper in my head. I looked over at Naruto and Pakkun, they seemed at ease in this situation. There was only one thing that could be happening, Gaara was awake, and whatever that was wrong with him was coming back to me. I tried to focus on my task and pulse chakra through me, trying to repel whatever was wrong with me. Dammit Sasuke, do me a favour for once and keep that guy unconscious! The world is a much less blood thirsty that way. I gripped my head as I could feel the pressure pushing against my own chakra, or more like it was leaking into my chakra. A need filled me, a need to prove my very own existence. A 'need' to spill the blood of a strong opponent. I do not like 'needing' anything. I have never wanted to 'need' such things. The pain suddenly rushed and I slipped, but catching myself on the branch below, swinging me back into place. My breathing became rough, and it was become harder to breathe at a fast rate. The trembles began, I bit my lip, trying to calm myself. It failed and I could hear voices in my head now. I was losing control once again. This isn't the time!

"Now...let me feel!"

The two looked back at me, confusion and concern in their eyes, I was sweating and was close to losing my footing with each branch.

"Are you okay Amaya-chan?"

"Nothing! Just keep moving!"

I spat out behind my clenched teeth, saying the words more harsh then I had wanted. Blood thirst seemed to overtake me, anger and anticipation. My head throbbed and my muscles twitched. Urgh! This is bad, this is very bad...

"Ah!"

I slipped, falling to the ground in a roll. I hissed in pain as my muscles tightened more. Naruto and Pakkun froze and jumped down to me.

"Amaya-chan, what's wrong?"

I shakily got up on one knee. At least he couldn't see my eyes.

"Nothing, let's hurry, we have to help Sasuke..."

I got up and began to run on the ground, at least this way I can't fall too far. The two took off chasing me, jumping in the trees. Another spike of whatever was going on went through my body; I tripped, but caught myself, keeping my run. I had my hand on my head as I grimaced and hissed in pain. A terrible sadness was slowly mixing itself, casing so much confusion in my body. Tears were leaking out of my eyes. Gaara, what happened to you? Why am I so sensitive to your feelings and why are they so angry and sad? I tried to calm down my breathing; it was a little easier with the sadness. A new feeling was swirling around, countering the monstrous hate inside of me. Hate, a different hate. Along with determination, a vengeful one. Sasuke. We were getting closer. The closer we went, the more I noticed the emotions, they seemed to have settled down enough that I could think for myself. The feelings, the blood thirst, the anticipation to kill, it wasn't Gaara, it was something else, something I couldn't explain. A stronger being. I pushed myself. I don't care anymore. I flickered by the dog and Naruto, I could see Sasuke, he was laying on a branch, his seal broken again. Gaara, or a mutation of him anyways was charging at him. I dove in punching the thing in the face, sending him on a different course as I stood over the Uchiha. Naruto and Pakkun then showed up, Naruto landing in front on a different branch, Pakkun beside me.

"Baka! Uchiha's are nothing but bakas!"

I could hear the monster thing growl. I let out a howl of pain as I dropped to my knees beside the raven haired boy. I clenched my head and turned to Gaara.

"Gaara..."

I looked down; I can't believe this guy, why would he do this?

"You guys..."

He lifted his head ever so slightly.

"Amaya-chan... Who is that? Amaya-chan, Amaya-chan..?!"

"Shut the hell up Uzumaki! What do you want?!"

"Who is that, Amaya-chan?!"

Naruto pointed to the half red headed monster.

"It's Gaara..."

Naruto looked back, he couldn't believe it. Sasuke was grunting and groaning in pain, letting out howls. There was blood dripping from his lips, onto the bark.

"Sasuke..."

I put my hands over his shoulders trying to comfort him. I could only guess about the pain he felt right now. Though I guessed it was similar to Gaara's overtake of my body.

"You... Yes, you are... that guy I tried to kill."

"We're going to run everyone! Run!"

Too late, the Gaara monster jumped at an incredible speed, toward Sasuke and I. My head was hurting too much for me to move, I just watched at his drool flew toward us. Wow, he's not as cute as he was the last time I saw him... I could feel the fear in Naruto, it was incredible but of course Gaara came to close and his hate struck full force.

"Ahhh!"

I almost crippled over, but I shifted my free hand and a kunai fell into my hand from beneath my sleeve.

"Die! Uchiha Sasuke!"

I jumped in front, pain and sweat on my face.

"Gaara..."

His giant arm thing struck me, sending me flying into a tree.

"Get out of my way!"

The moment I hit the tree I felt a crack in head.

"...please, stop Gaara…"

With that darkness took over my vision and mind.


	26. A Funeral Never To Be Forgotten

*2013 update*_  
_

* * *

_REMINDER italics are memories...  
_BTW doukeshi if i can recall means clown... so she's saying Clown-kun.

* * *

_I was walking along the road on this very nice summer day. It was just a couple days after the Preliminary Exam, and I was just walking around minding my business. Many foreign ninja still wandered the streets as well, waiting for the month for the Third Chuunin Exam to start. I heard Sasuke was still in the hospital. I got a few dirty looks from some random passer byers. Bastards, walking around my village to glare at me. Tsh, how dare they! Of course I glared back at them all, that was until I ran into a familiar face. Oh how I would love to smash his face in dirt and then laugh because it stuck to the PAINT on his face. I saw the black suit with cat ears through a few people, I glared intensely at the being. The people between us separated, giving him room to spot my smaller form of 4'8''. It didn't take longer than a half a second before he noticed who I was and his eyes let out the same hateful glare. Dumb, face painting clown!_

"_You..."_

"_Me..."_

"_Tsh."_

_His face crumpled up in disgust as we found ourselves frozen in our steps, trying to kill each other with some unknown force. Oh what I would give to just mentally torture his poor soul, teach him a lesson on picking on children._

"_What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing some puppet show for old people?!"_

"_Shut your trap you annoying little runt!"_

"_Make me... Doukeshi-kun..." I smirked as I saw his face begin to turn red from anger._

"_You are nothing but a worthless brat who doesn't know how to shut her mouth!"_

"_Heh, go make some balloon animals."_

_He grabbed a hold of my collar, by now; people are trying to avoid us as much as possible, scared of being hurt in crossfire if we broke into a fight. Many people whispered, hoping a fight would break lose. I smirked at the man as he lifted me in the air, bringing me to his eye level._

"_If you don't watch your mouth I'll make sure you can't use it!"_

"_Tsk, tsk, what would Gaara say about that? Hmmm?"_

_His eyes narrowed at the name._

"_Heh, like I care!"_

_I shrugged my shoulders bringing my feet up, running up his own body, kicking him in the chest. This caused him to let go and stumble back a couple steps. I landed carefully on my feet._

"_I have this strange little feeling; you're all talk and no action Doukeshi-kun..."_

"_Stop calling me that you snot nosed brat!"_

"_Hypocrite!"_

_ He charged at me with his fist, I crouched down, I pushed his arm away, sending my own fist, and he spun to kick my arm down trying to grab the back of my cloak. I dove forward sliding under his legs, I tried to push up and kick him, but the bastard turned and caught my foot. He smiled triumphantly as he held my foot in the air, He tried to throw me off balance but I just flipped landing on my hands and feet in a crouching position._

"_You're pretty good for a runt."_

"_I'm surprised face painters can move so fast."_

_ We smirked at each other as we dared each other to come at us with our eyes. I made the first move flickering behind him, sending a kick to his head, he ducked down sending his fist to my other knee. I bent forward grabbing his fist and pushing off of it to gain my footing back. He switched fists, sending an upper cut to my face which I barely managed to dodge as it brushed my hair up. I narrowed my eyes at the boy._

"_Heh."_

_ He had a smug look that I wanted to smack it right off his face. We stood and both went to punch each other in the face, both catching each others fists. We stood there glaring. We have caused quite the commotion and people had formed a large circle around us. We paid no mind to them._

"_Give it up runt; you have no chance against me."_

"_Really, I was thinking the same thing."_

"_Amaya..."_

_ I looked over to see a raven haired boy giving me a cruel look as he pushed himself out of the crowd. As my guard was down the purple painted man pulled a cheap move, pulling back to punch me in the face again. I noticed split second and moved, having it strike my shoulder instead, sending me back a bit, I took the momentum and sent my foot straight into his open ribcage, due to the fact I had a hold of his hand. We both staggered back, me cringing, holding onto my shoulder, him wrapping his arm around his rib as he hunched over slightly._

"_Amaya, I have to talk to you. Now."_

_ Sasuke had some sort of authority sound to his voice and I scowled. He still had a bandage around his head and one arm. One final glare and I turned away._

"_Until next time Doukeshi-kun!"_

"_Tsh, bring it brat!"_

_ I followed the Uchiha, people stepped aside rather fast, letting us get through. He led me through a few alleys before we came out toward the lake near the Training Grounds. Away from people he turned to glare at me with his coal colour eyes. I narrowed my green ones at him as I rolled my shoulder, trying to loosen it._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing? Picking childish fights in the middle of town!"_

"_You have no authority over anything I do Uchiha!"_

"_I do when it's my ass on the line for this Chuunin Exam!"_

"_Who said I was even entering anyway! I don't care about his ninja shit! Find a new 3__rd__ m__ember you egomaniac!"_

_I turned to walk away._

"_Selfish brat!" My eye twitched and I turned and struck the boy in the face. I stared at him, murder in my eyes._

"_How dare you. I have put up with you and that baka blond long enough, you have no authority to call me that you hypocritical bastard!"_

_He ducked down, sending a foot up into my stomach. My eyes bulged as I was thrown back a few steps. I narrowed my eyes at the boy._

"_What's your damage Sasuke? I don't beat you when you and Naruto pick a fight! Hell the only thing I've tried to do is support you and your stupid dream!" I prepared myself for another attack. "Hell, if anyone is selfish it's you! You'll hurt anyone who cares about you just to kill your brother, then what Sasuke, what are you going to do when he's dead?! What are you going to do when you have no one to turn to because you abandoned them?!"_

"_What makes you think I'm going to abandon you?"_

"_Because that's the only thing a Uchiha is good for! Leaving!"_

_I could feel the tears wanting to break from the rims of my eyes._

"_What makes you think you know anything about my clan!?"_

"_Uchiha's are nothing but bakas! Filled with hate and revenge! You're going to leave me alone, searching for power! Just like everybody else, leaving me, with no words..."_

_I collapsed on my knees, I just sat there crying._

"_Amaya..." The raven haired boy walked closer to me. "What happened to you? How did you lose your parents?"_

"_I can't... I promised… I can't tell anybody."_

_I began to sound like a crazy person. Sasuke knelt down, putting his hand on my shoulder._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke..."_

"_No... I'm sorry."_

_I wiped away my tears, I chuckled at myself._

"_You can't tell Uzumaki about this... I can't believe I just killed my cool chick rep... It's just horrible."_

"_Yeah, you were doing so well too, showing up Kankuro and everything."_

"_Rats, well isn't that just my luck." Sasuke stood up offering his hand. I took it and pulled myself to my feet, my shoulder still kind of hurt._

"_So, how are you? I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital?"_

"_I am, I decided to run."_

"_Haha, good idea, it's almost lunch, if you didn't die already, the food will get you."_

_We both laughed until we felt a presence behind us. We turned to see a silver haired, masked man, with a curved eye. He smiled at us and waved. An Icha-Icha series in his hand._

"_It's nice seeing you two get along, but unfortunately, I have to take Sasuke."_

_I nodded._

"_Good luck Sasuke, don't let me down, or I'll kill you!"_

_The boy smirked ever so lightly._

"_Good-bye Amaya."_

_The masked man waved and they both were off. I stood there for a moment before I sighed._

I shifted, some sort pressure pushing at me with intense force. I clenched my teeth, unable to open my eyes, what was this feeling, it hurt so much. I can feel it swirling around inside and out. What is it...?

"_Oh Amaya-chan!"_

"_Go away Uzumaki!"_

_The boy stopped his run, I looked back to see him bowing his head in sadness. I just sighed._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some lunch, my treat."_

"_Oh?" I turned around with my arms crossed, an eyebrow raised. "And what is the whole meaning of this lunch Uzumaki?"_

"_Well, umm, uhh." He began to fiddle with his own finger, as he kicked at the ground beneath his foot. A light pink was across his cheeks. Oh how easy we he to mess with. "Well, I was hoping it could be something like a date."_

"_A date? Really?"_

_I stated in a 'are you crazy' kind of tone, narrowing my eyes at the blond._

"_It doesn't have to be! I mean, we can just to get lunch!"_

"_Nah I guess one date won't hurt, you're paying right?" I chuckled._

_Naruto pulled out a little green frog. I snickered at the wallet. It was so adorable. He ran up smiling at me._

"_So where are we going?"_

"_Where do you want to go Amaya-chan?"_

"_I want dangos."_

"_Alright! Dangos it is!"_

_ With that we began to walk to the little shop with the yummiest Goma dangos I have ever eaten! I walked, my arms dangling beside me within the flowing cloak._

"_Why do you always call me Uzumaki?"_

"_Habit I suppose. I tend to call people by their last names when I'm annoyed. You always bug me so now it's just odd to call you Naruto..." I thought for a moment and shook my head. "See, strange."_

_He laughed lightly._

"_Yeah, I am pretty used to it now. But, why don't you call Sasuke by his last name all the time?! He's so annoying! Always butting in, trying to play the cool guy, trying to be the main character of everything!"_

"_He does annoy me, just not when you're around, plus you just aren't meant to be the main character of a story."_

"_What?! You and Sasuke hang out without me?! What do you guys do?! Since when?!"_

_ I plugged my ear that was about to burst from the voice that now echoed through my own head. I could feel his panic and jealousy, slowly flooding over with annoyance. I chuckled, trying to shove the boys over flowing emotions._

"_Uzumaki, I swear, you shout in my ear once more... I'm going to use my dango skewers to skewer your mouth shut!"_

_His eye widen as he clamped his mouth shut, sulking as we continued to walk. This kid was ridiculous. But, I enjoyed his company; I could always feel his determination and optimism. I patted the boy on the back._

"_If it makes you feel any better, I prefer you're company over Sasuke's."_

_ The boy's grin was ear to ear as he began to jump around cheering. A young women walked up in an apron with a sweet smile._

"_Can I help you to this afternoon?"_

"_Yeah, 3 Goma and 3 Bocchan for my buddy here."_

_ She nodded and walked away as we sat down on a bench outside. The boy was still smiling like the dork he was._

"_Those are your favourite right Uzumaki?"_

"_Yeah... How did you know?"_

"_You ramble, ALOT on missions... I just happen to have a memory for little details."_

_ The girl came out with our food and we took it, thanking her as she retreated back into the building. I began munching on the dumpling food covered in sesame seeds. Naruto, scarfing down the ones in his lap, I'm surprised he didn't inhale the skewers themselves. I chuckled._

I opened my eyes slowly, the bright blue sky and green and brown of the trees were blurred. I looked over to see Pakkun sitting beside me, on the other side of me Sasuke knelt beside me.

"Where's Uzumaki?"

"He over there."

He nodded his head, as he helped sit me up. I looked over to see the blond on the ground, I couldn't feel Gaara around. Just the envy from Sasuke.

"What happened?"

"Naruto... He saved you..."

I laughed as I looked over at Sasuke.

"He did. I'm not surprised, the boy has a good heart."

"Hn."

"By the way Sasuke." I jumped down and went over towards Naruto. "If I have to chase you again, I'm going to make sure you can never move again. Do you understand me Uchiha Sasuke?"

He smirked, jumping down beside me, watching me as I picked up Naruto, pulling his arm around my shoulder.

"Hn."

"Don't give me that crap, I just saved you're ass, again."

He rolled his eyes and we took off, heading back to Konoha.

I walked outside, my white shorts replaces with a longer black ones. I still wore my cloak, but I left it open, the breeze went through, blowing it lightly around my figure. I jumped in the air and flickered away, meeting Uzumaki and Uchiha. I looked at the boys, we all had sad looks on our faces. The boys looked really good in black, though; Sasuke still had his longer hair so he looked pretty girlie. I nodded to them and we began our walk to the funeral. The Third's funeral. He died, fighting Orochimaru.

Everyone was here, except Kakashi, but of course he was probably just late like usual. The feelings of everyone around me was almost unbearable. If I wasn't used to grief and mourning I would have broken down. I stood there, my head bowed.

_ I sat on the ground glaring at the grass beneath me. A little girl ran away from me crying. She was just trying to be nice, but I don't want nice. I don't want anyone around me._

"_Stupid girl... I told her to leave me alone!"_

_ My once peaceful green eyes were cold, glazed over by sadness and hate. I could feel footsteps from behind me. I growled._

"_Go away!"_

"_Amaya-chan."_

_I looked over my shoulder, my cloak wrapped tight around me, my hood draping over my eyes. I saw an older man, wearing a white and red robe and a cap that had the word Hokage written on the top._

"_What do you want old man?"_

"_I know how much you're hurting. How you take it out on the people around you."_

"_HAH! I'm not hurting, I just don't need anyone! I was fine being alone before, I'm fine now! Now go away old man!"_

"_I didn't agree with them. I wanted to try a reasonable approach, but they, they didn't want to chance it, if things didn't go right there would have been another war. Many people would have been killed."_

"_LIES!"_

_I gripped my head and curled further into a ball. What does this man want, does he want to hurt me more!?_

"_No. I promise you, I never wanted this. It tore me apart, though it's true, I never knew that you existed. But, like Sasuke-kun. I promise I will protect you. You're a part of this village that I love, you are a part of this family."_

_I began to sob._

"_My family is dead... Shishi couldn't see my mother, because of these stupid villages... Then, then Itachi. He killed him. He doesn't know I'm a Uchiha... Nobody can know who I am. I don't like to lie, but I promised Shishi."_

_The old man walked over to me and gave me a hug. It was very warm and gentle._

"_If you need anybody. I'm here for you Amaya-chan."_

I smiled at the memory; he really was a honourable man. I looked over the pictures of the faces of the victims to the attack. Even the attackers, many of them are hurt as well. I walked up, setting the white flower on the stone. I went back to my spot, staring at the ground. Sasuke stood beside me. I clenched my fist, my nails bit into my skin, causing the blood to pool and drip from my fists, on the ground beside me. The rain that had started seconds earlier washed down through the pavement. You could see the red swirls in the water. I could hear the sobbing of Konohamaru, he was standing beside Naruto and Iruka-sensei. I was a few people to the right of him. The ninja life is so cruel... My nails bit in harder. I guess it's just easier to feel the pain.

"Amaya, your hand is bleeding."

I looked down, the rain had stopped and the blood was dripping in a small puddle. I unclenched my hand and looked at the red marks in my palm. Maybe I should cut my nails more. People began to shuffle and move. I saw Kakashi and darted for him, following him out, Sasuke behind me.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!"

I heard Naruto call out as he ran toward us. I waved as well and we began our walk.


	27. Visitors With Wilted Flowers

*2013 update*

* * *

I saw a black bird with an unusual call fly through the sky, Kakashi. I wonder what he's up to, so I decided to do a little snooping.

"Sorry Mika-san, I have to go, if I can, I'll come back and help!"

"Alright Amaya-chan! Thank you!"

I took off running down the road; I could hear a strange chime of a bell. I stopped some strange feeling overcame me. I looked up over a grey bridge like thing, I could see two men standing with, strange cloaks. The two men looked down.

"Somebody you know?"

"No."

There was a familiar feeling of something I couldn't quite understand, I ran off pretending to just brush it off. I turned the corner and pressed my back against the wall, peeking over at the men. They vanished and I quickly followed them. They stopped at the dumplings stand, which seemed odd. Sure, they have delicious dumplings, but they didn't look like the dumpling kinda men. I glared at them and put up my hood before walking in. I sat down and ordered some Goma dangos while I was here, it wasn't more than a second later that Kakashi appeared, leaning against the outside wall.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion as I watched beneath my hood.

"Hey there you two. My, you two get along well."

Kurenai and Asuma walked up.

"Baka, I'm only here because Anko asked me to grab some dangos for her."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to buy an offering and I'm meeting someone here. Sasuke that is."

"Oh? It's unusual for you to wait for someone."

Sasuke doesn't like sweets or dumpling like foods. I brushed it off as I looked over at the two cloaked figures. I began to choke on the mouthful of food I had in my mouth. The cook lady came over, patting me on the back.

"Oh! Are you alright Amaya-chan?"

I cursed the innocent lady, who was only trying to be nice, and the fact I was a regular here. I looked up to see the two men already gone though. Kakashi was looking back at me in a way hard to explain. Due to the fact he only had one eye showing. I put some money on the table and vanished before he could say anything. I was running down the path beside the river trying to catch up two the walking figures.

"Uchiha Itachi!"

The two paused.

"I thought you said you didn't know her." I heard the larger man point out.

"I don't."

"You're a liar!"

They turned around to look at me I could see beady white eyes and light green skin on the larger guy. Crimson and black eyes on the man I yelled out at. I stood back a few feet, glaring at the man. How could he just forget who I was? Was killing my father not enough to bother to remember?! I put my hand up over my mask and pulled it off. I couldn't understand why this hurt so much, for him to deny my existence... For him to be so cold and look at me with those eyes.

My eyes glowed with rage. I hated those eyes, those deceiving red and black eyes. Nothing, he just stared at me, nothing on his cold features. My fist began to shake with rage. I flicked my wrists, causing shuriken to fall in my one hand, a kunai in the other. I charged at the man, throwing the metallic stars. He easily deflected them with his own. I jumped at him, holding my kunai ready to slash at him, but he caught my wrist holding me up with the tips of my toes barely on the ground. I heard the man beside him laugh.

"This brat thinks she can do anything? She's what 10?"

He chuckled again and I glared at him. I put up my hand and inhaled deeply, I blew into the ring of my fingers, sending a blast of fire at him. I missed and blew it in the air as the Uchiha threw me away into the river. I skidded across the clear surface. The other man jumped back a bit scowling. I smirked.

"Can I shred off her arms? The brat seems to need to learn a lesson."

"We didn't come to start anything."

I activated my own Sharingan eyes, staring at him head to head. His eyes gave away some emotion finally from the surprise.

"Hey, how does that brat have those eyes?"

"Hm."

"My father wasn't enough for you?! I hope you enjoyed your eyes while they last…"

"Tsh, this brat is getting loud, maybe I should at least just get rid of her."

I growled and flickered to him, sending a kick at him but he simply extended an arm and sent me flying across the cement, leaving an instant bruise on my face. I held my face as blood trickled down my lips. My eyes spun in a furry.

"'Cause I'm going to make you pay!"

"That's it!"

The shark man came charging at me with the large bandaged sword. I stared at him keeping my ground. My mind was becoming blurry. He just stopped, dropping the tip of his sword to the ground.

"Hm, this brat is just a waste of time."

Itachi glared at me as I glared back at him. I slipped the mask on my face, scowling at the two men. The taller one moved back standing beside his partner. I saw Kurenai and Asuma coming towards the location. I vanished in a mist. I didn't stray very far, only to the other side of the river in the trees.

"You're not from this village are you? Why did you come here?"

"It's been a while, Asuma-san and Kurenai-san."

"If you know us, you must be a former member of this village."

Itachi brought his hand up to lift the straw hat.

"You- You're..."

He pulled the hat right off, and with his free hand inside his cloak, he unbuttoned the first couple buttons.

"No doubt about it, you're... Uchiha... Itachi."

"You know these people too, Itachi-san? Then I should introduce myself too..." The larger man brought up his own hand to lift away the straw hat. His dark blue hair stood up, the gills on his face more noticeable. "Hoshigaki Kisame. Nice to make your acquaintance."

I scowled, why didn't he act that nice to me! I noticed he was from the Mist Village, like that Zabuza guy.

"You're not making any acquaintances here... I'm going to eliminate you two, right here, right now."

"Itachi-san, it seems you're hated in this village."

"I also know you. Hoshigaki Kisame, a former Hidden Mist ninja. You're a renegade ninja, wanted by many countries, including the Water Country, for assassinating a feudal lord and sabotage, as well as various other crimes..."

The smirk on his face drove me crazy!

"You're S-rank felons in the bingo book. Itachi, you came back to this village after what you pulled... You've got a lot of guts coming here."

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san... Please don't get involved with my work. I have no intention of killing you."

"That's not something that a guy who killed his own clan members can say. I know you wouldn't come here without a reason... What is your purpose?"

Kisame grabbed his sword, swinging it to the ground, causing a bunch of dust to fly up.

"This guy is more annoying than that brat! Shall I kill him?"

"It looks like we cannot leave this village without a fight... But don't overdo it. Your moves stand out too much."

Itachi dropped his hat and Kisame went after Asuma with his sword which was easily dodged but brought back pretty fast. Asuma blocked it with the metal knuckles which were extended with blade points, he used to fight with. Kurenai, safely behind Asuma, did a few seals, doing a genjutsu. Kisame had one hand on the sword and yet he still was over powering Asuma.

"My Big Blade, Samehada..." He howled and yanked back the word, tearing open Asuma's arm and the bandage it wrapped itself it. It was covered in scales. "...does not slice. It shaves!"

Wow, I had to admit, that was cool. I was never into the weapons thing, maybe a few shurikens here and there, but I prefer just hand-to-hand combat.

"Kurenai, you are late."

The ground began to morph, trapping the large brute who readied himself to strike again, while a tree grew wrapping itself around Itachi. The lady morphed above Itachi, holding a kunai, ready to strike him at any given moment.

"This is… it!" And before a blink could be made, she was in her own genjutsu, Itachi standing in front of her.

"A genjutsu at this level won't work on me."

I even knew that, it's very rare you can trick a Uchiha in a genjutsu, unless you're another Uchiha. The girl closed her eyes and bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed. Itachi struck at her with a kunai and she quickly ducked down. The man twisted sending his foot at her; she blocked but was still forced hard out onto the river.

"Kurenai!"

"You have no time to look away from me!"

Itachi was back behind the women. It was hard to keep focus; so many things were happening all at once.

"That was a nice one Kurenai-san. But…"

I saw the silver haired, masked man flicker to the field. Standing behind the two that stood on the river. Oh Kakashi, always late.

"But this is it... for you."

I could hear swinging and looked over to see Asuma desperately avoiding Kisame's Samehada... After a duck he sent his fist up to his face. He dodged but a line of red still managed to appear on his face. I narrowed my eyes to see the chakra that seemed to extend even further on the blade. Kisame began a string of seals. Him and Kakashi then stated in sync.

"Water Element, Water Shark Missile!"

"What the same jutsu as mine?"

"And why did you come here?"

"I asked you two to deal with them back there..." There were two Kakashi's, I was getting so lost in this fight... "But you know, I got worried."

"Hatake Kakashi." My attention was drawn back to the black haired, crimson eyed man. Who now had a kunai held to his neck.

"And what does a renegade ninja like you want in this village?"

Itachi and Kakashi just had a death glare going on while Kisame started up conversation again.

"This is a surprise. No wonder you could do that with my jutsu. I wouldn't have believed that so many people had the same eyes as Itachi-san. Your name was... The Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"I'm the one who's surprised. I saw some weird guys at the tea house, and I wondered who they could be... And they turned out to be Uchiha Itachi and the monster from the Mist Village, Hoshigaki Kisame"

"My, my, my, you know my name too, I'm honoured. I see... You're one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. And that large blade of yours must be Samehada."

Kisame chuckled, tucking the large blade under his arm.

"I heard that, that kid Zabuza fought you." Kakashi's arm went behind his back grabbing a kunai, Kisame flinched bringing his sword down in front of him. "I'll enjoy shaving you to death!"

"Stop, Kisame. If you fight him head one, you'll endure unnecessary injuries. Also, if we take too much time, more ninjas will arrive."

"But..."

"Do not forget our purpose. You did not come here to get hurt."

"Then tell us that purpose of yours."

The clone in front of Asuma then disappeared. Leaving one Kakashi left. Itachi turned once again, facing the original Kakashi.

"We just came to find something we're looking for."

"Something you're looking for? And what exactly are you looking for?"

"I won't take as long Kisame, if I do this."

With a flick of his wrist shuriken appeared in his hands, Kakashi jumped back doing seals.

"Water Element, Water Wall!"

Swirling jets of water jumped up and toward Kakashi, the wall of water just reaching in time. I just stared in amazement. Itachi is amazing.

"Nice job, Kakashi-san... Your eye of insight is impressive."

A replication was behind, stabbing Kakashi in the back with a kunai. But, apparently I was wrong, Kakashi then splashed back into the water.

"A water clone?"

Kurenai swiped a kunai from the form swimming under the water.

"Nice, Kakashi."

"Get down Kurenai!"

The masked man jumped out, tackling the girl away from the Itachi's. Apparently, the 'original' turned out to be the clone and it exploded.

"Kurenai! Kakashi!"

I couldn't see anything from the large amount of water splashed into the air. The water rained down on the group, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi on one side of the lake, Itachi and Kisame on the other.

"Kakashi."

"Don't let your guard down. He's the man who became an ANBU squad leader at the age of thirteen."

The two readied themselves. Asuma spoke.

"I didn't expect him to be this strong."

"No, he hasn't shown his true strength yet."

I scowled to myself. I was the one who was supposed to surpass the legendary Uchiha Itachi, I was to become greater than him, faster than him! But, I just wasted the last 3 years lazying around! My fists began to clench tightly.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well, even though you're not a part of the Uchiha clan. But, your body is not a Uchiha body, which your eye needs to work best. I will show you why the Uchiha clan was feared and reputed unmatched. The Sharingan... Bloodline Limits true power."

"You two! Don't look into his eyes! Don't open your eyes." I never noticed till now, how Kakashi's voice changed so much in a serious situation. It's more coarse, demanding, scary in a way. "If you see his eyes right now you're dead. Only a person with the Sharingan can deal with his technique now."

I glared into the eyes. Those stupid pinwheel eyes. It was my father's love and power that got him those almighty eyes he so proudly brags about! I growled silently at the man.

"It's true that if you have the Sharingan, you can resist this Mangekyou Sharingan a little. However... You cannot counter this special Sharingan dojutsu, The genjutsu, Tsukuyomi. Only a person with the same Bloodline Limit as me, a Sharingan user, can defeat me."

Kakashi was now in the jutsu... What was happening I don't know, all I know is Itachi has total control of what is going on in Kakashi's mind right now. Tsukuyomi, is a deadly dojutsu, which one can cause an illusion to psychologically cripple its target. Depending on your skill of course, depends on how effective it can turn out to be. It is a technique that does however involve total eye contact. It also uses a great deal of chakra. I could see and feel the disruption going on in Kakashi's head. His chakra was out of whack, and pain seemed to radiate off of him. Fear and pain, it stung through me like swords. It was almost unbearable except the pain I tried to focus on in my left hand as I re opened my wounds. More and more, it seemed roll off of him and intensify at such a high rate. It was only a couple seconds later that Kakashi was released, his breathing was out of balance and he collapsed on the water.

"Whats wrong Kakashi? Do you still want us to keep our eyes closed."

Kurenai questioned.

"Not yet... Do not open them yet."

Asuma followed.

"What happened? You suddenly fell down after he stopped talking.

"Oh? You didn't experience a mental collapse after that? But, Itachi-san... It's dangerous to use those eyes so much."

"Is Sasuke what you're searching for?"

I could see the twitching of the man's eyes.

"No. We're after the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

"Are you after the Kyuubi inside Naruto? I know that you two aren't the only ones moving around. The name of your organization was Akatsuki, wasn't it?"

"Akatsuki?"

"Kisame, we're going to take Kakashi-san. Let's have the other two disappear."

I gasped... They can't! Kisame charged at the trio..

"Konoha Strong Whirlwind!"

That Guy sensei man, jumped in, kicking Kisame in the face. He flew back across the river, quickly rolling and landing back up on his feet. For such a large guy, he was pretty crafty. Guy landed, standing in his weird little pose.

"Who are you?"

"Konoha's Noble Green Beast. Might Guy."

"Look at yourself before you speak. Perhaps you meant to say a dodo."

Kakashi finally fell, sinking into the water, Guy reached down bringing him back up.

"He hurt Kakashi this much..."

"Do not look into Itachi's eyes, Guy. You're going to fall into his dojutsu!"

"I already know that. In the measures I developed to fight Kakashi, I took into consideration how to counter his Sharingan. Open your eyes you two. When you fight a Sharingan user, you just don't have to look into their eyes. Keep your eyes on their feet, predict their movement and counter accordingly."

"Now that you mention it, that does seem logical..."

Yeah, I have never even thought of that, of course I was the Sharingan user... That Guy guy was actually pretty smart, even while looking like a dork.

"But, you're about the only guy who can do that. Right. There's a trick you have to learn to grasp an enemy's moved from his foot movements alone... But we have no other choice in this emergency. Anyway, get used to it, now."

"Kurenai, you take Kakashi to a medical squad. Asuma, you cover me."

The green wearing man passed over the unconscious masked man to the red eyed female. I hope Kakashi is alright... I would feel horrible if something happened to him.

"Now, until the ANBU reinforcements that I arranged for arrive... we will fight them."

"Interesting, you're quite daring."

"Kisame. We're going to stop. We didn't come here to start a war. Unfortunately, fighting any more is nonsense. We're leaving."

"I was just starting to get excited... Very well."

With that the two vanished. Kakashi and I were probably the only ones who would be able to follow them with that. I sighed, if ANBU are on their way I should be leaving. I flickered away, returning myself to my empty home. I was tired and my cheek was killing

"Baka, Uchiha..."


	28. A Past Not So Soon Forgotten

*2013 update*

* * *

Image of Amaya & Itachi is linked on my profile!

* * *

I walked around my house, rubbing my cheek. I glared at my own feet as I circled it for the 24th time. I punched the wall and walked out. I ran and decided to explore the forests, like I used to do when I was little. It was summer so some flowers were still blooming. I sighed as I jumped down, deciding to walk along the forest floor.

"I've been through these forests so many times, I can notice which branches are missing or broken, which plant was stepped on... Every inch has its own memory."

I pulled my mask off, clipping it to my waist. I flicked my wrists and threw 3 shuriken in a diagonal line on the tree a few feet away from me. Tears continued to fall down my cheeks.

"I hate what I've become... I'm weak; I was supposed to be something great... Why are things like this Shishi? I don't see any justice in this world at all... I hope you're not mad at me Shishi... Could you forgive me if I said I didn't hate him?" I dropped to the ground hugging my knees, leaning my head back on the tree behind me to look up to the sky. It was barely visible from the branches.

ITACHI POV

I was walking through the trees; I had left Kisame at the edge of the border. There was something I needed to do. Or atleast that's what I told myself.

_The girl glared coldly at me, her eyes twirled into red and black, showing fully developed Sharingan._

"_My father wasn't enough for you?! I hope you enjoyed your eyes while they last…"_

I could finally take notice to the rims around her eyes, just like her father. I remember the promise I kept to protect her, but I didn't know she was blood. Shisui, how could you keep such a secret? What were you planning on doing with her? I stopped a few yards away, watching the girl from a distance. Of course, she was talking to herself.

"I hate what I've become... I'm weak; I was supposed to be something great... Why are things like this Shishi? I don't see any justice in this world at all... I hope you're not mad at me Shishi... Could you forgive me if I said I didn't hate him?"

I didn't take notice to the glimmer on her cheeks until she looked up at the sky. Her Sharingan eyes sparkled in the sunlight as water sparkled from the corners down her cheeks in streams. I had no idea.

_ I stood on top of the river, my Sharingan was already activated. I had my ANBU uniform on as usual these days. With the rumours stirring up about the Uchiha clan, the higher ups had me spying for them directly. I shook my head. I could feel a presence behind me. My body tensed up, I bit on my tongue trying to calm myself down._

"_Itachi-kun, thank you for meeting me."_

_I looked behind me to see Shisui and I couldn't believe my own eyes. His hands were covered in blood as both of his eyes were missing._

"_I can't do this Itachi-kun. The clan, they won't deter from the coup de'tat. I tried. I tried to use everything in my power." He walked closer to __me;__ the blood dripping from his eyes replaced the tears that would be falling from his ey__es. "I used_ _Kotoamatsukami but, but Danzo stole my right eye."_

_He grabbed my hand and set his remaining eye in my palm. _

"_Take this… I'm entrusting you to protect this village and to save the Uchiha name."_

_I just held the eye in my hand as I watched, I watched as he killed himself. I could barely hear the last words he spoke to me. Protect her Itachi, she must live was what he said. My hands shook, why? Why would he do this? I walked away, jumping up into the trees. I noticed the small girl head towards the river._

"_Shishi! Where are you Shishi!?"_

_I was about to leave when I heard the scream. I looked over my shoulder._

_She ran over to the dead body, and without any hesitation she grabbed him and flipped him over. I could see the colour from her face drain as the blood from his eyes spilled onto her. Tears poured out of her eyes as she just sat there trembling._

"_No… No… You can't leave me here. Please Shishi, please come back."_

_I turned and left. I had other things I must accomplish._

I pulled the blue flower I held in the pocket of my cloak. I kept it alive with my chakra, making sure I didn't forget. After all, it's the least I can do, after all. I was the one to destroy her dreams, take everything away from her. _Could you forgive me if I said I didn't hate him...__?_

"Amaya-chan... Could you ever forgive me?"

I flickered by, letting a flower fall from the sky above her.

AMAYAS POV

I cried silently to the sky above me, wishing for someone to just wake me up from this never ending nightmare. Something flickered by my vision, a small object floated down to the ground. I pulled out my hand to see a small blue flower lay in my hand. It was a Forget-Me-Not.

"Itachi..."

I looked up at the sky, was this a sign? Am I just losing my mind? I clenched my fist around the small flower.

"You'll pay one day baka Uchiha!"

I shouted into the forest, hoping he was still close enough to hear, if not, I'm just gonna be a crazy person, but hey, that's nothing new.

SASUKES POV

I activated my Sharingan, gathering chakra into my hand. I pushed my palm to the ground then ran with all I could to the large boulder. I thrust my palm that was filled with a chirping ball of electrical current of chakra. A large piece of the boulder chipped off. I stood there panting. I've been trying so hard and yet I'm still powerless.

"Tsh. I couldn't do anything..."

_ I watched at the masked girl jumped in front of me, just to be struck hard into the tree, my heart skipped beats seeing her eyes fade shut. The strange paw thing broke off, leaving Amaya stuck there. I didn't understand, the girl was just as annoying as Naruto, but yet she was incredibly skilled, I could see that. She was more skilled then both Naruto and I, but she didn't have the mind set to use any of it. There were many things that I couldn't place though, her random outbursts. But, something about her, it made me want to stick around... It hurt to think I would lose her now. I know what she meant when she always cried out about losing me, just to turn around to make fun of me._

"_I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again..."_

Naruto is getting stronger and stronger... Images of my brother flashed through my mind. I glared as I did a few seals and gathered the chirping chakra in my palm once again, charging at the stone.

AMAYAS POV

I walked with a stupid adulty novel in my hand. I rubbed the back of my neck, being embarrassed just touchy the perverted 's no Icha-Icha series, but I'm sure it'll distract Kakashi if he ever finished the book or if he wanted a break. But, I decided to wait on it for a while, stuffing the book in my pocket as I walked down the street, not really in any mood to help with the building. I had no energy today at all. I could feel a twinge of pain in the pit of my stomach. I shrugged figuring it was just me over thinking. I wonder where Naruto was? Usually on days like this, he's bugging me.

I was walking around still, it's been a few hours since I heard Sasuke freak out at Kakashi's. The fact I still haven't seen Naruto bugged me. I glared at the ground as I walked. Baaakaaas... Maybe I should make some new friends? I sighed, that's too much work, then I'd have more people to worry about. I kicked a pebble before looking back up. I saw Guy carrying Sasuke on his back; he was heading to the hospital. I quickly jumped after him, running down the street. It wasn't until I got to the hospital he finally stopped enough for me to catch up and talk.

"Guy-sensei... What happened? What's wrong with Sasuke and where's Naruto?"

A nurse came running up, nodding and showing us to a room. I glared at the back of the strange hair cut man as he ignored my questions. He set the boy on the bed as the nurse checked and dressed his wounds.

"It's the same thing as Kakashi-sensei isn't it? That man and his mind tricks..."

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm not a baka, I know how to spy and eavesdrop."

"That is not very youthful Amaya-san."

I shrugged. "Now, tell me what happened."

"He should be fine, he just needs to sleep. But, I'm afraid I have nothing to wake him up."

"That's fine for now. Thank you." He bowed to the nurse as she left. I stared eyes narrowed.

"He was put under a very strong dojutsu, Naruto is with Jariya-sama searching for somebody who will be able to wake him and Kakashi-sensei."

"How long will he be?"

"I don't know. You just have to be optimistic and cheer on your friends!" He put his thumb up and smiled at me. His smile seemed to sparkle, yet, we were in a simple room. I raised an eyebrow, a little freaked out.

"Alright, I have to go. Good-bye Amaya-san!"

With that he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I looked over at the raven haired boy, he was quite beaten, bandages wrapped around his arms and head.

"Baka Uchiha, what did you get yourself into now...?"

I sighed and walked out of the room. My stomach was calling for some food. I went to the barbeque.

I walked in to see a familiar set of heads in a booth, I walked over with a mischievous grin.

"Blondie-chaan! How are yoou?!"

Her whole half of her body seemed to twitch at my voice. I walked up to the table smiling.

"Choji, Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei, may I join you? I will pitch in my share of course."

"Absolutely not! Nobody wants you around you creepy, little demon!"

"Ino! Don't be so rude to your fellow comrades, yes you can join us, we just received our food."

I smiled, pulling up a chair to the booth. I looked over at Ino with a smirk.

"Why thank you Asuma-sensei."

A young girl waltzed up, handing me a set of chopsticks and a small glass of tea. I nodded a thanks as she wandered off once again. I snapped the sticks and stole a piece of beef that was already on the grill.

"Why are you here Amaya?"

I looked over at Shikamaru.

"I'm team-less, so I have nothing better to do but to annoy my fellow comrades."

He sighed. "How troublesome."

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?"

"He ran off and died. Tragedy."

"WHAT?!" I cringed as I tried to cover my ear and save the drum from bursting inside of it.

"Shut up loud mouth. He's just in a coma... Plus, it's not like he'd want you around anyway."

"What did you say you little...?"

I stood up to stare at her almost eye level.

"What is it Ino, can't face the truth? You can't admit that somebody doesn't actually like your conceited, loud mouth attitude?!" Her face was red as I edged the girl on.

"Ino… Calm down..."

She slapped Choji's hand away as he tried to calm her down. I chuckled.

"You are just a no good brat! Trying to piss off everyone around you! Just because you have no family to piss off. You're a loud mouth orphan."

"Ino!"

Asuma shouted at the blond, causing her to scuff and sit back down. I continued to stand smiling.

"Maybe that's the reason I was put on the most useless team. None of us have family, they were all murdered. Heh..."

I began to walk away, my head down. This blond was vicious with her words.

"Amaya..."

I heard Choji shout to me. I just waved, walking out of the restaurant. I decided to head back to the hospital.

I sighed as I crawled out of the closet I hid in. Visiting hours are long over, and the nurse doing her late night check-ups almost caught me off guard. I've been sitting here, looking at the wounded, Uchiha boy.

"It's weird eh Sasuke? How the only three, over confident, annoying in their own ways, and family-less people are in one team. Even Kakashi-sensei. What kind of sick world do we really live in?"

His face was so calm, so sweet, peaceful almost. Nothing going through his mind, just black. I smiled as I brushed a piece of hair from his face.

"It's different with you Sasuke... We're the exact same, but complete opposites.. Did you notice that too Sasuke?"

I bowed, shading my head. Shishi, Itachi-nii-san, Sasuke, Kakashi, Uzumaki...

"Why do boys have to be such bakas. It's very unnecessary and very unattractive being held up in a hospital all the time."

I heard the door open behind me. Shit. I turned around to see a figure come through the door. It was dark so I couldn't see who it actually was. I glared.

"The hospital should be empty. Who the hell are you?!"

A few more almost silent footsteps and the bottom of him could be seen. It was an ANBU outfit. Pants, vest, armoured gloves, the short sword on his back. The thing that caused me to almost fall off my chair and swallow my tongue. A small blue flower in the left pocket. I narrowed my eyes.

"It's a little risky for you to run around the village like that... Especially with what you just did to my team. Itachi."

His red eyes shined in the moons light as he lifted his head to look at me.


	29. I Don't Need Hate, Oh No, My Heart!

*2013 update*

* * *

I looked over at the younger version of the man that stood before me. I began to walk toward him, unsure what I'd do if he were to try and do the same thing.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you hurt this clan enough?"

He stood there and stayed silent. My hand moved almost on its own, picking up the flower that sat in his pocket. Chakra was pulsing through the small plant. It was the same flower, the exact same one I gave him so many years ago.

"What do you want?"

After staying silent for the next few moments, as I stared into the crimson ruby like eyes. He was truly a deadly being, just the way he glows in the moonlight, it's like he's some angel of darkness.

"I wanted to talk to you Amaya."

I flinched at his voice, biting my lip. This man killed my father; he killed the man that looked over me. Without any second thought, he drowned him in the lake. I grabbed his hand and lead him away from the hospital, leading him to a house he should recognize. I walked in, dropping his hand as I did so, turning a small light on so I could see around the house I lived in.

"Nobody knows that I live here. Well the only people who cared were just killed and put into a coma..."

"I didn't know Shisui-nii-san was actually your father."

"That changed the fact you killed him."

"It's not what you think Amaya..."

"You needed the Mangekyo Sharingan, yeah I know."

He actually sat down on the small seating cushions that decorated the small room we stood in. I followed and sat on the other side of the table, crossing my arms and leaning my head on them.

"So, why do you want to talk? You're not really much of a talker, much like a wall really, but walls have those stupid scribbles that you can use as a reply... Sooo... I hate to tell you Itachi, but you just got beat by a wall."

He looked over at me; I swear I saw an eyebrow rise.

"And you still ramble excessively." I shrugged my shoulders. "After what I've done, you do not hate and swear revenge."

"It's not my dream to become an avenger. I don't have the heart to destroy something I swore to protect. I also wouldn't take that away from Sasuke, it's the only thing that seems to be keeping alive."

"Does he know that you are a Uchiha?"

I shook my head. "I promised Shishi I would keep my identity a secret. I'm sure fate will bring him and I together at some point. After all it is my dream to release the Uchiha clan from this cycle of hate we have been cursed with, to show that we are more than tools."

"Hatred is what makes you strong."

I laughed.

"Hm."

Sasuke was a spitting image of this man, same over-confident stature, cold expression, the same unattached personality. I shook my head. "Baka Uchiha."

I watched as he got up and headed for the door.

"I suggest you watch your back Itachi, because if something happens to Sasuke, I will have to repay you for that. One day I will show you the real strength of a Uchiha."

He laughed then vanished. I was left to stare out the window at the large moon. I sighed.

A few weeks went by. I sat in a tree, watching Neji. He was testing out his Byakugan, and being a dojutsu specialist myself, I find his eyes very intriguing. I wonder if he has spotted me yet? Tsh, of course he has.

"Direction two, seven birds. Is that you Tenten?"

A small girl in a pink, sleeveless, button up, she had dark green, capri pants. Her dark brown hair tied in two tails on the side of her head.

"The Tsunade-sama has finally returned. It's for real, she's finally back. Do you want to go see her?"

"Sorry, not interested."

He looked up, counting the 8 birds that flew by. He had a blind spot? Hmm, but where?

"Maybe the annoying ninja, direction 1, twenty metres back would like to go with you Tenten."

"What?"

I jumped down, smirking. I walked up to the boy nodding my head.

"I suppose its inevitable hiding from a Hyuuga. Hey Tenten."

"What were you doing Amaya-san?"

"I was observing. I am... intrigued, by dojutsus and such."

He nodded and I looked over at Tenten.

"So Uzumaki finally returned as well I'm presuming."

She nodded her head. I nodded back and vanished, flickering my way back into town to the hospital. If she's back, Naruto will more than likely make her revive Sasuke and Kakashi. I walked in the room, the boy still lying there, in his hospital gown and such. I sighed shaking my head.

"Sasuke, it's only a matter of time..."

"Amaya-chan! Amaya-chan! I did it! I brought Old Lady Tsunade back!"

I slapped the boy in the head.

"Uzumaki you baaka! You didn't tell me you left! The next thing I knew Sasuke was being dragged in here. Then you took too long to get back! Have me worry again and I'll chop your legs off too!"

My eye twitched the whole time as I held the blond by the collar. I looked up to finally notice the young blonde. She was tall, well developed... and had a small purple diamond on her forehead. She was very beautiful. I thought she was some legendary Sannin. If Jiraya-sama was also a Sannin, they should have been the same age. Was Jiraya the only one ageing?

"Amaya-chan... I managed to bring the amazing person here. Can't you be happy for me for once?"

"Now Uzumaki, would I be me if I were to praise you? You're a big boy now; you should only be doing things that you want to do, not for others."

The female blonde walked around, standing beside the Uchiha.

"Guy told me about everything, so help this baka please."

"Leave it to me!"

She put her hand on his forehead and it began to glow a faint green. It only took a couple seconds before his face began to scrunch together. He sat up, a dazed look on his face. I bit my lip, I didn't think I'd be as emotional about these two as I was right now. I leaned over, wrapping my arms around the Uchiha's neck. Just when he let his guard down I pinched his shoulder really hard.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Amaya!"

"Baka Uchiha!"

I growled at him. He just glared at me with heavy eyes. I noticed Naruto walk out. He was directing Tsunade to head to Kakashi. I got up when everyone was out. I could feel the hurt in Naruto as he walked out. I guess I did play favourites, in a way with these two. I couldn't help it though. I felt almost responsible for Sasuke, as if I had some older sibling hold over him. I clenched my fist, if only I could tell him, explain everything to him.

"Tsh." I turned away and sighed. "Get rest Sasuke."

With that I walked out of the room, I headed to where Kakashi was staying.

I opened the door to see Kakashi looking like shit as he lay in his bed.

"Kakaashi-senseeei, you look like shit."

His eye narrowed at me as he looked to see who had invaded his room.

"Amaya, please..."

"Tsh, as if I'd be so nice as to leave you alone to rest. If you weren't so stupid you would still be fine." I sighed as I jumped on the corner of his bed, lying out over his feet. "Even Sasuke went chasing him, got himself in a picky situation. He is fine now of course, better thank Naruto for saving your 'genius' asses."

The man sighed, laying his head back on the pillow.

"Leave it to a blond baka to out show two Sharingan geniuses. Really, what kind of sensei get's himself in a coma. You left me all by my lonesome for weeeks! You know how boring that is! Nobody tells me anything. If I wasn't so amazing at camouflage and eavesdropping, I'd be left that last to know anything. Of course, I do already know things people get killed for knowing, but hey, knowing the past is useless if I don't know what's happening in the present."

"Please, Amaya-chan. I'm sorry for what happened, but really I need sleep. Go aaaawayyy!"

"Hm." I jumped off the bed smiling at the silver haired man. I pulled out the book from inside my cloak. "It's no Icha-Icha novel, but I figured it would give you something to read when you couldn't sleep."

I set it down on the table beside his head.

"Thank you... Amaya-chan."

I shrugged as I vanished from the room.

"Right on. A mission! A mission!"

Naruto was crapping out rainbows and butterflies cause of how happy he was today. Not very different from other days but still, it's unnecessary. The three of us stood in the small office where we get out missions.

"I'm going to give it everything I have!"

"Heh."

I rolled my eyes.

"Is Kakashi-sensei late again?"

"Kakash-sensei won't be coming."

The new Hokage walked in, taking her seat behind the table full of mission requests and other paper type things. It was still weird not seeing the Third. I missed him. Shizune walked in behind her, holding the little pig Tonton. I feel so sorry for Shizune, Tsunade is something else, worse than a child to watch really.

"Old Lady Tsunade!"

"Don't call me an old lady."

"So why isn't Kakashi-sensei coming?"

"As you probably already know, Kakashi and the other Jounins are on other missions. We will have just the three of you complete this mission this time. This is a B-rank mission, you three will be guarding a special figure."

"He's not a drunken bridge builder is he?"

"Huh? What?"

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto looked at me confused. I shook my head.

"Anyways... depending on the situation, this mission could be classified as an A-rank."

"So, who are we guarding?" Sasuke questioned.

"No clue."

"What!? What do you mean 'no clue'?"

"In the allied Tea Country, there is an event called the Todoroki Taisha dedication ceremony held every four years. We have accepted a mission to guard the runner who will run a race at that ceremony. However, the messengers were defeated by an opponent's spy before they arrived here."

"I still see no point in your rambling."

"Well, for further details, go ask Boss Jirochou of the Tea Country. So now that you know the details, you should be going. You must arrive at the Tea Country by the end of today. Hurry up!"

"Right." "Sure." "Roger that!"

We took off running out of the building.

We were walking down a path, passing the Tea Country sign. It's been a pretty decent trip so far, I was enjoying myself.

"Say, Amaya-chan, are you getting hungry?"

"Sure I guess-"

"Great! Just as we've decided, I happen to find a tea shop! We will rest there!"

And he was off running to the small building. I sighed and Sasuke and I took our time, entering the building. Naruto had already been seated and was bouncing around in his seat. Baka. An elderly lady brought out some tea as we took our seats.

"Alright! Lady, I would like some oshiruko."

"Right, I'll have some Goma Dangos please."

"I'll order Tokoroten."

"Okay, please wait a moment."

The elderly lady walked away, I took a careful sip of the very hot drink.

"I'm going to do my best!"

"Uzumaki, don't go running off being a baka. You neither Sasuke."

I glared at the two boys, Sasuke had his eyes shut so he couldn't see my warning glare. Some kid walked up with dark brown hair, a poncho over his shoulders, a large straw hat in his hands.

"to be drinking oshiruko so carelessly on a beautiful day like this... Being a ninja must be an easy occupation."

I sighed. "I could only wish..."

"What did you say?!"

Naruto was already picking a fight.

"The Village of Konoha must be a peaceful place. They're all stupid looking."

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He leaned on the table with one hand, the clothing draped over his shoulders opened, I could see his black shirt and pouch thing he wore in the front.

"Oh?! I never knew such cute girls lived there! I take back everything I've said!"

"Uhh..."

I was dumbfounded, I've never really been talked to like that. It was, weird. Cute though. I began to blush.

"I'm called Morino Idate. Missy, what's your name?"

He bent over, leaning his chin on his palm, moving his face closer. Naruto was up and fuming now.

"You bastard! Don't act so friendly with Amaya-chan!"

I stared into his brown eyes, his brown bangs that hung out from his pony tail, framed his face nicely. He chewed on a toothpick as he talked.

"So it's Amaya, eh? Such a wonderful name. How about it, the fact that we've met, must be some kind of fate. How about we talk about our future?"

He smiled and winked at me. My blush deepened as I smiled like some sort of baka school girl. I was so ashamed of myself but I couldn't resist. He was so cute!

"Our future...?"

"I'm talking about you quitting your job and becoming my bride!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHH! You're suddenly flirting with her!?"

He stood up to face the raging blond.

"That was all a joke... Listen up you three, I hate ninjas!"

I wandered to the corner of the shop, crouching in a ball, pushing my fingers together in a depressed fashion.

"It was just a joke... I'm not some cute ninja... He hates me already..." A dark cloud hovered above me, cloaking me in a very dark aura. Sasuke stared at me in disbelief.

"If you wonder around the Tea Country for much longer, I won't let you go unharmed!"

"How interesting. If it's a fight you want, you're on!"

"How trifling, we don't have time to mess with hooligans."

"Sasuke, be quiet! I won't forgive anyone who makes fun of ninjas. I'll teach this guy a lesson and —Huh?"

I continued to sit in my corner sulking.

"He doesn't even know me... Just because I'm a ninja... I knew being a ninja was stupid..."

"What?! He's gone? Where did that bastard go?!"

I heard dishes being set on the table.

"Thanks for waiting. Is she going to be okay?"

I was now rocking back and forth in my corner, the cloud growing and growing.

"Yes, she's just troubled."

"Oh, okay, well here you go."

"What? Two receipts?"

"The boy that left said you three would pay for him." I turned around, now a little confused. Who was this mysterious man of romance?

Naruto was freaking out, pulling on his hair; Sasuke had his ear to the ground.

"AHH! He's just toying with us! Now that he's mocked us this much, I won't let him get away! I'll go after him!"

"Aye! I will too Naruto!"

I jumped up, throwing money on the table and grabbing my bag. I took off in a flash, already ahead of the blond who had a jump start. It didn't take long before Sasuke to catch up, me still leading the two just a step or so behind.

"He's quite fast, it seems lie he's been training for quite some time."

I sighed in a dazed girlie way.

"I wonder who he is..."

"I don't care who he is! I'll defiantly catch up to him!"

And we did... He tripped on a root and fumbled down a cliff, catching himself on a branch. I sighed, he's so skilled.

"Haha, serves you right!"

The guy tried to back away from the blond on the branch. Sasuke and I were on the branch behind him. I stared at him with hearts in my eyes.

"You've got a lot of guts trying to outwit us."

He bowed down.

"I'm sorry! My wallet was stolen and just when I was in a bind, you three came so I took advantage."

We all jumped down, I crouched trying to pick the boy up.

"Aww! Come on guys, we can't stay mad at him now can weee?"

Something fell, hitting Naruto in the head. It was some brown thing with golden imprinted swirls on it. Naruto tried to grab it but the fallen boy snatched it and flipped away from up.

"Don't touch that! This is mine!"

I stared at him dreamily, wow... what a cool back flip. He bent down, un-clipping something from his ankles. He held them out in each hand.

"On your mark, get set, Go!"

He dropped them, dust and dirt flew up, covering the man's figure.

"Come visit me the day before yesterday! You dimwits!"

When the dust settled you could see him already almost out of sight. Once again, my heart broke from his mean words. How could he toy with my heart!

"He's getting away!"

"That bastard!"

We took off chasing after him; I was starting to get myself back together in my cruel, angry way.

"He really doesn't learn."

"Yeah, no boy plays with me and gets away just like that..." I looked at the brunet only to see him getting away at an unreasonable speed. "You've got to be kidding!"

"What speed."

I sighed in my dreamy state. "How amazing..." I clenched my teeth and glared at the retreating figure. "But, you can't beat, Amaya of the Body Flicker!"

With that I took off on a double step, flickering toward the run away. I began to catch up to the figure. He looked back to see me criss-crossing over the path behind him. He scowled and picked up his pace, somehow he ran even faster. I slowed down, finally stopping, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit... I think I'm in love."

We stood in a very nice, very large building, an older man, sat before us in his light green shirt and pants, and a light blue sweater like thing draped over his arms and shoulders.

"Everyone, thank you for coming."

Naruto stepped forward, bowing in a strange fashion. I had a feeling I was going to be punching him soon.

"Listen up, Listen up! I am from the Country of Fire's Hidden Village of Konoha. I grew up with Ichiraku ramen. My surname is Uzumaki, my name is Naruto. People call me..."

"A dumbass."

I chuckled at the Uchiha's comment. Naruto began stomping around.

"No I'm not!"

The old man began to laugh as well.

"You're as cheerful as ever."

"Boss Jirochou, you seem well too."

"Uzumaki.."

"It's alright, boys should be this energetic."

Sasuke butted in.

"It looks like were done with the greetings, so let's get down to business. We were told by the Fifth to gather additional information from you."

"Yes, to tell you the truth... Do you three know of the Todoroki Taisha dedication ceremony?"

"T-Todo, What?"

That was Naruto's way of saying 'I'm stupid, please tell me the story' The man waved us to sit down and we did. He began his story of the ceremony. Apparently some legend turned to a fun festival thing, a race to see who would dedicate the special balls of something or other. But now, the two clans of Degarashi, the Wasabi family, who was the Bosses family, and the long standing Wagarahi family. The two seemed to quarrel over the city's boundaries. Bystanders were getting injured so the feudal lords began talking about settling the boss of the city over events instead of fighting. Apparently the Wagarashi family hired a ninja four years ago, ending in their win of the event, so this time Boss hired us. But, the messengers were ambushed. The man before us, bowed.

"Please. Lend us your strength. We cannot afford to lose this race against the Wagarashi family."

"Leave it to me!"

I nodded, smiling.

"And, who do we guard?"

"Oh, so you'll accept the job?" He clapped his hands and a shadowed figure appeared behind the doors. He opened the door bowing.

"Did you call for me, Boss?" He looked at us, we looked at him. Naruto pointed, Sasuke sighed and the cloud began to form above my head again.

"How cruel..."


	30. The Race Begins, Surprise Attack

*2013 update*

* * *

We stared at the heart breaking, fast running, Morino Idate. I crawled into my ball as Sasuke patted my back and Naruto glared at him.

"Oh, so you know each other. That makes things easier."

I looked up to see electricity from Naruto's and Idate's eyes. I sighed.

"He doesn't even notice me now... He's too into his hate of Naruto..."

I looked over to Sasuke who had his head bowed and his hand on my back.

"Why dose that baka have to take away my love, why does hate trump love..."

"Amaya, you're pathetic."

"No boy will love me Sasuke... Not as long as Naruto is around to hate."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance at my pathetic form and the rage growing between the blond and brunet.

We were now walking around the city, Naruto and Idate ahead while Sasuke and I walked behind them. More because Sasuke was comforting my depressed form.

"Boss Jirochou's a very high-ranking person you know. To tell you the truth, he doesn't need to beg a ninja."

"Ha! I won't guard you, even if he begs me."

My eye twitched as I could tell that the two were about to fight again, I took a quick right and walked into a little store. These cute little glass dolls caught my eye. Sasuke followed, being all suspicious like and what not. I picked up a little dog, it looked just like Pakkun. Man, was this stuff expensive...

"I know they are expensive aren't they?"

I turned blushing, looking at the elderly lady who owned the small shop.

"I don't like selling them at this price, but ever since the boss of this city became the Waragashi family..."

We heard a loud crashing sound just outside the shop, we ran out to see some broken door and a man on the ground trying to back away from three larger men.

"Please, please forgive me!"

"You bastard! Who do you think you must thank to be able to work, eh?! Are you going to go against the Waragashi family?"

"N-No, not at all, but I need you to pay me or else..."

"You sure don't learn..."

The shorter bigger man said, cracking his knuckles. I scowled in disgust at the man in front of me. What kind of family are these punks. They made me sick.

"...Hey!"

"Right!"

The two men walked back into the shop.

"Please! Stop!"

The man tried to stand up, but the man grabbed him by the collar, whipping him around like a rag doll.

"I'll start with you! I'll give you a beating!"

My eye twitched as his fist went to his face, I bowed my head and flickered in the way, grabbing his fist as it flew down.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who's going to injure you unimaginably if you don't get out of my sight."

"Huh?"

The two doorknobs turned around.

"Dear customer! Run away! They're from the Waragashi family!"

I heard the elderly lady call out. I chuckled.

"You bastard!" I dodged another fist and grabbed him, kicking him to the ground as I flipped using the fist that came at me to push off of and step on his shoulders. I kicked him in the face and he feel to the ground. The next tall, lanky guy came at me and I simply twisted myself, tripping him and getting him a couple of shots to the face. The last guy I simply just punched in the face once. They stood there, black eyed and bleeding. I smiled triumphantly.

"I'll leave it at this for today."

"Learn your lesson and don't go against us, brat." The bent down, picking up their unconscious buddy and began to walk off.

"Next time we meet, I won't let you go unharmed!"

They threw back a pouch of money to the poor man on the ground. I cracked my knuckles and a shiver went down the punks spine. They yelped and took off at a faster pace. I chuckled.

"Young person…" I turned around to smile at him. "I mean Young lady, thank you!"

"That surprised me. We'll have to have Sir Jirochou of the Wasabi family win this year's event."

The old lady and Sasuke walked up to me and the man still on the ground. I looked over at the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah."

I sighed, twisting my body hearing parts of my spine crack as well. I haven't been training enough, my body is getting stiff.

"Here young lady. Have the doll that you were looking at, as a thanks for defending our people."

I smiled kindly at the lady. Wow, what a nice bunch of people.

"Thank you!"

It was really, really early, as in, the sun isn't even up yet early. We all stood at this stadium like area, hundreds of people surround the stage like place that we stood. Some kid with oddly shaped spiky hair was running for the Warasagi family. I bet these punks are counting on their ninja they hired. Cheap bastards. I stood with my team, enjoying the fireworks and all the smiling people.

"Wow! I never imagined the race would be this big! What kind of race is this?"

I sighed, pulling out a map.

"I'll explain it in baka form...We start here, in Degarashi Port. After that, you go to Modoroki Shrine, which is the halfway point. You also have to use a ship to get there. While you're there you grab a Ryuko treasure ball. With that you race down Oouzu Island until you reach Todoroki Shrine. And, there really aren't any rules; shortcuts and all that jazz are permitted."

"So hiring a ninja is also permitted."

"I wonder what the ninja they hired is like."

"He's probably hiding, watching our movements, so don't let your guard down Uzumaki!"

"Right!"

"You three can just go sightseeing. Don't follow me."

"What?!"

"I'm telling you. I don't want you getting in my way!"

"Why you-!" I held back Naruto before he went to kill our client.

"Hey, why don't we just join forces-"

"Who would join forces with someone like him!"

They both shouted, pointing to each other. Then turned and pouted with their noses in the air. I sighed.

"He used to be so sweet and cute... What happened?"

Naruto turned, grinning ear to ear, pointing to himself.

"Me?!"

"No you annoying baka!... Idate..."

I called, slipping into my girlie lovey mode. I stared at the runner, almost floating in the air like a swerving ghost. A voice could be heard on a speaker thing on the shrine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting the Todoroki Representative Race momentarily. The representative of the Wasabi family, Morino Idate! From the Waragashi family, the messenger, Fukusuke! On your mark."

The two men crouched down, stretching one leg out, hands on the ground. The sun was beginning to rise now, over the horizon as they opened the gate to the two boats. It was so beautiful, more so with Idate standing in the middle of it.

"Start!"

The two took off with amazing speed down to the boats. But... Instead of going to the boats he took a left, we ran yelling and chasing after the strange man running.

"Idate! The ocean is the other way! Where are you going?!"

I sighed, Naruto's shouting was useless. The boy pushed himself, running faster, forcing us to push out limit, this boy was just ridiculous, a few moments late, we noticed he was getting out of sight, so we took to the trees, it was a lot faster that way. I was flickering in and out, getting closer to the boy then letting the two other ninja catch up, repeat, repeat. It was a while later Naruto was running with Idate, and me and Sasuke stayed a little behind. I looked over at Sasuke and he nodded. They were in a genjutsu. The two stopped and Idate put up a sign. He knew ninja stuff? That hypocritical bastard! The guy began to run, thinking it was the exit, too bad the exit is off the cliff, I threw Naruto a rope.

"Run to Idate! Hurry!"

He did what he was told and jumped off the cliff, grabbing the baka by the belt.

"Stay still, I'll have us pulled up."

Sasuke and I held on to the rope, slowly trying to pull them out.

"That was close..."

"To have nested two genjutsus like that... Doing such meticulous things."

"You baka, it's your fault we're in this situation."

I heard Naruto scold the boy. The boy, being almost worse than Naruto began to squirm, causing the rope to be very hard to keep a grip.

"Hey, hey. I said stop! Stop, stop, stop! AHH! My ninja equipment!"

I sighed, pulling them up faster, I'm going to kill these two and just pretend to be Idate and win this thing. No one would be wiser! After a few moments after the baka finally settled down we got them on the cliff. I began rolling the rope back up.

"Tsh. Doing unnecessary things."

"Unnecessary things?! You can't even say thanks after being saved?!"

"You guys saved me because that's your mission! Right?! There's no reason for me to say thanks!"

"I would have saved you mission or not."

I said under my breath as I began to pout. Sasuke just shook his head, patting me on the back.

"What did you say...?!"

"Stop it Naruto. He's right. But, if you don't want to die, stay with us."

I put the rope away, and just looked over cliff side into the horizon, it was very pretty, and I could see so far away!

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going back to Degarashi Port?"

"You baka, I'm going to keep heading North."

"Why? Faster?"

"Well, yeah."

His side smirk was so dreamy, I began to melt once again gawking at him.

"I wonder. We can't trust him."

"That's why ninjas are no good! Right around this season, a seasonal wind blows in this area. I noticed it when I saw the cloud movements at the starting line. That the seasonal winds were coming. There's a current that moves straight towards the Nagi Island at the northern port. I'm much smarter then you guys."

"No you baka, you just live in this area, I bet we could out race and out think you in our own area. Jerk..."

"Heh."

He winked at me and took off running. I began to float in the air as Sasuke dragged me along, following the running crowd. It only took me a few seconds to get my mind back and began running on my own.

We were running over a small hill when we could smell and taste the sea breeze. Coming over the hill we could see the sea, and a small beach. Over the sea we could see the halfway point.

"What's that over there?" Naruto questioned.

"It's halfway point, where the Modoroki Shrine is located. We can reach there in one hour. Wait one sec." He ran over to the small cabin off to out left. After his little chat with the old man we took off in the larger sail boat he had ready for us. Apparently it was the fastest one here. Sasuke steered while Naruto tied the sail. I sat on the side, watching Idate, he stood at the front of the boat, holding on to the rope. I sighed in a dreamy fashion. Something was bugging me though, the only way you could get THAT fast was with chakra. He had to be something. I crawled over to Naruto.

"Psst, Uzumaki. What do you think about Idate-kun, his speed isn't normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe he used to live in a hidden village."

"Haha! There's no way a baka like him could be a ninja!"

"You're one..."

"Yeah, but I lasted to the main fights of the Chuunin Exam!"

"You made it to the Chuunin Exams?"

Idate turned, joining our once private discussion about him.

"Yeah, that's right! If it wasn't for the interference I would have won the Chuunin Exam!"

"Tsh, you must have had an easy examiner. Geez, the Chuunin Exam's level has really lowered."

"Hah! I knew you were a ninja! I wouldn't fall in love with some ordinary boy!"

I heard the words echo through my head seconds after I said them, my face went red and I ran to the back with Sasuke, pouting, fiddling with my fingers.

"He's gonna think I'm crazy now... He's gonna hate me more..."

Sasuke ignored me this time.

"I remember now! Morino Idate."

I sprang up.

"Yes! Morino! That was that large brutes name! Our first examiner, Morino Ibiki."

"What did you say?! My brother Ibiki is alive?"

"Yes... Of course he's alive! He asked a really strange question for the tenth question and..."

"It's true? He's really alive?"

At that point an arrow was shot on our boat. Who uses arrows anymore? Really. We looked back to see another boat hot on our tail. Dammit, I was hoping for a nice calm trip, I don't mind battling in the forest. The sent a barrage and we easily deflected them. Sasuke jumped back, dodging more arrows.

"Naruto and I will drive back the pursuers. I'll leave Idate in your hands Amaya!"

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Large arrows attached themselves to the boat connected with rope, bringing the large boat very close to us.

"I'll cover you, hurry and remove the ropes!"

Naruto began trying to pull them out, failing, I sighed in annoyance, he began pestering Idate to give him his knife, who stubbornly refused to give it up. I pulled out a kunai and threw it to the blond.

"Baka, hurry up!"

Naruto easily cut the ropes and the boat began to drift away. I looked over to see ninja bring themselves out of our boat.

"Holy mother of pearl! Replications, everywhere!"

"The real ones are hidden among the replications!"

I sighed, activating my own Sharingan.

"Idate-kun, please, don't run off, or I will cut off your legs!"

I pulled out a kunai and went into a stance. Alrighty now, who will die first? These guys looked very familar.

"Naruto! Behind you!"

One of the guys jumped forward, kunai at hand, bringing Naruto to the ground, only for him to poof away. A group jumped from the sails, forcing the man to dive back in the sea.

"Go Uzumaki!"

Soon enough all the clones began attacking, they morphed into water clones somehow. We all danced around, dodging and attacking. I got hit in the face with something. It was some kind of black liquid.

"Oil?"

I looked over at Sasuke, he was doing the fire seals.

"Sasuke! Baka! Shut your mouth!"

He stopped and took notice to the odd rain that seemed to be soaking our boat. A flaming arrow took to the air, catching to oil on fire. Dammit. I could hear Idate freaking out a little I looked back, the colour was out of his face.

"Idate-kun?"

"I-It's nothing."

"Sasuke! What's the plan, this fire is getting hot!"

"The island shouldn't be far, we'll have to swim!"

"Idate-kun, can you swim?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, go ahead, I'll back you up. With the smoke we should get through unnoticed."

The baka just stared at the fire. I grabbed his arm, trying to wake him up, he freaked out on me.

"Even though you say that, you planning on making me a decoy aren't you?!"

Naruto joined in.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You guys plan to lure the enemy's attention to me!"

"Stop talking nonsense!"

"No! I can't trust a ninja!"

Sasuke shouted over.

"What are you doing?! Go! You're a burden!"

"N-No! I can't!"

"Urgh! You're a damn baka! Get down!"

I twitched, causing shuriken to fall in my palms. I crouched down and began to spin. I chucked out shuriken, hitting all the clones that were on the boat.

"Now go! You're the one who was talking about futures! Now don't waste yours! I'll protect you, whether you trust me or not!"

Another clone popped from somewhere, throwing a kunai. It went straight for Idate. I growled sprinting forward, the kunai striking my in the shoulder. I hissed in pain.

"Amaya-chan!"

"Amaya-san?"

"Go, before I force you to go." I looked up at him, my eye cringing from the pain as I ripped out the kunai.

"Sure." With that he finally jumped off the boat. I growled in frustration, there was no need for me to be god damn injured! I shook my head as I buttoned up my cloak, this was going to be troublesome. I jumped in the water after Idate, Naruto and Sasuke following right behind me.

"Amaya-chan, are you alright?"

"Tsh, this is child's play, but..."

"Those rain ninja."

"Hah! Those guys aren't much of a concern."

"No, if they go toward Idate-kun…"

"Ah! Idate is in trouble!"

"DUH!" Naruto began splashing around, going in and out then just disappearing in the water.

"Baakaaa! What are you doing now?!"

"They've come!"

I looked at Sasuke and he dove under the water after the blonde. I sighed. What about Idate-kun... But, I dove after him none the less. Uzumaki... It didn't take long before I noticed the fact that well, we're screwed. We were surrounded by water clones and being dragged under water. I really did not like water. I can't believe I was actually in this water. As I went deeper, colder. I began to panic. No! I don't want to be here... I want back up. I don't want to drown! I can't drown! I began to scream under the water. Which was a very bad idea as the air in my lungs ran out so much faster. I shut my mouth, with the little bit of air I had left to notice a large whirlpool forming. I looked down to see a group of Naruto's using his new technique to cause a spiral in the water. That was genius! I could feel the chakra in the whirlpool itself. Sometimes I question the blond's intelligence. Maybe he just acts dumb for attention. After the clones vanished, Sasuke and I made our way to the surface. But, the current being so strong, and having no air left. I gasped; I could see my vision give away as my lungs burned. No, no, no, NO! The current took over my body, sending me spiralling to the bottom.


	31. Jonin of Amekagure

*2013 update*

* * *

Images of my father's cold, dead body flashed through my mind. Haunting me. I screamed at the dead body. Not the same as the memories I once had, no, as if I was living through it all over again.

"WHY!? Is this what you wanted for our clan? To wither away in lies!" Tears flooded down my face as I actually kicked the dead body. At that I sprung awake screaming, my head colliding hard with some kind of surface.

"OWWY!" My hand went to my head, rubbing the throbbing pain. I looked over to see Naruto with swirling eyes.

"What happened?"

"A-Amaya-chaan..."

"We have no time to waste. We have to go meet up with Idate." Sasuke stood up, offering me his hand. I took it and jumped up.

"Right!"

We took off walking; I turned my head to shout back.

"Uzumaki, get up baka! We have to get moving!"

We ran, ran as fast as we could, the rain was coming down very hard. I had a very bad feeling in my gut. I did not like it. I wasn't sure if it was from the images from earlier or just something coming up. When I saw the scene ahead, I knew it was both. Some guy with an umbrella stood over Idate, who was just lying there.

"Idate!" Naruto ran up a bit ahead. "Damn you! Are you the boss of those rain ninja?!"

I jumped over to Idate...

"As I thought, it was too much for them to handle... Even though both sides were Genins, it seems Konoha Genins are tough."

tried wrapping up the wound on Idate's leg. It seems he got a few senbon needles in the thigh. Damaging his leg severely.

"But, as Genins... will you be a match for me?"

"Shut up!"

Naruto and Sasuke charged, punching and kicking at the blue haired man. But, he was much faster than both of them. He jumped high above them. He waved his umbrella and a large gust burst down, almost crushing us. I covered Idate, trying to avoid him getting any more damage. The wind stung my back, and the wound on my shoulder viciously.

"Just as I thought, weak. I will send you to your deaths, the same way with Idate. There is no reason for me to waste any of my chakra."

He threw a few needles. The two boys tried to cover me.

"Amaya-chan!" "Duck!"

I did, covering Idate once again. We were all then struck by the needles, two in my already wounded shoulder. I hissed in pain. Naruto tried getting up.

"These aren't..."

"Those are Amegakure's Villages special poison needles. No matter how strong your body is, you'll be dead in minutes."

"Don't take us so lightly..."

Naruto fell right back down, cheering could be heard in the distance.

"It appears Fukusuke made it to the Todoroki Shrine. Die, gasping for breath. It's a perfect way for a Genin brat to die."

With that the man jumped away, disappearing from our sights. We stood up, taking the weapons from our bodies.

"Uzumaki, Sasuke... Use this."

"Amaya-chan, isn't that?"

"Tsunade gave this to me before we left the village."

"From old lady Tsunade?"

I nodded and popped one of the small pills in Idate's mouth. It shouldn't be long for him to regain consciousness now. I hope these work. I took one and passed them to Sasuke and Naruto.

"We need shelter before we catch some sickness."

"Right."

Naruto put Idate on his back and we ran along the shore until we found a small tunnel like cave. We hid in there, collecting some things to start a fire. We all sat in silence, watching the fire, well, the boys watched the fire as I watched Idate. A few minutes more had passed before he picked himself up a little.

"What? Where is he? Where is Aoi?"

"Idate-kun." I put my arms around him to help him sit up.

"He disappeared. So, that rain ninja is called Aoi"

"Idate-kun, do you know him?"

"He was my sensei when I was in Konoha."

"Oh? You're from Konoha?" Naruto questioned.

"Aoi betrayed Konohakure and became a Jounin for Amegakure."

"What do you mean?"

He tried to stand, I held him down.

"It's still too early. Rest a lil more. Can I bandage you're arm? Your hand was clasped so tight I couldn't loosen it."

He held up his hand, staring at the pocket knife he held so dearly.

"Damn it, after I came this far... I'm such a-"

"It's still too early to give up!" I began wrapping up his hand as Naruto jumped up scolding the boy. "More importantly, you're a former Konoha ninja?"

"I've completely forgotten about Konoha. Ever since that day I threw away my home country."

"Threw it away?"

"I failed the Chuunin Exam and didn't know what to do."

It seems Aoi, Idate's sensei tricked him into stealing the Second Hokage's sword and some seal. Saying he could be a Chuunin. But, it was a lie; Aoi tricked him into betraying Konoha and having to flee the village.

"Ever since that day, I haven't been to Konoha. I'm a half willed guy who can't do anything right. But Boss Jirochou trusted me! I still haven't done anything in return for him! The boss believed in a guy like me, who hasn't been of any use to him. But, I..."

He gripped the knife in his other hand, almost in tears. I could feel his shame and disappointment. The sadness in him. I wanted to give him a big hug, but, hugs solve nothing. It's just an invasion of space. When he did begin to cry, I gripped my palm, but, not enough to cut the skin. My palms were so scared.

"I'm really a good-for-nothing guy. I run around in circles, never finishing what I start."

His tears tore into me. I do not like tears, the remind me of so much.

"It's just as Aoi said, I don't have the right to live!"

"You baka!"

Naruto jumped up, fist in the air, something strong ran through him, anger, and understanding. It filtered out Idate's feelings.

"There's one person who believes in you, right?!" The boy grabbed the crying man's shoulders shaking him lightly. "One is enough! The race isn't over yet, you never know until the end!"

"But..."

"Stand up!" Naruto pulled the boy up harshly, trying to force him to stand.

"Baka, his body isn't ready..."

"If you can't run, I'll carry you and run for you!" Naruto just dropped the hesitant boy on the ground.

"But, my opponent is probably already at the Todoroki Shrine by now!"

Naruto's anger and frustration over the boy was so clear. He picked him up by the collar, bringing him right to his face.

"Don't give up! Boss Jirochou is waiting for you right?! Put your spirit in it!" He threw him to the ground again. "If you give up here, you'll be a loser for the rest of your life. For the sake of the person waiting for you... Show me your true strength!"

"Naruto, take me there!"

"Sure! Leave it to me!"

I shook my head, sighing.

"Boys, such bakas.."

Sasuke smacked me on the shoulder as he stood up, I smirked at him. Soon enough we took off, running with all our strength toward the Shrine. We had to win this.

I stared at the mountain of cement in front of us. My jaw hit the floor and my hope was crushed.

"Whyyy!? Whyyy so many stairs!? There is no need for this many stairs!"

"It's why they're called 'The Heart-breaking Stone Stairs."

"Interesting! I'll run up them in a single dash!"

I laughed as Naruto took off running, not even faltering leaving us behind.

"Alright, I give up."

"Tsh, let's go you girl."

I glared at Sasuke. He smirked as he took off up the stairs. I took off after him.

"Oi! Uchiha I resent that comment! I'll show you jack ass!" I flickered up, skipping a few steps here and there, and soon enough caught up to Sasuke. I hmphed and took a few steps ahead of him.

"Hn."

I chuckled as we continued our race.

We ran and ran, trying to catch up to the other two. I couldn't believe how I was being out run, of course, I couldn't just leave Sasuke here.

"Hurry up Sasuke, you're slowing me down!"

"Tsh!"

He picked up his pace and I smiled.

"That's a good boy."

I ran faster, just a few steps ahead of him. I saw a sword of lightning swing down toward Idate, I panicked and threw the first thing in my hand. It was a shuriken, but it at least manged to deflect it away from the boy.

"Idate-kun!"

"Sasuke! Amaya-chan!"

"Naruto, get some rest. I'll take him down."

The blond chuckled.

"Hey, don't be a show off now."

"Heh, no matter the number you won't be able to defeat me. Rokushou Aoi, a Jounin of Amegakure, in possession of the Raijin no Ken."

"Oh really?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and faced his palm to the ground. It was the boy's favourite move.

"This will be interesting. Let's see what's better, you're Renjin no Ken or my Chidori!"

With that he ran at the man, and thrust his glowing had to the yellow sword, but just ended up getting electrocuted. So, falling back he got right back up, using a kunai instead.

"So, the rumours were true. The last survivor of the Konoha's Uchiha clan is the worst of them."

I growled, what is with these people and this bloody clan! I'm getting sick and tired of people talking about them! The blade once again shocked the boy.

"Sasuke!"

My now red eyes glared at the man.

"Amaya-san! Run! He doesn't care who his opponent is! You'll be killed!"

"Ha! I don't run! There's no fun in running away! Plus, I told you I'd protect you with my life! One of us has to have the balls in our future right?!" I chuckled to myself, he just gasped, staring at me.

"So the only ones left are the wounded bunny and the loud mouth. Go to hell, both of you."

"Tsh, only if I bring you with me!" I charged at him, kunai in my hand, I blocked the blade, trying to kick out his feet; he just jumped over, sending the blade down again, missing me my milometers but still shocking me ever so slightly. I hissed as I threw another shuriken at him, he knocked it away and kicked me in the ribs. I hollered as I flew back toward Naruto. Sasuke stood up in front of my fallen form.

"Take it back... Take it back!"

"Take back what?"

"What you said just now. Don't you dare underestimate me, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan!"

His Chidori was large and brighter than usual, his anger was vicious and he charged at the man, actually pushing him back. My body actually tingled form the rage coming from the boy. The sword began to crack and the light was getting too much, we all shielded our eyes. But, then I looked, Sasuke was screaming in pain, wrapped in a large current of electricity. The man waved his sword throwing the Uchiha away. He landed on the bridge roughly.

"Sasuke!"

I threw a few kunai, and the man jumped out of the way. I jumped up and ran to the Uchiha. I grabbed a hold of his arm.

"The bottom of the sea will surely be cold."

"Stop it!"

"Idate!"

I looked back to see Idate be struck down and the rope of the bridge be cut. Uchiha's body fell, pulling me down, the ground was still moist causing me to slip down. I shouted as I began to fall. Fear almost froze me. I could hear my name being called, but I also couldn't move. The water... Sasuke turned into my father, me frozen unable to do anything to save him. I growled to myself. No, I'm not letting this happen. I grabbed the Uchiha by the torso and focused chakra on my hands and feet, sliding down the edge of the cliff. Soon enough I found a ledge, but of course, I really am not that physically strong, I slipped, but landed roughly on a small ledge, not too far away from the water. I took a shaky breath in as I stared at the dark blue water below me.

"Screw you water, you're not taking this Uchiha too."

I sighed, sitting down beside the unconscious boy.

"Uzumaki, you better protect Idate-kun, and get us out of here..."

After sitting there for a while I heard yelling, I looked up to see that Aoi guy fall into the water.

"Yeah! Go Uzumaki!"

I looked up to see Naruto and Idate looking down.

"Uzumaki! Idate-kun! We're fine, just chilly!"

"I'll come help you!"

"No you baka! Finish the race! Hurry up!"

They cheered and jumped on the rope, cutting it and using the lat of the bridge to swing along. Hitting the other side Naruto used his chakra to carry Idate up the wall. Ha, maybe he isn't such a loser after all. I sighed... Now what? I looked at Sasuke, then at the far wall. I haven't really used much chakra, maybe I could? I picked up the Uchiha bridal style. I focused chakra on my feet and shouted out a famous Naruto war cry, running up the rock wall. I was so close when I slipped. I freak out and grabbed the edge, grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. Shit, shit, shit!

"Dammit, Uchiha wake up! If not you're gonna fall!"

I growled, my fingers throbbing in pain.

"Damn it!"

My fingers were slipping and Sasuke was slipping. I could feel the final bit of my finger's lose their grip. I let out a scream and began to fall. I felt a strong pull at my wrist and looked up. It was a figure with his face masked by a kasa. Who the hell? They pulled me up, setting me on the ground; I only looked at him for a half a second before he was gone.

"Who was that?"

"Who was who Amaya?"

I looked over to see Sasuke standing by himself. He looked at me sore and confused.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it."

"Sasuke! Amaya-chan!"

We turned to see a large group of Naruto. They began to jump on each others shoulders, balancing the tower of blonds. I looked at them with a masked eyebrow raised.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing!?"

After it was high enough the group fell down. Landing across the large area. I just stared at him strangely.

"Hurry, run across!"

The first Naruto looked up at us, his eye cringing in pain, so we did as we were instructed. Reaching the other end, the Naruto's poofed away. Our buddy standing there looking so proud. I smiled.

"Let's go! Idate made it! He won!"

"Yeah!" With that we took off to the Shrine.

We stood in the middle of the crowd, as the made it official for Idate to be the winner.

"Yeah! Idate-kun!"

"He finally did it!"

Sasuke looked so unhappy. Tsh, party pooper.

"Hey, wait a second. Idate was carried piggy back by a hired ninja in the middle of the race. That's a penalty."

"What?!"

"If you want proof, here's a picture."

"The rules state you must run on your own feet from start to finish. Thus, Idate is disqualified. As a result, the winner is the Wagarashi family messenger, Fukusuke."

"That can't be."

"Just wait a second! That was..."

"No excuse will be taken!"

"Now, as promised the Jirochou, the Wasabi family will no longer exist."

The old creepy man, whose face was so ugly, I'd rather stare at a horses ass, began to smirk. This was bullshit! He poisoned us!

"Just wait a moment. There is no such rule. Don't be spouting nonsense."

"M-My Lord..."

"Or is there some reason you want the Wagarshi family to win?"

"No, there is nothing of the sort..."

"Most likely , you'll be in trouble because you won't be able to do things such as this."

The Lord flipped around a picture, the man looked like he just crapped his pants.

"You fool! Retire and go into the Buddhist priesthood."

"Yes, your majesty!"

"Wagarashi Jyuroku, your bad deeds have also reached my ears. Your punishment for causing the suffering of the Degarashi Part will be heavy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Hahah! I took so much enjoyment out of the humiliation of these no good pieces of crap.

"Heh, karma bitches..."

"Amaya-chan!"

I chuckled as Naruto scolded me. I patted him on the back.

"Shut up Uzumaki."

"Hahah! Today is a good day! That finished everything."

With that the crowd went wild in cheers, so happy that Idate came through and the Wagarashi family is indeed finished. Oh, what a great day indeed.

The sun was setting and we stood in front of the boat, getting ready to head home. Idate and Boss Jirochou came to see us off on our journey home.

"I've caused you so much trouble Naruto."

"Well, it's time to say goodbye, Idate."

"I've come to take in the wounded."

Right, poor Sasuke was in a stretcher. We looked back to see the big brute himself.

"Ibiki-san?"

"Brother?!"

"Where are the wounded?"

"Here."

"I see. Hurry and bring him aboard."

Naruto lead the men carrying Sasuke on the boat. I began walking but couldn't help the school girl in myself. I ran back and hugged Idate.

"I know now you were just saying those things. But, you're a really great guy. I'll be around if you change your mind about ninjas." I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. I ran onto the boat leaving him in a blush and Naruto clenching his teeth, holding a fist at Idate. I smacked him over the head.

We took off, the wind carrying our boat away.

"See you, Idate! Let's meet again."

"Goodbye Idate-kun!"

"Yeah, you guys come visit me again soon! Especially you Amaya-chan!" I began to squeal in a pathetic way as my grin went from cheek to cheek.

"You too Boss, stay well!" Naruto went running to the back of the boat, Idate running alongside it.

"Thanks a lot Naruto!"

"Next time we meet, we're going to fight it out!"

I chuckled, baka. I walked over to Sasuke. Crouching down to his eye level. He sat up against the side of the boat, bandages wrapped around his chest.

"You in pain?"

"No..."

"Well, that's a shame, you should be hurting, you don't learn lessons from just sitting around. And, to think, I almost dropped you into the ocean. Heh."

He glared at me.

"Baka."

He was troubled, something was bothering me. I got a dark feeling in my heart, one that always led to bad things.

"Sasuke..." His face was scrunched in a scowl. Sasuke...


	32. History Repeats Itself

*2013 update*

Alrighty this is the final chapter... I hope you all have enjoyed my story and I want to thank everybody who has reviewed, faved, alerted, and just read this story. I am currently working on getting the sequel up and started. I had lost my dream of writing, but recently have gotten it back. So I hope I can hold up to the stories I have written, I'll go as far as to hope I can do a better job!

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the hospital room. Sasuke was sitting up in his bed.

"You know exactly what I'm about to say don't you Uchiha..."

I stood at the inside of the door, my arms crossed.

"You're such a Uchiha, running around like a baka... Blah, blah, I'm going to cut off your legs."

I nodded.

"Good. Not exactly what I was thinking, but it saves me breath, none the less… Mr, Uchiha Baka..."

I looked at him more; he was glaring at bed he sat on. He wasn't listening to me; he was off in his own little world. His eyes frightened me. I stood there, a bored look on my face. My arms were crossed and my mask attached to the new belt I wore. He snarled and threw himself back on the pillow. He rolled over, snarling some more. I let out a sigh.

"If only you knew… Maybe you could be less of a jerk."

He just stared, his back toward me, not saying a word. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm going to go visit Na-ru-to-kun... because he's so much stronger, and he's not a miserable baka who I'm about to ring his neck."

With that I walked out, a pillow hit the door as I shut it quickly behind me. I turned to see Sasuke glaring at me with such poison in his eyes. I smiled at him sympathetically. I decided I would go buy him food, I've had the hospital food before, sometimes it can be good, but really... So I walked to the store and bought apples, both green and red, oranges, and a pear. Pears are a strange food, I do not like pears. They disgust me really, but I shrugged, Sasuke is weird he could like em. I paid the man and took my course back to Sasuke's room. I didn't really WANT to see Naruto, sure he was entertaining to be around and always smiling, but he was ANNOYING! I walked up and opened the door. Sasuke looked over at me.

"Amaya-chaaan!"

Both Sasuke and I cringed at the voice. I sighed.

"Uzumaki, your voice is so annoying people in comas would wake up to tell you to shut up..."

"Amaya-chan, why do you need to be so mean?"

"It's my nature, why do you have to be so annoying?"

"It's my nature!"

"Haha! That was good Uzumaki!" I laughed loudly.

We both walked in to see a grouchy Uchiha. I just sighed.

"Here, I got you a pear, I figured you're strange, you'd like pears."

I tried to dig looking for the pear, only to fumble and almost drop the bag. I landed on my stomach catching the bag.

"Being all klutzy because of Sasuke, very uncool Amaya-chan..."

"You have no right saying I'm uncool, Uzumaki, you are the definition of uncool!"

"Tsh! Suck on an apple Amaya-chan!"

"Hey, you're getting awfully lippy Uzumaki!" I grabbed the blond around the neck in a head lock, grabbing an apple shoving it in his face. "You suck on an apple you rat bastard!"

"Alright! I give up! Amaya-chan! I give uuuup!"

I looked at Sasuke from the corner of my eye, his teeth were clenched and his eyes were darkened. I dropped Naruto on the ground kicking him in the side.

"Baka, Naruto."

I sat on a chair and cut up the pear, a disgusted look on my face just from the smell of it. I passed the plate over to Sasuke. He glared at me and smacked it out of my hand. I glared at the Uchiha as Naruto jumped up completely lost as to what happened.

"What? What happened? What?! You don't have to stare..."

"Hey, Naruto..."

"What is it?"

"Fight me, right now."

I let out a burst of laughter, shaking my head.

"Huh? What are you saying? You were just treated by old lady Tsunade."

"I don't care! Just fight me!" He opened his eye revealing his Sharingan. "You think you saved me? I don't care if she's the Fifth Hokage... Doing unnecessary things..." He stepped down throwing the blanket off of himself. Stepping toward the blond. "You said before that you wanted to fight me, didn't you? I'm saying fight me right here, right now. Or... Are you afraid?"

The smirk on his face was just edging Naruto on. I wanted to say something but for once, I didn't know what to say...

"Perfect timing, I was just itching to fight you!"

"Follow me."

"Can I fight the winner? Or is this just over who has a larger penis? I'd still win..." They ignored me as they began to walk toward the hall. I scowled as I followed the two boys as well. Leaning against the door frame. The two stared each other down, until Naruto began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothings funny. I'm excited. To think I can finally beat you here."

I could feel the excitement in Naruto, the weird twisting of my stomach. Hate was all that was coming off of Sasuke, hate and anger, burning passion to just cripple the blond in front of him. It was making me itch to fight as well. That's unfair; I don't get a fun rival. It wasn't till I looked at the snarling boy, and noticed, he was very pale.

"What?! Cut the nonsense, dropout!"

"I won't be anyone's burden or a dropout forever."

"You... You baka! Why are you so full of yourself?!"

"Ha! You, who's always been so cool-headed, is talking more than usual. That's not like you. Could it be that you're scared despite the fact you picked the fight, Sasuke?"

"Whatever, let's get started."

"Before that, put your on forehead protector. I'll wait."

"I won't need it."

"I don't care! Just put it on!"

"You won't even be able to put a scratch on my forehead."

"That's not what I mean! This Konoha forehead protector is proof that we fight evenly."

"That's what I mean when I say you're full of yourself! You think you and I are equals?"

"Yes, we are! I've never thought of myself as any lower than you!"

"You're an eyesore!"

"That's because you're still weak Sasuke-chan!"

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

They punched at each other both catching each other's fists.

"Sasuke... You're supposed to be part of the proudest clan of Konoha... Yet, you don't wear your headband in a rival fight. That's disgraceful..."

I let out a breath. Why? Why do things have to be like this? It's not right... The two began their fight. I tried to avoid watching. It was a fight everyone would want to see. But it's the only fight I never wanted to see. I clenched my fist, tight, but, I didn't break the skin... It was a little sad the fact I had scars on my palm from my nails. I could hear their feet, the impact of their fists, the crashing of clothes lines. I clenched tighter, I must have jinxed myself. I felt the liquid drip, I clenched my eyes shut tight. Holding the water that threatened to fall.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop..."

My voice was too quiet for them to hear. I heard Naruto's main moved, and then I heard the poofs of them being beaten down. I felt a large burst of heat, and the rest of the Naruto poof away. I heard the chirping. My eyes sprung open, tears fell, I whipped around, blood splashing from my torn hand. Naruto has some spiral ball of chakra in his hand. The electrical current of chakra in Sasuke's. Then charged at each other. I was sick of this. I sprinted for them, skidding in the middle. I stood there, tears falling.

"I'm not losing the only important people in my life..."

The next thing I knew, I was pushed out of the way roughly and Naruto and Sasuke were being thrown away.

"What do you two think you're doing on top of the hospital? Isn't this a little bit too much for a sparring match?"

Naruto had made a small indent and a small hole in the water tank in front of him. Sasuke had his hand stuck into his, pulling it out water gushed out.

"Sasuke, were you planning to kill Naruto? Why must you insist of being superior. Chidori is not a move to be used against people in the same village. Why did you act so childish?"

He stuck up his nose at Naruto and did a back flip off the building. My fist clenched tighter as I glared harshly at the ground, blood now pooled. He's such... such... such a asshole! A childish no good rat bastard who doesn't deserve the name Uchiha! He's a fucking disgrace to the village! And Naruto! He's no goddamn better! Going along with it, provoking him and his stupid ways. I looked at the large gaping wound in my hand, watching the crimson colour fall to the ground and down my arm. I wanted to slowly tear their limbs off. It was like being around Gaara, but, more personal, I felt it in and out of my own being. No mixed emotions. Pure hatred and blood lust. My breathing was rigid, as Kakashi jumped down, crouching in front of me, his eye curved in a smile. He handed me a white cloth.

"Amaya-chan, everything will be fine."

I growled at him as I snatched the cloth from him, wrapping it around my bleeding hand. He jumped away, probably to Sasuke. I looked up to Naruto, trying to push my anger and thoughts into him. Making myself clear that he made a horrible mistake. He jumped down, walking over to me, avoiding eye contact.

"Amaya-chan... Don't interfere."

I snapped. I stepped forward punching the blond in the face, he flew back into the wall he jumped off from, his nose and lip bleeding.

"I know you had no family. But, until you WATCH someone close to you die. Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I walked over to him, black radiating off of me. "I watched the only person I knew and love me, die. I watched as blood pooled from his body. I won't sit back and watch any more bloodshed!"

I went to punch him again when a white haired man showed up, grabbing my now wrapped up hand.

"That's enough."

I growled and tried to force my arm out to finish my punch but it was futile. I finally swung my arm down and out of his grasp.

"You're right..." I stared into Naruto's eyes, making sure he understood what I was saying. "I'm done with this team; I'm done with these baka's." I scowled and flickered away, going to the Memorial Stone.

"Shishi, is this really how it's supposed to go? Am I just destined to lose everyone around me?"

I know, I acted wrong, but I can't take this anymore. I'm just not fit for this. I untied the forehead protector from my neck. I gripped it in my good hand, setting it down on the stone. I don't know if things will change with the new Hokage, there has never been a female Hokage, but I don't care. I'm done with this. Being a ninja is just lame. I could see images of all of us smiling, from a few fun things we've done. Useless...

"Amaya-chan?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Naruto looking at his feet. I just flickered away, landing on a random rooftop, far enough away from him. The sun was slowly setting. I feel a little bad for the blond, but I couldn't care right now. I still was to pissed, and it doesn't matter. I'm done; the two can find a new person to screw with. I'm sick of their rivalry games.

I looked up at the moon that was now high in the sky. I could feel the cold wind; I sighed and jumped from the rooftop, walking toward the exit of the village. I could see Sasuke's retreating figure.

"So, it's really come down to this Uchiha? You're going to run away?"

He stopped walking, I just continued.

"You have to cheat to gain real power; it's cute really, playing the poor hurt little boy. Acting like you're so special."

The words, they hung in my mouth, but I choked them back.

"I'm..., I'm telling you this only once, Uchiha Sasuke, Stay. Stay and train with me, with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. I promised I would protect those close to me, and if that means to help you with your dream, I will give up everything in order to see you through it. You just have to stay."

He flickered behind me, whispering in my ear. My body went numb where his warm breath hovered over. I don't know why I tried.

"Thank you."

He went to crack me in the back of the head but I turned grabbing his wrist. I smiled.

"I'm not going to force you to stay. I knew you would leave, that's what Uchiha's do. I'm just here to warn you..., once you step foot out of these boarders, I will hunt you down and I will kill you myself. If breaking you is the only way I can protect you then I will do so."

I gripped his wrist tighter; I could see his eye twitch from the pain. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping him tightly. He gave in, wrapping his own arms around me.

"Please, you have to trust me; I'm the only one who can help you…."

"Don't give me that almighty crap; you hide behind this cruel heartless person. We're the same, you and I and I will look forward to that day Ameki Amaya. I will walk my path, and you will walk yours. I hope you never forgive me because I care for you too, Amaya."

I let go and he vanished. A single tear fell from my eye.

"And history repeats itself..."

I shook my head and walked to the Hokage office. The blonde was asleep on her desk. I sighed as I grabbed a piece of paper.

-Uchiha Sasuke has abandoned the village. As of tonight. Reported by; Ameki Amaya-

With that I left and went home. Going to sleep instantly. I was tired and my hand hurt.

I woke up very early, much to early then I would have liked. I sighed and got washed up and dressed. Not being a ninja now, I didn't really know what to do with myself. I decided I would go to the Memorial Stone first. I got there just as the sun was coming over the horizon. I sighed, why was I so awake already. I noticed how my headband was gone. I shrugged it off as I stared at the stone, bowing my head. I stood thinking over yesterday and last night. Back to my original routine I suppose, loitering and sleeping. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Naruto and Shikamaru standing behind me.

"It's a little early for a slacker and a baka to be up isn't it?"

"We're on a mission, and I know you're more than qualified to join. We're on a mission retrieve Uchiha Sasuke."

"I can't accompany you, I'm no longer a ninja, I'm no longer a part of Team 7."

"WHAT! Since when? Amaya-chan...!"

"So loud...," Shikamaru plugged his one ear as Naruto shouted.

"Since last night, after I watched Sasuke leave. You told me not to interfere Uzumaki, so I'm not. I gave up my headband and decided to forget my dream of being Hokage. Now, if you two don't mind, I'd like to be left alone."

"You're going to just give up like that? Quit everything in one night? After all the things we've done together..."

"Yeah." I turned to stare at the stone. "I never really cared about you guys anyway."

"Fine, let's go Naruto."

"For once, you're being the baka Amaya-chan..., you used to be strong."

"That was just a lie you fell for."

They left and I was left there alone standing at the Stone. The key word, 'used to', Uzumaki, since when were you good with words. I looked up to the sky.

"What should I do Shishi? I feel like a baka."

I lifted my hand to look at it.

"Even the smart ones feel a little dumb sometimes. But it's the mature ones that admit their mistakes."

I turned to see the masked man standing behind me with a bored expression.

"Why are boys so annoying and stupid?" He gave me this stupid look. I chuckled. "No offence Kakashi-sensei."

"None taken, I'm a man not a boy."

I laughed. "No, you're a perv."

We stayed silent for a few minutes, I looked down in shame.

"So, you're leaving Team Kakashi as well? You're following the Uchiha footsteps very nicely Amaya-chan."

I glared at him from the side of my eyes.

"I didn't want to be here, when Shishi died I was done. I just got dragged along on this team."

"Really? Or is there something inside of you that's screaming for you to ignore that voice telling you to quit?"

I sighed.

"It's useless, I know for a fact no matter what anyone says or does, he won't come back. He won't be happy until he's gotten himself killed."

"Amaya-chan, you are such a gifted girl, you have the ability to accomplish many things. Just because you hit a speed bump, doesn't mean you can't exceed the ones you wanted to."

I sighed, it was inevitable. I was about to leave before he spoke again.

"You will want this."

I looked back to see a headband in the man's palm. I grabbed it, tying it around my neck. I smiled at the masked man, who had his eye curved up in a smile. I don't know what I would do without him. He was the most amazing person I've met.

"Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei."

He nodded and I was gone.

* * *

Because this is the end! I've thought hard and long about this... and this is where I want this story to end... BUT do not worry... it's not the end of the adventure, I have the other stories to add to this started... but there are time skips so I'm leaving it like this. I think it's a cute ending in a way. plus it gives you things to think about while you wait... questions like...

will Amaya manage to change Sasuke's fate?  
will she make-up with Naruto?  
will she ever learn to lighten up?  
can she make it as Hokage?  
will kakashi ever finish reading icha icha?  
and will choji notice that backstage Amaya stole a bag of chips?

anyways thank you all soooo much for following me this far, im sure it's been a slight hassle dealing with me and I hope you can continue to do so and watch for the sequel!  
BAI-BAI~! x3 -2011-


End file.
